The Story of Lucky Fire
by Supreme Sailor Mercury
Summary: a new filly is in town, but is she really in town? mane 6 finds her and befriends her. cute story, also with some character shipping. I own Lucky Fire, her camp mates except for Scootaloo and Featherweight, i own Terra, Thunder Crash, Lightning Sky, Pink Heart and Spring Flower too. my friend owns Fire Dancer. I also own the parents of my chars and Fire's parents and Lucky's family
1. Lucky Fire's first time in Ponyville pt1

A/N: um, I'm just going to go with human years with this story, it's easier for me. Sorry everypony .

Chapter one: Lucky Fire's first trip to Ponyville part 1

Lucky Fire woke up to the birds chirping. Last night she had ventured to the edge of the Everfree Forest to try to go into Ponyvillle, but she had chickened out once again. So she fell asleep at the edge of the forest. She didn't want to go all the way back to where she made her little home. Yeah, she'd run into Zecora sometimes, but Lucky immediately went back into her home. Not that she was afraid of Zecora, she just was way too shy to talk to her or be around anypony else.

But today would finally be the day where Lucky would venture into Ponyville and try to not be scared of anypony. So she got up and shook herself, like a dog shaking off water after it gets out of water. Then she slowly put one hoof in front of the other. Once she got into the morning sun, she put one of her front legs in front of her eyes. That sun was bright! Then slowly she put her leg down, blinking a few times to try to get used to the brightness.

She sighed and went forward. 'Mom, dad, I really hope today I get to see what Ponyville is like. We never got there and I was always scared to go there after what happened in Manehattan. I hope everypony is nice and won't be mean because I don't have a mom and dad. I'm still just a little bitty filly.', Lucky thought to herself. "Ugh, especially because I'm a young alicorn too... I wonder if they'd accept me because I'm a young alicorn?", she said out loud this time, and by now she'd reached Ponyville, and it's starting to get busy around here.

Lucky stops, and starts backing up. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no. Ponies are starting to come out of their houses. What do I do?' She then trips on a rock, only because she can't see where she's going, she's watching everypony, hoping they dont see her. So her tripping on the rock makes her come to a sitting position. She still watches everypony, but then looks down. She doesn't want them thinking she's staring if somepony looks her way. An orange pony with a cowboy hat on then looked her way and tilted her head.

'I don't remember seeing that little foal around here before. I wonder if she's new?', the orange pony thought to herself. Then she went up to the foal. "Hey, what'cha ya doin' sittin' on the ground like that?" Lucky looked up and shook her head. "N-no r-reason." The older pony smiled gently at her, "Why you're just an itty bitty filly upon closer look. What's yer name? Mine's Applejack. I got a sister your age. She's 7 and her name is Applebloom." "I-I'm 5. My-my name's L-Lucky Fire." Applejack nodded. "A shy little filly. Just like my friend Fluttershy. You two'd probably get along well and I _know_ Pinkie Pie would become fast friends with you. She's a hyper but friendly pony."

Lucky nodded this time. Then Applejack noticed the horn and wings. Her eyes widened. "You're an alicorn? I thought only our two princess' and Princess Cadence were the only ones? Well, and the changeling princess too I guess…" Lucky shook her head. "I am too. My mama was a unicorn and my papa was a pegasus." "Was?" Lucky's ears drooped. "They were in an accident in Manehattan and didn't make it. I didn't even get a scratch. I don't know why I of all ponies made it, but I did. I probably shouldn't have survived too." Applejack nuzzled the little filly.

"I'm mighty sorry to hear that. You're only 5 you said? Whoo-wee, what an age to lose yer parents. Don't ya have anypony to take ya in?" Lucky just shrugged, "We were going to move here from Fillydelphia, but like I said, an accident in Manehattan stopped that, until the next day when I went ahead but I was too scared to come here. After the accident, I became scared of other ponies. So I went to Everfree Forest and now I'm living there."

Applejack looked at Lucky like she was crazy. "Are you outta yer tree? Why would you live in a place such as the Everfree? That place is bad news kid. You know the rumors about that place? You should come live in Ponyville. It's a bunch nicer than that forest." Applejack then shudders. "I don't know how ya can survive there. How long have you been livin' there?" Lucky then took on a thoughtful look.

"I don't know. Probably 3 months." Applejack facehoofed. Then she got a closer look at Lucky. "You're skinnier than tree branch, a small one at that, and that's sayin' somethin'. Why don't ya come with me to my place and I'll fix ya up a real meal." Lucky shook her head. "I don't want to bother anypony." "Aw shoot, it ain't a bother at all. Ya need yer nutrition to grow into a strong pony, like me. Come. I'll even show you the rest of Ponyville on our way."

Lucky looked at Applejack. Applejack smiled a friendly smile. Lucky sighed, then got to her hooves. "Ok I guess." "Yee-haw! You're gonna love my place, and my family. They're real nice. We got Applebloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith. All my other family lives elsewhere." Lucky nodded. After a tour of Ponyville, they went to Applejack's house, and after about 5 minutes, they arrived.

"Granny Smith, Applebloom, and Big Mac, I got a new friend to introduce ya to.", Applejack said. After about 10 minutes, the three other ponies were in front of Lucky. "Y'all, this is Lucky Fire. She's 5 and she lives in the Everfree Forest. She's scared of other ponies, as y'all can see." She said that only because Lucky's now hiding behind Applejack. Applejack chuckled. "It's alright Lucky. Ya ain't gotta be afraid. They're nice, I told ya before comin' here."

Lucky poked her head out from behind Applejack. Then she stepped out from behind her. "Aww, she's cute!", Applebloom said. "Eeyup.", Big Mac said. "She's small and skinny, has she been eating?", Granny Smith asked. "Well, I don't know myself. She hasn't told me. Have ya been able to find edible food in that forest?" Lucky tilted her head. "Edible?" "It means food that you can eat without getting sick, basically." Lucky thought, "Well, actually, I've been eating grass and flowers."

"Oh, um….. have ya ever eaten blue flowers near a hut in the forest?" Lucky shook her head. "I never ate blue flowers. I always ate flowers near my place. I never got sick once. They're actually yummy." Applejack grinned. "Well, I'll fix ya up somethin' even yummier than grass and flowers. Just sit at that there table to wait." Lucky does what she's told and shied away from the other three ponies. That failed. Applebloom sat next to Lucky, Granny Smith went back to her rocking chair and Big Mac went outside to water the garden. "So Lucky, did ya live anywheres before movin' to Everfree?", Applebloom asked. Lucky nodded.

"Where?" "F-Fillydelphia." Applebloom raised her eyebrows. "Really? I heard that place is really nice, did you ever go to Manehattan?" Lucky lowered her head and said in a very quiet voice. "Yes." Applebloom tilted her head and got a confused look on her face. "Why are ya so sad?" Applejack answered this time. "Something terrible happened there, so please don't talk about Manehattan with her alright? Let's just say she ain't got parents anymore and they passed on in Manehattan."

"What happened?" "I'll tell ya, but you don't talk about it after this. An accident happened and her parents didn't make it. And Lucky, now that I think about it, I think your mama protected you with a barrier spell." Lucky tilted her head, "Why would mama protect only me and not papa too?" Applejack brought over a plate of yummy looking food and set it in front of Lucky. "Because, both yer parents wanted to protect their filly. You're their bitty filly and they loved you enough to keep you safe.

"I don't know why yer mama didn't protect yer papa too, I wasn't there but I think probably because he couldn't get to you in time and she probably knew it. That's probably why she protected you with the barrier spell. What I do know is they loved you enough to protect you. Now, eat up. Can't have you goin' hungry, 'specially because you eat only grass and flowers. They ain't really a fillin' kind of food." Lucky looked down at her plate, this food looked yummy enough.

She shrugged and tried it. "Zish ish goo Afflezhack.", Lucky said during her first bite. Applejack just laughed, "Now Lucky, if ya want ponies to understand you, don't talk with food in yer mouth." Lucky's ears drooped again and after finishing her bite and swallowing, she said, "Sorry. I never was taught that, only 'cause I never did that before." "It's alright sugarcube. Hey, after ya eat, do ya want to come meet my friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash?"

Lucky nodded slowly. "Alright. Take yer time though. Don't rush. We got all day." So, after a while, most of the time Applejack gently nudging Lucky because Lucky tried backing away a few times, they got to Twilight's library tree. "Hey Twilight, guess who I have with me?", Applejack said. "Huh? Who?", Twilight said, coming down from her bedroom. Most likely she was studying. Lucky saw 4 light purple legs coming toward Applejack. Lucky was hiding behind Applejack again.

Applejack looked behind her after noticing Lucky was missing. She chuckled, "Not this again. Now come on out, Twilight don't bite." Lucky raised an eyebrow. Applejack just grinned. Then the door burst open and Lucky literally jumped and dashed under a table. It was Pinkie. "I saw a foal I never seen before with Applejack! Where is that foal?" Rarity, who was behind Pinkie, said, "Pinkie, I think you scared the poor thing when you burst open the door. Now come on out little one. We won't hurt you."

Lucky slowly poked her head out from under the table. Then she saw a sky blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her eyes widened. 'Pretty mane and tail.', she thought to herself. "It's alright Lucky, Pinkie's just being Pinkie.", said Twilight. Lucky didn't move an inch, and Twilight, as if reading Pinkie's mind, said, "Pinkie, please don't rush up to her. I think with this little filly, we have to move carefully." "Okie dokie loki!", Pinkie said.

After hearing Twilight tell Pinkie and Pinkie saying ok, Lucky started to come out from under the table slowly. "So, Applejack, what's the story on this kid?", Rainbow asked. Lucky froze. Applejack told everypony everything. After that, the ponies all looked sympathetic and looked at Lucky. Lucky started back towards them slowly. She went right up to Rainbow.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry about your parents. It's gotta stink not having anypony." Lucky nodded and Rainbow nuzzled Lucky, something Rainbow never did, to anypony. This is special though, a 5 year old filly lost her parents in a freak accident, so this would be the only time she'd nuzzle anypony. Lucky nuzzled back. "Th-thanks." Rainbow smiled. "Now you've just gotten 20% cooler and you should feel special. I _**never **_nuzzle anypony like that, no matter who they are."

"It is true. I have never seen Rainbow nuzzle anypony from how long I have known her. My name is Rarity.", said the pure white unicorn. The shy looking yellow pegasus must be Fluttershy, from what Applejack told Lucky of a shy pony who was her friend. "I-I'm… Fluttershy.", said the yellow pony. Lucky blinked. Ok, that _is_ Fluttershy. "You've heard me being called Pinkie Pie, so… no introduction needed!" "You already know Applejack, and I, and you know the pony you're next to's name too. So, now you know us, and Pinkie….. you'll be throwing a party, right?"

"Well of course! Why would I not? This is a new filly in town. She might not live in Ponyville, but she lives close enough." Lucky lowered her head, with her shyness, she wouldn't be in the midst of all the ponies who come, if anypony else does come. "U…. um… Pinkie. I don't want a party…" Pinkie looked at Lucky like she was nuts for saying that. "Who doesn't love a good party? Are you just an anti party pony? Well, you'd love my parties. I throw the best ones."

Lucky just went behind Rainbow this time. "I'm….. I'm t-too sh-shy for a b-bunch of p-ponies to be in the s-same room as me.", she said. "Wow, she's even shier than Fluttershy, and I thought I'd seen the most shiest pony of them all, but I thought wrong.", said Rainbow Dash. Rarity went over to Lucky, who was curled up into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible.

She hated crowds, even if she wasn't shy, she still hated crowds. Crowds frustrated her. "What's wrong sweetie?", Rarity asked. Lucky started cowering, if Pinkie started a party, Lucky would be out of there lickety-split. "No crowds… no crowds… no crowds.", Lucky said. Rarity looked up. "I think this one is claustrophobic. If she says 'no crowds' three times…. It gives me a reason to believe she's claustrophobic." Twilight tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "You know Rarity, I think you're right." Rarity smiled at Lucky, then Fluttershy went over to Lucky, also smiling.

"It'll be ok Lucky. If Pinkie knows you don't like crowds, then she might not throw a party. Um… if that's ok with Pinkie?", Fluttershy said, looking over at Pinkie as she said the last sentence. Pinkie shrugged. "I don't even know what claustrophobic means." Twilight sighed. "Claustrophobia is an anxiety disorder that involves the fear of enclosed or confined spaces. Claustrophobes may suffer from panic attacks in situations such as being in elevators, trains or aircraft. Conversely, people who are prone to having panic attacks will often develop claustrophobia. If a panic attack occurs, while they are in a confined space then they will be unable to escape the situation. Claustrophobes may also be in fear of crowds."

"Oooooh, that sounds bad. Well, I don't want that to happen to my newest friend, so I guess there will be no party. Aw man." "That there's a first.", Applejack said. Rainbow looked behind her again, Lucky's head was up, and she wasn't cowering anymore. "So… so no party?" "Nope. No party. You can come out now kiddo.", Rainbow said. Lucky stood up and slowly came out from behind Rainbow. "I'm sorry Pinkie." Pinkie immediately smiled. "That's ok! At least we met and became friends." Lucky smiled a shy smile.

"Um…. I need someone to teach me how to fly and how to use magic….. I just remembered mama and papa can't teach me because…. Well, you know." Rainbow immediately spoke up. "I can help you with flying." Twilight then said, "And I can help you with magic." Lucky's ears perked up, "Are you sure? I never even started any of both yet." "I'm definitely sure. I'll take you under my wing and teach you myself." Twilight smiled and nodded. "I'm sure too. I might not have a wing to take you under, but I'll be your teacher."

"Thank you both.", she said, a pure and genuine smile showed on her face now. "Oh, speaking of teacher, back at my home in Everfree, in my saddlebags, I have papers mama gave me for school. I went to school in Fillydelphia and mama said I would be transferred here. Where's the school?" "I'll show you where.", everypony said at the same time, then they all looked at each other and giggled. "Ok, let me get my saddlebags." "Can I come with you?", Rainbow and Applejack asked, two of the braver ponies.


	2. Lucky Fire's first time in Ponyville pt2

Chapter two: Lucky's Fire's first trip to Ponyville part 2

"Sure, if you're brave enough." Twilight, and Pinkie snickered and Rarity smirked. Even Fluttershy grinned at Lucky's comment. "Of course I'm brave!", Rainbow said. "Well, I may have told you about the forest being none too nice, but I ain't scared. We all have been in there once. Not too bad. Not unless you go way deep in the forest." Lucky grinned. "Well I don't live too deep in the forest. You remember talking about the blue flowers near a hut?" Applejack nodded.

"Well, I live 10 trees past the hut you were talking about. A zebra lives there, right?" Everypony's eyebrows shot up. "How did you know Zecora was a zebra?", Twilight asked. "Papa and I read a book about different kinds of ponies and zebras were in there." "Wow.", was all everypony could say. "Well, meet us at the school ok everypony?", Rainbow said. They all nodded. Lucky, Applejack, and Rainbow went to the forest. As they got past the blue flowers, they saw Zecora come out of her hut. Zecora never saw Lucky, but Lucky's seen Zecora before.

Zecora was heading for them, then she saw Lucky just before Lucky dashed behind Rainbow. Rainbow's gaze followed Lucky as Lucky went behind her. Rainbow sighed, but smiled. "Hey kiddo, don't be scared, Zecora may talk weird, but she's harmless." Zecora came up to Rainbow and gently nudged her, grinning. (XD all I can think of for Zecora to say to rainbow's comment is "I heard that remark, but what brings you here in the forest dark?" but it isn't dark outside, it's noon. T_T zecora's so difficult)

"Hi Zecora.", Rainbow said, and Lucky peeked out from behind Rainbow then went ahead by 5 trees. Zecora looked at Lucky, then back at Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "Now, what have we here? A little filly, with no fear?" "Yeah, that there filly lives just 10 trees away from you." "Hmm… I see, but why does she live in the forest free?" Rainbow explained that time. Zecora looked at Lucky sadly. "I know, sad ain't it? Nopony to take care of her, surviving on her own in a big ol' forest by herself.

"I wish there was somepony to take her in. I would and so would the other ponies she met today, but then I don't want Lucky making a choice between six homes. It'd probably be too much for her, bein' 5 and all." Zecora looked at Applejack. "That filly is 5? She is left in this big lonely forest, to survive?" "Pretty much.", Rainbow said. Zecora looked in Lucky's direction again, with a thoughtful look on her face. "Sorry to run out on ya Zecora, but we gotta get some papers to Miss Cheerilee so that Lucky can attend school here."

"Education is very important, I am glad she didn't forfeit. Moving to Ponyville, she will have a thrill." "Yeah, I too am glad that even though she moved, she didn't just quit school. She even said herself she had transfer papers. She coulda just said nothin' about 'em. With Applebloom and Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in her class, Lucky will definitely have fun. Well, see ya Zecora." "Bye Zecora." Zecora smiled and nodded and left, then Rainbow and Applejack caught up with Lucky. "See, she's nice.", Rainbow said.

Lucky nodded, and continued walking, the other two following. Rainbow was thinking, then when she recalled Lucky saying something about flying _and_ magic training, Rainbow finally realized, "Lucky, you're an alicorn?" Lucky looked back smirking, actually _smirking_. "Slow aren't we?", she said. Applejack's and Rainbow's jaws dropped at that remark. Then as the shock got over, Applejack started laughing. "Not funny! Hey, that was mean.", Rainbow said. "Hey, you're the one who took forever to realize it. The other 4 ponies haven't said anything either, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. They're pretty slow at realizing too."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. Rainbow was starting to get annoyed. "Knock it off will ya? You remind me of those two little fillies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Lucky stopped and turned around. "One, I'm kidding, two, it's kinda true though. It's taking everypony a long time to realize that. Though you just realized it now." Rainbow and Applejack stopped as well now. "We're not used to seeing alicorns much. We've only seen 4, and they're all royalty.", Rainbow said.

"Well, as I said, my mama was a unicorn and my papa was a pegasus. I got the horn _and _the wings. I was born with them." Rainbow smiled. "And that's pretty cool." Lucky smiled and turned back around, they were only one tree away when she stopped. She went over to her teepee and grabbed her saddlebags. Her saddlebags are the only things she had to grab, even if she was given a place in Ponyville to stay, all she had to do was grab the saddlebags and she'd have everything.

Rainbow looked in the teepee. "This thing is tiny. You don't have anything with you at all?" Lucky nodded, "Yeah I do. They're all in my saddlebags. I never took anything out. Well, except for at night before I go to bed, I take out the picture of me, mama, and papa. I'd cry a little, then go to sleep. Sometimes I have good memories of me and them. Mostly mama because papa worked a lot, so we could keep the house." Rainbow and Applejack smiled sadly, and Applejack almost got tears in her eyes, Rainbow did too, but she just put a wing around Lucky.

Applejack is surprised at Rainbow's actions today towards the little filly. Lucky too, Lucky warmed right up to Rainbow no problem. "It'll be ok Lucky. You got us 6 ponies to look out for you. Also whatever new friends you may make. Everypony will look out for you." Lucky nuzzled Rainbow. "Thanks Rainbow Dash. It'll take me a bit to go near anymore ponies, but I'll go near 'em sometime. It'll also take me longer to get close to anypony. I was really close to my mama and papa, but they're gone now, so I'm afraid that if I get close to anypony else, that they'll go away too."

"I understand. That's normal for any pony to feel that way after somethin' like that happens. Ya just gotta push through and continue on. Just like you did Lucky. You're a big girl for doing that, and on your own too. I'm mighty proud of ya." "Me too. Now come on, let's get out of here. I feel like running. Hey, wanna have a race Applejack?" "We have Lucky with us though." Lucky piped up, "I can run fast, trust me. Papa used to call me a speed demon. I love going fast." Rainbow grinned at AJ. "Well, there's your answer. Let's go!" She then took off at a full gallop.

Applejack and Lucky both followed, Lucky keeping up pretty well. 'Seems like Lucky's had some practice if she can keep up, 'specially with them saddlebags on her.', Applejack thought to herself. They finally got out of the forest in 10 minutes, then Rainbow led them to the school. As they got closer, they saw the others in front of the school. They sprinted the last few feet and skidded to a stop in front of them. "I win!", Rainbow said. "That's because… you went… before us.", Applejack said in between pants. Lucky just nodded in agreement. "And 'sides… I wanted to… keep close to… Lucky."

Rainbow looked at Lucky, then at the others and said, "Know what I just realized in the forest, Lucky's an alicorn." Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie looked at each other, then they all raised one eyebrow at the same time. "You're just figuring that out _now_?", Rarity said. Rainbow just looked stunned. "You mean to tell me you knew all along?" "Well duh! We just didn't want to make a big deal out of it.", said Pinkie.

"Exactly. I know alicorns are rare, but we shouldn't make a big deal out of it because she's a young one. I bet she only wants to be accepted for who she is without being smothered or spoiled or anything in those lines, right Lucky?", Twilight said. Lucky smiled and said, "Exactly Twilight. I just want to be treated like everypony else. Nothing special." Rainbow smiled at Lucky, "Sorry Lucky if I made a big deal out of it. Like I said in the forest and like Twilight just said, alicorns are rare and I was just surprised you are one."

Lucky hugged Rainbow. "It's ok Rainbow. I should have understood your surprise. Forgive me for calling you slow at figuring it out, but I still was joking when I said it, but you took it seriously." Rainbow gave a light laugh and hugged her back. "It's ok. I forgive you. Now, let's go in and hand these papers in to Miss Cheerilee." Lucky let go and nodded. She then surprised everypony and hopped onto Rainbow's back, but she looked scared, again.

Rainbow looked back at her. "What's up?" "I'm scared some foals will tease me for being the only alicorn in class. At my old school some foals teased me and I didn't like it." "I'll bet that Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo will come to your rescue if that happens.", Applejack said. Lucky nodded, then they all walked in. "Hello Miss Cheerilee. The new filly we talked about at lunch is here.", Rarity said. Miss Cheerilee paused in her teaching and looked over to the 7 ponies.

She smiled and said, "Oh good. Do you have the transfer papers with you?" Lucky nodded and hopped off Rainbow's back and took off her saddlebags. She searched through them and pulled out important looking papers and handed them to the teacher. She heard whispers and she hung her head and looked at Rainbow and Applejack. Applejack just traced a smile on her face and smiled as she did it, Rainbow did the same. Lucky smiled a very shy smile at everypony in the class.

Then she saw Applebloom, whom she had met earlier. Her smile became less shy as she waved slightly to her. Applebloom grinned widely and waved back. "Hiya Lucky!" Miss Cheerilee then said, "I will look at these papers tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow morning if you're accepted. I'm very sure you will be. I just have to do my job and review these. Be up bright and early tomorrow ok? I'll be around at 6:30. School starts at 7:30, so I have to come in early to get my lessons sorted out. Where do you live?"

Lucky backed away, knowing she'll be outcasted when she tells them, and said, "Th-the E-Everfree F-Forest." The class gasps except Applebloom, because she already knew. Miss Cheerilee's smiled went away, replaced with a concerned look. "The Everfree? Why there of all places?" "It's a long story.", Twilight said. "Well, I'm very sure I, as well as the class, would like to know how she ended up there." The class agreed. Applebloom just went up to Lucky and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

Lucky smiled a small smile at her. Applebloom gave a small smile as well. So Twilight told the story this time. After she finished, the class and the teacher looked stunned, yet sorry. Even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "Wow, such a young age to lose her parents. Well, why don't you stay the night at somepony's house. That forest is… kinda not a place I'd like to be." "She'll be at my place!", Rainbow and Applejack said at the same time. They looked at each other. "My place.", AJ said. "No, mine.", Rainbow said. Twilight sighed, and facehoofed.

"How about she stays at Applejack's? Rainbow, if you want to go too, I'm sure that'll be fine." The two ponies looked at each other. "If Rainbow will behave sure, she can stay too." Rainbow nodded, "Fine. I'll be a good pony and keep out of trouble." Lucky smiled. The pony she feels more attached to will be staying. To Lucky, Rainbow reminds her of her papa, to an extent. Applejack… well, she's not sure yet, but there is something about her.

Besides, when she ate at Applejack's, it tasted a little bit like how her mama fixed things. These two ponies are special to Lucky, and her being only 5, she needs somepony to look up to, if her parents aren't there, then she needs somepony else. Lucky just thanked Applejack and left the schoolhouse, everypony watching as she left. Lucky saw the playground and grinned. It looked fun, but she resisted the urge to play. School would probably still be in session when the other 6 ponies left.

A couple minutes passed and the others came out of the schoolhouse and went over to her. "So, I have to get my cloud bed from my place. I can't stand other beds. Wanna come with me Lucky?" Applejack had Lucky's saddle bags and she set them down. "I'm gonna bring these to my place. Ok?" Lucky nodded, then Applejack took them again and went to her place to put them up. Rainbow knelt down so Lucky could get on her back. Lucky got on and Rainbow stood up.

"Taking off, hang on." Lucky did so. Rainbow extended her wings and took off in the sky towards the mass of clouds that was Cloudsdale. When they got closer, Rainbow took Lucky all around the town and then to her cloud home. "Cloudsdale is cool. I might live here when I get older." "Sounds good kiddo. Think about it when you do get older though. You're still young to think about that yet." Lucky nodded. Rainbow gave a tour of her home, then went in the bedroom last. "This is my room. Pretty cool huh?" Lucky hopped off Rainbow's back and looked around while Rainbow gets her cloud bed.

As she pushes it, light being a cloud, Lucky gets her fill of the room and then hopped onto it. Rainbow laughed. Then she zoomed around the house with the bed and Lucky on it. Lucky giggled throughout the whole thing. When Rainbow stopped, Lucky hopped off the bed still giggling. "That was fun!" Rainbow chuckled. "Glad you had fun, but we should be getting to AJ's." "Ok!", Lucky said, as she hopped onto Rainbow's back before Rainbow could kneel down.

Rainbow just stood there, surprised a little bit, but got over it quick. She then pushed her cloud bed out of the door and off to Applejack's. "Does everypony call Applejack AJ sometimes?" Rainbow nodded. "Will she let me call her that too?" "I dunno. You'll have to ask her. I doubt she'll say no." Lucky nodded and in no time they were at Applejack's. Rainbow touched down to the ground and Lucky hopped off. They walked into the house and Rainbow called out to Applejack.

"I'll be down in a minute! Getting' things all settled fer ya two." About a minute later, Applejack comes downstairs without her cowboy hat. "Alright, I only got one guest room, so you two will hafta share." Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Only one guest room? Why not share your room then? It's fine if it was just Lucky, but I'm here too." Applejack sighed, then thought about it. "Well…. i think that does make sense. You're right, for the first time ever.", she said jokingly.

Rainbow playfully stuck her tongue out. Applejack chuckled, much like the time when Rainbow suggested an Iron Pony Competition. Lucky then got between them, looking at Applejack, "I heard Rainbow and I think somepony else call you AJ. Can I call you that too sometimes?" Applejack smiled down at the little filly. "Why sure. I don't see why ya can't. Everypony else does." Lucky smiled. She actually felt like part of a family with her 9 new friends. Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applebloom, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Lucky followed Applejack to Applejack's room. She'd gotten Lucky's saddlebags from the guest room while Lucky was thinking, and they got to her room, Rainbow trying to find a place for her cloud bed. "Wish I had an extra bed for ya Lucky.", Applejack said after putting down the saddlebags. "Looks like you might have to share with one of us then.", Rainbow said. Then she looked around again. Seems like she'd have to put it at the foot of Applejack's bed.

She put it there, but she put where her head would go the farthest way from the foot of the bed. Lucky sized up the two beds. Tapping her chin she said, "Hmm….. I think AJ's bed's biggest, by a little bit. I'm a little filly anyway, I probably don't need much room." After a little bit they heard the door open, and Applebloom came charging in, up the stairs, and into AJ's room. She tackled/hugged Lucky. "Hey, you're stayin' the night! That's awesome!", she said.

Applejack and Rainbow laughed. Lucky grinned shyly. "Yeah, I am. I'm staying in here. Maybe next time I could be your guest." Applebloom nodded. Then they heard a call for Applebloom. Big Mac was calling her. "Oops. I dropped my bags at the door. Besides, I have homework. See ya later at dinner." She went back downstairs. "I'm glad for ya Lucky. You have great friends who care for ya now. Especially Rainbow Dash it seems."

Rainbow blushed lightly. "I'm not that great, but you can call me an awesome friend." Applejack and Lucky rolled their eyes. "Hey!" Then the three laughed. "What time does the school get out?", Lucky asked. "2:30.", Applejack said. "Wow. 7:30 to 2:30. that's a long time." "Well you'll get used to it after a while. Besides, you'll have recess time. That'll be fun.", Rainbow said. Lucky nodded. Then they heard a lot of hoof steps and then Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie came in, this time Twilight had a baby dragon on her back.

"Hey everypony. Is Lucky settled now?", Twilight asked. The three ponies nodded. "Oh, and Lucky, this is Spike. He's like a little brother to me. I hatched him from his egg." "Aww, he's so cute." Spike grinned. "I got called cute again. Why thank you my fair filly." Lucky smiled. "I'm Lucky Fire." "I know, Twilight was telling me about you. I'm sorry about your parents. Heh, now thinking about it, Twilight is actually kind of a parental figure in my life, has been since I was newly hatched." Twilight just blushed lightly. "I don't know Spike. I'd say more of a little brother."

Spike just shrugged. Lucky then hopped onto Applejack's bed, to test it. It was pretty soft. Comfortable at least. She just about fell asleep when somepony called her name. "Lucky, kiddo, come on. It's supper time already." It was Rainbow. "Haha, I know you're tired, but you have to eat before sleeping." Lucky nodded and followed the two older ponies downstairs. The food this time looked yummier. "Pinkie and Applejack made supper, the rest of us talked down here while you were testing out the bed."

Lucky blushed lightly. "Sorry." "Aw, don't apologize. I don't blame ya a bit. You're still quite young yet and you had a big day." Lucky nodded. They sat down and grabbed plates and food. "So, how was school before and after we left?", Applejack asked Applebloom. "It was fine. We did math and all that stuff. Nothin' special. Other than you comin' in." Lucky loved the food that was served. It was very delicious and after supper she thanked Applejack, with Rainbow and Lucky asked to help with dishes.

"Nuh-uh. You're a guest. Guests don't do dishes.", Applejack said, drawing the dish water and putting some soap in. "It's the least I can do though, having eaten here twice now." Applejack then looked at Lucky and her ears drooped. Lucky had a puppy-dog face much like Applebloom's when she wanted something. "Oh not that face. I get that from Applebloom a lot." Rainbow laughed and Applebloom giggled. Lucky wanted to giggle, but she held it in and made her puppy-dog face look a little more sad.

"Aw, shoot…. Fine. You can help." Lucky smiled, then giggled. Applejack and Lucky had fun washing dishes. Rainbow stuck around and watched. Applebloom went up to her room seeing as Lucky was helping out. Granny Smith is listening to the radio and Big Mac is in his room as well. Lucky stepped down from the stool she was standing on to do the dishes. She stretched and yawned. Rainbow and AJ grinned. Lucky went upstairs with the two following her.

Applejack got into the bed first and held up the covers for Lucky. Rainbow got in her cloud bed, getting cozy under the covers. Lucky got in and Applejack let down the covers. Lucky curled up into a ball and immediately fell asleep. She was a tired little filly. "Hehe, she's so cute.", Applejack said. "Yeah. She is a cute filly. I seriously feel bad for her though….. hey AJ? Mind if I move my bed next to yours? You'll go right through the cloud, so you don't have to bother trying to go over it. Well, Lucky on the other hoof….

"But she don't look like she can stay on that bed. Yeah, it's bigger than mine, but there's the possibility that she rolls or moves in her sleep and she could probably roll right out of bed." Applejack thought about that, "You know Rainbow, you could be right and I don't want Lucky rollin' out of bed. That will smart when she wakes up in the morning. Go ahead and move yer bed. That way we'll know she's safe." Rainbow gets out of bed and moves it next to Applejack's, then gets back in it. Applejack and Rainbow talk for a little bit then fall asleep.

Sometime during the night, Lucky rolled over to Rainbow's side, curling up again into her stomach. She's dreaming about her mama again. She smiled in her sleep and mumbled mama. Rainbow, being a light sleeper, could feel Lucky curled up against her and heard her mumble 'mama'. She raised her head, and an eyebrow with a confused look on her face, to look at Lucky. She was sleeping, so Rainbow figured that she was having her 'dream memory', like what she was telling her and Applejack earlier. Rainbow smiled sadly, it really does have to stink to be that young without parents.

Rainbow put her head back down and went back to sleep. Applejack heard the mama thing too and she just grinned. She knew Lucky was on Rainbow's side at the moment. Lucky cuddled into Rainbow, and Rainbow unconsciously wrapped her front legs around Lucky, kind of hugging her to her. Then morning came and Applejack was the first to wake up. She looked at the clock on her vanity. It said 6:00. 'Good, Lucky still has time before Cheerilee comes.', she thought to herself. Then she looked at the two sleeping ponies.

What she saw made her smile a big smile. Rainbow's chin was resting on Lucky's head, front legs wrapped around her and Lucky curled right up against Rainbow. "How cute is that? Too bad they're gonna have to wake up soon. Though that would make a mighty good picture." Rainbow heard Applejack, "Hey, don't even think about it.", she said quietly. Applejack chuckled quietly. Rainbow opened her eyes to see that she had her front legs around Lucky. She unwrapped them from her and then Lucky groaned.

She opened her eyes to see that she was curled up against Rainbow Dash. When she was sleeping, she had dreamed about her mama, and in her sleep, she knew there was somepony next to her, she just didn't know it was Rainbow, and not her mama. So she had accidentally called Rainbow 'mama' in her sleep. "Um….. sorry Rainbow. I think I called you mama when I was sleeping. I was dreaming of her again. For the first time in 3 weeks."

"That's ok Lucky. I figured you were dreaming.", Rainbow said with a got up and then Lucky then Applejack just went through the crowd, like Rainbow said. She chuckled, then the three of them went downstairs to get breakfast and wait for Cheerilee to arrive. Lucky couldn't wait to hear if she'd been accepted. Lucky also wished she didn't live in the forest anymore. She kinda wished she lived either here or at Rainbow's awesome cloud home. Deep in thought she just played with her food when it was set in front of her.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other then at Lucky. "Bit for yer thoughts?", Applejack said. Lucky looked up. "Nothing really…. Just figuring out where I want to live. I don't wanna live in the forest anymore.", she said with a pouty face, then she went back to playing with her food. Rainbow and Applejack look at each other again. "I think she's starting to get used to Ponyville, and she's only been here a day going on two days.", Rainbow said. "Yeah, but I wonder as well. Who will take her in?", Applejack said.

"Hmm….. maybe I could? She did love my cloud home when she went and saw it." Applejack ponders that for a moment. Lucky then started eating finally. Rainbow does as well, and Applejack. After they finished Applejack said, "Yeah, I think that would be better. That way she'd be at least a bit closer to Twilight's place so she can study magic as well as flyin'." As Applejack finished saying that, there was a knock on the door. 6:30 already. Applejack answered.

"Good mornin' Miss Cheerilee." "Morning Applejack. May I come in?" Applejack nodded, "Why of course. Come on in." She stepped aside to let the teacher through. Cheerilee went up to Lucky. She reached in her saddlebag and pulled out two pieces of paper and handed it to Lucky. "You are accepted, here's the letter and the supply list. Get them today and come to school tomorrow.", Cheerilee said. Lucky took them and nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow bright and early at 7:30 Lucky. Good bye Applejack and Rainbow Dash." "Bye.", the three ponies said. "I knew you'd get accepted.", Rainbow said. "I did too. Now, should we take care of the dishes and go get yer supplies?", Applejack said. Lucky nodded. "Alright then. Big Mac should be comin' down any minute, then I can tell him to make sure Applebloom gets to school." "Ok, I will.", said a voice at the foot of the steps.

(Phew two chapters in one night/morning. Tired, but I really wanna keep going with this. I'm loving it right now ^^ )


	3. Lucky Fire's Training

Chapter three: Lucky's Training

"Oh, mornin' Big Mac. Ok, so, is Applebloom up yet?" He shook his head. "Alright then. Her breakfast is on the table, I'll go get her up, but then we gotta leave to get Lucky's school supplies fer this year.", Applejack said as she went up the stairs. Lucky paced around Rainbow Dash. Rainbow watched her, but started to get dizzy. "Hey Lucky. Why are you pacing like that?", she asked. "Because, I just can't wait to get my things then start with my training. I'm just so excited that I'll finally learn to fly and use magic."

Rainbow smiled at her. "I know how ya feel. When I first started to learn how to fly, I was very impatient. I didn't want to go through the basics. I just wanted to get up and take off. Actually, during flight camp one summer, and this is where Fluttershy and I met for the first time, a couple of bullies were being mean to Fluttershy because she was such a weak flier. They called her 'Klutzershy'. I heard that and went to Fluttershy's defense. Then they challenged me to a race, which I accepted right away.

"At the start line, we were getting ready to take off, Fluttershy holding the flag to signal the start. Once she waved the flag, off we went. They were going fast, but I was keeping up, I was smaller then the bullies, but I had no problem keeping up with them. One actually crashed into a pillar. I saw it, but I kept focusing on the race. Pretty soon I was catching up with the leader. Now I don't remember what happened to him, I think he fell out of the line of hoops to fly through.

"What I do remember though is the speed at which I was going. The wind through my mane, I was speeding down towards the bottom most ring, and then as I got closer, a funnel started forming around me, becoming ever so tighter, and then, as I went through the ring, there was rainbow colors all around me in that funnel, and when I pulled up to go back to flight camp, BAM! There went a Sonic Rainboom!" Lucky's jaw dropped.

She'd heard of the Sonic Rainboom, but she didn't think it was really true. It _was_ a mare's tale after all from what her father told her. "A really for real Sonic Rainboom?" "Yep, and that race got me my cutie mark.", Rainbow then showed Lucky. "Wow, that's a really cool cutie mark." "Why thank you. Only fitting for the coolest pony in Ponyville. No, in all Equestria." Lucky heard a scoff from behind. "Now Rainbow, don't go spoutin' off that stuff again."

Rainbow looked at Applejack, "You're just jealous because you're not the Iron Pony. I won that title." "Yeah, through cheatin'! You know I ain't got wings like you. I told you from the start, no cheatin'. I didn't think I'd have to explain what that meant." Rainbow just got an even more annoyed look on her face, Applejack has the same look. Lucky gets in between them, much like Twilight when those two hoofwrestled.,

"Girls, please. Stop, we need to get me my school stuff. Applebloom's eating already, so let's just go." They both looked down at the filly. Applejack sighed. "You're right. We should stop bickerin' and help you out. I grabbed yer saddlebags for ya." Lucky smiled. "Thanks Applejack." Applejack just smiled. They then went out the door and to the store. Lucky along the way wanting to start her flying lessons now. "Rainbow, I wanna fly… can I start my lessons now while we go to the store?" Rainbow just looked at Applejack. Applejack shrugged, letting Rainbow know it isn't up to AJ, but Rainbow herself.

Rainbow sighed. "Sure, why not? With enthusiasm like that, maybe you could become a great flier like me someday." Applejack shook her head, here we go again. Rainbow gloating about her great flying. Not that she wasn't, Applejack just wished Rainbow would tone down the gloating a bit at least. Lucky then jumped, then spread her wings when she landed. She then flapped them. She flapped them harder and harder, but nothing happened.

"Wha?", she said. Rainbow looked confused, as did Applejack. "Um…. What was that?", Rainbow asked. Lucky shrugged, scared now, hoping that she isn't earthbound. She tried again, this time face screwed up in concentration, and it happened. She rose up a few inches. Just about 6 inches. Rainbow and Applejack grinned widely. Lucky opened her eyes, then she grinned just as big as Rainbow and Applejack. "I'm flying!" Rainbow chuckled, "More like hovering. You're not going anywhere."

Lucky really then paid attention. Rainbow was right. She was hovering. She then went forward, then to each side. "Heh, it seems like you're a natural born flier.", but that comment didn't last long as Lucky fell to the Earth with an 'oomph.'. "Or not… Well, you fluttered around for a good minute. Let's try to work on just staying air born for 5 minutes, help your wings get used to flapping _and_ staying in one place." Lucky nodded. They had reached the store they needed to go to after Lucky agreed to Rainbow's plan.

The ponies saw that Lucky was an alicorn, and they watched her, even the store clerks and manager. They'd never seen a young alicorn like her, the only Alicorns they've seen were Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. (I don't think they were in Canterlot for the wedding, though then again… I could be wrong…). Lucky lowered her head. Rainbow then put her head close to Lucky's, Applejack did the same. "Hey now, remember what Rainbow and Twilight said yesterday. Alicorns are rare and we hardly ever see any alicorns other than the princess' around here."

Lucky nodded, and lifted her head. Applejack and Rainbow sticking close to the tiny filly. Rainbow on one side and Applejack on the other. They got to the school supplies and Lucky grabbed everything the checklist said she needed. It is a little after the beginning of the school year, so Lucky didn't join too late. It's only mid October. Applejack led the way to the checkout counter, the other ponies clearing a path for them. Lucky takes it the wrong way and hopped onto Rainbow's back, she knew she needed these supplies, but she didn't like the way her presence was being received.

She laid down on Rainbow's back in a ball, her head buried in Rainbow's mane. Rainbow looked at Applejack, who paid for the supplies. Rainbow gave Applejack the bits, because she had a feeling Lucky would do just as she just did. "Hey kid, why are you doing that?" "Because…. They don't like me. They parted ways, letting us through. Almost like they want me gone as soon as I can be."

Rainbow and Applejack had incredulous looks on their faces, and one of the clerks said, "No no no. Nothing like that my dear. It's just, you're an alicorn, and the alicorns I've met in my entire life were royalty. All of us citizens in Ponyville will surely think you're royalty." Lucky then took her head out of Rainbow's mane and looked at the ponies closer, now she sees that they're kneeling before her. "Huh? Wait, what? N-No…. I'm not royalty. P-please don't do that. I'm a natural born alicorn, because I got my unicorn horn from my mama and my pegasus wings from my papa."

The ponies stood back up and looked confused. They'd never heard of that before. This bitty filly's gotta be special if she got her classification as an alicorn how she did. Maybe Princess Celestia would know something. "Well, let's look at it this way, maybe the alicorn race could be part of the civilian population as well as the royalty population starting with this young one. You a filly or a colt?", the cashier they were at asked. "Filly."

"See, you could help the civilian population of alicorn grow. You'd be the start of it. You'd go down in history. Also….. Alicorns have been known to live for a long time, though, I wonder if it only applies to royalty, and you really don't have ancestors who are alicorns, not that you know of right?" Lucky tilted her head. "Ancestors?" Applejack smiled, "That means family who have come before your mother, father, even grandma and grandpa. Years and years before them." "Oh, well, no. I don't think anypony in my family has alicorn in them."

"Well, if you don't live a very long life as the alicorns we know of do, then, that'll be a first. Alicorns have been known to live thousands of years." "That's even more than fifty, right?" Rainbow looked at Lucky, "Waaay more than that! That's like, forever to me." Lucky raised both eyebrows, now that is a long time to live. She hoped she didn't live ahead of her friends after they pass on. She'd be lonely again. "Well, we gotta go. Lucky here needs her training for magic now. She's also gotta learn to fly too, what with her bein' a bitty filly and all and not been taught yet.", Applejack said.

The three left for Twilight's house. More ponies who noticed Lucky was an alicorn, bowed to her as she rode past on Rainbow's back. When they reached Twilight's tree, they burst in through the door. "Twilight! You home?", Rainbow asked. "Yeah, I'll be right down." When Lucky saw Twilight, she smiled. "Hi Twilight." "Hey Lucky, I see you've taken your perch on top of Rainbow again huh?"

Lucky grinned sheepishly and fluttered down to the ground, showing off her new flying skills. Twilight squeed. "You flew! You actually flew, well, more like fluttered, but you were still in the air, when did you start doing that?" Rainbow spoke up, "Just earlier. Poor filly though, she was regarded as royalty when we went into the store and all the way here. She didn't like the attention I don't think." Twilight nodded. "Not surprised really. The only alicorns we know are all royalty."

"That's exactly what the cashier said when we rung Lucky's school stuff up. Speakin' of which, did y'all remember to grab them?" Lucky and Rainbow looked at each other, then back at Applejack. Applejack took the hint and facehoofed, as well as Twilight. "You gotta remember the supplies, they're important." "I know I know. I'll go back and get them." Rainbow took the saddlebags with her after Lucky handed them to her.

"So Twilight. I wanna learn magic now. Can I?" Twilight giggled. "Of course." Twilight then lowered a book from a shelf with her magic. "Ok, you'll learn the basics. Basically it'll be a lecture. Then having learned the basics, you'll do one simple thing, turning the page of a book. That was the first thing I did when I first used magic." Applejack rolled her eyes at the mention of 'lecture'. 'Figured as much. This'll take a while. Might as well lay down.', she thought to herself. She laid down in the middle of the floor so she could watch.

Then sometime during the lecture AJ fell asleep and Rainbow arrived, set the saddlebags down gently then laid next to Applejack. Then she fell asleep too, listening to Twilight talking about the basics. Then by the time Twilight was done talking, Rainbow was all comfortable against Applejack. Their heads close together. Twilight then asked, "Ok, now are you ready to try your spell?" As soon as the other two ponies in the room heard 'spell', they woke up and then watched Lucky.

"Concentration is the key point in magic, if you don't have concentration, then your magic becomes doomed. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate.", Lucky said, as she focused on the book. Her horn flickered on and off a few times, then it lit up a blue the color of her mane and tail color. Then she concentrated on turning the page, and after a few seconds passed, the page of the book quivered and then turned over. "I did it!", Lucky said, hopping up and down a couple times.

Rainbow and Applejack got to their hooves and cheered for Lucky. Lucky turned around and smiled and trotted over to the two ponies who she looked up to. She bounced around them in circles, saying "I did it I did it I did it." Over and over again. Applejack laughed and said, "Remind you of anypony?" Twilight and Rainbow laughed as well. Fluttershy then opened the door, looking confused as to what was going on in here. "Hi girls. What's going on in here?" "Fluttershy Fluttershy! I used magic and I flew today!", Lucky said and Fluttershy smiled.

"That's very good Lucky. You'll grow up to be a good flier and spell user someday if you keep practicing." Lucky nodded. "I've been wondering, what are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna like?" Twilight and the other three look at each other. "Princess Celestia is very kind, and she sometimes visits Ponyville, to check up on me personally, or just to check up on the town. Princess Luna only comes during Nightmare Night. Luna is nice too, but sometimes she can get carried away with her tone of voice.", Twilight said.

"Cool, I wanna meet them!", Lucky said. "You might actually soon. It is October, so very soon Luna will be here, and Princess Celestia is actually due for a visit any day now too.", Twilight said. Lucky hopped up and down. Rainbow gently puts a hoof on Lucky's head to calm her. "Ok ok, we understand your excitement, but you must remember to be polite around them. You know how to greet royalty already, you seen the other ponies all over town when you went through." Lucky nodded. Rainbow ruffled Lucky's mane and sat down. "So, wanna fly some more? You still gotta do that exercise I told you to do."

"Oh yeah!" Then Lucky did what Rainbow told her to do earlier. 5 minutes passed and Lucky got back down to the floor, then Rarity came in. "Hi Rarity! I'm practicing flying. I already turned a page of a book with magic. Too bad you missed it." "Aw, I did miss it then? I'm sorry, I just finished an order of dresses for a client. Good for you though Lucky. I bet everypony's very proud of you." The others all nodded.

"Ok, that was good Lucky. Now you think you can go for 5 minutes more?" Lucky nodded then tried to hover in the air for 10 minutes. She made it to and past the 5 minute mark, but then just as there was 2 minutes left, Lucky's wings failed her. Rainbow got under Lucky and looked back at Lucky. Lucky smiled. "Two minutes to go too. I almost had it." "Yes, you did. Very good. You're getting the hang of it pretty well. I'll bet by the time next week comes you can do a couple maneuvers."

"Yay!" Lucky then got comfortable on Rainbow's back. Lucky's wings drooping at her side. No doubt Rainbow wants her to exercise them more, and stretch them out more as well so they can become strong. Lucky always had them folded at her sides before coming to Ponyville then train with an awesome pegasus pony. Lucky then sighed then put her head on her front hooves, which were on the base of rainbow's neck.

"Your mane is so pretty, and your tail too. Don't think I told you that yet. I love rainbows. They're a sign of happiness.", Lucky said sleepily. Everypony looked at Lucky. Rainbow smiled, "Never expected that from her. Of course, never expected her calling me mama in her sleep either." Rainbow said as Pinkie burst in the door. "Mama? Oooo, did somepony become a mama?", she asked. Twilight giggled. "Apparently Rainbow did. Lucky called her mama in her sleep." "Hey, don't joke ok? She was having one of those memory dreams that she told Applejack and I that she gets from time to time."

"Really? Hmm, well. That does make sense, once I think about it.", Twilight said. Rarity looked at the now sleeping filly on Rainbow's back. "She's so cute. I wonder if she'll be as good a flier as you Rainbow? I mean, with that enthusiasm of hers, I do think she could be just as good as you. Maybe even win a future Young Fliers Competition." "That would be awesome. Hey, maybe Lucky could even do a Sonic Rainboom too." Twilight thought on that. "You know, I've been thinking about that Rainbow. The whole history of it and it being called a mare's tale.

"I do believe only one pony in the very past pulled it off, and that pony could have had rainbow colors in his or her coat or mane or tail. I think the reason nopony else can do it or could do it in the past because they didn't have rainbow in their coats or whatever. You're able to do it because you have rainbow colors, that's how a rainbow trail follows you after you perform a Sonic Rainboom, because from what I've seen, your mane and tail disappear when you fly extremely fast or after a Rainboom. I think your mane and tail make up that trail of rainbow behind you. That's why I think nopony else can do it." Rainbow looked at the other ponies.

"I think Twilight has a point actually. Your mane and tail do seem to disappear all of a sudden. That trail of rainbow could be your mane and tail mixing in with each other, creating a long trail of rainbow color behind you.", Rarity said. "I don't know really, but it does seem possible. I'll just agree with them.", Fluttershy said. Applejack nodded, seemingly having nothing to say. "Wow. Oh well, hey. Maybe she can create her own move. That would be cool too. Though she'd have to become the greatest flier in Equestria to do that."

Rainbow then looked at the small, sleeping filly on her back, "I have faith in her though. I know she can do it. She'll probably do great things when she's older." Applejack smiled and nodded, then nuzzled Lucky gently enough so as not to wake her up. "I agree. This filly will be a great pony someday." And she stayed next to Rainbow. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie all then looked at the three oddly. Applejack tilted her head.

"You know, that right there could be a great picture? They look like… a family.", Rarity said. Twilight smiled, "Yeah. You're right." "I think it's precious.", Fluttershy said. Pinkie just smiled and pulled a camera seemingly out of nowhere, typical Pinkie antic. Everypony gave her an odd look. "I carry one with me only because of the twins. I want to have pictures to remember them if I leave for a long time. Like on an errand for the Cakes, like with the MMM-cake, remember?" Everypony nodded.

Then Pinkie snapped a shot of the three, making sure Lucky was visible. "You know, I think you two should become Lucky's role models though, for real. I mean, she's attached to you both like glue, but you even more from what I've seen even in the one and a half day she's been here Rainbow. Lucky likes you more, seeing as she always goes to you. Applejack, she goes to you more than the rest of us, but I think the only reason for that is because you were the first to befriend her.", Twilight said.

Applejack nodded, that does make sense. Rainbow though, why Rainbow? Well, besides the tail and mane being rainbow colored, that can't be the reason…. But in the mind of a 5 year old, they take to things without really having a good reason, so it's possible the rainbow mane and tail drew in Lucky, and also because fillies Lucky's age love bright colors for some reason or another…. "Well, tomorrow is her first day of school. What time is it Twilight?", Applejack asked.

"I think it's about 5:00. Lucky did have a full day today, what with practicing flying and magic. I think we should make a schedule Rainbow, that way she doesn't have to do both lessons in one day, and make it more flexible with her school schedule too. She'll be in school from 7:30 to 2:30, then she'll need time to get homework done…. Then maybe supper depending when she gets homework done. Oh! Or maybe take a break from homework to do training….", Twilight just goes on with the possibilities of the schedule. Rainbow and the others shaking their heads.

"Well, we should be off. I gotta get the pipsqueak to bed and Applejack…. My cloud bed is still at your house. I forgot to grab it and bring it back home. I'm sorry. Mind me staying one more night, and Lucky too?" "I don't mind, we just gotta git movin' now before we're late fer supper." Rainbow nodded. "Bye everypony. See you tomorrow." Rainbow said as she left, and Applejack behind her, saying good bye as well. On the walk home they talk about what Twilight said about role models.

"You really think we could be her role models? I'm not sure if I'm role model material.", Rainbow said. "Well, you seem like one to me. After meeting Lucky, you've become softer, well, you've been soft towards her at least." "I don't know, maybe." Lucky whimpered and Rainbow looked at her. Lucky didn't look too troubled in her sleep, so it can't be that bad of a dream. "Mama, papa…. Where are you going? Don't leave me.", she mumbled, sounding upset.

After a minute passed, Lucky woke up. When she did they arrived at Applejack's. Woke up just in time too. Rainbow told Applejack to take Lucky off her back and set Lucky in front of her. Applejack did so. Rainbow put a hoof on Lucky's head, gently. "Hey, what was that just now?" "I-I don't know. That was something new. I never had that type of dream memory before. It was when the accident happened, well, after it happened. Mama and papa looked like ghosts, and they smiled nicely at me and walked away. I tried calling out to them, but they kept going."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, and so did Applejack. "I think that that would have been their way of sayin' they're on their way to the Great Green Pasture in the sky, and that they trust Rainbow and I, and the rest of our friends, completely. Was there anythin' else about the dream?" Lucky thought for a moment. "I kinda did see you and Rainbow Dash. I ran up to you guys and you hugged and nuzzled me. That was after mama and papa left, but just before I woke up."

Rainbow ruffled Lucky's hair lightly this time. "Don't worry, you're safe with us now. Let's go in, I'm hungry." Lucky nodded, so they all went in. "Just in time for dinner. Hiya Lucky, are you staying' again?", Applebloom said, looking up from her plate, which was still empty, because there is one more thing to put down on the table, a pitcher of water. Lucky, Applejack, and Rainbow sat down at the table. "Yeah, but I wanna stay in AJ's room with her and Rainbow tonight too. It's been a long day and I just had the weirdest dream that I really don't want to talk about." Applebloom nodded, understanding.

"Applejack, can I take a bath?", Lucky asked after supper. She still looked exhausted, and Applejack agreed, on one condition. Her and Rainbow be there with her, making sure she stays awake in the tub. Lucky nodded and was soon washing up. That warm water felt nice. Rainbow's sitting at the edge, Applejack sitting next to her. "Um, could somepony get my back and underneath my wings?", Lucky asked as she finished up washing where she could reach. Rainbow got the sponge from her and washed Lucky's back, and behind the wings. After Rainbow got done, Lucky rinsed off, Then Applejack grabbed a towel for Lucky, so when Lucky got out of the tub, Applejack wrapped the towel around Lucky and dried her off.

When Applejack took off the towel, her and Rainbow chuckled. "Your fur and mane and tail are all frizzled and fluffy.", Rainbow said. Lucky giggled, then shook herself, making her body look even more poofy. The three of them laughed and went into Applejack's room. Applejack went over to her vanity and grabbed a brush. She always kept her brush clean, that way if a friend stayed over and forgot their brush, they could always use hers.

She handed it to Lucky, who then brushed her fur down to where it is when she's dry and not just had a bath. Applejack was already in bed when Lucky finished, then set the brush back where it was taken from. Lucky then got in bed, then Rainbow. This time, Lucky being still a little bit on the wet side from the bath, AJ and Rainbow both were right close to her to help keep her warm so she wouldn't catch a cold, and also to let her know they're there for her if she ever needed them. They all fell asleep, enjoying the warmth of their beds and the smell of shampoo.


	4. Lucky Fire's First Day of School

Chapter four: Lucky Fire's First Day of School

The next morning Lucky was woken up by Applejack. "Lucky, it's time to get up. You got school today." Lucky slowly opened her eyes. "Really? Ok.", she said, then sat up. Rainbow rolled over and looked at Applejack sleepily. "School? I don't want to go back AJ." Lucky giggled and Applejack laughed. "Not you Rainbow. Lucky." Rainbow then jumped out of bed. "Oh yeah!" Lucky got out of bed, followed by Applejack. Lucky looked in her saddlebags. Her school supplies still in there. She put the saddlebags on her back and went downstairs.

Rainbow came down with her. Applejack went to Applebloom's room to wake her up. Lucky got breakfast and started eating when AJ and AB came down. Applebloom grabbed her breakfast and sat down next to Lucky. "Good mornin' Lucky. Ready fer yer first day of school?" Lucky nodded. "I just hope everypony in our class accepts me." Applebloom smiled. "Don't worry. Well, you'll have to watch out for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The others though will accept you." "Why do I have to watch out for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?"

"They're mean. They call me and my two friends 'blank flanks'. They'll probably call ya that too, but you're only 5. You're still too young to get yers. They won't care though. They'll still call you that. They're not ones you'd want as friends." Lucky nodded. "Hey, you want Applejack and I to walk you and Applebloom to school?" "Sure.", Lucky said. So after Lucky and Applebloom ate, Rainbow, Applejack, Applebloom and Lucky all walked to school. Actually, Rainbow flied and Lucky fluttered, until she couldn't stay up in the air anymore.

"Getting better. Good job.", Rainbow said, now walking with Lucky. "Thanks! I can't wait till I actually fly." Applebloom just grinned widely at Lucky. When they arrived at the school, Rainbow and Applejack nuzzled Lucky. "Have a good first day!", they said. "I will!", Lucky said. Applebloom thanked her sister and Rainbow for walking with them. Applebloom walked in and went up to Miss Cheerilee. "Hi Miss Cheerilee! Lucky's here, and where can she sit?" Miss Cheerilee looked up and smiled.

"Hello Applebloom and Lucky.", she then went out from behind her desk and went over to a desk. They're the first two ponies to arrive at school. "You can sit right here Lucky." Lucky nodded and set her saddlebags on the desk. "Th-thanks.", she said. "You're welcome." Then some more students came in. When everypony was in, Miss Cheerile started. 7:30 on the dot. "Welcome class. Today we finally welcome our new filly to class. Lucky Fire. Lucky, come up here and tell us about yourself, what you're like, your personality. Your likes and dislikes."

Lucky seemed to shrink at her desk. Only her horn and mane were visible. Her ears drooped as she 'shrunk' at her desk. Miss Cheerilee smiled a gentle smile and went over to Lucky's desk. "Obviously, by the way she disappeared, she's an extremely shy filly. Now come Lucky. Can you brave an audience just once?" Lucky poked her head up. "U-Um. M-Maybe?" "Come on Lucky, you can do it.", Applebloom said. "Want me to come up with you? Is that ok Miss Cheerilee?" Miss Cheerilee smiled, "Well of course. It seems you know her already and she might feel comfortable with a friend up there with her."

Lucky grinned at Applebloom and nodded at her question. So she went to the front of the class and Applebloom went up next to her. "M-My n-name's Lucky Fire. I'm f-five years old. I-I'm shy, I d-don't get close t-to anypony only because w-what happened to my mama and p-papa. I like cats, phoenixes, a-and my favorite food is carrots and bananas. I like the colors blue and green. I want to be able to fly like Rainbow Dash, and I want to be a good spell user like Twilight Sparkle. I really don't like bees, because they hurt when they sting and I get stung a lot so that made me scared of them.

"I also don't like lightning because when a room is dark and it lightning flashes, it's scary. I really don't mind thunder, unless it goes 'crackle BOOM'. Um… I think that's it? Oh, and I'm scared of dogs. I'll tell you why. One evening when I'm walking home, I had visited a friend's house, it was getting darker as I walked, and then I heard this barking. I looked back to see a dog running really fast at me. I started trotting, then galloping faster and faster.

"It seemed somepony's dog got loose and it saw me walking on the sidewalk close to its home. I understand why it chased me, but it scared me. I thought it was going to hurt me really bad. When I thought it was safe enough to look back I did. It wasn't there anymore, I sighed, happy it wasn't chasing me anymore. I slowed down and told mama and papa what happened. They explained why it chased me, I understood once they told me, but from that day till now I'm still scared of dogs. Oh yeah! I like to sing and dance. I also like to color." "Well, now that we know more about you, you may take your seat. You as well Applebloom." They did so.

Throughout the whole day, Lucky listened to Miss Cheerilee, and when she was up in front of class, once she started telling about herself, she found it easier to talk, especially with Applebloom there with her. When it became lunch time, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went up to Lucky. "So, you're only 5? I think that makes you the youngest out of all of us. Especially me, so you have to listen to me from now on. I'm the oldest one here and I am the leader of all these little ponies. _They_ do what I say, with no arguing. Well, except for the 'blank flanks'. They have their own little group. They really should give up finding their cutie marks. It's hopeless.", Diamond Tiara said.

Lucky blinked, "W-What? Hey, i-it isn't r-right for you t-to tell anypony w-what t-to do. Only the t-teacher should." Tiara just raised an eyebrow. "I see you're another blank flank. I also see that you're siding with the crusaders as they call themselves. Well, so be it, but remember, I'm the leader.", she said, walking back to her seat. Silver Spoon following. After lunch, was another subject, then recess. Tiara and Silver as well as Applebloom and two other fillies were walking up to Lucky. "Silver Spoon told me you're an alicorn. She said she noticed when we were talking. You never said you were an alicorn up at the front this morning. Why didn't you tell us?

"You should join Silver Spoon and me, together we could rule the whole school, not just as leaders, but princesses." Lucky looked at her. "Y-You already l-look like a-a p-princess. You're n-noty?" Tiara shook her head. "No, but my daddy treats me like one. He's the owner of a big business. His name is Filthy Rich. He really is rich. Of course." Lucky just stood there, thinking, then she remembered Applebloom's words to her at breakfast. 'They're not ones you'd want as friends.'. Lucky then said bravely, "I will not join you." Tiara and Silver looked surprised, then mad. "Well why not?" "Because, doing those things you said is _not _how to be a friend.

"Applebloom, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle all show what being a true friend means." "Well duh. We know that. We just don't want friends, we want to boss them around. We like seeing ponies do as we say." Lucky just looked stunned. Applebloom and her friends smiled a big smile when they heard Lucky stand up to Tiara. "I'd rather be with Applebloom than you. Besides, I'm too shy to be somepony like you, and nice. I could never be mean, not even if I tried." Tiara then 'hmphs' and says, "Well then, enjoy your life with the blank flanks, 'blank flank'." Then her and Silver laughed and walked away.

Lucky got a mad face, then started to get tears in her eyes. She really hoped nopony would pick on her. Well, at least it wasn't about her being an alicorn. A pure white unicorn, though younger than Rarity and a different mane and tail color, went up to Lucky and said, "You stood up to Tiara! That was amazing! You should consider joining our group, we're called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. My name's Sweetie Belle." "And I'm Scootaloo." Lucky looked up and smiled shyly. "N-Nice to m-meet you." Sweetie Belle smiled and said, "Wanna play? We'd love it if you joined us. Then there would be more fun to have with four of us."

Lucky nodded. So then they played, until it was time for class, then at the end of the day, they packed their saddlebags and headed for Applejack's and Applebloom's place. Scootaloo and Applebloom talk about cutie marks and Sweetie Belle watched Lucky, then she asked, "So, do you know Rarity?" Lucky nodded. "Isn't she the most beautiful pony you ever seen? She's really good at fashion too, she's a clothes designer." "Y-Yes, she is beautiful, and I-I didn't know she designed clothes." Sweetie Belle grinned, "Then you should see her boutique sometime, you'd love it!" Lucky just nodded.

Then Lucky thought of a song she knew, and smiled. She sang it under her breath. (sorry everypony, but I'm going to use real life songs….)

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom looked at Lucky in shock and amazement. "Oh my gosh Lucky, that was amazing!", they all said. Lucky blinked and then blushed. "Th-th-th-thank you." They had reached the Apples' place and went in. "Hey sis!", Applebloom said when she saw Applejack. "Hey Lucky, did that song relate to you or something? Is that why you sang it?", Scootaloo asked. "No, I just like it. Though… it kinda related to me when I lived I the forest, now I'll be living with Rainbow Dash." "You're living with Rainbow? Oh man you're so lucky Lucky!" Lucky laughed, "Hey, you said my name twice!", she said giggling. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle giggled too.

Applejack and Rainbow came in the kitchen from the living room. "Hey y'all. What's so funny?" "Scootaloo said my name twice. She said 'you're lucky Lucky'." Applejack, Applebloom, and Rainbow laughed too. Then Rainbow said, then asked, "Oh, Lucky, I moved my bed back to my place, and did you get homework?" Lucky then stopped laughing, "Ok, and yes." Applejack then said, "Well, you should do your homework then. You too Cutie Mark Crusaders. Then when you're finished, y'all can play."

"Ok.", chorused the 4 fillies. They all put their saddlebags down and took out their books. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stayed with them, just in case they needed any help. They only had one subject today, so it wasn't too bad. While they were doing homework, Twilight came in. "You guys, Princess Celestia is coming tomorrow, and she's putting off all her duties to visit with us. That's very rare that she takes a full day off. Well, actually, she told me that she takes one off every 250 years. That means she's only had 2 days off in her lifetime. So she's due for a day off. I can't wait."

Lucky looked up from her homework. Twilight saw her and the Crusaders. "Oh, they're doing homework?" Lucky nodded. "I'm almost done though." "Oh good, maybe you can learn more magic then. Or do you want to fly?" Rainbow said, "She already flew this morning to school, well, partly to school. She should learn magic after this." Twilight nodded, "Sounds good to me. Oh, Princess said that she'd be arriving at 8 in the morning and leaving at 8 at night." "A full 12 hours, whoo-wee. Can't wait, and neither can Lucky by the looks of it. She's a-bouncin' in her seat." The older ponies, well, older and taller ponies, giggled.

After about 5 minutes, Lucky finished, Scootaloo finishing 5 minutes after and Sweetie and Applebloom finishing a minute after Scoot. "So, Lucky, how was school anyways?", Rainbow asked. "….." Rainbow, Applejack, and Twilight tilted their heads. Lucky just shook her head and tears came to her eyes. "That bad huh?", Applejack said. Lucky nodded. "What happened?", Twilight asked. Lucky explained everything, and by the time she was done, she was fully crying. Rainbow and Applejack were the first ones to hug Lucky, then Twilight. The crusaders already cheered her up the first time, so it was the others' turn this time. Twilight then started to sing.

(You'll Be in my Heart by Phil Collins, but I have to revise it to "ponify" it XD lol and also part of the song will be sung. It's originally meant to be a love song, but the older three are trying to comfort her and are singing it for friendship and acceptance of her difference from them…. and I'm keeping 'arms' in the song, because 'my forelegs will hold you' sounds extremely odd .)

"Come, stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hoof hold it tight."

Rainbow picked up on the song.

"I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry."

Applejack smiled, and also sang with the other two.

"For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
I will be here  
Don't you cry."

Then the three sang,

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart, I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all."

Applejack:

"Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?"

Rainbow:

"When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on."

(talking about the future when Lucky's all grown up: SPOILER (somewhat, you'll see in a future chapter why I say spoiler))

All:

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart."

Lucky had stopped crying as they finished singing, she then said, "Y-You're really good singers. Th-thank you." The three of them smiled. "Anything to help you cheer up kiddo.", Rainbow said. "I bet the other girls would have sang it with us, if they were here.", Twilight said. Lucky smiled. "So, how about you come outside to learn more magic?" "Ok!" So all 7 of them go outside and 5 of them watched Lucky and Twilight. "Today you will be learning how to pick up a book and set it down. You won't be moving it, not yet."

"Ok 'Miss' Twilight.", Lucky said, giggling. The others grinned. Twilight just blinked. "Oook. You remember the key to magic, right?" "Yup! Concentration." Twilight smiled, "Exactly. Now, pick up the book." Lucky looked at the book sitting on a stump. She concentrated on it, her horn started glowing, then the book. She then concentrated on picking it up.

The book quivered, then started to rise. Everypony watching smiled, then Twilight said, "Now, put it back down." Lucky did as she was told, she concentrated on putting it down. It descended and landed back on the stump. "That was great! Awesome job Lucky.", Twilight said. Lucky smiled, bounced and cheered. After a long time playing with the 6 ponies, Lucky and Rainbow went home. "So, what do you want for dinner? I can't make anything because I'm not good at baking or cooking….. which I really should learn sometime…. Anyway, I usually have snacking things."

Lucky just stared at Rainbow incredulously. "You can't cook or bake? How can you even live on your own without knowing how to do those two important things?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow. She's such a smart aleck. "Well….. I get by." Lucky just shrugged. "Do you have any carrots or bananas then? Or even apples?" Rainbow smiled, "I have them all. Which do you prefer?" "A hoof-ful of carrots, one banana and one apple please?" Rainbow nodded and went over to the fridge and grabbed a hoof-ful of baby carrots and an apple.

Lucky looked around and found where the plates were and put a plate on the table. Rainbow set the carrots and apple on it. Lucky just grabbed a banana. "So, you like the foods I do. That's awesome. That way you won't have to spend much on what I like. I don't like asparagus though. Yuck!", Lucky said, then she ate a carrot. "Haha, me either, they're gross. Applejack and Twilight like them though, ick." "I don't like potatoes either, regular or sweet."

"I like potatoes, but I don't like sweet potatoes. I also don't like cauliflower or broccoli. I don't like artichokes either." "I like Broccoli, though I don't like the stem, I eat the top. I call them tiny trees." Rainbow chuckled. "I also don't like artichokes. They taste weird. I do love cow peas though. Well, black eyes peas. My favorite vegetable. Also tomatoes." Rainbow then said, "Aren't tomatoes a fruit?" Lucky shook her head, "Not to me. I think they're vegetables. They make more sense as vegetables."

Rainbow thought about that while Lucky ate the rest of her dinner. Rainbow then started thinking about something else, since coming to Ponyville, Lucky didn't look as skinny anymore. She's starting to get on the right track to a healthier weight, not being totally underweight like she was. She probably still is, but not by much. Now thinking about it, Rainbow should totally get her to a doctor for a check up. Who knows when her last one was? "Hey kid, I'm going to schedule you an appointment for a check up. How long's it been since you had one last?"

Lucky's ears and wings drooped. "D-Doctor?" Rainbow looked at her curiously, then started laughing. "Are you seriously afraid of the doctor? All they do is measure you, weigh you, and check your reflexes and stuff like that." Lucky shook her head. "I had to get a shot. Needles hurt Rainbow, please don't take me to one." Rainbow shook her head after calming down the laughter, now she looked stern.

"No Lucky, you need to get checked up. We need to see how much you weigh now especially, so we can get your weight up and keep it where it's healthiest." Lucky looked confused. "We?" Rainbow tilted her head, "Well, I guess I was thinking Applejack too, but you have to have a role in it too, so yeah, mostly you because you have to get it up and I have to help you. Though, I kinda do wish AJ were here too….. I-I mean! I might need help is all. I'm not thinking of her." Rainbow said, then sat down, trying to keep her face straight.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: last chapter, those two songs, they don't belong to me.

Chapter five: Rainbow Dash's Confession and Princess Celestia's Visit part 1

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "What was that about AJ?" "I said it was nothing Lucky." Lucky just grinned. "Uh-huh, sure it wasn't. I know I heard her name Rainbow, spit it out would ya? What did you say about her?" Rainbow was starting to think this kid was smarter than she looked. Rainbow sighed a heavy sigh. "I said I wished she was here. I know we just left, but… still." Lucky then looked in Rainbow's eyes, searching. Yes, she was five, yes she's too young to know, but she knew love when she saw it. One her parents, two, one of her older friends back in Fillydelphia had a crush on somepony, and three, her foalsitter had a special somepony, so she knew love when she saw it.

"Ya know what Rainbow, I think you're in love with Applejack. I only have one question though, why do you like a mare when you're one yourself?" Rainbow blushed. "No reason." It was Lucky's turn to look a little stern. "Don't lie Rainbow.", she got off the chair and stood in front of Rainbow. "I know you love her for one, and two there's always a reason to love somepony like that." "Geez kid, you're smarter than you look. You're just like Twilight, always the smart pony."

Lucky just grinned at that. "Well of course I'd know, my parents, a friend of mine, and my foalsitter, they all had a special somepony, but my parents had each other. So, why do you like her?" Rainbow then tried to think how to word it so a kid like her could understand. "Well…. I don't know, maybe it's because her accent for one. Two, she's a real cool pony, like me, three she's like me in ways that she isn't too much of a girly girl, four she's a pretty pony, five I hate being away from her for long, if at all, I love bing with her. It hurts to be away from her, and six, well…. she's basically my rival, competitively. Like, whatever we do, we always end up competing against each other.

"Once there was this one time that we held an Iron Pony competition. I ended up winning, oh, you were there when we were arguing about it two days ago. Well…. we were playing horseshoes (ironic, right? Lol) then we got talking, well, arguing, on who the better athlete was. It got heated and then I suggested an Iron Pony competition. I'll never admit this to anypony but I do admit, I cheated. I hated losing, and we were tied with 5 when I started using my wings. I know it wasn't fair to her, but just the thought of losing made me get nervous, so I thought, 'I think I'll use my wings, that way I can win.'

"I know I'm better with my wings. So naturally, I 'won'. The title should go to her though. She deserves it more than I do." Lucky just smiled. "Well, I'm glad you admitted it, and don't worry, I won't tell anypony. I won't even tell about your crush on Applejack. You'll tell her when you're ready, right?" "Are you nuts? She'll never go for me, one because her barn door don't swing that way and two, just…. She probably don't like me like that. Why would she if all we ever do is get in an argument or start being competitive."

"You never know until you try Rainbow." Rainbow just nodded, then she shook her head really fast, "Wait, why am I telling a 5 year old this?" Lucky giggled. "Becausee I understand. I might not have a crush, I may be too young, but I still understand." Rainbow sighed. "Whatever. I think it's time for bed anyways." "Ok." So they went off to bed, Rainbow getting in first, then Lucky. Lucky curled up into a ball as usual and put her head on her front legs. She was curled up against Rainbow. Rainbow smiled, 'She's just an itty bitty filly. She shouldn't understand the concept of love yet, but she understood perfectly and even knew the right words to say.

Everyday she surprises me more and more. This little one is interesting. Maybe I really am growing soft too, well, when I'm with Lucky. Maybe, just maybe….. nah.', Rainbow thought to herself. She will wait until a good amount of time passes, before she thinks more about that. For right now, she's going to get to know Lucky more, and she will take darn good care of this filly. Rainbow then fell asleep.

But when the next day comes, Lucky's waking her up. A little too early for Rainbow's liking. "Rainbow! Princess Celestia's coming today!" Rainbow blinked when she opened her eyes. That's right! Today is when the Princess is coming. Rainbow gets out of bed, and then she takes Lucky to Twilight's place. It's 7:45, so they have 15 minutes. Fluttershy was there, as well as Pinkie and Applejack. Rarity wasn't there quite yet. Rainbow noticed this, 'Oooo, she better not go all out like last time, when Fluttershy took Philomena without permission.', she thought to herself.

10 minutes later, Rarity came in, good, she wasn't in anything fancy. Lucky was getting nervous yet bouncy all at once. Rainbow chuckled, and Applejack said, "Now don't be nervous little one. The Princess is very nice. I know she'll like ya soon as she sees ya." Lucky just nodded. 8 o'clock on the dot and the Princess strolled in. "Hello girls." Lucky hid behind Rainbow and Applejack. "Hi Princess.", 6 of them said, the 7th hiding and not saying a word.

Applejack looked behind her and Rainbow and thought, 'So much fer wantin' to meet the Princess so bad.' Princess Celestia asked, "What is that behind you Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow answered, "A new filly in town. Her name's Lucky Fire. Come on out Lucky, don't be shy. Say hello to your Princess." She then turned around and took the scruff of Lucky's neck in her mouth, then turned around again and plopped Lucky down in front of her.

Lucky looked back at Rainbow with an annoyed look. "Hey, you asked for it kiddo. You keep hiding behind either me or Applejack, or just now behind both at once. You gotta stop being shy like you are, if you stay like that, you'll never make anymore friends. They'll have to come up to you, and some ponies don't do that. Sometimes you're going to have to go up to them, but they way you are, you'll never do that. Come on now, try going up to Princess Celestia and saying 'hi' at least. Go on.", Rainbow said, giving Lucky a gentle nudge towards Celestia.

Everypony, even the Princess, is looking at Rainbow like, 'what the hay is going on here?'. They've never seen Rainbow this way before, or even heard her talk like that before. Lucky looked up at Celestia. Celestia looked down at Lucky. "You must be the young alicorn filly Twilight's been writing to me about. Orphaned at the age of 5. You must be lonely without your parents." Lucky shook her head. "No? Why do you say that little one?" "B-B-Bec-cause… They're h-here with me." "Who?"

Celestia's only 'playing dumb', because she knew this filly's shell would be harder to break when Lucky had to talk to her. "T-Twilight, R-Rarity, F-Fluttershy, R-Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie." Better. "Ok, but who else, isn't there Applebloom too?" "Her, and S-Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Oh, and Zecora." Much better. Lucky then blinked, then she bowed to Princess Celestia. Celestia smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Lucky. You may stand now." Lucky did as she was told.

"Seems you have taken to Applejack and Rainbow Dash fairly quick right?" Lucky nodded and went over in between them. "I love these two. They're my role models." "Oh?", Celestia said as she looked at Rainbow and Applejack. The grinned sheepishly. "We didn't think she'd become that attached to us, but a bitty filly bein' a bitty filly, 'specially with no parents, kinda shoulda expected her to latch onto at least one of us.", Applejack said.

Celestia nodded. "Rainbow, you especially showed me on how you receive the foal's appearance. You show her your kind and soft side. You help Lucky be the best pony she can be. You teach her things she needs to know, like right now. I also hear you're teaching her how to fly, correct?" "Yes, I am." "Well, I congratulate you on taking responsibility for Lucky, and being a good role model." "Thanks Princess." Celestia nodded, then looked at Applejack, "You're the one who found her. I also heard you do the same things as Rainbow. Obviously excluding the flying."

"Yes'm." Celestia smiled then looked at Twilight. "So, my little protégé has her own little protégé now. That's really nice Twilight. So, how far have you gotten with flying and magic Lucky?" "Um….. I can pick up and put down a book with magic and I can fly for a good amount of time from what Rainbow says. Though she said I have to keep trying to hover in air for as long as I can to stretch and exercise my wings." Celestia looked at Rainbow. "Very good advice, you are a good teacher. Twilight, very good starting off with the basic easy stuff. You too are a good teacher."

"Thank you Princess.", they said together. Celestia then said, "Will you demonstrate for me what you have learned so far Lucky?" Lucky nodded, she thought she'd start with flying first. She stretched her wings and they flapped, like a hummingbird's. (like Scootaloo's) She lifts off from the ground, 6 inches again, and flutters around the library for a couple laps, then she had to stop immediately because Spike was at the foot of the stairs now, he'd just woken up. She 'skidded' to a stop in midair and hovered, she wasn't even thinking about it, she just did it.

"Lucky! Do you see yourself right now? You just stopped so suddenly and are hovering. That's one of the advanced maneuvers I gotta teach you much later on, but you did it only at the beginning of your training." Lucky blinked, then looked down, her jaw dropped, she didn't even notice that, but now that she had, she dropped to the floor. "Ow." Rainbow facehoofed but smiled. "Haha! I did it Rainbow! I did a hard trick early." "Yeah, but as soon as I pointed it out, you dropped. So that means that you can only do that without thinking. Well, that's kind of a start, but we have to do that to where when you do think about it, you stay airborne." Lucky nodded.

"Now Lucky, show the Princess your magic." Lucky grinned and nodded. Lucky looked around and found a book on a stand. She went over to it and concentrated. Everypony was watching. She concentrated on picking it up, her horn glowed now instead of flickering, and then the book glowed, and it lifted off the stand. Lucky then thought about putting it down. The book went back down onto the stand. Lucky's horn stopped glowing and she turned around.

"Very well done Lucky. It seems you're in very good hooves when it comes to learning magic and flying.", Princess Celestia said. Lucky smiled. Spike then said while bowing, "Hello Princess." "Why hello Spike. Have you met Lucky Fire yet?" Spike looked at the small blue filly. "No I haven't, but I heard about her from Twilight. Hi Lucky, I'm…", he'd stopped there because Twilight put a hoof over his mouth and said, "I think Rainbow wants Lucky to talk first, judging by the look she's giving you." Spike nodded. "Now come on Lucky, introduce yourself.", Rainbow said.

Lucky looked at Spike. "U-Um… uh…. H-hi? M-My name's L-Lucky Fire." Rainbow gave her a small smile. "Hi Lucky, my name's Spike. I'm Twilight's assistant at the library." Lucky smiled shyly, "Really? How come I've never seen you around?" "Oh, I've been around, just I guess never while you were." Lucky nodded, thinking that it's possible. "Well, lookee there. Lucky's startin' to come out of her shell a little. Still shy, but not as much.", Applejack said. Everypony else nodded. Celestia smiled, "Lucky Fire. Would you like to come with me for a walk around Ponyville? Just us two, I want to ask her a couple things."

Lucky looked at the Princess and nodded. "We'll be back soon.", Celestia said. "Ok.", all the others said. The Princess and Lucky walked out of the library and started walking out of town. "So, what do you think of Ponyville so far?" "I like it a lot! It's where all my friends are, well I do have a couple friends back in Fillydelphia, but I have new friends here now." "Good, and what do you think of Twilight and the others? They're all nice right?" "Oh yes, they're always nice to me. Twilight is the best magic teacher, and Rainbow is the most awesomest pony I ever met, Applejack is really cool too, I love them both, they're like family to me, Applejack and Rainbow that is.

"Pinkie Pie is really hyper, and a party girl, Rarity… she's really nice, I haven't seen her much yet to know more of what to say about her and Fluttershy is shy like me, but is also very kind." Celestia gave Lucky a smile, "I'm glad you think of them as nice. What really do you think about the two ponies you consider family? Elaborate more, meaning, tell me more." "Hmm…. Well, I think of Rainbow as a mama sometimes, the way she acts towards me and what she says to me, like earlier. That was something my mama would have said too, like, exactly what she would have said. Applejack, she's kinda like a mama too. More the way she talks to me and less than acting towards me, though sometimes she acts like a mama, that's only what I think. I'm not sure really if it's all true or not."

"I see. Thank you. Also, I do think the same thing as you Lucky. I know how Rainbow is, and what she said and did earlier, that was something that surprised me totally. I thought to myself, 'Boy, Rainbow has taken on a maternal role with this filly. Though I do think Lucky is a filly who is good for Rainbow, maybe Lucky can soften up that brave and fearless heart into something a little gentle too.' and that's exactly what you're doing. Thank you, and also, I'm glad this is working out for you. You have two ponies who are kind of like parental figures, and it had been about 1 or 2 months for a tiny filly like you to get to Everfree Forest from Manehattan and taken you 3 months to brave coming into Ponyville. So it had been 4 to 5 months for you without parents. For that I truly am sorry.

"Things like that do happen though, it's part of life and we can't control what happens sometimes. Like that accident, you or your parents couldn't control what happened. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Twilight told me what Applejack told her and the others. That's how I knew. Twilight's been giving me reports o friendship, and what she or even her friends, are learning from them, and when I got one that had you in it, I thought to myself, 'a new filly huh? I should go meet her. Hopefully she can give reports on what she's learned about friendship too, that's if she sticks around Ponyville.'.

Then when I got another report, it wasn't about friendship, this time she was telling me about you and your accomplishments in learning magic and flying. I was happy to know you were doing well. So Lucky, do you have a friendship report for me?" Lucky thought for a minute. Did she learn anything about friendship? "Actually no. I will tell you though what happened at school yesterday. Well, these two fillies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, came up to me and tried to become my friends, but I turned them down when they told me they're the 'bosses' of the other ponies.

"Then at recess they came back up to me. Again I said no, then they got mad and called me a blank flank. I got mad, but then I got sad, I almost cried, but then Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo came to me and cheered me up. I told Tiara and Silver that what they do isn't what good friends do, it's what bad friends do, not how you treat other ponies." Celestia said, "You are correct. It isn't what friends do. It seems like though, they don't really want friends, they want to boss ponies around. They only need each other as friends, and nopony else. Just ignore them."

"That's what Rainbow, Applejack, and Twilight basically said when I told them." Celestia smiled and said, "So, want to go back to the library?" Lucky nodded, and they headed to the library. Then as they got closer, they heard arguing. They looked at each other then galloped the rest of the way. Lucky was easily keeping up, she was hoping it wasn't Applejack and Rainbow again. When they got to the door, well, Princess got to the door, Lucky had to go under her. Doorway's too small for both of them. Lucky hid under Celestia while the arguing went on. It was Applejack and Rarity arguing, what for?

"Girls! Enough!", Celestia said. Everypony looked at Celestia. "Oh thank goodness you're here Celestia!", Twilight said then trotted over to her. "What happened to cause this arguing?", Celestia asked. "Applejack started it.", Rarity said. "I did not! It's just the way you're always scared of getting your hooves dirty. You can't keep yerself so clean all the time, ya gotta get down and dirty sometimes. It's inevitable. Don't you remember the Sisterhooves Social? Ya hid in the mud fer cryin' out loud! You were covered from head to hoof, except yer horn, only because ya had my hat on to cover it, to make Sweetie Belle think it was me. Didn't that change yer tune a little bit?"

"Oh goodness no. I only did it because I had realized that not having Sweetie around after seeing and noticing everything she did to help me, and her little project she made for me, was totally lonely, and she said she disowned me as a sister. I couldn't deal with that. I did what I had to do to get her back. Don't you remember me saying that to you after the Social?" Applejack looked sheepish, "Well uh, yeah, but I still was kinda hopin' you'd changed that part about yerself an' all. Like I said, it's inevitable that sometime you're gonna have to get dirty to get what you want. Say there's somethin' that you really wanted at the store that was on sale, but only for that one day, and it's rainin' out really badly, so bad that the roads are covered in mud, what would you do?"

Rarity bit her bottom lip as she thought. "I think…. Oh…. I don't know! I really would want it, _especially_ if it was on sale, bargain shopping is the best way to shop. Saves you money. Um, I'd probably get on anything I could throw on to keep myself dry and not get dirty." Applejack facehoofed. "See! That there's the problem! Ya can't do that, just put a raincoat on and grab an umbrella saddle. Maybe a rain hat too. That's all ya need. Not every durned thing ya can get yer hooves on."

Lucky got out from under Celestia. Celestia looked at Lucky as she appeared out from under her. "Rarity, Applejack's right. Besides, if you get dirty, there's always a bathtub to get you clean again. Just take a bath." Rainbow grinned. "Atta girl. That's using your head." Rarity hung her head. "Well…. I don't know. Maybe…. I can change, little by little?" Celestia then remembered. "Rarity, didn't you have Spike write a report for you? If I recall it said that it 'won't hurt to get your hooves a medium amount of dirty, not too little and not too much.'" Rarity blinked then grinned sheepishly, "Oops." Celestia just lightly laughed. "It's quite alright, just remember next time, those words on your report from that time at the Social."

Rarity nodded. Lucky smiled. She hates hearing ponies arguing. She's glad they stopped. "So girls, what would you all like to do?", Celestia asked. "Actually Princess, I gotta do some apple buckin', would y'all like to come and help?" Twilight smiled at Applejack, glad she remembered to ask for help. "Sure, and maybe Lucky can try to apple buck." Lucky hopped up and down. "Yeah, I wanna try, I wanna try!" Everypony laughed, and headed out to the farm. "Alright alright. Princess, do you mind comin' with us?" "Not at all. I'd love to see you all apple buck, I might even join in after a while, just to see what it's like."

"But that will ruin your perfect hooves.", Rarity said. Celestia then said, "Isn't that what they made spas for?" Rarity then smiled, "Well of course! How silly of me to forget. I do apologize sincerely Princess. Though… why would you want to help in the first place? You're royalty, you shouldn't be doing work pony's work." "I only want to see what it's like, and also, it oesn't matter if I am royalty or not. Sometimes a pony like me just has to try to see what hr subjects go through everyday. Take a walk in their horseshoes for a little bit. Understand them." Everypony thought about that.

Fluttershy said, "It does make sense. If I wasn't shy like I am, and if I was royalty, I might do the same thing." Then Pinkie piped up, "I _know_ I would! What fun would there be to sit in a palace all day and do _boring _paperwork when you can have fun and be with other ponies!" Celestia giggled and said, "Pinkie Pie, there is more to that paperwork than you think. Some of it is tax papers, some of it's actually letters from other rulers of other lands, some of it is laws that are coming to me to be passed, though I haven't had any of them in quite some time. That 'boring paperwork' is actually important for me to do, Luna as well, now that she's back to the palace."

"Ooooh, okie dokie. Then I don't think I would be a princess then. I'll just stick with being myself! Pinkie Pie, the awesome party thrower!" Lucky smiled, "I could be a princess. I'm shy, so I'd stay in the palace to do the paperwork, but then also, I might try to brave going out of the palace and spending time with my subjects." Twilight then said, "I might be princes material too. I'd do the same as Princess Celestia." Everypony reached the farm, but they stopped to keep talking. "I couldn't be a princess. I'm a workin' pony. I can't sit around on my rump all day doin' paperwork. I gotta get out and do some hard work."

Rainbow said, "I never could be a princess. One, tomboyish, two, I could never stay still long enough to do paperwork, and three, I like to get out and try new tricks. I'd be too busy trying to get into the Wonder Bolts." Rarity then said, "I, of course, could be a princess. How could I not be? If you gave me a tiara, I'd definitely fit the picture of one." Everypony rolled their eyes, except Celestia, she just shook her head while smiling. All these ponies say they could or couldn't be. At least the ones who couldn't be admit it. "Well, I do believe we're here girls.", she said. "Oh, ok. Well everypony, get yerselves a tree and start buckin'!"

They all went their separate ways, except for Lucky, Applejack, and Rainbow. They went to the same tree. AJ, Rainbow, and Lucky looked at each other. "Rainbow, I said different trees, not same." "Hehe, oops. Sorry AJ." Rainbow went to the tree next to Lucky and Applejack. "Now Lucky, to buck an apple tree, it takes a lot of strength. 'Specially in your hind legs. They have to be strong enough so when you buck, all the apples come off and into these here buckets. I'll demonstrate. Watch out."

Applejack turned around and Lucky backed off. Then Applejack raised her hind legs, pulling them closer to her body, then bucked the tree and all the apples came down into the buckets. "Cool!" "Eeyup.", said a voice behind Lucky. "Oh, hey Big Mac. You out here apple bucking too?" "Eeyup, just got done with my share of trees." "Hey Big Mac. How many trees we got left to buck?" "Uh…. I think only an acre left." Applejack nodded. "Ok then. With 8 of us, we'll get it done in no time. Then we can get cider made and everything that comes with autumn."

Big Mac nodded then went into the house. Lucky then goes went over to a tree that still had apples on it and turned around, then did the same as Applejack. No apples. Lucky hung her head. "Hey, don't be sad sugarcube. You can't expect any apples to fall yer first try, 'specially 'cause you're just a bitty filly yet. Ya just gotta practice a lot and work your hind leg muscles." Lucky nodded. After a while, everypony was done. All the trees were without apples. "Who-wee! Great work everypony! Now, let's get these buckets of apples in the barn fer safe keepin'."

Twilight, Rarity, and Celestia even, used their magic to levitate the buckets and put them in the barn. Lucky pouted, if she knew they were going to do that, she would hae asked to try. Rainbow saw and chuckled. "Why the pout?" "Because, if I knew they were going to use magic to put the apples in the barn, I'd have asked Twilight if I could help." Applejack then nudged Lucky gently to get her attention. Lucky look, there's one more." Twilight then turned to Lucky. "I left a bucket just for you. This will be your next lesson. Picking something up and moving it, then setting it down. Though this is heavier than a book, it still serves its purpose in you learning magic."

Everypony's watching the bucket. Lucky goes over to it. It's actually not too far from the barn door. Lucky sighed, oh well, at least she gets to move one, even if it won't be far. She then concentrated. Her concentration being on the bucket of apples. Her horn glowed, then the bucket. It lifted off the ground slightly, then higher, to Lucky's height. Lucky then concentrated on moving the bucket; it quivered, then moved forward and Lucky followed it into the barn.

She saw the other buckets and brought hers over to the others. Everypony else was with her still watching. Nopony saying anything, they don't want to break her concentration. Pinkie's having a hard time keeping quiet, she's trying very hard not to cheer her on. Lucky then found a place next to another bucket, so she directs her bucket to that place. Slowly she set it down, then her horn stopped glowing. Everypony cheered. Then Lucky heard barking. She stopped cheering with them and her legs started shaking, Applejack could see it, she's about to bolt out of there.

"Winona, stop and sit!" The dog did just that. Lucky tilted her head. 'Wow, that dog obeyed no problem.', she thought to herself. "Good girl. Winona, this here's my friend Lucky Fire. Now she's scared of dogs, so go slow ok?" Winona stood up and wagged her tail and panted. Then she walked slowly towards Applejack. "Good girl. Lucky, don't be scared of Winona, she won't hurt ya. Lick ya a bunch, but never hurt ya." Lucky slowly nodded.

Winona walked to Lucky, "Now let her sniff you Lucky, that means she's getting to know you." Lucky just stayed still. Winona wagged her tail and licked Lucky's nose. Lucky giggled. "That tickled!" Everpony else giggled too. "Let's go to the spa now, I'm in need of a hooficure after all that bucking….", Rarity said. Everypony then went out of the barn after Applejack made sure Winona had adequate food and water.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: this fic also has a Rarity/Fluttershy pairing as well ^^

Chapter six: Rainbow Dash's Confession and Princess Celestia's Visit part 2

As everypony arrived at the spa, Rarity and Fluttershy gets their usual. Lucky stays back with Rainbow, and Rainbow noticed this and grinned. "Aren't you going to get a spa treatment?" Lucky made a face. "No way! That's for girly girls!" Rainbow fell over laughing. Applejack chuckled when she heard Lucky's exclamation. Twilight and Celestia giggled. Rainbow stood back up when she got control of herself and patted Lucky on the head and said, still grinning widely, "That's my girl!" Then she blinked, "I mean… what? What I meant to say was, 'atta girl.'" "Uh-huh, suuuuure.", Applejack and Twilight said.

"No seriously!" Lucky just smiled up at Rainbow, "I believe you." Rainbow smiled in return, "Thanks Lucky." Princess Celestia whispered to Twilight, "Have you noticed it too?", knowing Twilight would know what she was talking about. Celestia knew Twilight for a long time and she knows the younger mare would notice the family vibe coming off of Lucky, Rainbow, and Appljack, _especially _Rainbow and Lucky. Twilight whispered back, "Oh yeah, I've noticed. I already mentioned it to them, when the three of them were together, Applejack and Rainbow next to each other with Lucky on top of Rainbow, her head just visible, I had said they looked like a family."

Celestia nodded. Then Pinkie popped up asking, "What are you two being so secretive about? Can I join in the secret?" Twilight smiled and said, "We're not being secretive Pinkie, we're just having a quiet conversation between the two of us." "Ooooh, ok then!" then she disappeared as soon as she appeared. "Pinkie is so random.", Twilight said. Princess Celestia giggled at Twilight's comment and Pinkie's antic just now. Rarity came over with Fluttershy. "Don't you think something…. odd, is going on with Rainbow? She's never acted this way before. She's always been so… brash and a rough and tumble kind of pony. She's never been this gentle, soft spoken, or anything like that before, not that I know of in the years I've known her.", Rarity said.

Fluttershy agreed. "When her and I met in flight camp, she's been like how Rarity described. Rough and tumble and brash. She's always been so tough, and to look at her now with Lucky…. It's just unbelievable." Princess nodded, understanding. They all look over at Rainbow and Lucky, and Applejack who was now over there. "A family huh?", Twilight said, as Pinkie came over, and she heard Twilight, then all 5 of them imagined Applejack, Rainbow, and Lucky at the school's playground on a weekend, Lucky playing and Applejack and Rainbow joining in. Then going home and Applejack making a great meal for the three of them, then serving it.

The ponies came back to reality and grinned at each other. That kinda does make a good image. "Oh, and Princess Celestia, Rainbow I think it was, told me of a weird dream Lucky had. It was about Lucky's parents after the accident. They were ghosts, and they smiled nicely at her and walked away. Lucky cried out for them not to go, but they disappeared. Then Lucky started crying, then she turned around and saw Applejack and Rainbow. She ran to them and they hugged and nuzzled her. I think that means something. But I won't say it here. I'll write it to you in a letter, when I'm at the tree house alone." Princess Celestia nodded.

"That sounds fine, but if you're thinking what I think you're thinking what that dream means, then I understand and we'll talk about this more through letters." "Ok." Applejack came back over. "What are y'all talking about?", she asked. "Nothing.", they all said. Applejack narrowed her eyes, it's gotta be something fishy if the Princess even lied. "Uh-huh. Ok fine." She left it alone…. for now. She went back to getting pampered, and so did the others. When it came time to go, because everypony's treatments ended, they all went back to the tree house, everypony laughing at a joke Rainbow told.

Princess looked at the now rising moon. "Luna's doing her job well. Has been since she came back. The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?" Everypony else nodded. "I always loved the moon, especially when it's full. It's so pretty.", Lucky said. "Luna will be happy to hear that Lucky. I will tell her that when I arrive back in Canterlot. I must go now my little ponies, I had fun today. Good bye everypony, it was nice meeting you Lucky Fire.", she said, then flew away towards Canterlot. Lucky grinned. "She's really nice." "Yes, she is. Always has been.", Twilight said, watching Princess Celestia flying away.

"Well, I should be gettin' home. Bye y'all!" Everypony said good bye and went to their homes. Rainbow wanted to follow Applejack, walk her home, but she wasn't sure if she should. She felt a hard nudge, a pointy one at that, "Ow, who…. Oh, Lucky? What's up?" Lucky was looking at Rainbow with a _very _stern look on her face. "Go after her Rainbow. I'll come with you…. I kinda have to because I can't fly home by myself yet." Rainbow sighed, "Alright alright.", then she started walking towards Applejack. "AJ, wait up!" Applejack stopped and turned around. "What's up Rainbow?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I can walk to your house with you." Applejack smiled. "Sure, I don't mind.", then the three of them walked together. Lucky whispered in Rainbow's ear, "So, are you thinking of telling her?" Rainbow smiled a small smile, "Yeah, but I don't know how. I been thinking all day what you said last night, and I thought I should tell her. Like you said, 'you never know unless you tell her.'" Lucky grinned. Rainbow looked back at Applejack. "Um, hey, Applejack?" "Yeah sugarcube?" Rainbow looked down then said, "Um…. I have to tell you something, and… you're probably gonna get mad at me and say you'll never want to see me again, but…. Um…"

Applejack stopped walking, tilted her head, then said, "Now what in tarnation are you talkin' 'bout Rainbow? I'd never hate you or say I'd never want to see you again. What's givin' you those ideas?" Rainbow stopped walking after Applejack, so she was kinda in front a little bit. "Well…. um…." "Spit it out Rainbow!", Lucky said. Applejack chuckled. "Applejack, I…. I…. I." she gulped. "I think I… l-l-l…" "Aw for goodness sake! Applejack, what Rainbow Dash is trying to say is…" Rainbow interrupted, but said it so fast AJ or Lucky could understand her. "IloveyouApplejack." Rainbow then laid down, making herself small. "Huh? Rainbow, I couldn't understand what you were tryin' ta say."

Rainbow groaned. "What I said was…. I love you Applejack….. I'm sorry, I understand if you don't return my feelings.", Rainbow stood up and faced them, "If you don't want to see me again, or even want to talk to me…. I understand." Applejack was quiet for a minute, registering what Rainbow just said, and when it sunk in, Applejack just smiled a small smile. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" "I'm sor….. wait what?" Applejack chuckled and went over to Rainbow. "I said, 'why didn't ya say so in the first place?' Rainbow… I, I gotta be honest with ya. I think I love you too." Rainbow just stared at Applejack, mouth wide open.

Then Rainbow grinned and tackled Applejack. "Whoa! Hey now! What'd ya do that for?" "Because you said you like me too. I'm really happy." Applejack chuckled. "Well, we should be getting walkin' again, looks like Lucky's happy fer us, but I also see her yawnin'." "Yeah, you're right. Come on Lucky, we're going." Lucky nodded, fluttered over to the older mares, and landed on Applejack's back. She curled up into her usual ball and put her head on her forelegs.

Rainbow and Applejack chuckled and started walking to Applejack's house. Rainbow's wing over Lucky. When they got to Applejack's home, Rainbow said, "Night AJ. Love ya." Applejack smiled, "Love ya too Rainbow." They nuzzled and then Rainbow took the scruff of Lucky's neck in her mouth gently again like earlier and flew off for home, Applejack watching them fly off. "Hey little sis.", a voice behind Applejack said. Applejack cringed a bit, she hoped he didn't hear what her and Rainbow said to each other just now.

"Oh, hey uh, Big Mac. Didn't see ya there.", and that was the truth, Big Mac kind of didn't think so. "Uh-huh. What just happened?" Applejack didn't know what to say. She's the Element of Honesty, she can't lie…. Not unless Discord changes her again, but she'd rather that not happen… "Oh, um…. Rainbow was sayin' good night is all. I said good night back." Well, that wasn't a total lie. She just left the 'love ya' parts out. Big Mac raised an eyebrow. "I heard everything Applejack. I saw y'all comin' this way so I thought I'd wait fer ya. Then I hear 'love ya' from both of ya." Applejack really did cringe this time.

"Aw I'm sorry big bro. It's just…. Rainbow confessed her feelin's to me before comin' home, and then I told her I loved her too. I hope y'all don't outcast me from the family because I'm a fillyfooler." Big Mac smiled. "Don' worry AJ, love is what it is. I won't outcast ya fer lovin' somepony, even if it is another mare." Applejack hugged her brother. "Thank ya Big Mac, thank ya." "Eeyup." Applejack went to bed feeling giddy, the mare she had a crush on for a while confessed her feelings for her, so she could do the same. Now she's with the one she knows she's destined to be with.

With Rainbow and Lucky, they arrived back to their cloud home already and Rainbow just set Lucky down in bed and covered her up. Lucky shifted in her sleep. Rainbow smiled gently and went to grab Lucky's plate from last night. Lucky never put it in the sink last night. Rainbow sighed, and thought. Should she consider it? She already kinda does act more maternal to Lucky, honestly she's surprised Lucky hasn't called her mama or mommy or even mom yet. Lucky must still think of Rainbow as a role model or even just a caretaker in place of her parents. That made Rainbow smile kind of sadly.

Rainbow put the plate in the sink and went to the bedroom. She got into bed, but didn't go to sleep yet. Her mind was reeling with everything that happened in the past 10 minutes. She had confessed her love for Applejack, another mare. Rainbow was a fillyfooler. 'Seems like some of those ponies in camp were right. I am a fillyfooler, their nickname for me was on the nose. 'Rainbow Dyke'. Ugh…. But…. Lucky helped me see that it is ok to love another mare. She didn't care that I liked another mare. Then again she's only 5. What does she know anyway?

Foals her age don't understand that liking another mare, or in stallions' cases, another stallion, can cause a big ruckus or argument, or even shunning of the two stallions or mares in love. Oh boy, I really hope this doesn't go down wrong with at least our friends. I wouldn't know what to do without everypony. How will I break it to them? Or how will Applejack and I break it to them? Man….', Rainbow thought to herself, before falling into a fitful sleep.


	7. Lucky's First Flight

Chapter seven: Lucky's First Flight

When morning came, at 10:00, Lucky and Rainbow both woke up. "Good morning Lucky." Lucky nodded, a little too groggy yet to say anything. Rainbow just smiled and they went to get breakfast. "I have to do weather today. You'll go to Applejack's place. Maybe Fluttershy can teach you flying in my place. She doesn't belong to the weather team, so she'd be free." "Ok Rainbow. When you come back, I'll be flying higher than yesterday. Also, why did Miss Cheerilee make me start school on a Friday?" Rainbow shrugged. "Maybe she was so happy about having a new student coming she wasn't thinking right."

Lucky shrugged as well. After breakfast Rainbow took Lucky to Applejack's. "Applejack!", Lucky said when she saw the orange pony. "Hey Lucky, hey Rainbow. What're y'all up to?" "I have to do the weather today. Mind foalsitting Lucky?" Applejack smiled and nodded, "Of course I can watch the squirt. So, what will the weather be like today?" "It'll be rainy today and tonight, then cloudy with a little bit of rain tomorrow then the next day it'll start clearing up in the afternoon." "Alright, so I'll have her for three days?" Rainbow shook her head. "Only tonight. I'm thinking of having Lucky spending time with the others too, to get more used to them, especially Pinkie."

"I understand. Ok then. See ya tomorrow then Rainbow." "Yup! Bye Lucky, be good for Applejack and I'll see you tomorrow." Lucky grinned, "I will, and bye-bye." Rainbow took off into the sky to meet up with her team. "Well, what should we do?" Lucky shrugged. "I dunno. Where's Applebloom?" "Off with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Why, ya wanna play with them?" Lucky nodded, "Where do they hang out?" "In a tree house just up the acre. It used to be my old tree house, but I passed it on to Applebloom and her friends.", Applejack said as she brought Lucky to the tree house. Lucky was in awe when she saw the tree house. "That place looks really cool."

"Yeah, Applebloom fixed it up. Go on up. They'll let ya in. I'll call fer y'all when it's time fer lunch." Lucky nodded and went up to the tree house and went to the doorway. Applejack went back to the house. "Hello, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom?" After a few seconds a head popped out, then Sweetie Belle came out. "Oh hi Lucky! Come in. How'd you know we were out here?" "Applejack told me." Scootaloo and Applebloom smiled at Lucky when they saw her. "Hi Lucky.", they said. "Hi, um, what are you doing?" "We're trying to figure out what to do today to get our cutie marks.", Sweetie Belle said. Lucky raised an eyebrow. "But don't they come when somepony finds their special talent?"

The three sighed, "We've been told that by Zecora, and by everypony else that we know. Now by a five year old who isn't old enough yet to get her cutie mark, and how did you know anyway?", Applebloom said. "My mama and papa told me one day. I asked what was on their flanks and they told me it was their cutie marks. I asked what they are and they told me and how to get them." "Cool, what was their cutie marks?", Scootaloo asked. "Mama's was a painting brush with an easel. Papa's was a gray cloud with rain. He loved the rain, and he was good at making it rain. It seems he used to live here when he was a small colt. Mama always lived in Fillydelphia, and she loved painting and she was really good at it. She never became famous though. She always did it for fun."

"Wow.", the three of them said. Lucky nodded. "I wanna play though. I have to go to Twilight's later though. After lunch so I can practice more magic. It looks like I'm really good at magic. I was able to pick up and move a bucket full of apples yesterday with magic. Twilight said that it was a bit more of advanced magic than I should of used, but I did it." The crusaders looked impressed. "Does the weight of the bucket make any difference?", Sweetie Belle asked. "Not really. Magic just makes everything easier. I didn't feel how heavy it was, even though I knew it was heavy. It was more of the bigness that was the problem."

Applebloom tilted her head, "Is 'bigness' even a word?" Lucky just shrugged and said, "It is to me." The others grinned, then the four of them went out of the tree house and went to the playground, after telling Applejack where they were going. "When they got there, they saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They all immediately steered clear of the playground and ended up going to Fluttershy's. "Fluttershy, you home?", Lucky asked. They heard a faint, gentle voice. They followed where it was coming from. Out back, where Fluttershy was tending to the field mice.

"Hello girls." "Hi Fluttershy. Hey, can ya teach me to fly?", Lucky asked. She turned around when she was done. "Um, sure. I won't fly really high though, only about 4 feet, unless it's something important that I have to fly higher, like feeding the baby birds, or that time during the Best Young Fliers competition Rainbow was in." Lucky just smiled. "That's higher than I can go, but today I'll be trying to reach how high _you_ go. I have to practice." Fluttershy nodded, then took off into the air. When she reached 4 feet, she stopped.

Lucky then stretched out her wings, and flapped them, taking of, and she reached 6 inches and went higher. She went about 2 feet, maybe a little less when her wings started slowing her down, then she started descending. Fluttershy flew downwards. "Very good Lucky. You went about half the height I went. It's a start. How far can you go while flying?" Lucky thought about that. "I dunno." Lucky then starts flapping her wings, slower this time, so she doesn't wear them out anymore. Then she flew from Fluttershy's place to Twilight's, she flew 2 feet in the air. She blinked. "Huh? She then saw Fluttershy and Scootaloo flying towards her, and Sweetie and Applebloom running.

"That was awesome!", the three young fillies said. "That was great Lucky. You did awesome. It seems you're a fast learner." Twilight then came out of her library. "What's happening girls?", she asked. "Lucky just flew from Fluttershy's to here!", Sweetie Belle said excitedly. "She did?", she asked, looking at Lucky in amazement. Lucky nodded. "Fast learner, both in flying and magic. Hmm…. I gotta wonder." "What?", the crusaders, Fluttershy, and Lucky asked. Twilight just shook her head, "When I figure it out, I'll tell you. Well, I guess since you're here, want to practice magic more?"

"Yeah, I wanna learn.", she said, hopping up and down. She really is going back to how she was before the accident in Manehattan happened. Twilight led the ponies inside. "Ok Lucky Fire, since you moved a bucket full of apples, which was bigger than a book, I'll have you try to lift my statue head, then move it. Go on." Lucky nodded, then concentrated on it, her horn glowed, and then the statue. Then she focused on lifting it, and it went up into the air. "Good, now move it to the bottom of the stairs. Not on the stairs, but on the floor in front of them."

Lucky did just that then set it down. "Good. You're getting better. I'm impressed. You know, you remind me of me when I was younger. I was a fast learner too. That's why I'm the Princess' protégé. That and because I'm a talented magic user. I bet you might be too. Ok, more exercises." So later that day, Lucky was thrilled with her practices. She got much better at flying and magic. Now she can pick up and move things. When the 4 fillies arrived back at Applejack's at 11:55 they went inside so Applejack didn't have to call for them. "AJ AJ! Guess what?", Lucky said.

"What is it sugarcube?", Applejack asked. "I am much better at magic and flying now. I can lift and move a lot of things now, watch." Lucky looked around for something to lift and move, then she saw the stack of plates that Applejack had just put on the counter. She concentrated, then her horn lit up and the plates. "Oh do be careful now.", Applejack and Applebloom said. "Don't worry.", Lucky said, then she picked them up with her magic and brought them over to the table then set them down gently on top of the table. Applejack's jaw dropped, and so didn't Granny Smith's and Big Mac's. They both saw that coming into the kitchen for lunch.

"Oh my…. Aren't you the talented alicorn.", Granny said. Lucky just hopped up and down. "I told you it'd be ok Applejack and Applebloom." Sweetie Belle said, "You should also probably show Rarity your magic. She'll be impressed too." Lucky smiled and nodded. So after lunch the crusaders and Lucky went to Rarity's Boutique. "Hey Rarity! Lucky has something she wants to show you.", Sweetie said. After a minute Rarity came downstairs. "Hello girls. What is it you wish to show me Lucky?" "My magic." Rarity tilted her head, "Your magic? Has it gotten better then?"

"Yes, so better that I can pick up and move things around. Before lunch I just used my magic to pick up a stack of plates and moved them from the counter to the table. This was at Applejack's." Rarity did indeed look impressed. "Wow, good for you dear. Can you do that with one of my mannequins? Or even a roll of fabric?" "Probably." Lucky then went upstairs, everypony followed her. Lucky looked around and decided on a mannequin. Her horn and the mannequin glowed, then the mannequin went up into the air and moved to in front of Rarity.

"Oh my. Very well done Lucky." Lucky grinned and put the mannequin back. "Bravo I do say, bravo." Lucky bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week.", then she giggled and so did the others. When Lucky and the crusaders left, it started raining. They started running back to Applejack's. When they got back, they got dried off by Applejack. They were soaked when they got back. "I guess Rainbow and the weather team got started by the looks of ya four." They all nodded. "Well then, wanna play a board game then? It looks like it's too rainy out to play."

"Sure…", said all four of them. "Aw now, come on. It ain't that bad. Let's see here.", Applejack said as she went to where they keep the board games. The little fillies sit and watch, then look at each other. "Aha, here." Applejack pulled out a game that Lucky knew very well. She smiled, "I know that game. Mama and papa used to play it with me all the time." Applejack smiled in return. "Is that so? That's really cool. So ya know the rules then?" Lucky shook her head. "It's been a while. I don't remember much of them." Applejack nodded in understanding. Then she explained the rules.

When she was done, the five of them started playing. When dinner came, Applebloom was winning, then Applejack, then Sweetie Belle, then Lucky Fire, then Scootaloo. "Aw man. I can't believe I'm losing.", Scoot said. "Aw, don't worry. Hey, I'm right behind you…. Or should I say ahead of you…. But not by much though. Who knows, maybe you'll catch up." Scoot smiled a small smile, "Thanks Lucky." Lucky just nodded. They continued playing after dinner, then it came close to bedtime.

"Alright everypony. Time to get ready for bed.", Applejack said, putting away the game. When they ended Applebloom won, then Applejack, Sweetie, Scoot, then Lucky. "See Scooter, I told you that you'd probably catch up." The crusaders looked at Lucky oddly. "Scooter?", they all asked. Lucky tilted her head. "You don't call her that? And you don't get called that?" They all shook their heads. Lucky grinned, "Well, starting from now on that'll be my nickname for you Scooter." Scooter thought about that. "That actually sounds cool. Neat! I like it."

Lucky was happy to hear that. Maybe Ponyville wasn't all bad like she thought after all. They got ushered out of the living room by Applejack and they got ready for bed. Lucky actually said she'd sleep in Applebloom's room with the crusaders. Applejack smiled, "Well, alright then. Just don't stay up all night now. Y'all need yer rest. You're only little fillies after all. Aaaaand y'all got school tomorrow. You're lucky I agreed to this, and to Sweetie, you're lucky your sister agreed. Normally we don't have sleepovers on school nights Lucky, but seein' as you're new, and just starting to make friends, we let them stay here the night so you can get to know them better. Now, lights out and I don't want to hear any talkin', or it's in I come and separatin' y'all. Y'hear?"

"Yes.", they said. "Good. Night." "Good night Applejack.", chorused the four young fillies. Applejack turned out the light and they all got settled, but none of them wanted to sleep yet. "Lucky, you up?" "Yeah, you Sweetie?" "Yes, and what about you Scootaloo?" "Uh-huh. Hey Lucky, why did you give me that nickname anyway?" "Because I thought you'd already be called that and also, I thought it was cute." Silence. "Scooter?", Lucky asked, wondering if she fell asleep. "Do not call me cute. I want to be cool, like Rainbow Dash." "You are, I'm just saying the nickname's cute." "It's still calling me cute though." "Whatever." Applebloom and Sweetie giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?", Scootaloo and Lucky asked while whispering, as they all have been since they started talking after the light went out. "Nothin'.", they both said. "Ok then….", Lucky said. Somepony yawned. It was Applebloom. That started a chain yawn. "Applebloom.", the other three complained. Applebloom just grinned, though nopony could see her in the dark. After a while of whispering and giggling quietly, they all fell asleep. Too soon it felt like to them they were being woken up by Applejack. "Girls, get up.", they could hear her say. They groaned in unison. Applejack chuckled.

"Hey there sleepy heads. It's time ta get up fer school." They all got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Breakfast was already on the table. After they ate, they got ready for school. Lucky paused. They were all going out of the door. "Um…. I think I forgot my saddlebags and Rainbow forgot to remind me….. Who can go up and get my bags?" Scooter just shook her head and said, "I can't fly high either. It's also too late to ask Fluttershy." "Darn it!", Lucky said, stomping her hoof on the ground. Then she starts thinking.

"Maybe I can try to fly up. I already can go 2 feet in the air." "Lucky, if you can go up as high as Rainbow's cloud home, you'd be a miracle. Or just a very talented/gifted alicorn.", Applejack said. "It's worth a shot ain't it? I need my school stuff." Applejack just sighed and said, "Give it a try, but I really don't think you'll be able to go that high already. You just said the highest you can go is 2 feet." Lucky went ahead, she could see the school. She then made up her mind.

She started flapping, higher she went. 2 feet, 4 feet, higher, higher. Her eyes were closed, she wanted to prove Applejack wrong. She wanted them to see she could do it. She looked up, her home was getting closer, but her wings were burning from going that high, no, from flapping for so long _to _go that high. She couldn't take the burn, but she pushed through it, she could actually hear cheering from ponies below. When she reached the platform to the cloud home, she collapsed from the stress her wings took, which affected her body, small as she is.

Literally collapsed. 30 minutes later, "Lucky….. Lucky!" She started waking up, then she saw a light blue blurred object. "Mama?", she said. She heard chuckling. "No, it's Rainbow Dash." Lucky blinked, her vision started becoming clearer. "Rainbow?" "Yeah. Know where you are?" Lucky shook her head. "You're home. My question is, why are you home when you should be in school?" Lucky then hopped to her feet and sprinted into the house to find her saddlebags. "School! I almost forgot!" Rainbow shook her head. 'What am I going to do with this filly?', she thought to herself.

Lucky then came back out with her school things, she went up to Rainbow. "I gotta go to school, and how did I get up here?" Rainbow looked surprised. "You flew up here. You struggled a whole bunch, but you pushed through and made it. Took you about a good 10 to maybe 20 minutes the most to get up here. Then you passed out from the stress. Kid, you gotta go slow. Otherwise you'll get hurt." "Sorry Rainbow, but I really needed my school bags." Rainbow nodded in understanding. "Come on. Hop on. I'll give you a lift to school."

Lucky got on Rainbow's back, then Rainbow took Lucky to school. As they touched down, Applejack and all the school ponies, except Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, went over to them. Miss Cheerilee seemed thrilled. "Oh my stars, Lucky you actually flew up to Rainbow's house! How could you manage it?" Lucky got off Rainbow's back and said, "I couldn't. I had to push and push, it started hurting really badly, but I didn't pay attention to it and when I got to the step to Rainbow's, I passed out."

"Well, that's still an amazing feat. You wouldn't have been able to go all the way up there until you were at least 9 or 10 years old." Lucky's ears went down. "Really?" Rainbow, Applejack, and Miss Cheerilee nodded. "Wow… um, so I'm special? I'm somepony who's ahead of what they're supposed to be doing at my age? I'm talented, or gifted, or…. or… a miracle?" "Well, you're certainly something.", Miss Cheerilee said. "I can't believe you did it Lucky. You proved me wrong." Rainbow gave Applejack a look. "Did you two make a bet or something?" She then gave Lucky the same look she gave Applejack.

Both Applejack and Lucky shook their heads. Applejack explained the situation. "Oh, well still, it was egging her on." "I'm mighty sorry Rainbow. Can ya forgive me?" Rainbow grinned, "Sure. I forgive you." "Thanks, and now. My little fillies, I do believe it's time fer school. Miss Cheerilee has been delayed enough. Sorry Miss Cheerilee." Miss Cheerilee just smiled. "Oh it's nothing Applejack. It is good of her to get her bags though. She'd have needed them today. Ok class. Let's go inside before it starts sprinkling." So, her and all the class go inside the school, Lucky as well. She waved bye to Rainbow and Applejack before going. They grinned and waved back. They were proud of her first flight.


	8. Rainbow Dash and Applejack Revealed

Chapter eight: Rainbow Dash and Applejack Revealed

While Lucky was in school, Rainbow and Applejack spent time together. "So, Rainbow. Think we should tell our friends about us?" Rainbow thought. "I actually was thinking about that too. What if they don't accept us? What if they shun us or something?" Applejack understood where Rainbow was coming from. "I understand ya sugarcube, but ya never realy know until you try, right?" Rainbow actually laughed lightly. "And what's so funny?", Applejack said a little indignantly.

"Nothing, it's just that Lucky told me the same thing when I told her I like-like you." Applejack raised an eyebrow at that one. "Now how does she know about love?" "She claimed she knew because of her parents, foalsitter, and an older friend of hers back in Fillydelphia." "I think then I know how. She asked hr parnts why they look funny at each other, because she's not used to that look on somepony's face and they explain, they love each other." Rainbow looked impressed. "How in the hay did you know?"

"Personal experience." Rainbow didn't say a word. "Hey, when do you think we should tell them?", Rainbow asked. Then in typical Pinkie fashion, Pinkie pops up next to them and asked, "Tell who what?" Rainbow and Applejack jumped away from Pinkie in shock. "Oh, hey Pinkie. Um…. Tell you and the others something….." Applejack supplied the word. "Important." "Yeah, something important." They both gave grins, trying to convince Pinkie that's all there is to it.

Pinkie looked at them closely. Then she nodded, "Ok then! Meeting at Twilight's?" "Oh, um…" "Okie dokie loki! See you guys there!", then she rushed off to Twilight's. "Oh horse apples.", Rainbow said. Applejack just sighed. "Pinkie, I dunno how she does that, but she does. Pops up when you least expect or want her to. Like now. She popped up when we least wanted her to. I kinda expected her to, honestly. Knowing Pinkie." "Kinda I guess. Well… should we go then?" Applejack nodded, not wanting to, but kinda having to.

When they got there Pinkie and the other three were there. "Hey y'all." "Hi Applejack. So, Pinkie tells us you and Rainbow have something important you'd like to tell us?", Twilight said, though kind of already knowing, she's just hiding it really well. Rarity and Fluttershy had a feeling too. Pinkie, well, let's just say she has a sense of what's going on. "Well, uh…. Rainbow and I…. we uh…." Rainbow was acting all nervous too. Spike was there too, but he didn't know what was going on. "Spit it out already would ya? What's so important but why are you having a hard time telling us for?"

"Applejack and I are….. um… we're kinda… uh, together? I guess?", Rainbow said. Twilight and the others just grinned, even Spike, though he didn't know before what Twilight, the Princess, and the others imagined at the spa yesterday. "Huh?", Rainbow and Applejack said. "Congrats girls. I knew it was a matter of time.", Twilight said. "Wait, hold on here. You mean to say you knew this was going to happen?", Applejack asked. The girls nodded. "How?", Rainbow asked. "Oh, just when a little bitty filly came into your lives, well, ours too, but mostly yours because she loves you two the most. Princess Celestia and I have been sending letters in secret.

"I had asked Spike if he was able to bottle up some of his fire he uses to send letters to the Princess, he said yes and he did. Then I asked politely if he could go somewhere for a while I talk with the Princess. I told him it was too important and secretive for him to know. He agreed and went to Rarity's. Then Princess Celestia and I have been talking. She told me that Lucky told her you two are like her parents, translating to, you're her parental figures. She sees you more as mommies than friends or in your case Rainbow, just a caretaker.

She's called you mama in her sleep a lot right Rainbow?" Rainbow nodded. "She even called me that earlier when she was waking up from passing out." Everypony gasped. "Whatever happened to her to make her pass out?", Rarity asked. "She flew all the way up to our home in the clouds." This time everypony's jaws dropped. "For real?", Spike asked. Applejack and Rainbow nodded. "Oh my. The stress on her wings might have taken a toll on her small body.", Fluttershy said. Rainbow nodded. "Just like it especially would have to you Fluttershy if you were a filly again."

Fluttershy nodded. "I can't believe she actually flew up to your house. She had to have been 9 or 10 to do that, wouldn't she?", Twilight asked. "That's exactly what Miss Cheerilee said.", Applejack said. "Wow, but now finding about you two. When did you become…. Hmm, what would be the term?", Rarity said. "Marefriends!", Pinkie said. "Shush Pinkie. Keep yer voice down. We don't want Ponyville to know about us. We'll probably be outcasted or somethin'.", Applejack said.

"Sorry.", Pinkie said. "Marefriends. That does seem to make sense, doesn't it?", Rarity said, getting used to it. Fluttershy keeping out of it now. This subject wasn't something she wanted to be a part of. Especially around Rarity. Yes, she imagined AJ and Rainbow with the others, but that was different. It was about somepony in particular, or two someponies really. In general though…. Not really. She just sat on the bottom step watching the others talk. Fluttershy knew it, but didn't want to admit it, she liked Rarity. She'd known Rarity for as long as she lived down here in Ponyville.

Rarity knew her best. Rarity knew what she was all about. Rarity…. Rarity knew what made Fluttershy tick, but Fluttershy hardly got mad. There are times though…. 'Oh Rarity, if you could be my marefriend…', she thought to herself, but blushed at the thought. 'No, she'd never go for me, especially because she once had her eyes set on Prince Blue Blood.' Besides, they've always gone to the spa together, there was never a time that Fluttershy could think of that they've never gone together.

Rarity looked over to Fluttershy. "Oh girls, I think we're embarrassing Fluttershy with our talk of 'marefriend'. She's kinda the type to not want to talk like that." "Actually…. I'm happy for them. I'm just hanging back." Rainbow seemed to know what was really happening. Rarity, having known her just as long as Rainbow, senses the same thing. Fluttershy is hiding something. What she said was the truth, but she's hiding something. "Fluttershy, dear, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Fluttershy shook her head. Rarity and Rainbow just looked at her suspiciously, then looked at each other, silently communicating something, then they nodded. Fluttershy looked at them curiously. They shook their heads then went back to the others.

After a while, Lucky came walking in. "Hi everypony." "Hi Lucky.", everypony said. "So, how was school? Was it better?", Rainbow asked. "Yes, well, the first day was good too, but there was only a problem with the two fillies I told you about. Still had that problem today, and probably will always. I ignored them today. I talked and played with Scooter, Sweetie, and Applebloom." "Scooter?", everypony asked. "Scootaloo. Scooter's my nickname for her." "Oh." Lucky nodded, then went into the kitchen to do her homework.

"Oh, and Miss Cheerilee said sorry for starting me on Friday." They all smiled. "Hey Lucky, if ya need help on homework, I could help ya.", Applejack said. "I can too.", Twilight said. "Ok." As they talked, they didn't hear a peep from Lucky. Then after a while she came in with her homework. "Twilight, can you look over my homework?", she said when she put it down. Twilight smiled and nodded. She laid down and looked over Lucky's homework.

"That was a good girl Lucky, for doin' yer homework without us havin' ta ask.", Applejack said. "I always did my homework without being asked. Well… first ever day of school, in preschool, mama or papa would ask if I got homework. I told them yes if I did or no if I didn't. They'd help if I needed it, which I did sometimes. Though when they checked my homework, I sometimes got some questions wrong." Twilight then handed back one of three papers.

The first paper only had 5 questions. "You got 2 wrong. Not too bad. You're certainly a smart little filly. Just like I used to be when I was your age. Do you study a lot?" Lucky nodded. "I like school, and I like studying. I want to make mama and papa proud. Especially now that they aren't around anymore." Twilight nodded, understanding, then she went to the second paper. This one had 7 questions.

So now Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy looked at each other then Lucky, Applejack, and Rainbow. "So, Lucky. Rumor has it that you see AJ and Rainbow as parental figures, is that true?", asked Fluttershy. Lucky blinked, then looked at Applejack and Rainbow who looked at her. "Who told you? Did Princess Celestia tell you?" The three shook their heads. "Then how did you know?", Lucky asked, then covered her mouth with both her hooves.

"We could see it in the way you communicate and act around them.", Rarity said. Applejack just smiled. "Hay, I even saw it. Took a bit, but I eventually saw it." Rainbow was smiling too. "I knew it since the second time you called me 'mama'. I have to ask though. Why do you call me that?" Lucky blushed lightly. "Sorry. I don't mean to. Most times it's in my sleep, from what you tell me, but this morning…. Well, I dunno. I was just waking up from fainting, I heard you guys say, and I didn't know who was waking me up I guess."

Twilight then handed the second paper over. "3 wrong." Then she looked over the last paper. 10 questions this time. Lucky looked over both papers that had been handed back too. "Hmm… which ones Twi?" Twilight looked over, thinking nothing of being called 'Twi' by Lucky. "The first I handed back it was questions 1 and 4 then the one I just handed back was questions 2, 3 and 5." "Ok." Lucky then looked at them. The others though looked at Lucky in amazement. They never thought she'd call Twilight 'Twi'.

Lucky then shrugged and put them in her folder. Then she went back out in the living room. She practiced her magic more. She tried picking one of the girls up with magic. Spike came down just in time to see Lucky picking up Applejack with magic. She yelped in surprise. Spike's jaw dropped. Lucky then put Applejack in the doorway to the kitchen. She let Applejack down and the others' jaws dropped too. "Lucky, how did you do that?", they asked, well, except Twilight because she was still looking at Lucky's last paper.

"How did Lucky do what?", she asked. "She just put Applejack in front of the doorway with her magic!" Now Twilight's jaw dropped. "Oh my… Lucky, how _did _you do that?" Lucky grinned. "I dunno. I just was bored and wanted to practice my magic more, so I thought of moving somepony with my magic." "You're not supposed to do that at your age. Well, you shouldn't be flying up to your home at your age either, but you did from what Rainbow told us. Though you got tired and passed out, but still."

Lucky just shrugged and said, "Maybe I'm a miracle, like Applejack said this morning." Applejack had come back over to the others by now and she said, "Honestly now, I think ya really are a miracle. If ya can do stuff that's advanced fer yer age, and I mean really advanced, then ya gotta be a miracle filly. Maybe ya should be Princess Celestia's protégé as well as Twilight."


	9. Meeting the Cakes

A/N: sorry everypony, last chapter kinda sucked. I guess I was out of ideas and out of creativity…. But this time I hope it's better. Enjoy ^^

Chapter 9: Meeting the Cakes

Lucky just looked at Applejack. "You really think I could become the Princess' pr-o-to-ge?" Applejack chuckled and sounded the word 'protégé' out slower for Lucky to copy. "Yeah, there ya go, and yes. I do believe you might have what it takes to become the Princess' student." "I have to agree with Applejack. You're a very talented filly, she should accept.", Rarity said. Lucky smiled. "That would be cool. But I won't be able to see any of you guys for a while…. right?"

The others looked at each other, then back at her. "Unfortunately, yes. But you might be able to visit if the Princess gives you any days off.", Twilight said. Lucky did look happy at that. "I really hope she would. Twilight? Can you write to her and ask her?" "How about you ask her? It might be better to write to her yourself." Lucky thought about that, then nodded. "Ok Twilight." Lucky went to her saddlebags and grabbed paper, her ink pot, and her quill. She laid down and thought what she wanted to write.

She tapped her chin for a minute then started writing.

'Deer Prinses Selestia,

This is Lucky Fire. I am riting to you becas I want to be your stoodent. But I want to stay Miss Cherile's stoodent stil to. I want to no if I can stil do that. I want to lern majik and to fli and be taut things Miss Cherile teeches. If you get this, can you rit bak to me?

From, Lucky Fire'

"Ok, I got it down.", Lucky said after rolling it up and sealing it. "Very good Lucky. Now, Spike, could you send this please?" "Sure! Give it here Lucky and I can send it to Princess Celestia very fast." Lucky handed it over to Spike, and he breathed his green fire on it and it then was on its way to the Princess. "Now, we wait.", said Spike. "How long?" "Oh, however long it takes for the Princess to read and write back.", said Rarity.

Lucky just nodded. "I wanna fly Rainbow, can we fly?" "Sure, as long as we're waiting we can practice." Lucky hopped up and down, then went out the door, the others following. "I'm not going to fly all the way home again, not for a reeeeaaally long time. I can't handle it again." "Good, you shouldn't anyway. Now, go as high as I do, if you can." Rainbow then goes about….. 4 feet. Lucky got up there easily. "Good, now, stay in one place, in other words, hover." Lucky does, for a good long while. "You're doing awesome Lucky. Now, fly from me to….. Sugarcube Corner. That's a good ways away. If you can't make it, don't push yourself like this morning. If your wings start to hurt, touch the ground and relax."

Lucky nodded. Then she flew with Rainbow, the others trotted with them, Spike was on Twilight's back. Just as they got more than halfway, Spike burped out green flames and a letter appeared. Spike caught it and everypony halted. Even Rainbow and then Lucky when she noticed everypony was behind her. She stopped, then went back. Then she touched the ground. "Did she write back?", she asked. "Yup, here, oh, you can't read. Sorry. I'll read it to you.", Spike said, then cleared his throat.

"Dear Lucky Fire,

I am honored you want me as your teacher, but I am afraid I have to decline. You'd have to move to Canterlot, and it would cost too much and be too much of a hassle to ride the train from Canterlot to Ponyville, and from Ponyville to Canterlot everyday. Not unless you can teleport all that way, but I don't know anypony who can teleport all that way. Not even I can, or my sister Luna. It's just not possible. I'm very sorry and regretful to say this, but I do believe Rainbow and Twilight are doing an excellent job being your teachers. What made you ask me to be your teacher? Also…. why didn't anypony help you spell check?

From,

Princess Celestia."

Lucky looked at everypony. "Spell check? Did I spell some things wrong?" Everypony looked at each other. "Lucky, you should have probably let us spell check your letter before sending it. No wonder it took a bit for the Princess to write back.", Fluttershy said. "Sorry, but I wanted to send it as quick as possible. I wanted to see if she would let me be her student, but kinda stay Miss Cheerilee's student too." "It's alright dear, but next time, do let us check your letter before sending it. That way the Princess can send a letter back a little quicker.", Rarity said. Lucky nodded. Twilight then asked Spike for a quill and paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I'm sorry about Lucky's letter. She was too impatient so she rolled it up, sealed it and kind of demanded it to be sent right away so she can get your answer sooner, before we could spell check it. Well, Applejack said something about you being her teacher as well as mine the rate Lucky is going at her lessons. She's very advanced for her age. I am in shock because I didn't think there could be another pony like me. Well, maybe there is, but they could be miles away. Anyways, there's your answer Princess. Also, Rainbow and I thank you for your compliment on us being excellent teachers.

"So, can we go back and you teach me magic again?" "Boy, aren't you the enthusiastic one? You love to learn don't you?" Lucky nodded. "Well, ok. Oh, maybe you can spend the night and I can read you my book of spells. Would it be ok Rainbow?" Rainbow just shrugged, "Sure, why not? She really wants to learn magic, so why keep her from learning." "Yay!", Lucky said, hopping all the way back to Twilight's tree house, alongside Pinkie.

Everypony giggled again, this time at Lucky's antics. Looked like they did have another Pinkie Pie in the group, well, somewhat. When she meets new ponies she's a lot like Fluttershy. When it came to the spa, she was a lot like Rainbow Dash. When it came to learning, whether at school, or learning magic, she was a lot like Twilight. The only thing now is to see if she's like the last two ponies in the group. Rarity and Applejack. Get Lucky in a shop full of fashion, see if she's interested, and also get her into a working area, like Applejack's farm, see if she helps out and works very hard.

When they reached Twilight's place, Twilight saw Lucky's last homework paper on the ground, "Oh shoot. I almost forgot. I was very close to finishing looking over your last homework.", Twilight said, then laid down and finished up. "Hmm….. none wrong! Oh my, awesome job Lucky. The ten question one and you got them all right." Lucky just grinned. "That's because that one is my favorite subject. I know a lot about that stuff." Everypony looked impressed. "Well, I guess everypony does have a favorite subject and one they're good at.", Twilight said.

"I did when I was young. It was recess!", Pinkie said. "Well of course. You're one to always have fun, and think school is boring.", Rarity said. "Well of course school was boring. You have to just sit there almost all day listening to the teacher talk. There's no moving or fun to be had.", Pinkie replied. Everypony just shook their heads. "Flight camp, now that was a fun 'school'. Wasn't it Fluttershy? Oh wait… you couldn't fly very well. Sorry."

Fluttershy just smiled kindly. "No, it's ok. I know I wasn't a very good flier back then, all that matters is now I've become a better flier, thanks to my bird and butterfly friends." "Oooo, hey Rarity, were you a good spell user when you were a filly?", Lucky asked. "Well of course. When I was still in school, we put on a play, and I wanted to find jewels for the costumes I made, and when I least expected it, my horn lit up and found me some. Though it took a day or so, it was worth it. Though, they were in a rock, and there was no way to crack the rock, it was so huge. But Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom resounded very far and split my rock right in half."

"Woooooowwww. Aw, wish I could do a Sonic Rainboom when I get older. That would be awesome!" Everypony just smiled. "It would be, but I don't know if anypony other than Rainbow can. You'd have to be going extremely fast to be able to actually break the sound barrier.", Twilight said. "Awww. I can't go very fast. I'm still too little." Twilight went over to her spell book and brought it over to Lucky. She opened it and laid down, Lucky did the same. "Now, I promised to teach you more magic. We'll look at this and you can see what other spells look like and how to do them." Lucky grinned, excited.

All the others then left, saying they'd see the two ponies and Spike tomorrow. So Twilight showed Lucky some other spells, especially ones Twilight herself and even Princess Celestia knows. Lucky was very interested. "Wooow, think I could do the same spells someday Twilight?", she asked. "Well of course. You just need lots of practice." Lucky grinned and studied with Twilight some more. When it came bedtime, Twilight took out the other bed she had from the time Rarity and Applejack stayed. Lucky eyed it uncertain. She's not used to staying the night here.

When she never stayed a night somewhere, she always slept in a bed with the pony she's staying the night with. She's always been like that, she hates being alone. This time though, she wouldn't be totally alone, she'd have Spike near her and especially Twilight near her. Maybe she could try. She climbed in and sighed. She stared at the ceiling for a bit and slowly fell asleep. Twilight made sure Lucky was comfortable before falling asleep herself. Lucky actually slept through the night, and by the time morning came, she had woken up and saw the sun rise.

She hurried to the window to watch it. She was amazed. This is the first time ever that she's seen the sun rise. She watched it in amazement, and then Twilight appeared next to her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Lucky smiled and nodded. "Can you believe Princess Celestia raises and lowers the sun?" Lucky looked at Twilight, "No, you haven't." "Oh? Well, yeah. Luna raises and lowers the moon." Lucky grinned, "That's really cool." She went back to watching the sun. Twilight did too. "You know Lucky, you're really something else. You do things that are advanced for your age. I just can't believe your flying and magic skills."

Lucky just shrugged. "I really dunno what to say. I just really love magic and flying. Though I'm not trying to fly up to my and Rainbow's cloud home again any time soon… I don't want to go through that again." Lucky looked at the clock. 6:30 now. An hour before she has to go to school. Lucky went down with Twilight to get breakfast. "Oh, and thanks for looking over my homework last night." Twilight smiled, "It's no problem." So after they ate, Twilight asked, "Want me to walk to school with you or do you want to walk to school yourself?"

"I can go myself thanks." Lucky gets her saddlebags on and goes out the door, turns around and says, "Thanks for letting me stay and for reading your spell book to me. I'll practice them when I stay at Pinkie's tonight." Twilight smiled and said, "It's no problem Lucky. I'm glad you stayed and enjoyed the book. Have a good day at school ok?" Lucky nodded, shut the door and headed off to school. Twilight decided to go pay Pinkie a visit. She left a note for Spike for when he wakes up he won't worry and will know where to go after he eats.

As Twilight arrived, she saw Pinkie walking by the window inside Sugar Cube Corner. No doubt she was getting everything ready for when they open up for customers. Twilight knocked and she heard, "Coming!" Pinkie opened the door and smiled, "Oh hi Twilight! What brings you here?" "Oh nothing really. Lucky just headed off to school and I just wanted to drop by for a visit. May I come in? Pinkie stepped off to the side to let her friend in. "Getting ready to open up?" "Yup. Wanna help?" Twilight smiled, "Sure. What can I help with?"

"Just bring in the treats and put them in the display counter thingy and I will set up the tables and chairs and make sure everything's clean." Twilight nodded then did what she was told. Mrs. Cake saw Twilight as she went in the kitchen to get the treats. "Hello Twilight. Helping us out this morning?" Twilight looked over at her and nodded. "Thought I'd pay Pinkie a visit and help out." "That's kind of you. Thank you." Twilight smiled and nodded, "It's no problem really. I didn't have anything to do this morning anyways and I wrote Spike a note saying I was over here, so that when he wakes up and eats he can just head on over."

So Twilight got the treats and brought them out to the display thing and put them in. She also saw Pinkie getting the tables ready, 'She's a good worker despite her being all hyper and energetic all the time.', Twilight thought. "Oh hey Pinkie, you know you're getting Lucky tonight right?" Pinkie looked at Twilight. "Yepper. We're going to have fun together." "I know. Just, play it down with your energetic self. I still don't know if she's used to it." Pinkie nodded. "I just remembered too, isn't this around the time Zecora comes into town?", Twilight asked. Pinkie thought for a second. "I think so. Why?" "Well because Applejack told me that when her, Lucky, and Rainbow saw her in the forest when Lucky went to get her things, Lucky saw her and hid, then went ahead."

"Huh, then do you want Lucky to get to know Zecora too?" Twilight nodded, "I think that would be nice, and good for Lucky. Keep her from hiding a lot, get her used to talking to other ponies." Pinkie nodded in contemplation. "Yeah, you're right. It would be good for the little filly." So opening time came and Sugar Cube Corner was starting to get busy, and Spike came in. "Hey Twilight. Lucky's at school?" Twilight nodded, she's still helping out. She's waiting tables with Pinkie.

So as the day went by, Spike and Twilight helped Pinkie and the Cakes. At 2:35 Lucky arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, school having gotten out. "Hi everypony.", Lucky said quietly and shyly. She had seen the Cakes and she got shy, but she did talk this time. Getting much better, Twilight grinned at that. "Hi Lucky, do you have homework today?" Lucky beamed, "Nope. I can play all day today. I learned about cutie marks, the others weren't too happy, they already learned last year they said, but I was new so Miss Cheerilee said that it was for my sake.

"Well, the crusaders were kinda happy to learn about them, but they were disappointed and said now everypony they know told them that it takes time for the marks to appear and it's all about finding out who they really are. It's true though, mama and papa told me one day and I believe it. Why can't they see that?", Lucky had asked sadly. "They're just impatient silly fillies. I've seen them do everything they can to get them. It doesn't work that way.", Pinkie said. "I do wonder when I'll get mine and what it'll be like." The others shrugged.

"So, this is the itty bitty alicorn filly you were talking about?", Mr. Cake said. "Yessir! This is Lucky Fire. She's just starting to learn magic and how to fly. Twilight and Rainbow are her teachers.", Pinkie explained. "How sweet. She's adorable. Hello Lucky, my name's Mrs. Cake." "And I'm Mr. Cake." Lucky nodded in acknowledgement. The bell rung again and in came Fluttershy. "Hi guys." Everypony waved. "Hi Fluttershy." "Lucky, when someone gives you their name or names, if it's more than one pony, it's always polite to say, 'nice to meet you'." Lucky looked at Twilight. "Ok, um…. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cake." They smiled and said, "Nice too meet you too Lucky." Fluttershy smiled gently and said, "It looks like Lucky is getting better at talking to other ponies she doesn't know."

Twilight nodded, "I'm glad because that way she's getting used to saying 'hello' at least. She also should start introducing herself as well. Well, when another pony comes in that we know, we should get her to try introducing herself and saying hello." Pinkie and Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "Hey Lucky, Zecora will be coming into town, maybe you should introduce yourself to her." Lucky smiled a bit, "Ok. I saw her in the forest the one day with Rainbow and Applejack."

"That's what they told me. She hadn't actually talked with you, so this time talk to her, she'll talk with you. Though she talks in rhymes, I don't know if you heard her when she talked with both of them." "I heard a little bit, but not the whole thing." The bell rang and in walked Zecora, she decided to see a different building today and she saw Sugar Cube Corner. "Hi Zecora.", Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy said. Zecora smiled at them. Lucky stood still, at least she's not hiding this time.

Twilight looked at Lucky and said, "Go on Lucky. Say hi and introduce yourself." Lucky stepped up to Zecora. "Well, it seems before me it's the fearless filly I see.", Zecora said. "Hi Zecora. I'm Lucky Fire.", Lucky said quietly, much like Fluttershy when she meets a new pony, but Lucky was a bit louder than Fluttershy. "You are not the shy filly from before, but much braver ever more." (if that makes sense? .) "I guess, Rainbow wants me to be more brave, not to hide from ponies anymore. Try to open up I think she said." Zecora nodded, understanding Rainbow's wish.

"Will she be your parental figure, up until you are much bigger?" Lucky shrugged. Sure she told Princess Celestia she kinda looked up to Rainbow as a parental figure, but she didn't want to admit it to other ponies. Though, now remembering Twilight and probably the other 5 know now too. Though she wants to keep it from everypony else. "Well, she does take care of me really well. Unless she has to be on the weather team making the weather. Then she has me stay with the others. Tonight I'm staying with Pinkie. Last night I stayed with Twilight and the night before I stayed with Applejack. Tomorrow I get to be with Rainbow again. Ooo, and I wonder what we'll be doing for Hearth's Warming Eve? I couldn't see the play last year in Canterlot. I was mad, but I got over it."

"We were in the play last year, well, 'we' meaning in Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack and I.", Twilight said. "Awww, now I'm really upset I couldn't go last year. I'd have seen you guys, then met you a year later." "How come you couldn't go?", Pinkie asked. "I was sick." "Oh, that stinks." Lucky nodded in agreement. So as time went on Lucky played with Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Zecora, and even Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Lucky loved meeting the twins. When it got dark, Twilight asked everypony to watch the moon rise, so Lucky could see it.

"See Lucky? That's Luna raising the moon. Well, you can't see her actually raising the moon, but you can watch the moon rise." Lucky grinned, "That is awesome. Like I said when Princess Celestia was here that day, I love the moon. It's so pretty." Everypony else nodded in agreement. The moon is pretty. "Well, I should go home now. I had fun today.", Fluttershy said. "See ya Fluttershy." Then Twilight and Spike left, after saying good night. Then Zecora left, saying good night, and saying she could get her herbs tomorrow.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake had put the twins to bed a little earlier, and now Lucky and Pinkie went inside and to Pinkie's room. "Oh, and Lucky, I almost forgot to mention, I have a pet baby alligator, his name is Gummy. He has no teeth, so when he playfully bites you, it doesn't hurt. See?", Pinkie said, as Gummy bites the top of her mane down to the end of it. "Ya know, Gummy is kinda cute." Pinkie grinned. "Thank you." "Um… is there another bed or even a sleeping bag or something?", Lucky asked.

"Ummmmm, I don't think so. I guess you'll be sleeping with me." Lucky nodded, "Probably a good thing because Gummy might scare me sometime during the night if he decides to sleep in my bed or whatever." Pinkie giggled, "Yeah, sometimes he likes to sleep with me if he doesn't want to sleep in his little bed." So after talking a little bit, they decided to get to bed, also because Lucky had school in the morning. The Cakes knew that so if Pinkie forgot to get Lucky up, they could get her up. Lucky curled up into her usual ball, and fell asleep. Pinkie smiled, 'She's so cute. She looks even tinier when she does that. Almost like she's baby sized again.' Pinkie then patted Lucky's head, like a big sister would, then she too fell asleep.


	10. Talk of Maternal Instincts

A/N: sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything better T_T

Chapter ten: Talk of Maternal Instincts

As morning came, Pinkie started waking up. She usually wakes up around 6:30, to help with everything in the bakery downstairs. "Lucky, you have school. You gotta wake up.", Pinkie said. Lucky opened her eyes, then looked at Pinkie. "What time is it?" "6:30", Pinkie answered. Lucky then nodded, then her and Pinkie got up, Gummy had stayed in his bed last night.

They went downstairs, Lucky saw the Cakes. "Mornin'.", Lucky said. "Well good morning you two. Did you sleep ok Lucky?", Mrs. Cake asked. Lucky nodded. As Lucky was eating, Rainbow came in. Lucky grinned widely when she saw Rainbow. "Hi Rainbow!" Rainbow smiled, "Hey kiddo. How did you like sleeping at AJ's, Twilight's, and Pinkie's?" "I loved it. I had fun.", Lucky replied. "Good, I'm glad. Pinkie wasn't too energetic for you was she?" Lucky shook her head.

"Ok. Did you meet the twins?" Lucky smiled and nodded, then said after she finished her mouthful, "They're so cute. It's funny though. One's a pegasus and one's a unicorn, though their parents are earth ponies." Rainbow tilted her head. "They didn't explain why?" Lucky shook her head, "No, because I didn't ask." "Hmm, well. It's because some relatives of theirs are pegasi and unicorns." "Oooh. Ok." Lucky then finished up eating, so she could fly again.

"Oh Lucky, I made an appointment for the doctor's. You go on Friday in the morning. 10:00." Lucky groaned. "Why?" "You have to get checked up. We need to see where you're at in everything. He also asked if you had your medical records." Lucky thought for a second. "I think so." "Well, we'll check when you get home from school. You can't now because you need to get your things." Lucky smiled. "They're already ready. I didn't have homework yesterday, so everything stayed in my desk at school.

"Alright. It's about 7 right now, so we have a little bit of time." Lucky nodded, "I also met Zecora for real yesterday. She talked funny. I knew what she was saying though. I also met Pinkie's pet alligator Gummy. He's cute." "Glad _you_ think so. A toothless alligator still kinda is weird to me. I never even heard of one like that." Pinkie then said, "Me either, until I found him. I got used to it as time went on. Now I find him adorable." Rainbow shrugged.

"Want to fly to school?", Rainbow asked. "Yeah, let's go. It'll take me a little bit if I fly." Rainbow and Lucky went outside after thanking Pinkie and Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and grabbing the saddlebags. Then Rainbow went 6 feet in the air. Lucky did the same. Then she hovered for 5 minutes, the time being then 7:10. "Alright, let's take off." They flew all the way to school. "Great Lucky. By the time you're 10 you might be able to pull of all my tricks I learned throughout the years."

"That would be awesome!", Lucky said. "Yeah, it really would be." "Well, I should go in. Bye Rainbow, see ya later.", Lucky said, as she went in the school. Rainbow waved, then she took off for Rarity's as soon as she knew Lucky was in the school. 'I hope Rarity doesn't rope me into modeling her dresses again. That last experience was awful, yuck.', Rainbow thought to herself. She arrived at Rarity's place and fluttered down to in front of the door. Then she knocked. "Just a second!", she heard. Almost a minute and Rarity opened the door. "Oh, hello Rainbow Dash. What brings you here?" "Nothing.", Rainbow said.

Rarity raised an eyebrow. She knew something was up, just by the tone of Rainbow's voice. "What's wrong Rainbow? Something's on your mind." Rainbow walked in. "It's nothing, really." "Stop right there Rainbow. Tell me, or I'll force it out of you." Rainbow gave Rarity a look. "You wouldn't dare." Rarity shrugged and said, "Desperate times do call for desperate measures. This seems desperate enough." Rainbow huffed. "Ok fine. I don't know Rarity. I just don't." Rarity looked confused, "What don't you know?" "I don't know. This feeling of mine I guess."

"Ok, that's a start. I guess. What feeling towards who?" Rainbow looked seriously, "Don't take it the wrong way, but Lucky. I always feel so protective, I always looked through the clouds at her playing, making sure she didn't get hurt when I was on weather duty. It's a feeling unlike any other that I've felt. Like, it's kind of like a feeling of bonding. I always call her 'kiddo', no pony else does though, right? Well, and also, me taking care of her in my own home, I'm her primary caregiver, but I kinda feel like I'm something more of a primary caregiver. And the times she's called me 'mama' though she didn't know she was, I felt happy. I kinda liked the idea of being called that I guess you could say….. I dunno."

Rarity looked a little surprised, but then she thought about what Rainbow told her. "Well, if I am thinking correctly….. I could call up Twilight to come over and give another opinion on my thought, but I'd say that you have a feeling of maternal instinct. You know she doesn't have parents, she's only 5 years old, which is really young for a foal to be without any parents, and even the fact you're her main caregiver. You feel attached to her like she's attached to you. She sees you as a parental figure, as well as Applejack, and you see her as your own foal. It isn't rare for anypony to feel like that in your situation.

"I'd say what you feel would be natural. Picture this, a pony who is out on her own, old enough to be out of her parent's house, has found a very young foal who is parentless, and taken that foal into her care. After a while of having the foal in her home, say maybe 5 months, she starts feeling attached to the foal, feeling her maternal instincts kick in. Yours just happened to kick in sooner than expected really. That though is basically the gist of it." Rainbow lets what Rarity said to her sink in. Rainbow then nodded slowly, seeming to let that idea sink in.

"Ok… ok, let's say you're right. What do I do?" "Just keep doing what you're doing." Rainbow looked a bit skeptical at Rarity's answer. "That's it? I thought your answer would be more than that." Rarity just shrugged and said, "I don't know what else to tell you Rainbow. You can't really adopt her can you? You're only…. 17 right? You'd be lucky to even be old enough to be her big sister." Rainbow just raised an eyebrow this time. "Ok, you're how old? 20 right? Yeah, you're 20 and your little sister is 7.

"That's a 13 year difference Rarity. I'm 17 and Lucky's 5. that's….. um. That's 12 years difference. Oh…. well… I guess my point is moot then hehe. My bad. I guess you're right. Well…. unless she starts calling me mama or at least Rainbow-mama, I guess I'm fine for now. I just have to keep doing what I'm doing and not tell anypony else about my maternal instincts with her, well…. maybe except Applejack." Rarity just said, "Yes, well… somepony might find out eventually, the way you are with her. Some ponies can see right through you sometimes Rainbow dear." Rainbow looked at Rarity in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Tell me you're kidding. I am not somepony who can be seen through. I am a solid wall of feelings. I can hide my feelings really well."

"Oh yeah? We all saw how you were with Applejack, we all knew it was a matter of time before you two ended up together. So don't tell me you can hide your feelings, because sometimes you can't." Rainbow just let it go, "Fine, well… I should probably get going. I wanna see Fluttershy too. See how Tank is. Knowing he's in Fluttershy's care he'll be good, I just want to see him." Rarity nodded. "Ok then, think about what I said though, ok?" Rainbow nodded, then flew off towards Fluttershy's place as soon as she got out the door. Fluttershy was outside when Rainbow arrived. "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy looked to where she heard her name be called. "Oh hi Rainbow. What brings you here?" "I wanted to see Tank. Where is he?" Fluttershy led Rainbow to her pet. "Hey Tank, sorry I haven't seen you lately buddy. I just been busy with a small filly and weather duties." Tank blinked and smiled, just happy that he can see his owner. "Rainbow, your expression, it looks like a cross between happy and thoughtful.", Fluttershy said. "Huh?"

Rainbow shook her head. "It's nothing Fluttershy. I just talked with Rarity about something and I'm happy with the results of our conversation and am thinking of it." "Oh, ok then." Rainbow's glad her shy friend don't press matters. "Oh yeah. Lucky flew from Sugar Cube Corner to school this morning. She also flew that from 6 feet in the air. I think 6 feet will be the highest it'll stay until I think she can take the higher altitude." Fluttershy smiled. "That's great. It seems she's getting better everyday." Rainbow nodded, then played with Tank for a while.

A little later was when Twilight arrived with Rarity and Applejack. Applejack went up behind Rainbow sneakily, the others watched in amusement. Applejack looked at Tank, who looked at her, Applejack made a 'shushing' motion. Tank understood, so when Applejack was right behind Rainbow, Applejack said, "Howdy partner!" Rainbow literally jumped at most 3 feet in the air, spread her wings, hovered, and put a hoof to her heart, which was beating pretty fast from what Applejack just pulled.

"AJ! You scared the daylights out of me!" Everypony's laughing. Rainbow came back down, "Not funny. Coulda given me a heart attack." "Sorry Rainbow, but that was the perfect opportunity to give you a good fright. Gotta admit, I did get'cha, didn't I?" Rainbow sighed, then started chuckling herself after she got over the shock. "Yeah, you did get me good." Applejack nuzzled Rainbow. "Now don't be takin' things seriously Rainbow if I do that again in the future. I'm only tryin' to poke fun at'cha. Don't mean ta actually harm ya." Rainbow nodded, "Yeah yeah. Hey, I got an appointment for Lucky at the doctor on Friday at 10 in the morning. Wanna come with?" Applejack looked confused and happy at the same time.

"When did ya do that and sure. I'll come. Don't think I got anything goin' on that day." "I did that yesterday. Today is Tuesday so I would have done that at a good time. You found Lucky on a Wednesday I do believe…. Because about 2 days later she started school, which was Friday. So between the time you found her to yesterday would be….. 6 days, right?" Twilight nodded, "Just about, yes. So not too bad. Good thing too the doctor had an opening so soon." Rainbow and Applejack nodded, also happy about that.

"Think Lucky's at a healthy weight?", Rarity asked. "I dunno. We'll find out Friday.", Twilight said. "Oh shoot, we're gonna hafta write a note ain't we?", Applejack asked Rainbow. Rainbow facehoofed, "Aw I forgot about that. You're right Applejack. Anypony got a quill and paper?" "I do inside.", Fluttershy said. Everypony went inside and when Rainbow was given the paper and quill, she started writing the note.

"Miss Cheerilee,

Lucky Fire will have to be absent for school on Friday, October 18. She has a doctor's appointment for a check up.

Rainbow Dash"

Twilight looked over Rainbow's shoulder and read it. "Pretty good Rainbow, I think that should suffice." Rainbow looked at Twilight oddly. "Ooook? I'll take that as a passing grade." "What I meant was that note should be good enough for Miss Cheerilee to let Lucky go to her appointment." Rainbow just nodded this time. Twilight folded it and set it back on the table. "Rarity, does Miss Cheerilee stay after school or does she go straight home after school like the others?" "She usually stays after until 3:30. Why?"

"I wanna give her the note after school." Rarity nodded, thinking that's a good idea. It was about 11:15 now, so Rainbow had plenty of time. Rainbow asked Applejack to step aside with her. Rarity knew what Rainbow was doing, so she occupied the others with the latest dress she was working on. So, when Rainbow felt they were well enough away so none of the others could hear, Rainbow told Applejack everything her and Rarity discussed earlier. Applejack looked stunned, yet impressed at Rainbow for admitting her maternal instincts were starting to come out.

Applejack knew Rainbow well, and knew she wouldn't want ponies knowing she was the maternal type, especially with her acting like one of the guys and all she does. "Well….. I might be startin' to feel the same, but…. I don't think as much as you Rainbow. Yeah, I feel like she's one o' my own, and I'm pretty much protective. If she ever called me mama though, I think that'd melt my heart. I even call her squirt sometimes, I don't even call Applebloom that." Rainbow smiled gently, which surprised the hay out of Applejack. Applejack never thought she'd ever see that side, well, other than Rainbow with Lucky, but never thought she'd see it when Rainbow's not with Lucky.

Then Applejack smiled as well. "That would just be too cute wouldn't it?", she asked. Rainbow nodded. "Any day now I kinda expect Lucky to call me at least Rainbow-mama or something. If she ever did call me that, I wouldn't be surprised at all." Applejack shrugged and said, "Ya never know." Rainbow agreed, ya never know. "Ya know… now that I think of it… I don't know everything about Lucky. Maybe one of these days, I should sit down, or we should sit down with her and ask her to tell us everything about her.", Rainbow said.

"That's a good idea Rainbow. Maybe on Saturday we'll do that." Rainbow nodded, "That sounds good. What time though? No doubt she would want to sleep in." Applejack thought a bit, "How about noontime, come have lunch at my farm, I have a pond in one of the parts of my acres of trees, we keep it clean so we can swim in nice water when it's hot out. Though we can't swim in it, it is autumn after all, we can sit by it, have a bit of a picnic." "That sounds great. Lucky sure would like that idea probably." AJ nodded.

"Hehe, hey, I just thought of something. When Lucky gets older and a better flier, we should measure her wing power.", Rainbow said. "That seems like a cool idea, I bet Lucky would be curious as to what hers would be. We'll ask Twilight about it when we get back to the others." Rainbow nodded in agreement. "I still remember my wing power, 16.5." Applejack looked impressed. "Really now? Did ya get Fluttershy to test hers?" Rainbow sighed, "Hers is 2 point something. I think it was 2.6 or something like that." Applejack didn't know what to say about that.

"Hey girls, do you want lunch?", Fluttershy asked. "Oh, sure.", Applejack said. So Applejack and Rainbow followed Fluttershy into her home where the others. "Oh Rainbow, the zap apple harvest is comin' up soon. Wanna stay at my place so you and Lucky can see how the zap apples come and how we make things out of 'em?" Rainbow looked at Applejack curiously. "Zap apples?" Applejack nodded and said, "Zap apples are special apples Granny Smith discovered when her family moved here to Ponyville, well actually, I'll let Granny Smith tell you the story."

"Ok. I can't wait to hear what they are." "You and Lucky will love the story, it's actually the founding of Ponyville. Granny's one of the founders." Rainbow stopped and looked at Applejack incredulously. "So that means your family is practically famous! Well, you really aren't, but you should be." Applejack blushed lightly and stopped as well and looked at Rainbow, "We don't want to be famous for making Ponyville. We're just settler ponies who settled down in an unoccupied land to make our own place. Actually, I should say Granny Smith, I'm just the granddaughter of one of the founders of Ponyville. Still, our family is just fine with being treated as normal civilians. None of the fawnin' over stuff."

"You are the coolest pony I've ever met." "Aw shucks. I dunno about that, but like I said, I'm only the granddaughter of the founder of Ponyville. Well, Granny Smith was only a filly herself, though she'd gotten her cutie mark already, she was still young. Probably a little older than Applebloom." Rainbow then went into the kitchen with Applejack. The others waited for them, then as they sat down, everypony ate. "I heard you telling Rainbow you're granny helped discover Ponyville, that's so cool.", Twilight said. "Yeah, hey Twi. Rainbow had an idea when she was talkin' privately with me. When Lucky gets older, think we could measure her wing power?" Twilight looked at Rainbow, "That's a good idea. Sure, that would be interesting."

Rainbow grinned. "Thanks Twilight. I bet Lucky would love to know her wing power, if it's anything near mine." Everypony shrugged, then Rarity said, "Who knows Rainbow, who knows. Though I do say, she certainly is a gifted filly. Only the second I've ever met. Twilight, of course, being the first. She could be close to you in wing power." "Can't wait to see if she is.", Rainbow said. After lunch everypony walked around town, nothing else better to do. They see ponies putting out Nightmare Night decorations out. "I love Nightmare Night. I love scaring everypony.", Rainbow said.

"Now Rainbow dear, that isn't nice. Some ponies might be like Fluttershy, delicate and sensitive.", Rarity said. "Don't worry your pretty little head Rarity, I know who to scare and who not to. Besides, I really don't want to hurt their feelings, and really, some ponies like being scared, like Pinkie." Rarity just looked a little skeptical. "If you say so." Rainbow just chose to ignore that comment. As time went on, it came time for Lucky to get out of school, so they arrived at Lucky's school to pick her up. Lucky came out with the other foals. She saw everypony outside waiting for her.

"Hi girls!", Lucky said. She went up to Applejack and Rainbow and nuzzled them, then she nuzzled the others. "This is a surprise. I didn't expect you all to pick me up." "Eh, well we had nothing to do really. We walked all around town then it became time for you to get out of school, so we came to pick you up.", Rainbow said. "Oh.", was all Lucky said. "I have homework yes, but only in two subjects. Shouldn't be hard because I have notes with me this time."

"Ok, well, I gotta give a note to Miss Cheerilee for Friday, then we'll head home. Well guys, this will be where we'll say goodbye. I had fun today, see you all tomorrow." "Bye Rainbow, bye Lucky." The two ponies waved and went inside the school. Rainbow went to Miss Cheerilee and heander her the note. "It's for Friday. She has a doctor's appointment for that day. I just confirmed it today." Miss Cheerilee read the note and nodded, "Ok Rainbow. Thank you. Good luck with your appointment Lucky."

Lucky and Rainbow nodded, then her and Rainbow went out of the school and Lucky hopped on Rainbow's back and Rainbow took off for their home. When Applejack saw them finally fly off to their home, she said to herself, but the others heard, "Wish I could walk on clouds. I'd love to be there with them and see Rainbow's home. I'd also help the little one with her homework." Twilight said, "Uh, Applejack, remember the cloud walking spell? I could do that, though you'd have to have Fluttershy take you up or even the hot air balloon would work."

Applejack blinked, "Uh, was I speakin' out loud? Sorry 'bout that. Uh, I appreciate the offer Twilight, but I don't want ta trouble ya. I guess I could stay down here, besides, they'll be comin' to my place soon fer a while. I invited them to come fer a while so I also could spend time with the little squirt." Twilight just smiled, "Oh, alright. It's ok. At least you can see them soon." Applejack nodded. "Well, I'll be gettin' on home as well. See y'all later." So everypony went to their homes for the rest of the day.


	11. Lucky's First Check Up in Ponyville

Chapter Eleven: Lucky's First Doctor Visit in Ponyville

Friday came too fast for Lucky, and before she knew it she was walking to the doctor's office with Rainbow and Applejack. "How long will we be here for?", Lucky asked. "However long it takes for him to check how healthy you are.", Rainbow answered. Lucky hung her head, she hoped she didn't need any shots. She really dislikes needles. They hurt! "Nurse Redheart will most likely be the nurse, she's a nice pony. You'll like her. Now Rainbow, who is the doctor?"

"Horse MD I think. He has an orange curly mane and an orange tail, and his coat is brown." Applejack looked at Rainbow curiously, "First I ever heard of him." Rainbow shrugged. "Me too, but I heard he's really nice, so there's nothing to worry about Lucky." Lucky nodded, if they say the nurse and doctor are nice, she'll trust them. When they arrived at the hospital, they went up to the check-in desk. "Lucky Fire is here for her check up.", Rainbow said. The receptionist looked at them.

"Ok, take a seat and we'll call you up when the doc is ready." They nodded and took their seats. Lucky looked around and she saw books, it was a small bookcase full of books for foals. Then next to it was a bigger book case, she figured that was for older ponies. She went over to the small bookcase and looked at the titles, though she can't read them all. She decided to look at the covers and see what piques her interest. So one by one she took out the books then put them back with her magic, deeming them uninteresting. Then there was one that captured her interest. She brought it over to her two role models, and held it up with her magic in front of them.

"Read it to me?" Rainbow and Applejack smiled, then Applejack took it. Applejack said, "Want me to hold it flat in my hooves, then you can turn the page when I say so?" "Sure." Applejack read the title and then Lucky turned the cover so Applejack could read the first page. After about 15 minutes, they were called into the hallway to go to one of the rooms and they put the book back and went where they were called to. "Hi Nurse Redheart.", Applejack and Rainbow said. "Hello girls, and who is this filly? Is she a relative from out of town?" "No, she's a little filly who's parents went to the Green Pastures in the sky.", Applejack said.

"I found her sittin' towards the edge of Ponyville, she had come from the Everfree Forest. She lived there for 3 months before comin' into town." "Oh wow. Well, we'll see if that forest did anything to her health." Rainbow then said, "Well, I don't think so, not unless she ate something bad or drank yucky water or even ran into the Poison Joke. All we know is she ate grass and flowers, not enough to fill her tummy. Poor kid. Good thing Applejack took her in for a bit and gave her real meals. Then I took over when Lucky wanted to stay with me."

"I also see she's an alicorn. Very rare." Lucky told the nurse, "Mama was a unicorn and papa was a pegasus." "So you got both their traits." Lucky nodded. "Oh, my name's Lucky Fire." Nurse Redheart smiled gently. "Hello Lucky Fire. Oh yes, do you have your medical records with you?" Lucky opened her saddlebags and took out the papers. She took out the papers with her magic, but opened the saddlebags with her hoof. She handed them to the nurse. Nurse Redheart looked impressed at Lucky's magic. "Very advanced, she's a natural talent for magic."

Rainbow then grinned, "And flying too. The highest she can go is 6 feet and she can fly from Sugar Cube Corner to her school." "Goodness. That's even more impressive. Well, we've been outside the room for 5 minutes talking, I will give these papers to the doc and he will be with you shortly." The three ponies nodded. Lucky took a seat on the paper lined cushy bench thingy that's raised up a little, and Applejack and Rainbow sat in the two chairs in the room.

After 30 minutes of wriggling from impatience, by Lucky, the doctor came in. "Hello girls, now, who's the patient here?" Lucky raised a hoof. He smiled, "Hello, I'm Horse MD. I'm your doctor and we'll be checking your height, weight and all that good stuff." Lucky nodded. So the doctor led Lucky to the scales. He weighed her then took her height. "A tad bit small for her age, but when she hits the growth spurt that alicorns usually have, she'll most likely be normal height. Well, we'll only know in time. Now, she isn't much underweight, and Nurse Redheart also told me she used to live in Everfree Forest and she ate grass and flowers. Then when Applejack found her, Applejack gave her better meals, then Rainbow Dash after she took Lucky home to stay with her."

The two mares nodded, "Yes, we make sure she eats healthy and plenty. We knew she was way underweight, and we want to help her get back to a better weight. A normal weight for her size." The doctor smiled, happy Lucky has two such caring ponies to watch over her. "Good, by the next check up she should most likely be a healthy weight. She's only 10 pounds underweight. I did say she wasn't much underweight. Now Lucky, I will check your heartbeat, pulse, and reflexes, then you should be set to go. Though I am a little skeptical on your health, having lived in the forest for 3 months."

Rainbow spoke up, "I think she should be fine. A friend of ours lives in that forest and she's healthy. Her name's Zecora." The doctor looked at Rainbow. "That odd looking pony?" Lucky got a bit defensive. "She isn't odd looking and she isn't really a pony. She's a zebra. She looks different, yes, but she is nice, and she isn't creepy or scary at all. She talks funny, but she's really nice. Don't make things up because you don't know her. Meet her and you'll see how nice she is."

The older ponies looked at Lucky in amazement. 5 year olds, they sure have spunk, especially this one. She even sounded a bit grown up, though she had the 5 year old speech. "Well, you do have a point. Never judge a book by its cover." Lucky tilted her head. "That means if you see a pony who is odd looking or talks funny or something, give them a chance and get to know them, don't turn away because you don't think they are nice. What you said also means 'don't judge a book by its cover'.", the doctor said. "Ooooh, ok."

So the doctor did the rest of the check up and Lucky was all set to go. "Here, a lollipop for being such a good patient." Lucky's eye got big, "Awesome! Thank you.", she said as she took the lollipop by magic. She started licking it happily. The older ponies chuckled. "So cute. Ok, well, if she starts to act like she isn't well, bring her here and I will test her for anything she may have caught in the forest, you never know. For now I'll trust you two when you say that Zecora lives in the forest and is healthy, she is in the pony category, right?" Applejack nodded, "I heard Lucky tellin' Twilight that her papa read her a book of different ponies and zebras were in there. So we shouldn't be that different, 'specially our immune systems."

"Well, just in case, if she starts feeling unwell, bring her here. Her next appointment will be six months from now. Here's an appointment card for a reminder. One for Applejack and one for Rainbow." Applejack and Rainbow nodded then took the cards. "Ok Lucky, we can go home now.", Rainbow said. Lucky nodded and thanked the doctor again for the lollipop and said it was nice meeting him, then Nurse Redheart when they passed her. "It was good meeting you too Lucky."

The doc said, then the nurse. They left the hospital, then Rainbow asked, "Now that wasn't too bad was it?" Lucky shook her head, too busy with the lollipop. Applejack chuckled, "I guess she's too busy with that thing to really talk with us. Now, you'll be stayin' startin' tonight, alright?" "Alright, cool. We'll get to our home then I can grab my bed and she can grab her school books." Applejack gave a small nod. "I can't wait till y'all stay, it'll be fun. Does Lucky have a bed now?" "Hehe, not really. She's taken to sleeping in my bed with me. I can make her a cloud bed though." Lucky heard that and said, "No. Can't I still sleep with you? Back at home, I didn't really stay in my bed much, unless mama and papa wanted to be alone together, never know why, oh well.

"I let them, I'm not mean and ask them over and over to stay with them. I loved my mama and papa, I still do, but I can never see them anymore. But I have you two now. Oh, and why can't you come up to the cloud home Applejack?" "Well, because I'm not a pegasus. Only pegasi can walk and stand on clouds, and alicorns too, they can stand and walk on clouds." Lucky looked sad, "Aww, that stinks. Isn't there a way to make unicorns and earth ponies walk on clouds, like, for a really long time?" Rainbow said, "There is a spell that Twilight knows, but it only lasts three days."

"Oh. That's not long at all." Rainbow and AJ shook their heads sadly. "Well, can't we move in Applejack's home? We all can share her room. You can keep your cloud bed Rainbow." Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other. "Well, I dunno if it'll work. We only started seein' each other, and it'll be too soon. Well, you'll see when you get older, everything that a couple is." Lucky just looked at Applejack. "Well…. that stinks. It would be fun to have the three of us staying. Then we really would be like a family."

Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other again, by now they're passing Twilight's library. Spike's outside watering the flowers surrounding the small path to the door and the front and part of the sides to the tree. "Hi Applejack, Rainbow, Lucky….. hey Lucky, how come you're not in school?" "Oh hi Spike, I just came back from the doctor's office. Rainbow gave the teacher a pardon note for me to miss school because of the doctor." Spike grinned, "Nice, you have a three day weekend." Lucky shrugged. "I'd rather have gone to school, but oh well. I guess the doctor is more important than school."

"Well yeah the doctor's is important. You needed to be checked. Now we know you only need to gain ten pounds to be at a healthy weight for your size.", Rainbow said. Lucky just went back to licking her lollipop. Rainbow and Applejack shook their heads at her. "You guys going to your place Applejack?" "I am, those two are goin' home for their things to come to my place fer a while." Spike smiled, "Well, have fun you guys." The three smiled. "We will.", they said, then they kept walking. Rainbow and Lucky flied to their home after telling Applejack they'll meet her at her house.

Applejack walked home, now thinking about what Lucky said about her and Rainbow moving in and them being a real family if they did. 'Well, that would be kinda nice. Then I can see more of how Lucky is and more of what she's like. Then maybe I can become more closer to her and really know if I have maternal feelin's toward her.', Applejack thought to herself. She arrived home and went to her room, shut the door, and sat in the middle of her bed.

'Hmm, maybe I could let them move in, though I'd have to ok it with Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Applebloom, though I know Applebloom would love for them to move in.' About 10 minutes later, she heard the door close then hoof steps coming towards then up the stairs. Applejack got off the bed and opened the door and got a knock on the head by Rainbow. "Ow." Rainbow chuckled, "Sorry AJ, I didn't expect you to open your door before I could knock. My bad." Lucky giggled. Then Applejack chuckled as well. "It's alright. Come in."

"So, set up the beds like last time?", Rainbow asked. "If ya want. I don't mind." Rainbow nodded and turned around and brought in her cloud bed and put it next to Applejack's bed. Lucky followed Rainbow then set her saddlebags at the foot of Applejack's bed on the floor. It's about 11:45 now (XD idk, I ain't been to the doctor's for a check up in idk how long now. So I don't remember how long they take for all Lucky needed). "So, wanna help me get lunch ready Lucky?", Applejack asked. "Sure.", the three of them headed downstairs. Applejack saw Granny Smith in her rocking chair. "Hello girls, havin' fun?"

"Howdy Granny Smith. Yeah, kinda. Hey, I got a question ta ask ya. You two stay here a sec. I'll be right back." Rainbow and Lucky did as they were told and Applejack went up to Granny Smith and whispered in her ear, "Will it be alright for Lucky and Rainbow ta move in? I said no originally, but Lucky talked me into thinkin' about it, then I decided I should ask Big Mac and you and Applebloom first before sayin' yes." "Oh Applejack, of course. But yes, do ask Big Mac if he'd be ok with it, and Applebloom I know would be happy." Applejack smiled, "I know Applebloom would love that, I just wanna ask her." Granny shook her head, "Don't, you and I both know that filly loves those two and would be thrilled to have more ponies in the house, especially one her age to play with livin' here."

Applejack nodded, and then went back to Rainbow and Lucky. They're both grinning knowingly. "What?", Applejack asked, but she can't hold back a grin herself. "I know what you just asked her.", Rainbow said. "Really now?" Lucky answered, "Yep, and I know too, if we can move in." Applejack's grin turned into a smile. Lucky hopped up and down. "We can move in?" "Soon as I ask Big Mac. Granny and I already know what Applebloom will say." Lucky hopped in circles around Applejack. Granny Smith smiled, Rainbow chuckled, Applejack laughed.

Lucky then nuzzled Applejack when she stopped hopping. "Thanks AJ. It's because of what I said to you right? That why you lettin' us move in?" Applejack nuzzled her back. "Kinda. I do wanna be like family with you and Rainbow. I really do. 'Cause you basically are like family to me Lucky, you're kinda like… like one o' my own it feels like. I dunno really fer sure if that's how I feel, but I think it is." Applejack then looked at Rainbow. Rainbow somehow knew why she looked at her.

She sighed then said, "I definitely know I feel that way towards you. I feel like a mama to you. I already know you consider Applejack and I as parental figures, and just recently I started feeling a little like a mama to you. Applejack recently started feeling the same. She talked to me a few days ago about it. I told her it probably is motherly feelings. She came to me a little after I had talked to Rarity about my feelings. Rarity told me, it was my maternal instincts kicking in. Applejack has a couple of the same feelings I do, I dunno if she has all of the same feelings now, but I do think she has the same feelings of what a mama would have."

Lucky just looked at Applejack and Rainbow. After what seemed forever, no doubt she was trying to understand everything they were talking about, she smiled a really huge smile, and her eyes got tears in them. She's crying in happiness. She hugged them both tightly, well, best as she can with her forelegs being on the short side. They smiled and hugged her back. "That would be cool if you really were, and if we could be someplace where it's only the three of us. That would be perfect. We would definitely be like parents and their foal, in our own place like mama, papa, and me were before everything happened." Rainbow and Applejack nodded. "Well come on now, I think we were about ta make lunch weren't we Lucky?"

Lucky jumped back, "Oh yeah!" She went to the kitchen with Applejack following her. "Now, what do y'all want?", Applejack asked everypony. They all agreed on one thing, salad with apple slices in it. "That sounds yummy, ok Lucky, get some apples and lettuce out of the fridge and I'll get the slicer fer the apples." Lucky got the stuff and put it on the counter. "Applejack, do you have ranch dressing?" Applejack nodded, "In the fridge on the door." Lucky went over to the fridge and got out her favorite dressing for salad.


	12. Moving In

Chapter 12: Moving In

Lucky took out her apple slices before putting the ranch on her salad. "Don't ya like apple slices in yer salad? You are one o' them who said apple slices in salad.", Applejack asked. "Not with ranch on them, yuck. I guess I didn't think." Applejack smiled and turned back to her salad. Big Mac came in when Applejack called him in for lunch. "Big Mac, Lucky got me to thinkin', will ya be alright with her and Rainbow movin' in with us?"

"Eeyup, it might be nice fer Apple Bloom (haha, sorry, I just found out Apple Bloom's name is separated . ) to have somepony her age to play with." Lucky smiled at him, "That's what Granny Smith said to Applejack when she asked her." Big Mac nodded, thinking Granny might have said that already if Applejack already asked her. Rainbow then asked Applejack, now knowing her and Lucky can move in, if she'd be able to get all her stuff into Applejack's room. "I dunno Rainbow. I'd hafta see how much things ya got."

Rainbow then thought for a second. "Maybe you can have Twilight cast that cloud walking spell so you can see my house so you can see everything I have and be able to put everything in their own place at your house." Applejack contemplated that thought. "We'll see Rainbow, right now I wanna finish my salad then get workin' in our garden. Them weeds don't pull themselves. Our crops will be ready soon fer pickin'. Then we'll have enough food fer the winter and fer everypony else to buy fer themselves and their families."

"Can I help?", Lucky asked. "Why sure, you'll be plenty helpful pullin' weeds and stuff." Lucky grinned and finished her salad, which there wasn't much left to begin with. When Applejack finished her salad, her and Lucky puts their bowls in the sink after rinsing them out and Lucky raced to the garden. Applejack smiled, 'She's gonna be a good workin' pony someday if she loves to help outside and stuff. She might have all 3 traits, wings like a pegasus, horn like a unicorn, and good workin' ethics like an earth pony, yet she's an alicorn. This one could be special, just to give it time ta see if it's true.', she thought to herself.

So, as Lucky worked in the garden with Applejack, Rainbow watched. Lucky did everything she was asked without complaint, which surprised Rainbow, knowing fillies or colts her age will sometimes complain or not do what they're asked of. Lucky however, she must have definitely been raised right, up until 'everything happened', as Lucky put it. That or Lucky was an obedient filly by nature. Never know unless you ask. Rainbow decided she'd ask Lucky about it later. Right now she wants to watch her family work.

'Family…. The only family I have is mom and dad, but I never see them anymore. I've been alone for a really long time, until I met everypony. Especially Applejack, and then Lucky, who brought Applejack and I together with her freaky knowledge on ponies in love….. I still think it's freaky and unusual for a filly her age to know about that stuff. But I'm glad she did know, otherwise AJ and I wouldn't be together yet, it would have taken one of us to say how we feel, and that could have taken forever. And now I have a family of my own I guess, what with Applejack as my marefriend and Lucky as our, well, maybe I can say our filly, but I dunno yet...', Rainbow thought to herself.

Rainbow didn't want to think about how long it would have been for her and Applejack to get together, so she flew up to see how much of the crops had to be weeded, most of it to Rainbow looked weeded, only the area Applejack and Lucky were working on had to be weeded, but the whole thing needed watering.

"Hey Applejack! Want me to bring some rain to the crops after you and Lucky weed it?" Applejack looked up, "Sure, that definitely would help a lot. Gather some rain clouds only above the crops, and only rain clouds Dash, not storm clouds like ya did last time." Rainbow grinned sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry again AJ, I really didn't mean to. It was an accident. I was still psyched from Nightmare Night when I scared everypony with my storm cloud."

Applejack just shook her head, "Well, pay attention this time, and also you don't have an excuse, because Nightmare Night hasn't even come yet." "I know I know." Rainbow flew off to gather rain clouds and gather them over the crops. Over time it seemed she enlisted some help from other weather pegasi. Lucky flew up 6 feet, almost enough to reach the clouds. It seemed they were about 15 feet above ground. "I wanna help, but I can't reach your clouds." Rainbow looked at Lucky.

"Sorry kiddo, I don't know if you can control the weather, or even if you're up for the job. Controlling the weather is not for all pegasi. I mean, yeah you'll be able to, but you might not have control over it. Just look at Derpy, she can manipulate weather, but she has no control of it. You might end up causing a big natural disaster. I'm sorry kiddo." Lucky looked down in sadness, then fluttered back down to Applejack. Applejack nuzzled Lucky. "Cheer up squirt, you were able ta help me weed. Now we need to give these to the cows, they love these things."

Lucky smiled, "I never seen a cow before." "Really now? Well let's go, you can meet all of 'em here on the farm. Just follow me." Lucky followed Applejack with a bucket of weeds hovering in front of her, and Applejack with her own bucket, though she's carrying it in her mouth by the handle. When they reached the cows, Lucky looked at them in awe. "Cool, so these are cows? They're taller than I am, by a lot." Applejack set down the bucket and chuckled. "Yup, they're a big species. Mooriella and the others are very nice. They can talk like us."

Lucky looked at all the cows. Her ears went back, then she said, "Um… hi. I'm new to the farm work. I'm Lucky Fire, Applejack's um…." Lucky looked at Applejack, "What am I to you anyways?" Applejack looked unsure herself. Sure she saw Lucky as one of her own, she guessed, but she didn't know if she should actually tell Lucky to say that. "I guess, what you could say fer now, is you've become a member of my family." Lucky nodded.

"I'm a part of Applejack's family." The cows looked at Lucky, then one of them came up. "Nice to meet you Lucky Fire. We've never seen you at any of the family reunions before." Applejack spoke up now, "Well, ya see… she kinda just became part of the family. Actually, I found her when she used ta live in the forest. She was just sittin' there almost at the edge of Ponyville and Everfree Forest, I went up ta her and well, ever since we became closer and she's become part of the family."

The cow smiled, "Well it seems you're in good hands Lucky. Your name suits you too, you're very lucky to have been found by Applejack. She'll take good care of you." Lucky nodded. Then all of the cows noticed the weeds, "Ooooo you both brought us our favorite snack. You didn't have to." "Well, I thought we would, since Lucky wanted ta meet y'all and we ain't got nowhere to put any of this." They all thanked Lucky and Applejack and dug in after both ponies dumped out the buckets.

They went back to the barn and put the buckets away and Winona came up to them. Lucky watched her. Winona went up to Lucky slowly, remembering what her master told her. Lucky slowly reached out a hoof to pet Winona after Winona sniffed her. Winona laid down, and Lucky pet her back. Winona rolled over, wanting a tummy rub. Lucky smiled and gave her a tummy rub. Winona's back leg got to kicking and Lucky laughed. Applejack laughed too.

Lucky then started playing with Winona. "I'm goin' ta see how Rainbow and her crew are doin' with the rain." Lucky nodded. Applejack went out. She was pleased to see everything was going smoothly. As the weather crew got done watering the crops, Applejack said, "Ok, thank y'all! Now my crops will be good until next month, seriously. Y'all watered 'em down pretty good. Well, next month'll actually be the last time I'll water them. Before the snow comes, I gotta harvest everything."

The weather pegasi waved, got rid of the clouds, and left. Rainbow helped kick the clouds out and then went down to Applejack. "Where's Lucky?" "In the barn playin' with Winona." Rainbow went to the barn and saw Lucky playing with Winona, she smiled. "Hey kiddo, having fun?" Lucky nodded and went over to Rainbow. Applejack came in and checked Winona's food and water. The food needed changing and so did the water, so Applejack changed them and the three went back inside.

It was about 2:15 now. Seems like it took a while to do everything they needed to do. "I've been thinkin' on yer suggestion Rainbow, I think it's a good one. We'll go and ask Twilight now. That way we'll get everything pertainin' to yer stuff and tryin' ta figure out where to put it." Rainbow nodded. "How will we get you up there? Lucky will want to get her things too, well, she doesn't have much, but still, she has to pack them too, and if we pack everything at the same time, it'll go faster."

"Yeah, true." Lucky now thinks. "Well, maybe I can fly up to the cloud home again, but it'll probably do the same thing it did to me last time." Rainbow and Applejack both say, "Oh no. Not again." They look at each other, grinned, then looked back at Lucky seriously, "Lucky you are not going to scare me like that again, and seeing as Applejack was there, I bet she was scared when you didn't come down for a long time." Applejack nodded, "I _was_ scared, I was hopin' ya weren't hurt real badly. I mean ya made it all the way there, that was a miracle in and of itself, but you not comin' back down after the longest time, I was startin' ta worry. So wasn't everypony who was there ta see ya fly."

Lucky nodded slowly, she guessed she would try that again when she was 10. "Then what will we do? Rainbow can't carry us both." Rainbow facehoofed after a while, "Duh, the hot air balloon!" Applejack facehoofed as well. "Ok, why did it take us so long ta figure that out?" Rainbow shook her head, not believing it took her that long to think of that. Lucky looked at them oddly, hot air balloon? Then she thought about Fluttershy. "Can't Fluttershy carry me or Applejack?" Rainbow looked at Lucky, "Hmm, she could probably carry you, but not Applejack. I can carry Applejack no problem."

"Then we'll ask Fluttershy for help. Besides, I don't even know what a hot air balloon is." Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other skeptically, then looked back at Lucky, Applejack explained. Then as she finished she said, "Pinkie Pie has it at her place, but we won't go there because we don't need it." They set out to Twilight's so they can get everything done faster. On the way there, they saw Apple Bloom and her friends just getting out of school.

They waved to them then continued, the crusaders waved back, then continued onto their clubhouse. When Applejack, Rainbow, and Lucky arrived at Twilight's, they found Twilight and Spike doing their daily dusting. Spike looked back, "Hey again girls. What are you doing here?" Lucky smiled, "Hi Spike, these two have a question for Twilight." Twilight turned around, "Hi everypony." "Hi Twilight. We want to know if you can perform that cloud walking spell on Applejack so that she can see where all my stuff can go in her place because Lucky and I are moving in with Applejack and her family."

"You are? That's awesome! Ok, I can do that. I just gotta find that book again." Twilight searched through her books, Lucky and Spike helped. Lucky took them down with her magic for Twilight, while Twilight as well took books down from the shelf. Spike wound up finding it. Lucky put all the books she took out back with her magic. Twilight looked at the spell, then she performed it on Applejack. Lucky watched.

When Twilight finished the spell, the three ponies thanked her, then told her they needed to see Fluttershy now. Twilight smiled and bid them good bye. They said bye to her and Spike, then went on their way to see Fluttershy. Lucky flew to Fluttershy's with Rainbow, Applejack on Rainbow's back. They arrived and knocked on Fluttershy's door. The door opened after almost a minute. "Hi girls, what brings you here?" Lucky told her. "Oh, well, I think I can carry you, we'll have to test it out. I'm only used to holding a bunny or two when I fly."

Lucky nodded, then got on Fluttershy's back. Fluttershy looked back at Lucky. "Well, I guess I can carry you on my back, it might be a bit easier…. Ok, well, I'm taking off now." Lucky held on. Fluttershy took off into the air, Rainbow following, Applejack still on her back. Fluttershy was able to carry Lucky to Rainbow's house. The two pegasi landed and the two ponies riding on their backs got off and the four went in. "What'll we do about my pots, pans, bath rugs and things I have that you already have at your place?", Rainbow asked. Lucky had gone to the bedroom to get her stuff ready. "I dunno Rainbow, maybe you could give them to a place where they give stuff like that for ponies who need them."

Rainbow nodded, that would probably be a good idea. I also have to call up the movers for their service, I need something to move my things with. I know Derpy helps them out when she can. I'll go find her and ask." Rainbow took off. Lucky came out with her stuff. "Where'd Rainbow go?" "To find Derpy. She needs to ask her if she's helpin' out with the movers this week so she can move her things." Lucky nodded in understanding. Applejack then said, "I hear from Apple Bloom that the talent show will be comin' up in no time at all, why didn't I hear it from you?"

Lucky lowered her head, "I don't really have a talent." Applejack and Fluttershy looked at Lucky in disbelief. "Now I know that's not true.", Applejack said. Fluttershy said, "You can fly and do magic already, and the magic you do is really good for your age." Applejack added, "I also heard from Apple Bloom that you can sing really good, now the song you sang, how could you understand it and relate it to you when you lived in the forest?" Lucky looked at Applejack, "Mama told me the meaning of it when she heard me listening to it.

"I told her I liked it and she told me, I still listened to it, but she didn't mind. Her and papa liked it too after listening to it. I never thought I would know what the singer meant until I lived in Everfree Forest. I wanted to get out of there, but I was too shy. Well, I almost knew what the whole song meant and it went for me, not the whole song. A little different, but kinda the same too." Fluttershy and Applejack nodded. "I also wanted to fly away from there too, but I didn't know how. I wanted to break away from the forest, live a better life in Ponyville where I was supposed to be with mama and papa, but you know what happened."

Applejack smiled gently, and so did Fluttershy. They nuzzled Lucky, and she nuzzled back, "Well, now you don't need ta know how it feels anymore. You got Rainbow and I as your primary caregivers, well, I guess ya could kinda say…. Having us as…. Parents I guess….and ya live a better life now. Ya also have friends now, and Twilight and them are like family too. Us six older ponies feel like sisters or somethin' ta each other, well, hehe, Rainbow and I more than that, but other than that…. We're all like sisters." When Lucky heard Applejack say parents, even though she sounded unsure, she still said parents and that made Lucky's day. Yes, she knew they had feelings of parents towards her, but they never said that they were her parents.

Lucky tackled/hugged Applejack. "Do you know how happy that made me? You said you and Rainbow were my parents, not really saying it but you said it differently." Applejack grinned a little unsurely. "Well….. yeah, I said that indirectly. Meanin' that I said that we're your parents without actually sayin' it." Lucky just hugged Applejack, she didn't want to let go, lest she lose Applejack too like she lost her parents. Rainbow came in saying she had the movers outside. Rainbow tilted her head at Lucky. Fluttershy explained.

"I see. Well AJ, looks like you do feel your maternal instincts now, all of them if you called yourself Lucky's parent." "Hehe, yeah. I guess." Lucky then tackled/hugged Rainbow, seeing her other 'parent', then said, "I have all my things ready Rainbow. Where are the movers?" Rainbow had Lucky gather her things and led her out there. Lucky put them in the big thing that two pegasi are pulling, then Rainbow put all the things she needed into that thing as well.

"I guess that'll be it. All my personal stuff, but the things you already have that I do stay here until I can get them to that place we talked about. I think only the fridge stays, I don't need it and it was here when I moved in so… that's a given. I think I'm ready." Applejack and Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, Lucky, you're probably wondering who Derpy is. I've talked about her a lot. Lucky, this is Derpy." She introduced the filly to the gray pony with the yellow mane and tail. "Hello Derpy. I'm Lucky Fire. Rainbow's and Applejack's new filly."

Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other. "Um, not yet Lucky. Yes, we're like mamas to you, but we're not really, not by records." Lucky looked at them, "Um, then what? Just a family member?" They nodded. Derpy smiled. "Hi Lucky! Good to meet you." Lucky smiled at Derpy. Then she tilted her head and looked at Rainbow. "Um…. What's wrong with her eyes?" The three of the mane 6 who was there all put their hooves over Lucky's mouth, "Not a good thing ta say like that. That's rude. I suppose you never met a pony who was kinda special-like. She has problems with how her brain work.

"You know how us older ponies think, well, kinda, but Derpy, she thinks differently. She sees the world in a different way than us other ponies. She's kinda like a young'un. She'll always be that way 'cause she was born like that." Lucky nodded, then the three took their hooves off her mouth. Lucky looked at Derpy. "Sorry." "I get that a lot from little ponies like you. It doesn't bother me because I know I'm different and I'm ok with it.", Derpy said, a tiny bit slowly, like she kinda had to think what she wanted to say.

Lucky smiled, "Wanna be friends? We can hang out after I get out of school. I live at Sweet Apple Acres now." Derpy nodded, "That sounds fun. Ever had cider from that place you live?" Lucky had to think. "I've had cider before, but I never knew where it came from. What's the picture on the farm's thingy where you walk under at the start of our land?" "It's just a plain old red apple." Lucky's eyes got big, "Then I have had your cider!" Derpy smiled, "Good right? I like it a lot." Lucky nodded.

Everypony went to Applejack's, Lucky flying with Derpy, she does it only because she's talking to Derpy therefore she's not paying attention. Fluttershy flew under Lucky, that way she could catch her if she noticed and started to fall. As they got to Applejack's, Lucky and Derpy touched down on the ground, as well as the other pegasi and Applejack got off Rainbow's back. Lucky and Derpy went off into the acres to play. Rainbow tried to tell Lucky to get her stuff, but she was gone. Applejack and Rainbow sighed.

They along with Fluttershy and the movers, they brought everything in and placed them where Applejack told them and Rainbow when it came to the things she had in her bedroom. When they were done Rainbow paid the movers and they left, that move was Derpy's last one for the day, and the other two's. Meaning their shift ended. The two though had to bring the thing back to the HQ.

Fluttershy, Rainbow and Applejack went to find Lucky and Derpy. They found them in an area with a little less trees and they're frolicking and playing around. They smiled. "Havin' fun?", Applejack asked. Lucky and Derpy nodded. "Derpy's fun. I'm glad we're friends now." Rainbow nodded, "Apple Bloom brought your homework with her for you to do Lucky. You have two assignments. Better get going before you continue to play."

"Can I come too Rainbow Dash?", Derpy asked. "Sure I guess. Just be careful." Derpy nodded and the five went off to the house. They saw Big Mac on the way. He smiled and they waved. When they got in the house Apple Bloom was doing her homework with Granny Smith helping. Lucky went over to the table where her homework was sitting. Lucky got her books from her saddlebags with her magic, and brought them over to the table. As Lucky did her homework, Derpy watched her, hoping she'd get done soon so they can hang out more.

A/N: Guess I'll end here :/ Well, I'll be introducing another new pony, I got a friend of mine hooked on MLP: FiM so she wanted to create a pony and we did, and we came up with her pony appearing in this story so…. I promised her I would put her pony in my story, so next chapter will introduce her :)


	13. The Alicorn from Las Pegasus part 1

A/N: oh yh, and I failed to mention my friend made an alicorn too…. I'll think of a way to explain her, maybe she can be royalty hmm…..

Chapter 13: The Alicorn from Las Pegasus part 1

Rainbow then remembered, "Derpy I just remembered, here's your pay for helping me move. Thank you." Derpy took her pay and thanked Rainbow. "It was no problem Rainbow Dash, I like helping." In almost an hour Lucky finished her homework. "I'm done, now can Derpy and I play some more?", Lucky asked. "Sure, just put yer homework back in yer bags and get them into our room.", Applejack said, Lucky nodded, and did as she was told.

"Oh yeah, Lucky, now that Fluttershy and I told ya that you do have some talents, will ya consider enterin' the talent show?" Lucky sat down and thought. "I dunno. I have a week to think about it, so maybe I'll think about it and before it comes I'll say if I will or won't enter." Rainbow looked at Applejack and Lucky, "How come I didn't hear about this?" Lucky grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Rainbow, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think I had a talent to enter."

"And Fluttershy and I told her that she does: singin', magic, and flyin'." "I'll say, you can do things a pegasus or unicorn foal can't. You're completely amazing Lucky Fire. I also can't wait to see what your cutie mark will look like when you get it." Lucky grinned, "Me either. I so can't wait until that day." Applejack nodded, "And we'll be right there when that day comes. I promise." Rainbow hopped once in place and stretched her wings, "Me too, I promise I'll be there too."

"Thanks guys. It'll be neat to see what it is. I mean, Lucky Fire, it's gotta be fire or something, maybe my cutie mark will have something to do with fire, or maybe being lucky. Yeah, it's gotta be one of those two.", Lucky said. Apple Bloom looked at Lucky, "Ya can't wait to get yer cutie mark too? Maybe ya…. Oh, that's right. Ya said to be patient. Never mind." "What is it Apple Bloom?"

"I was gonna say that ya could join the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but you don't try everything to get yer cutie mark. Ya just wait and wait." Lucky hopped up and down, "Well yeah, why not? Then when the time comes, the wait will be worth it." Apple Bloom thought about that, and by the time she could say anything, Lucky was gone, and so was Derpy and Rainbow. "Haha, sorry Apple Bloom, Lucky couldn't wait ta get playin' with Derpy again."

Apple Bloom laughed, "It's ok. She gave me something to think about." Applejack nodded, "Seems she does that to everypony." Applejack then went outside to where the little filly, her friend, and role model went. When she got there, she was surprised. Lucky was talking to Princess Celestia, and Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Spike were with them. Applejack went up to the Princess and bowed, then stood up and asked, "What brings you here Princess?"

"Hello Applejack. I wanted to talk to Lucky, seems her older cousin, is the Princess of Las Pegasus. Her name is Fire Dancer." Applejack's jaw dropped, "Ya don't mean…. Lucky's practically royalty? Oh my gosh, and she told us she wasn't. Lucky why did ya lie?" Lucky looked at Applejack, "I didn't, honest. I guess my Aunt and Uncle are the Queen and King of Las Pegasus. How far away is Las Pegasus anyway?" "It's very very far away. On a train, it would take probably oh… probably almost a week to get from there to here.", Rarity said.

Lucky looked amazed. "So does that mean…. My grandma and grandpa were King and Queen of someplace? Um, I only have one uncle from my mama's side, but I don't remember his name…. also I don't have aunts or uncles on my papa's side, but I think my mama didn't want to be royalty though, if she was, she'd be Queen of Fillydelphia, but…. Aren't you Princess of Equestria?", Lucky asked Princess Celestia. "Well, I'm Princess of Canterlot. Prin… I mean, Queen Cadance, she's the Queen of another town, so I think it's possible your mother could have been Queen of Fillydelphia, if she chose to, but it seems she turned down the royal title in order to lead a normal life.

"At least that's what your cousin told me. Your cousin also sent a picture of herself, here." Lucky looked at the picture Princess Celestia held in the air at a place where Lucky could see easily. Fire Dancer was red with a curly-like mane and tail, which was yellow, and her wings looked totally different from pegasus wings that Lucky's seen. "Um…. Are her wings supposed to look like that?" Princess Celestia nodded, "It's possible for pegasi to have differently styled wings, although it's not normally seen much, especially around here." Lucky tilted her head slightly.

"She looks nice enough, and her eyes are differently shaped too." Twilight said, "Her mother must have come from someplace even more far away than Las Pegasus, maybe from over the oceans." Lucky then said, "I'd love to meet my cousin then." Celestia smiled, "You're in luck Lucky, she'll be in Canterlot Castle tomorrow, but give her time to adjust to the different time and let her rest. The train ride will probably have her really tired, so in two days you can meet her." Lucky nodded.

"On Sunday then?" Celestia nodded this time. "On Sunday I will have you, Applejack, and Rainbow come to Canterlot to see your cousin." Rainbow asked, "Why Applejack and I?" "Because, you're basically her parents now, right?" Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other. "I guess so?", Rainbow said. "Applejack said earlier that you and her were kinda like my parents, hehe, and she sounded like she was asking it too.", Lucky said. "So we're both unsure yet." Applejack nodded. "Well, you both are her primary caregivers and her role models, and she does see you as parents. I'd say you could be.", Rarity said.

Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other again, this time seemingly silently communicating something. Then they nodded after a while. "Look at that, they can even talk to each other without speaking. Now I'd say that's what a true couple is like.", Spike said. Twilight nodded, "Yeah, that's really good if a couple is able to do that, it means they'll always be on the same page." Lucky looked at Twilight. "But they're not books." Everypony laughed. "What?" Rarity explained, "It's just a figure of speech. It means they always know what each other are thinking and they won't fight over who's right or wrong." "Oooohhhh."

Applejack and Rainbow looked at Princess Celestia, "Yeah, we kinda thought about it, and given those reasons, I suppose we do act as parents towards her, and we always will no matter what. Do you suppose we should say we are then?", Rainbow said. "Not quite yet, I think you, Applejack and Lucky should let it sink in, and your friends too, the ones who are here to hear this and tell Fluttershy who is missing from this group. Though none of you are surprised, still, give it a couple weeks, at most a month. Give it time and we'll see how far you three have come as a family."

Rainbow, Applejack, and Lucky nodded. Then Fluttershy came onto the acres, landing next to Pinkie. "Hey, sorry I didn't come earlier. I did see Princess Celestia come but I was in the middle of something when I saw her." She then bowed before Princess Celestia, then stood back up. "It's quite alright Fluttershy. It seems our little filly here is royalty after all, her family does come from a royal line, although why her mother and father never told her I don't know." Everypony looked at Lucky. "Well I dunno. Maybe it's because I'm only 5, and it would be too much for me to handle, and like the Princess said, maybe mama wanted to live a normal life and so she didn't feel like she should tell me….. yet. She could have when I got older.

"I probably would have gone around and said I'm a Princess… I'd be too excited to not say it, and knowing mama and papa they'd have told me not to, but knowing me, I'd be gone before they could and told my friends. Now though, I don't want to be treated like a Princess, I want to be normal, after the accident in Manehattan. Now I know, I don't want ponies finding out for sure. Though…. why was mama only a unicorn? Mama comes from royalty like you said, why wasn't she an alicorn like other royal families?"

"That is a very good question Lucky. Do you know if your grandparents are still alive?" Lucky nodded, "They live in Baltimare. How far is that?" Everpony looked at each other. "Not as far as Las Pegasus, that's for sure. Riding a train, it'll be about a day, two days at most to reach Baltimare.", Fluttershy said. "Well, after I meet Fire Dancer, then I wanna ask grandma and grandpa why mama is only a unicorn.", Lucky said. "Well….. you have school remember?", Rarity said. Lucky sighed, "That's right…." Applejack then said, "What about during Hearth's Warming? We could visit them and ask them then."

"That's a good idea Applejack. We could ask them then.", Princess Celestia said. Lucky nodded. Derpy just stood back, letting the other ponies talk, but when they were done, well, she thought they were anyways. "So Lucky, you're a Princess? Then you should live somewhere where the city is bigger, that's where all royal families are right?" Lucky looked at Derpy. "Well, I don't wanna be royalty, I wanna stay in Ponyville with everypony." Derpy tilted her head, "But why?" "Because, all my friends and my family is here, and I don't want to leave them, and you. If I go away, I'll never see you and the others again and I don't want that."

Derpy looked at Lucky, then smiled. "Well, I think I wouldn't be happy if you went away either. You're a good friend and a fun playmate, I like playing with you. You understand me somehow and you play nicely." Lucky then got a good look at Derpy's cutie mark, bubbles. "Why is your cutie mark bubbles? I've never seen one like that." Derpy looked at her cutie mark too. "I don't know. I think it's because I don't have a care in the world, I'm always energetic and I always do my own thing, though I do have to listen to my work bosses." Twilight then said, "Kind of like a bubbly personality." Derpy nodded.

"Cool, I like your cutie mark." Derpy smiled, "Thanks!" Lucky nodded, then looked at Princess Celestia. "Do I have to be royalty then if my Aunt and Uncle are?" She shook her head, "Not if you don't want to, but it will always be in your blood, although, if you were to become a Princess, you don't really have to go away. You could be a Princess and still live here. Yes, the citizens of Ponyville will know, but I'll ask them not to make a big deal out of it, just a simple small bow and then they'll be on their way again. No bothering you or hovering over you or waiting on you hoof and hoof." Lucky just looked unsure, "I'll think about it and get back to you."

Princess Celestia just smiled and nodded, understanding. "'I'll think about it and get back to you.' How do you know to say that? It makes you sound so grown up….", Pinkie asked. Lucky giggled. "Mama and papa said that a lot so I started saying it too." The other ponies giggled too. "So, I see all the posters about the talent show your school's putting on Lucky, will you be in it?", Princess asked. "I might, if I am, I think I'll sing. I like to sing and from what other ponies told me, I'm good at it." Celestia smiled, "Good, i wish you luck. I'd love to see it, but my work keeps me from coming and going as I please. Tell me through letter how it went, ok?"

Lucky nodded. "Great, can't wait to hear how it went, but I'd better go so I can see how the arrangements on Fire's room is going." All the ponies nodded and bid the Princess good bye. Then she went back to her carriage and was pulled back to Canterlot. Everpony then turned to Lucky, "So, what will you say about being Princess? I'll bet you're actually excited, despite your cool attitude about it.", Pinkie said. "I dunno Pinkie. I really don't know." Applejack then said, "Take yer time kiddo. Whatever you say, we'll back you up and we won't mind what you say. It's yer decision, just choose what ya think is best and we'll be supportive." The others all nodded.

Lucky smiled, "Thanks y'all. I'm happy you will be supportive of me and what I choose. What if I choose to say yes, what will you say?" Twilight then said, "Then we'll support you, we'll help everypony in Ponyville not to be as Princess Celestia said, all doting over you and waiting on you hoof and hoof." Lucky looked confused. "Doting?" Twilight explained. Lucky nodded when she got done explaining. So, Sunday came, Lucky woke up bright and early, too excited that she gets to meet her cousin. She hopped on, then off Rainbow's stomach. "Oomph! Hey, what was that for?", Rainbow said. "Sorry Rainbow, but I can't wait to meet Fire Dancer. I wanna see what she's like." Applejack then chuckled, "Well calm down first so we can get breakfast."

Lucky then calmed herself only to hopping up and down, instead of racing around the room. Rainbow got off her bed, then Applejack. Then the three of them went down to the kitchen. "When does the train leave Applejack?" Applejack looked at the train schedule on the fridge, then Lucky hovered in the air to look too. "At noon. We got some time. It's only 7:53." Lucky touched the ground, "Oh…. well, maybe I can practice my singing for the talent show." Rainbow and Applejack looked at her, "So you're deciding to do it then?", Rainbow asked.

Lucky nodded. So after breakfast, and everypony was in the living room, as the three ate the other three in the house woke up, Lucky was in front of five ponies, less that the crowd that the talent show will have, but two more than was there when Lucky sang in front of the CMC. "I love the song Amazing Grace, it's so pretty, so i wanna sing it." Lucky took a deep breath before singing. (don't own the song or anything like that and sorry, had to modify it. i never heard anything of God or His Son being mentioned in MLP: FiM so... had to delete a couple parts. don't sue me T_T)

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found  
Was blind but now I see

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home"

The ponies all clopped their hooves together. Lucky blushed lightly and grinned. "See, I told ya she could sing really good.", Apple Bloom told Applejack. Applejack just nodded. "Just like Sweetie Belle. Oh hey, that reminds me. We're doing the same thing as last year, but this time I'm doing the set and costumes, and Scootaloo's coming up with the dance moves, and Sweetie Belle's singing.", Apple Bloom said. "Good, y'all are doin' what y'all do best then. Unlike last year. Lucky, be thankful ya weren't here ta see it. It didn't go very well, although they got first for Best Comedy Act."

"Wow…. Well, I can't wait to see your performance." Apple Bloom smiled. It's 8:25. "Ugh…. Too long still.", Lucky said. "How 'bout we visit Rarity. I think we should look nice, ya already had a bath last night, so you're all set on that and Rainbow and I got a shower in last night too, but no doubt she'd say we need ta dress up to meet yer cousin." Lucky nodded. So Rainbow, Applejack, and Lucky bid the others good bye and went off to Rarity's. Lucky knocked excitedly, and about a couple of minutes Rarity opened the door. "Hello girls, what brings you here so early?", she asked.

"I thought ya might wanna dress us up fer meetin' Lucky's cousin." Rarity then smiled. "Well of course! When it comes to meeting royalty you always got to look good. Come in, come in! Oh, and Fluttershy's here, I hope you don't mind if I talk with her between talking with you guys." Lucky smiled, "Talk to her all you want. I won't stop you." Applejack and Rainbow said the same, so Rarity nodded, then got to looking at fabrics, then the three ponies going to meet the Las Pegasus Princess, then getting a quill and paper to draw designs.

"So Fluttershy, what were you about to say?", Rarity asked the shy mare. "Oh, um…. I kind of… wanted to talk about it….. when we're alone, um.. if that's ok with you." Rarity stopped what she was doing and looked at Fluttershy, confused, but nodded, "Ok. That will be fine. After these girls leave we can talk." Fluttershy nodded. So Rarity designed new dresses for Rainbow and Applejack, only because it's somewhat of a casual visit, only with royalty….. she wasn't too sure about making casual dresses, but she figured Fire Dancer wouldn't mind, hopefully.

Lucky asked for nothing frilly or lacey. Rainbow and Applejack laughed. "That's our girl.", they said, then Fluttershy giggled, "You two are in synch all of a sudden, and it seems you're getting used to the idea of Lucky as your filly." They shrugged, then Rarity finished Rainbow's, just a light color and feel to it. No accessories this time though. It's yellow in color and it doesn't ride high on the flank and it's a little shorter than her Gala dress, making it not needing to ride high on her flank.

"I love it, it's really nice Rarity. It'll be perfect for meeting the Princess." Rarity smiled. Then she got to making Applejack's dress. "Do somethin' like ya did with the Gala, but just a little less. Somethin' where I can still wear my special Stetson." Applejack lifted her head and her Stetson showed the apples on its underside. Rarity nodded, then got to thinking. Then she grinned, and started drawing. Applejack's dress wasn't in saddle form this time, and it also was lighter, it was still brown, and it had a single red apple on the back, where the saddle for her Gala dress would have been.

"You don't mind not wearing boots right?", Rarity asked. "Nah, it's only a small meetin'. Nothin' big 'n fancy." Rarity nodded. Applejack's mane and tail was also in its usual style, she didn't braid it like she did for the Gala. Rarity then looked at Lucky, Fluttershy got working on Rainbow's dress, not to Rarity's notice, Fluttershy knew they were on a time crunch, so she started Rainbow's dress as soon as Rarity put it down. Lucky told Rarity, "No frilly lacy stuff….. I hate girly things. Um… how about a green dress like Rainbow's? Oh, and it can have a yellow apple on the back, that way everypony will know I'm with Rainbow and Applejack, that way if I get lost in Canterlot, they'll know who to take me back to."

"Hmm… not a bad idea at all Lucky. Besides, it'll go good with your coat, and not too sure about your mane and tail, but we'll see when it's done." Rarity then drew it then when she turned around she saw Fluttershy was almost done with Rainbow's dress. "Fluttershy?" Fluttershy smiled a small smile. "Sorry, but I know they're pressed for time so I though I'd get Rainbow's dress done while you got the other's dresses drawn." Rarity smiled. "It's no problem dear, I'm just glad I have an extra sewing machine so that we can get done faster." Fluttershy nodded. Rarity got the extra one out of the closet and set it up, then got the fabric and everything ready for Applejack's new dress.

So when Fluttershy finished Rainbow's dress, Rainbow put her dress on her back, so she can carry it. "Oh Rainbow you mustn't carry it on your back, here, I'll let you borrow my saddlebags so you, Rainbow, and even Lucky can put them in there until you get into the station.", Rarity said. "Thanks.", the three ponies said. Rarity nodded, then got out her saddlebags and put them on Rainbow's back after she took the dress off her back. Lucky put the dress in the saddlebag. Fluttershy got working on Lucky's dress, as Rarity started Applejack's.

It was 10:45 so they had an hour and fifteen minutes left, which Applejack and Rainbow weren't worried, but Lucky was starting to pace. Applejack chuckled, "Don't fret none Lucky. With two of them knowin' what they're doin' they'll be done within great time." Lucky just nodded. Fluttershy got done with Lucky's dress first, seeing as Lucky was smaller and it doesn't take much fabric to make a dress for her. Lucky took her dress and put it in the saddlebag with Rainbow's. When Fluttershy finished, it was 11:17. Forty-three minutes left. The four ponies watched Rarity make Applejack's dress. Then when Rarity finished, it was 11:45. Lucky freaked out, Rarity put Applejack's dress in the other side of the saddlebags.

"Thanks Fluttershy and Rarity bye!", Lucky said while taking off, but Rainbow grabbed Lucky's tail in her mouth before Lucky could take off. "Hold on now buck-a-roo. Don't be goin' like that. Thanks you two. We gotta get goin' now.", Applejack said. Rainbow thanked the two mares for making the dresses, then her, AJ, and Lucky left at 11:49, and when they got to the station, it was 11:55. They galloped there. They got on the train, and sighed with relief.

A/N: Hehe, sorry. Gotta make it 2 parts. Like a little more to make 9 pages X.X


	14. The Alicorn from Las Pegasus part 2

Chapter 14: The Alicorn from Las Pegasus part 2

They found a seat and sat down, Lucky's next to the window, Applejack's in the middle and Rainbow on the outside. "I told ya we'd get here on time.", Applejack said. Lucky nodded, "Yeah, you did. We had 5 minutes left to get here when we got here. I can't wait to meet my cousin." Rainbow nodded, "Me either, can't wait to see what she's like." Applejack agreed. So the train got going and Lucky was getting hungry for lunch. "Applejack, will there be food on this train?" "Yeah, there usually is a lunch cart that comes around."

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry for lunch. What do they usually have?" Rainbow answered, "Apple juice, sometimes they have sandwiches, like dandelion sandwiches, or sometimes they have a variety of fruits or vegetables." Lucky grinned, "That sounds good, I hope they come to where we are soon." The lunch cart pusher came right around 12:30. "Hello girls, anypony interested in something?" Lucky looked at the selection. "Hmm, I think I'll try the sandwich, what kind are they? Dandelion?" The mare nodded, then handed Lucky a sandwich.

"Anything else my dear?" Lucky took an apple off the cart with her magic. "Thank you.", Lucky said. The older mare smiled, then asked Rainbow and Applejack if they'll have anything. They both had what Lucky had, then thanked the mare as well. "You're welcome. Enjoy your lunch." The three nodded and started eating. At about 1:15 they came to a full stop at the station in Canterlot and when they got of they saw Princess Luna. She must have been sent by Princess Celestia. "Hey Princess Luna.", Applejack said. "Hello Applejack, Rainbow, and... and... another alicorn?"

Rainbow looked at Luna curiously. "Princess Celestia didn't tell you about Lucky?" Princess Luna shook her head. "I'm usually sleeping during the days because I raise the moon at night and stay up all night because I usually do royal business during nights. I work best at night." "I see, ok then. Princess Luna, this is Lucky Fire. She's kinda taken to Rainbow and I as her parents, and I guess you could say Rainbow and I've taken to her as she was our own little filly." Lucky looked at Princess Luna. Not as tall as Princess Celestia, then again, if she recalled correctly, she thought Twilight told her Princess Luna was Princess Celestia's younger sister.

"Hi Princess Luna. Nice to meet you." Princess Luna smiled, "Nice to meet you as well Lucky Fire. Well, I also see you all look very nice in your attire. I will take you to meet Princess Fire Dancer now. Can this little one fly? I can easily carry Applejack on my back." Rainbow looked at Lucky, "She can fly, yes, but she can only reach six feet and I don't know how long she can fly without getting tired. We can try flying but if she gets tired, we'll have to walk the rest of the way." Princess Luna nodded.

Applejack hopped on Princess Luna's back and then Luna, Rainbow, and Lucky took off. "Oh yeah, and Lucky once flew up to my cloud home once from halfway to the school. She fainted though, and two days ago she flew from my house to Appplejack's, she didn't faint that time, but that's only because she wasn't paying attention to the fact she flew from way up high to way down low and further on. She was talking to her new found friend Derpy."

"Derpy? That special mare? That's really nice Lucky. What do you guys do when you're together?" Lucky then told Luna what her and Derpy did when they got to Applejack's from Rainbow's. "That sounds like fun, playing in the orchard. Do you have other friends as well? Obviously Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight would be your friends too." Lucky nodded, "Also I have Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom as friends. Apple Bloom is Applejack's little sister and Sweetie Belle is Rarity's little sister."

"I see. Well, we're almost there, are you getting tired yet Lucky?" Lucky shook her head. "I'm fine right now still. I think I'm getting used to flying now. Though I have to practice more magic, better magic than what I can do now. I think I'm ready for harder spells. I can already pick things up and move them, now I wanna do things with stuff, like with Rarity, she can use her magic with a lot of things at once. I can't yet, I wanna try sewing with magic. I know it won't come out good, but I still wanna try."

"That's good that you want to learn. Very diligent in your studies. You like school then right?" Lucky grinned. "I_ love _school! I love to learn." Luna smiled, then she looked ahead. "We're here, but we need to go up. Think you can handle the altitude or do you need to walk from here on up?" Lucky looked up, "How far do we need to go?" "Just about 20 feet up." Lucky looked unsure. "I have an idea, let's do this as training. Go as far as your wings will allow you to, I'll be underneath you so if you need to stop you can be on my back and I can fly you up."

"That's a good idea Rainbow, I wanna do that." The others nodded, Rainbow went under Lucky, then they started going up. At about 12 feet Lucky started getting tired, so she landed on Rainbow's back. "Ugh, my wings hurt now. Flying from the station and going up hurt them a lot." Rainbow, Applejack, and Princess Luna looked at Lucky and said, "That was very good Lucky." Rainbow then said, "6 more feet now, 3 more and you'll be able to help water Applejack's crops next month, well, only once, in the beginning of the month, right?"

Applejack nodded. "They'll need a tiny bit of water, not too much like this past time 'cause they'll need ta be harvested next month fer the winter months and to be sold to ponies so they have food fer the winter." Rainbow nodded, then as they got to 20 feet, they got to the steps to the door was and landed there. Lucky asked, "Where does this go to?" Princess Luna answered her with, "This is the library, and Princess Celestia is in here doing her work, and Princess Fire Dancer is in there with her."

Lucky hopped up and down, forgetting she was on Rainbow's back, Rainbow wincing everytime Lucky came down. "Lucky, did you forget about something?" Lucky looked down, "Oops, sorry Rainbow." Then she got off Rainbow, then she followed Princess Luna inside, after Applejack got off Luna's back, hopping up and down, reminding Applejack and Rainbow of Pinkie. They grinned. "Celestia dear sister, the three ponies are here to meet with the Princess of Las Pegasus." Princess Celestia looked up from the papers. "Ah, hello again girls." She then turned to Fire Dancer. She spoke in another language that was unknown to any of the others, even surprisingly Luna.

Fire shook her head, then looked at Lucky. "Dear cousin, I am very sorry that Aunt and Uncle had passed away. I give you my sympathy. I am Princess Fire Dancer.", this pony had an accent, although it was barely there, it was still noticable if you paid close enough attention. "Your Aunt, my mother, is from overseas, in a place called Japone (that's a horrible pun T_T i suck at creative things to do with pony puns x.x). So if you hear me speak in a language you don't understand, it's Japonies. (XD another horrible pun.)" Lucky nodded, "Why Japonies? Why not English like the rest of us?"

"Because I wanted to learn Japonies when I was old enough to talk and know the difference in language. I am 13 now and can speak it almost fluently." "I wanna learn!", Lucky exclaimed. The older ponies smiled at Lucky's enthusiasm at learning. "Well, maybe later, but for right now, I wanna do something, I feel like dancing right now, one because I haven't danced in forever and two, I'm so excited I finally get to meet my little cousin. How old are you now anyway? I haven't seen you in forever it feels like and the last i saw you, you were just a bitty baby filly."

"I'm 5 years old now." Fire Dancer looked amazed. "5 years old and without parents? I also can't believe it's only been five years. I thought it's been longer than that." Lucky looked at Applejack and Rainbow. "Well, kinda but kinda not." Fire looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" Lucky looked at Celestia, "Princess Celestia, you didn't tell her? You should have told her, I thought you would have." Princess Celestia smiled and giggled lightly at being scolded by a 5 year old. "I did tell her, but I think the way you said it confused her." Lucky grinned sheepishly.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry Princess and Fire Dancer. Um, what I mean by that is yes, my parents died, but I kinda found new parents, I think I can say, maybe. I think of them as parents anyways. They think of me as their filly. It goes for me and them, but we don't really say it for sure yet. We have to get used to the idea as Princess Celestia said." Fire Dancer nodded, "I understand now. Ok. Um, my question is now, who?" Lucky looked at Applejack. "Applejack and Rainbow Dash." and when Lucky said Rainbow's name, she looked at Rainbow.

"Oh, um, aren't they both mares?" Lucky nodded. "Why two mares as parental figures?" Lucky shrugged. "Dunno, I just became attatched to them as the others put it and then everything turned into a family thing. So now they're kinda like parents to me and they kinda see me as their filly." Fire kinda looked a little unsure, but then she shrugged it off then said, "Nice to meet you both Rainbow and Applejack. I do like your dresses however. Very pretty. Yours too Lucky, yours is cute." The three smiled, "Thanks."

Fire then turned to Princess Celestia, "So, is there someplace we can dance, and where there's a CD player?" Princess Celestia nodded, then led them to the room where Rainbow and Applejack recognized where the Gala was being held the last time. "Nice place. This is a wide open space big enough for all of us, and even more too.", Fire said. "Well of course. This is where the Grand Galloping Gala takes place every year." Fire looked amazed. "Oh yeah, Fire Dancer, how come your wings are different from mine, Rainbow's, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna's, and all the other pegasi I've met?"

"I inherited these wings from my mother. I told you she's from Japone. All Japonies wings are like this." She then stretched her wings out. Her wings had way much longer feathers than normal pegasi that Lucky's seen. "Oh, wow.", Lucky said. So then Fire put in her favorite CD and started it. Lucky recognized it. "Backstreet Colts! (T_T and yet _another _horrible pun) Oh my goodness, you like them too?" Fire grinned and nodded. Lucky hopped up and down, then started dancing. So did the other ponies. Princess Celestia though went back to work. Princess Luna stayed however so she and Lucky could get aquainted more.

"So, Lucky, what is the full story about you? How did you meet the 6 ponies?", Luna asked. Lucky looked at her. "Do you want from where mama and papa and me started from Fillydelphia until I met Applejack for the first time?" Luna nodded. Lucky sighed, then gathered up the strength to talk about that day. Now the other three ponies stopped dancing and looked at Lucky, all she ever told them is an accident happened in Manehattan and that she wanted to continue her parent's ambition to move to Ponyville.


	15. Lucky Fire's Story

A/N: Ok, sorry for the sucky title, but uh, I couldn't think of anything else T_T this is basically Lucky's point of view of what happened, now y'all get the full story. I hope y'all like this chapter :) oh, and it's a flashback chapter too, although as I said, Lucky's point of view, so her mama and papa are gonna be called "Mama" and "Papa" outside of her speaking.

Chapter 15: Lucky Fire's Story

Lucky looked at the other three, she sighed again. 'Well, I guess they _would _want to hear my story, they never found out how everything happened.', she thought to herself. "Well, this whole thing of me being in Everfree Forest and Applejack finding me started with mama and papa wanting to move to Ponyville. At the time we lived in Fillydelphia."

~flashback~

Lucky hopped all around the house, it's the day they move to Ponyville. "Come on mama and papa! I wanna get going. I'm too happy to move to Ponyville. Someplace different, new things are waiting for me to find out." Mama giggled. "Lucky, calm down honey. We're going as fast as we can. We have to wait for the movers to get here and bring our things to the station. I do understand how you feel though. New places are very exciting. New things to explore and discover."

Papa looked out the door. "Oh good, they're coming down the street right now." So, mama used her magic to levitate everything so when the movers got there and opened the back of their big box thing that 2 pegasi pull, she can just put everything in. That's just what she did too when they got there. So the big boss closed the big box thing's door and everypony went to the train station so they could go to Manehattan, which is not very far from Ponyville. (hehe, see The Cutie Mark Chronicles where Applejack was a bitty filly and she walked all the way to Manehattan XD so I say if she could walk there as a filly, Lucky and her parents could walk from there to Ponyville, with Lucky's mother using her magic to carry everything.)

They heard the conductor call "All aboard!", so they made it there in time. It was 4:58 when they arrived and the train left at 5. Lucky's mother opened the doors to the moving thing and bring them all in the train and put them all in the compartments, well, as much of everything that could fit. The rest she set under the bottom beds of the bunk beds, papa paid the movers then got on the train just in time. "I want the top bunk!", Lucky said, then the train got going, and that startled her, because she got jolted and fell onto her back. "Ow."

She got back up, then tried to fly but all she did was flap her wings like a hummingbird's and that didn't get her airborne (much like Scootaloo). Papa put her on his back and flew her up to the bunk when he got in their train car. She pouted. "I could have done it sometime. It probably would have taken forever, but I would have done it." Papa chuckled, "I don't think so, not within the time frame of today to tomorrow morning when the train arrives at Manehattan Station. It'll take quite a bit of time before you can fly, if you're anything like me when I was younger. I was a weak flier and you could be too."

"But I don't wanna be. I wanna be able to fly just like you very soon. I would love to fly, and mama, I wanna use magic like you. Were you a weak magic user?" Mama shook her head. "I was normal, meaning in my magic came to me when it was supposed to. Usually fillies' or colts' magic comes to them at the age of 8, although babies can fly, and use magic, they're only babies. They don't know they're doing it. When they get older however, they know if they do it, when they want to do it, they wouldn't be able to until they're old enough. Sometimes there are foals who can do it at a younger age. They're advanced in their magic or flight skills."

"Wow, I wonder if I'm ad-van-ced. I hope so, I wanna fly and use magic now." "Not in the train though, if something goes wrong with the magic, we don't want to hurt the train. It would take a lot of money to fix it and it would delay our schedule to arrive in Manehattan.", mama said. Lucky nodded, "What about... never mind. I already tried flying and I couldn't do it." Papa just smiled gently, "You'll be able to fly someday kiddo, you just have to be patient."

"Patient?", Lucky asked. Papa explained what it meant. "Oh, well, I can be patient, I think." Mama and papa laughed, "You can be patient. You just need to find something to do to occupy yourself while you get to the age where you can do magic.", mama said. As time went on, Lucky played games with her parents, and when it came to sunset, she watched it out the window. "It's so pretty.", she said. Mama and papa nodded.

"They say Princess Celestia of Equestria raises the sun and Princess Luna who is Princess Celestia's younger sister, raises the moon.", papa said. "Whoa, ponies who can raise the sun and moon?" Mama nodded, "Well, they're actually alicorns like you are. They're also taller than normal ponies." "Awesome, I'd love to meet them." Papa nodded, "We might. The mayor of Ponyville told us in the letter Princess Celestia's prodigy student lives there and sometimes the Princess comes and visits her student and sees how she's doing and what she's learned about friendship."

"A pony who doesn't know friendship? Who wouldn't know of friendship?", Lucky asked. Papa answered, "Well, sometimes there are ponies who aren't good at making friends. Sometimes they're too busy studying or preoccupied with other things than to worry about having friends. So some ponies might not know what friendship is like until they make some friends, if they ever want to. It seems like this particular pony, Twilight Sparkle, was always buried in books, not really for real though.

"It's a figure of speech, but it seems she was so busy studying, her teacher, the Princess, told her to go check on the Summer Sun preparations. So she did, with her baby dragon named Spike, and they went to Ponyville to check on the Summer Sun preparations. After meeting all the ponies who were preparing for the celebration, she became friends with them and the Princess let her move to Ponyville to learn more about what friendship is about." Lucky looked amazed.

"Isn't it special to have the Princess as your teacher? You'd have to be with the right ponies to be able to study with the Princess right? Oh, and what are her friends' names that she met?" Mama answered. "Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. I'll bet you'll be able to make friends with them as well, all 6 of them and even the Princess if you're at the right place at the right time." Lucky bounced up and down in place. "That would be awesome." Mama and papa nodded.

"Ok, well. It's dark out now, I think we should get some sleep so we can get to Ponyville without getting sleepy tired.", mama said. Lucky nodded, and they all went to sleep. The next morning they all woke up and were slowing down just a tad bit. "It seems we're getting pretty close to Manehattan Station. We'd better get our things ready hon.", papa said. Mama nodded and got everything. When they pulled in the station and came to a full stop, it was 11:30. They woke up at 10:00. They got off the train, and Lucky looked around her.

"Manehattan is huge, and it looks a little bit different from Fillydelphia.", Lucky said. "Yes, it is a big city, and there are many carriages and big things being pulled by ponies, and at a very fast pace, so I'd rather you stay close to your father and I so you don't get hurt.", mama said and Lucky nodded and walked in between her mama and papa. Mama had the things floating a little above her head, enough so she could see where she was going. They were in the biggest area of Manehattan, so it was very bustling, especially at this hour.

All the work ponies in the big corporations were getting ready to go on their lunch breaks, and at noon is when everything got bad. As mama said, the carriages could go very fast, and 4 of them, all coming in at different directions, were coming towards Lucky and her parents, and at full speed. It seemed the riders were not very patient in getting to where they wanted to go and were demanding the carriage pullers to go very fast. Mama stopped her magic, making everything fall to the ground, and before papa could even move, for he was frightened to where he couldn't move, mama had erected a barrier around Lucky and raised her in the air.

Before mama and papa could hightail it out of there, they were too late. Lucky closed her eyes before the carriages got to her parents, too afraid to see what would happen. All she heard was a big CRASH and she started shaking out of fear, then she felt the barrier was gone, she fell onto the pile of carriages and the things that were hers and her parents' and she looked down. She knew, somehow, her mama and papa wouldn't make it out of this mess. One by one, 5 heads poked out of the rubbish. 2 of them the drivers and 3 of them the passengers. They all winced, seemingly hurt. Lucky hopped off the rubbish and looked around.

The ponies of Manehattan all looked at the mess in horror. One started galloping as fast as he could to get to the hospital and report the accident. Lucky dug through the mess and found some ponies. They were either breathing very slow or not moving. Lucky saw her parents' stuff and hers, she got all the stuff out but most of it was destroyed. A little bit of her stuff survived. A couple of her toy animals, she was very happy to see her black toy cat wasn't hurt, and her toy mouse that her grandmother from Baltimare gave her.

She saw a picture of all three of them and she was very surprised it wasn't broken, not even the glass. She couldn't figure out how it didn't break, but the rest of the stuff was broke. She grabbed her saddlebags out of the rubbish too. She packed her saddlebags of her things and the picture. "Oh, mama said something about important papers before we left. School papers so I can go to school in Ponyville and um... stuff for the doctors to see... I hate the doctors." Lucky rummaged through everything again and saw her mama's saddlebags.

She looked through and she read "School papers" and "Doctor's papers". "These are folders though, I wonder if they have the important papers in them?" So she looked though them and yes, they were what she needed. She put the two folders in her saddlebags as well. Then she heard a siren. She looked for her parents then. "Mama, papa!" she found them, at the bottom of everything. Her eyes got big, it didn't look like they were moving or breathing.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. I don't think that's good. Mama papa!" Then she felt somepony pick her up. "Hey!", she said, then looked back. There was a sophisticated looking mare holding her. Lucky looked back behind both of them to see more ponies coming and out of the corner of her eye she saw an orange cutie mark on the mare's flank. "An orange?", she asked out loud, not meaning to. "Yes, my name is Aunt Orange, well, at least my nieces and nephew call me that. I have a husband named Uncle Orange, and he works in an orange orchard. Our one niece and our nephew live and work in an apple orchard. Our niece's and nephew's names are Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Apple Bloom. My mother is named Granny Smith."

"Ooo, my papa told me of Applejack. She's friends with the Princess' pro-di-gy student." Aunt Orange let Lucky down because they were now off the pile. "Really now? Who's the Princess' student?" "Twilight Sparkle." Aunt Orange looked impressed, just at the news of somepony being the Princess' student. "Hmm, well, Applejack must be special enough to know the Princess' prize student. It's not everyday you get to meet somepony who's in with the right crowd." Lucky looked at Aunt Orange funny, she started not liking the way she spoke. "Yes, well. I wanna see if somepony needs my help moving something, please excuse me."

Aunt Orange nodded and Lucky left. When she was out of Aunt Orange's sight, Aunt Orange then realized that Lucky was only a tiny filly, she couldn't help move things. She scolded herself for being so foalish as to believe that filly. Lucky was then swept up again and then she sighed a bit annoyed, "Who's got me now?" A male voice answered, "EMT. I need to see if you're hurt." Lucky rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. If I wasn't I wouldn't be walking around, especially if I was under that big mess."

The EMT rose an eyebrow. "You probably wouldn't be _alive_ if you were under all that. You're just a tiny filly." Lucky huffed, she was tired of being called a 'tiny filly'. The EMT looked her over and said she was indeed fine. "I don't know how, but you are in good shape, not even a bruise or a scratch." "I do have one sore bottom, but that's because I fell on top of all that after my mama's barrier went away. I don't think that was good, it might mean something very bad happened to her because if she was ok, her barrier would still be around me."

The EMT then looked at her, "No wonder why you're ok. Well, where are your parents?" Lucky looked at the pile, which was mostly gone. "Under everything." The EMT looked at her, his jaw dropped, then he said, "Kid, if your parents are underneath all of that, they probably didn't make it. We'll see after everything's off of them." Lucky nodded, so when the time came and all the rubbish was gone, her parents were there. Lucky stood up, because she was sitting down watching everything being taken off. The ponies who were working on the pile tried waking them up, like they did with the other ponies who were in the rubbish. Some woke up, although they were very weak in speech, and some didn't wake up.

Lucky's parents were ones who were among the ones who didn't wake up. Lucky then started to cry, then she went up to them slowly, her head bowed. She looked at them, the other ponies were very sympathetic towards her. Time went on and everything was cleaned up. Lucky was still at the place where the accident happened. She had laid down, crying on and off, and then as the sunset came, she looked up at the sky. "The Great Green Pastures in the sky. I hope they went there. It's where my grandpa is. I never met him and when I was old enough, mama told me that he was already there. I understood. But why mama and papa? What did they ever do to have this happen to them? Why?"

A female voice behind her said, and it sounded a bit elderly, "You can ask why, but you can never get an answer. It never fails. I had asked that myself when my husband passed on when we were younger. Our three young ones were 14, 10, and 9. Older than you were by the looks of it. How old are you young foal?" Lucky looked at her. "I'm 5." The elderly pony nodded, "Too bad it could happen to one so young. I'll bet you're traumatized by what happened, and it's terrible you had to witness it and the aftermath." "Oh I didn't see it happen, I just saw everything after it happened."

"You're lucky kiddo. You didn't see it happen and you made it out alive and unhurt." Lucky grinned, "Well, my name _is_ Lucky Fire." The elder rose both eyebrows. "Well, you live up to your name. You're very lucky and you seem to have a fiery aura about you. You do cry, yet you're very strong at heart and will face everything head on." Lucky nodded, "I get that from my papa." The elder smiled, "I also see you're an alicorn. Very rare." Lucky nodded again, "Mama was a unicorn and papa was a pegasus. I got mama's horn and papa's wings, but I didn't take them from them, I was born with them, the horn and wings."

"I understand what you meant young one. Well, I must get going. I'm very sorry for your loss." Lucky thanked the elder and then she went to sleep. She woke up to a lot of clopping on the ground, and it sounded kind of close. She opened her eyes and saw ponies in front of her and around her, waiting for her to move. "Come on kid! We have places to go.", one of them said, a stallion. Lucky hopped to her feet and bowed her head, now she's scared. She didn't mean to make anypony mad at her. In the morning crowd, she kept bumping into quite a few ponies, only because it's a tight squeeze to walk through everypony.

She kept getting yelled at, ponies saying 'watch where you're going' or 'quit bumping into me' and things like that. More and more ponies said that, more and more Lucky either got mad or she would get sad. Then she decided she wouldn't say anything, in fear of saying something she might regret if she retorted to their complaints on her. She started galloping towards where her and her parents were walking to, hoping it was going towards Ponyville. When she was out of the crowd, she slowed to a trot then a walk. She looked back at them, ticked off, then looked in front of her again. She has her saddlebags on her and she made sure she had everything she recovered from the rubbish.

She did, so she put them back on and started out again. Time went on again and she cried sometimes, remembering her mama and papa and then she would go strong and keep toward her goal. It took her 2 months to get to Ponyville. Her being so small and not having much to eat on the way, not really having much bits, she finally made it, slowly but surely. But she saw a lot of ponies, and she got scared. It kind of a little bit reminded her of Manehattan. She didn't want to take the chance of ponies being mean to her, so she scattered. She went into the forest she saw at the edge of Ponyville.

On the way, she saw a house with all kinds of animals. She stopped, amazed. "Wow.", she said, then she realized the house could be somepony's house, then she started back to go into the forest. She went through the trees and as she got deeper into the forest, it got just a little darker. She passed a hut further on, she thought that odd, but she ignored it and kept going, ten trees past the hut and she stopped, laid down and caught her breath, she didn't realize she was galloping until then. Then her tummy growled, she groaned. She looked around, got up and sighed.

All she could see for miles around was grass and flowers. She started eating the grass and flowers. Then she got thirsty. "Ugh, where's water when you need it?" She started walking around and eventually she came up to a river. She looked skeptically at it. "I hope this water's safe..." Then she started drinking. She did this for two months straight. She knew she wasn't getting enough to eat and stuff, but grass and flowers was all she had. Last month, which was the first month, she had made a makeshift teepee. She also saw blue flowers near the hut in the forest. She thought them pretty, but she didn't trust them for some reason she couldn't explain, so she never touched them, literally.

Tiny sticks and huge leaves she found stuck in the ground. This month, which was the third month, she decided to try to go into Ponyville. She chickened out though. Once a week she'd try, same thing happened every time. She chickened out. Sometimes she saw a zebra, but was scared to talk to her, so she quickened her pace either going past her or him or she went back to her teepee. A month later she went to the edge of the Everfree Forest, she went a little further out from the forest. When she first started going to the edge to try to go to Ponyville, she made sure she steered clear of the house with the animals.

This time she went further away from the forest, but she chickened out again, but this time it was later in the evening and she didn't want to go all the way back to her teepee because on her way it would get dark and she didn't want to walk back in the dark. So this time she went to the edge of the forest, but in where the trees line the edge of the forest. She laid down, yawned, and fell asleep. Then when morning came, the sun was bright, and she woke up.

She wasn't used to getting up with the sun, so it took her a bit to wake up. She looked around, then remembering she fell asleep at the edge of the forest. She got up, decided to try this morning to go into Ponyville, by this time she was really hungry and she wanted something to eat other than grass and flowers. She went to Ponyville, she was in town now, but then ponies started coming out of their homes to greet the day. She backed up, slowly, trying not to hightail it out of there, but she almost did. Then she tripped.

She fell to her bottom and made an oomph sound. She sat there for a bit, then an orange pony with a stetson hat on her, she could see it was a female pony by how small the nose is, and a cutie mark with three apples on her flank. She stayed still, hoping the orange pony wouldn't notice her. Failed. The orange pony looked directly at her then came over to her. When the orange pony spoke, she talked a different way than Lucky herself did.

~end flashback~

"And that's when I met Applejack at the edge of Ponyville. That's also my story before I even came here. Now I have friends and even a family again. Applejack and Rainbow kinda as parents and I got my real cousin here." "Wow Lucky, that really sucks. You had it rough from the day after your parents died to before you came to Ponyville. Ponies were really horrible to you.", Rainbow said.

Lucky nodded. "Yeah. What can ya do though? I just had to take it like a mare and tough it out. Suck it up, that's what papa said. I did too. I ignored them, though what they said made me mad, but I ignored it and walked on." Rainbow grinned, "Atta girl. You're already made of tough stuff, I guess I don't have to teach you anything like that huh?" Lucky smiled and shook her head, "Nope." Rainbow nodded, ok with that. At least there could be other things to teach the little filly. Lucky turned the music back on for Fire had turned it off before Lucky told her story, and Lucky started dancing again, Fire Dancer and Luna joined, but Applejack went up to Rainbow, who wasn't dancing again yet either.

"Well, that's one heck of a story ta tell and one heck of a situation to go through. I'm real sorry she had to go through that, and also real upset at the ponies who was mean to her. It wasn't really nice, especially if they knew what happened the day before. I'd like ta give them ponies a real stern talkin' to." Rainbow chuckled lightly. "You really sounded like a mother when you said, 'I'd like ta give them ponies a real stern talkin' to.' ya know that?" Applejack chuckled as well, "I guess. Seriously though. It's just not right fer them ta have done that ta poor Lucky." Rainbow nodded.

"True, I wish they didn't either, but that's just the way it is sometimes. When somepony's in a hurry, they mean business, they're either nice about it or cranky about it." Applejack sighed and agreed, wishing it really weren't true. "Well, I suppose we should join back in with the others, ok Rainbow?" Rainbow nodded, and the two danced with the others again. Lucky smiled and joined her two role models/parental figures. "I'm really glad I met all of you though. I don't know what I'd do or even if I'd be in Ponyville if it weren't for you Applejack." Applejack and Rainbow shrugged, "We don't want to think about that Lucky, we're just glad you're here, that's all we'd rather think about.", Applejack said, and Lucky and Rainbow agreed.

A/N: Yes I'm horrible, but it could happen and trust me when I say, I was not really liking myself when I wrote _how_ Lucky's parents died, but it happened for a reason. There is a method to my madness. One to get Rainbow and Applejack together, because like Rainbow said, it would have taken them both forever for them to tell each other their feelings, and without a little push from a friend, or "daughter" in this case, they would have taken forever for them to tell each other their feelings and it would have been either Pinkie Pie to push them or probably no pony whatsoever, well, maybe Rarity or Twilight, but still, if not them then no pony else would have.

Hehe, and Lucky's freaky and unusual knowledge of love as Rainbow put it, brought them together, plus they both are attached to the little filly and they both have motherly feelings towards her. Rainbow needs a soft side to her sometimes and if it takes a bitty filly to bring it out the so be it XD eh, whatever you guys think, but I like my idea. Y'all can bring out Rainbow's soft side however you want, but I love my little filly I created. She's so cute right? How can you not love her? Well, I should stop rambling about my idea for this story and write the next chapter. 4:30 in the morning but I'm wide awake and raring to write lol. I'm on a roll right now. See ya next time :D


	16. Lucky Called Them What!

A/N: Hahaha, I wanted to wait until the 20th chapter, but I couldn't, and you'll see what I mean in this chapter, so, on with it! Lol.

Chapter 16: Lucky Called Them What?

As the day went by and it got dark, Princess Luna had to excuse herself from meeting Lucky Fire and had to go and raise the moon, the ponies went to Princess Celestia, wondering if she was done with her paperwork. She smiled and nodded, but said she needed sleep. She apologized and said she might play and dance with them tomorrow, if the paperwork isn't too bad for tomorrow. They all went to Fire Dancer's room.

Applejack then said, "Well, ya got school tomorrow Lucky, we gotta git on back ta Ponyville. Fire Dancer, it was real nice meetin' ya and we'll see ya tomorrow at 4. We're gettin' on the 3:00 train and headin' on up here after Lucky gets outta school." Fire smiled and nodded, then bowed to the 3 ponies. "I apologize, but where my mother comes from, it is polite to bow, and it is the greeting to everypony, even if you are friends." They said they understand and bowed back. "See ya!", they said. Fire waved and then they disappeared. They went to the station themselves this time, and left on the 7:00 train, which was the last train for the night after it arrived in Ponyville.

As they went to bed, Rainbow of course, was on the top bunk and Applejack on the bottom bunk. Lucky wanted the middle bunk, so they let her have it. Lucky loved the fact of the window at her bunk, she wanted to see the full moon before going to sleep. Lucky laid down and put the covers over her and faced the window, it wasn't sundown yet, but she still wanted to look out the window and she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep until the moon rose. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, when all the ponies would come with them to Canterlot, so the others could meet Fire. They'd like her, especially Pinkie, who loves to dance just as much as Fire.

"Good night everypony.", the three of them then said together, then they all ended up laughing. The train went a little slower than usual, that way no pony would get woken up by the rattling of the train when it goes fast like normal. They arrived at the Ponyville Station at midnight, the ponies on the train weren't happy about being woken up in the middle of the night, but that's why they went to sleep as soon as they got on the train, that way they'd have a good amount in so they weren't too extremely tired to get to where they wanted to go whether it be a friend's or their own homes after shopping at Canterlot Mall.

So Rainbow, Applejack, and Lucky woke up when they were woken up by the conductor and went to their home. Lucky rode on Applejack's back while Applejack and Rainbow walked to their home. "Ugh, I wish home wasn't so far away, but at least it's better than trying to fly to my old cloud home." Applejack nodded, "Way better far as I'm concerned. Especially fer this little one, who has zonked back out on my back.", she said while chuckling. Rainbow smiled, "Silly little filly. Oh well, she's only 5 and she needs her sleep way more than us, though we still need sleep too, still though."

"What?" "Still we can go one night without sleep, but we'd be dead tired by the next day, you already proved that Applejack. With your stubborn ways at Apple Buck season. Sheesh, you're not Iron Pony or even Super Mare. You're just a regular pony like the rest of us who need help with something that huge. Be glad Twilight already scolded you for that, because I still have my say about it, but you already learned your lesson." Applejack nodded, "I sure did, and from now on I'll ask for help if I need it." When they got home, they quietly went in the door, and Rainbow had Applejack get on her back so she could fly up the stairs so the stairs didn't creak and wake everypony up.

When they got to their room, Rainbow let Applejack off her back, which was slightly achey due to having Lucky on Applejack's back as well. Well, Lucky wasn't too terribly heavy, she's getting to her goal weight, but still, for her size she still is a good weight for carrying and at least getting achey forelegs if carried by forelegs. Rainbow took the scruff of Lucky's neck in her mouth to take her off of Applejack's back and Applejack got in her bed, then Rainbow flew up a few inches, then put Lucky on her bed, then touched down on her bed and laid down. "This is so much better. Now I can just fall asleep and not wake up until noon."

"Oh no you're not. We need ta see Lucky off ta school at 7:20 and get her breakfast ready fer her before she leaves." Rainbow pouted, but then thought to herself, 'Hey, I agreed to take Lucky in as my own filly, so I should take care of her like I'm supposed to. Meaning in making sure she's all set for school and for helping her reach her goal weight so she's truly healthy and keep her healthy and if she gets sick make sure she's taken care of until she feels better. She's my responsibility and my filly now.' Rainbow then nodded, "You're right Applejack, though I kinda didn't really mean it. I just wish I could sleep till noon but I know I gotta see this one off to school later."

"Oh, alright, just makin' sure. I know sometimes you're serious about sleep like that. You _are_ the lazy one around these parts." Rainbow pouted again, "Hey, not anymore. Not since Lucky came into our lives. I've been taking really good care of her, and you can see that in her." Applejack grinned, "I know, I was pickin'." Rainbow shook her head, then said, "Well... whatever. I just want to get back to sleep, and I bet you do too. So good night Applejack." Applejack smiled, "Night Rainbow. I love ya, y'know that?" Rainbow grinned, "Yep I do. You know I love you too." "Uh-huh. I know." Lucky heard them, then smiled, yes, she was sleeping, but she wasn't entirely zonked out like Applejack said she was.

Lucky was happy to hear them say that, like her mama and papa used to say to each other too when they went to bed, just like these two. Lucky then decided to say, "I love you Mama Applejack and Rainbow-mama." The two mares smiled and said, "Love you too Lucky." Then the three fell asleep. In the morning though, when Lucky woke up, she saw the two asleep and she sighed, 'Well, I guess I should get them up too, and it seems like they didn't hear me when I called them both mama. ~giggle~ Well, they might hear me and know about it this time.', she thought to herself. She looked at the clock. 7:00.

"A good time to wake them up and for their reactions because everypony else in the house will already be up. Hehehe, hey, Rainbow-mama, Mama Applejack, wake up. It's 7:00 and you need to help me with breakfast." Rainbow groaned, "Aw man Lucky, why now? …...Oh yeah, you have school and whatdidyacallme?" Lucky giggled, then Applejack said, "Say what now? You called me somethin' too Lucky. What was that?" Lucky loved their reactions. "I said... Rainbow-mama and Mama Applejack." They both then sat up, looked at each other, then back at Lucky then said, "_**What?**_" Lucky then put her face in Rainbow's pillow, not holding back her laughter this time.

Next thing they hear is hoofsteps. The door came open and Big Mac and Apple Bloom came in. "What's wrong?", Big Mac asked. Rainbow's mouth just opened and shut, she couldn't say a word. Applejack just stared at Lucky in disbelief. Apple Bloom looked between Lucky, who was laughing into the pillow, Rainbow, who was still trying to get words to come out, and Applejack, who was just staring at Lucky. "Ok, what did Lucky do?", Apple Bloom asked. Applejack spoke, though very slowly and still staring at Lucky, "S'unbelieveable, but I think she jus' called Rainbow and I... Rainbow-mama and Mama Applejack." Apple Bloom's jaw dropped, Big Mac looked at Lucky in disbelief too.

Granny Smith who arrived just in time to hear Applejack said, "She called you both mama? Well now... that's somethin' new. One fer never in my life would I ever hear of two mothers and fer two, never thought my own granddaughter would be one of the two mothers I never thought I'd hear in my life." Applejack then looked at Granny Smith. "Well... the two you never thought would happen happened and they happened at the same time.", Applejack said. Granny Smith went in the room even more. "Lucky, think you can control your laughter?" It took quite a few minutes, but Lucky calmed down, she just loved their reactions.

"Sorry Granny Smith, what did you say?" Granny smiled. "I had asked if you could control your laughter, but no need ta answer now. I wanted to say, seeing as you call Applejack mama, well, I just wanted to say, welcome to the family Lucky Fire." Lucky grinned, "Thanks Granny Smith." Granny nuzzled Lucky, and Lucky nuzzled back. Apple Bloom jumped on Lucky, hugging her tightly. "Yay, I have a... um, what would Lucky be to me?" Rainbow then finally found her voice, "She'd be your niece, like how you're your Aunt's and Uncle's niece."

Lucky looked at Apple Bloom, who was still hugging her, and said, "It would be weird to call you Aunt Apple Bloom, so would it be ok if I just called you Apple Bloom still?" Apple Bloom nodded, and agreed that it would be weird having Lucky call her Aunt. "Besides, you're 2 years younger than me. Too close in age to be callin' me Aunt." Lucky nodded, then she hugged Apple Bloom back. "Well, we should go downstairs and get breakfast. Come on now y'all.", Applejack said. So they all went downstairs and got breakfast. Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other and decided to walk Lucky to school, then go to everypony's and ask to meet at Twilight's. Right now it was 7:15, that whole ordeal when Lucky called them Mama Applejack and Rainbow-mama and the rest of the family took about 15 minutes, so they hurried to get breakfast.

Rainbow put Lucky's bags on her back and AJ put AB's bags on her back as they got breakfast from Big Mac, and when it hit 7:20, the two school fillies and the older mares walked to school. Lucky saw Sweetie Belle and waved, "Hey Sweetie Belle!" She looked over to them and smiled, then trotted over to them. "Hey guys. Hi Applejack, Rainbow Dash. What's new?" They just shook their heads, telling her nothing was new, they want to keep Lucky's names for them a secret for the time being until they feel comfortable letting other ponies know of one, their relationship, and two having Lucky as their own filly now.

"Don't lie you two, and especially you Applejack, I'm surprised. I thought you might be excited after the shock of it, to tell at least our friends, even if two of them are my age." They looked unsure, especially Applejack. "I dunno Apple Bloom. I might think of tellin' yer friends, just not now ok?" Sweetie Belle just looked more curious now. "What happened?" Rainbow then looked at Applejack, "Um, I think they'll find out anyway, Lucky will call us that when we leave." Applejack facehoofed, "Okay then... how could I forget?"

So when they reached the school, they saw Scootaloo there already, waiting. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lucky thought she'd be smart and say, "The sky." The others all laughed. They heard Miss Cheerilee laugh behind them. "Ok smarty pants, since you so correctly answered Scootaloo's question, think you can you tell me what the meaning of the phrase 'smart aleck' is?" Lucky looked at Miss Cheerilee. "I think... I heard my papa call me that a lot when I said something sarcastic. He never really told me the meaning, but only because I never asked, I usually grinned when he called me that. It means somepony saying something sarcastically, like how I said 'the sky' when Scooter asked 'what's up'. Right?"

The others looked impressed. "How didja know that?", Applejack asked. "Eh, "lucky" guess." Rainbow laughed, "Ok, you're being a smart aleck today, why?" Lucky just shrugged, "I'm just in a good mood." By that time the other students were arriving, "Ok kiddo, we gotta get going before you start school. Applejack and I want to see the others before coming to pick you up at 2:30 to head to the train station." Lucky nuzzled the older ponies, "By Mama Applejack and Rainbow-mama. See you after school."

"Yup, we'll see ya later squirt. By Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Miss Cheerilee.", Applejack said. Scooter, Sweetie, and Cheerilee looked at Rainbow and Applejack in shock. They grinned sheepishly, "Hey, she called us that out of the blue this morning trying to wake us up to help her get ready for school. We were just as surprised." Apple Bloom vouched for them, "They were too. Their shout of "_**what?**_" scared me and Granny Smith and Big Mac, we thought something bad happened." "Wow, never thought I'd hear Rainbow Dash and Applejack be called that ever.", Scootaloo said. They just shrugged, "Hey, her choice. Well, we'll go now so your teacher can start school. Bye guys.", Rainbow said.

Then her and Applejack went to Pinkie's first. "Hello girls, looking for Pinkie?", Mrs. Cake asked. They nodded. Mrs. Cake let them in and she called up the stairs, "Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are here for you." They heard an, "Already? But its only... 7:30. They're supposed to be here at 2:33 to get me. I'll be right down." The others are going with Rainbow, Applejack, and Lucky to see Fire again. "You can wait at one of the tables, she was up earlier to help set up. She usually gets up at 6:30 to help Mr. Cake and I with either the tables and chairs and putting the sweets on display, or if the twins are up, to help watch the twins while Mr. Cake and I set up everything."

They both sat down at a table and nodded. Pinkie came down in a minute, like she said. "What's up girls?" Rainbow smirked, 'pulling a Lucky', she said, "The sky." Pinkie just said, "I know, I meant to say, how come you're here so early?" Rainbow facetabled. "Oh come on... why won't it work on Pinkie?" Pinkie just said, "Because I'm too smart to fall for that." Applejack laughed. "Oh whatever, we wanted to tell you we want to have a meeting at Twilight's, we're about to go there to let her know after going to Rarity's."

"Don't go to Rarity's, she's not home. She's at Fluttershy's." Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other, confused and wondering the same thing. "Why's she at Fluttershy's?", they asked at the same time. Pinkie smiled, "Beacuse, didn't you know? They started 'seeing' each other after you guys went to get your dresses made to see the Las Pegasus Princess. Well, actually, the evening, or close to 5:00, because they were acting like you two when you're not arguing or being stubborn on who's the best or the strongest. They were walking closer to each other than usual. They also looked at each other in a different way too, like love or something.

"I happened to notice it and asked them why they were acting so differently than usual and they wondered if it was too obvious on their faces. I was like, "Uh, yeah! Your face are like, so lovey dovey that I couldn't _help _but notice, and they told me. They got together a tiny bit earlier and they wanted to come here to get something to have a tiny celebration of their newly found feelings for each other. They got two cupcakes."

Applejack looked surprised, especially because she never thought Fluttershy or Rarity to have feelings for another mare. "Huh. Interestin'. 'Specially 'cause Rarity's always goin' on about findin' a stallion of her own to be with and Fluttershy, well she's obvious. She's too shy for having a marefriend or even a coltfriend (sounds better than 'stallionfriend' don'cha think?) fer goodness sake." Pinkie just shrugged, "I don't know the story behind it, nor do I want to know, but hey. Long as they're happy." Rainbow and Applejack nodded. They then went to Twilight's to ask if they can have a meeting there.

"Hi girls, sure. What's it for?" Pinkie replied, "I dunno, they wouldn't tell me, but it might be important if they want to have a meeting this early." Twilight looked on in thought, "Eh, true. Ok, well, get the other two here and we can start. Spike, do you want to take part?" Spike came down as Applejack and Rainbow went to get the others. So they went to Fluttershy's. When they got there, Fluttershy was tending to the birds, giving them their breakfast worms. Rainbow and Applejack made a face. "How can she stand that? That's just gross.", Rainbow said.

Rarity turned around. "Yes, it is most disgusting, but you got to do what you got to do. Fluttershy is the one who likes animals and they certainly accept her, so she likes to have them around for company. She is the one who takes care of them with no problem. I never could, especially taking care of birds, she can put up with anything for her animal friends." The other two nodded, then Fluttershy came down. "Hi Rainbow, Applejack. What brings you here?" Rainbow answered, "We want to have a meeting at Twilight's, she already said it was ok." Then Fluttershy said, "Alright, well, lead the way. What is it you need to hold a meeting so early in the morning for?"

"You'll see when we get there." So, when they arrived at Twilight's, her and Pinkie were talking and Spike was busy in the kitchen with something. "Hey, everypony's here. Lets get this meeting started already, I wanna know what's going on.", Pinkie said. Twilight turned around and said, "Yes, what is going on Rainbow and Applejack?" Rainbow told everypony to sit down for this one. They looked at each other confusedly and then sat down. Spike came in with his apron on and a platter full of dandelion sandwiches.

He sat down too, as he heard Rainbow tell everypony else to. Applejack then said, "Y'all won't believe what Lucky called Rainbow and I this mornin' ta get us up ta help her get everything around." Fluttershy said, "Oh, was it bad? I hope she didn't call you anything bad." Rainbow reassured her. "Nah, she'd never call is anything bad. In fact, well to her, it was good. To us it was surprising at first, but... I think I might be starting to get used to it now. At least I think. Well, she called me Rainbow-mama." Applejack then said, "And she called me Mama Applejack."

"She _**what?**_", they all said. "I know right? That's exactly what Applejack and I said when she repeated what she called us. Well, we only said 'what?', but still." Rarity said, "Rainbow dear, remember our talk? If she called you Rainbow-mama, you might consider something?" Rainbow sat down, a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know Rarity. Maybe... but there never has been an adoption recorded ever, there was no need. All parents loved their children, and no parents died in a young foal's life ever so I don't think there is any recorded adoptions throughout history. Twilight, do you have anything here to help out? I want to make sure I have my facts straight."

Twilight stood up, "I might, though I'm not quite sure, do you all mind helping me look? Rarity and I can search the middle sections of the shelves, Fluttershy and Rainbow can search the high shelves, and Pinkie and Applejack can help with the bottom-most shelves." They all nodded. Spike took off his apron and brought it back into the kitchen. After a while, Rarity found something. "Here Twilight, I think I found something." Twilight went over to Rarity. She read the title, "A History of Orphanages and Adoptions... wait what? Where in the world would that have come from and been? I've never heard of such a thing."

They all shrugged. Spike said, "Maybe orphanages and adoptions come from a far away land... hey, Twilight, didn't you basically adopt me?" Twilight gave him a look, "Not that again Spike. Yes, I took care of you from when you were a baby, but that doesn't mean I'm your mother." Spike smirked, "I don't know Twilight, it seems to point that way." Twilight just groaned in annoyance at the constant subject. The others giggled/chuckled. "Not funny guys..." She opened the book. Everypony read over her shoulder, so as time went on, they all read the book. It was about 2:27 when they finished the book, it was quite a good length too. Of course, as any history book would be.

Rainbow looked at the clock. "Oh sweet Celestia, it's 2:27! We have to go get Lucky from school, all of us, come on!" Twilight dropped the book, hating to do that, but she had to and they all, including Spike, who Twilight put on her back, went on a full gallop to get to the school. Of course, some ponies stared as they went by, but they were in a hurry. They saw the school and they slowed to a fast trot. When they reached the school, the school foals were getting out. They saw Lucky and her three friends come out in the middle of all the foals.

"Lucky!", Pinkie said. Lucky looked their way and smiled. "Hi everypony!" Her and the CMC went their way. "Oh, hey Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, wanna come with us to meet the Princess of Las Pegasus? Also, you can meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." The three all smiled, "Are you sure?" Applejack nodded. "Awesome!", the CMC said, and also Lucky, because her friends get to come with her. So they all walked to the station, all in deep conversation. It was 2:45 when they got to the station, and they all boarded the train.

The CMC and Lucky all sat on one bench, 4 smaller fillies able to fit on one bench, another had Rainbow and Applejack, who were in front of the fillies, across the aisle from the fillies were Rarity and Fluttershy, and in front of Rarity and Fluttershy were Twilight and Pinkie. When the train started moving, Lucky was starting to get excited, she couldn't wait until she got back into Canterlot. "Oh, and my little fillies, did you get homework?", Rarity asked. Lucky grimaced, "Oops, I almost forgot, sorry." She took out her homework, the CMC of course complained a little bit, especially this time because they're literally on their way to meet royalty.

So, the fillies did their homework all the way into Canterlot. On the way, Rainbow asked Twilight if it was a good idea to talk to Princess Celestia with Applejack there too and ask about the history of adoption and everything in that line. Twilight agreed to that, so when the train came to a full stop at the station, Rainbow and Applejack went on ahead, and Lucky led everypony to Fire's room. Fire opened her door when Lucky knocked and smiled. "Hi Lucky, and friends. Where's Rainbow and Applejack?" "They're with Princess Celestia. They wanted to talk to her about something.", Lucky answered.

"Oh, well come in. So, what's your friends' names?" They all introduced themselves and Fire greeted them as she did with RD and AJ and told them where she's from and her heritage, well, on her mother's side. "Cool, somepony from overseas. You're definitely going to be interesting to know." Fire just smiled at Twilight's comment. So, as time went on, Pinkie definitely became really good friends with Fire. Rainbow and Applejack came back in at around 6:30. "Well, that sure was interestin'. I'll bet we need more time though before actually considerin' that option though."

Rainbow nodded, "Definitely. I mean, I dunno if we're ready for all that or what, I mean, yeah, we already take good care of her and everything and we're definitely good parent-like roles to her, but... I just don't think we should consider that option yet I mean also, we only met her like, not even a month yet, or if it has been a month already, then not even two months." Applejack agreed with that statement. "Who and what are you talking about?", Twilight and Pinkie asked together. They looked at each other, then smiled.

Rainbow answered, "Oh nothing. You guys heard us?" The CMC and Lucky looked at Rainbow like, 'what are you talking about?'. "Uh, well yeah we heard you, you came in this room, talking about ti then went on talking and we saw you come in so we stopped everything then heard you talking, of course we heard you talking.", Lucky said. "Oh, well... hehe, it's nothin', it's a mare's conversation.", Applejack said. "Whatever, start the music back up Fire, please.", Lucky said. Fire did, then everypony danced again, this time Applejack and Rainbow joining in.

Princess Celestia came in then too and she spent the last 30 minutes with the mane 6 and the fillies, and 15 minutes with Fire, Celestia walked the mane 6 and the fillies to the station, Princess Luna had left early. "Thanks Princess Celestia for walking us to the station.", Twilight said. "It's no problem Twilight. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, it was nice meeting you." The 3 mentioned fillies beamed and said, "Nice meeting you too Princess Celestia.", then they bowed. "Princess Luna is actually really nice, and pretty cool.", Scootaloo said.

"Yes, Luna is very nice. She tries too hard sometimes to be fun to be with, so she sometimes is too pushy or something, and hopefully you understand that." The four young fillies nodded. Princess Celestia then bid them good night and flew back to the castle as the ponies all went into the train for their beds. The Earth ponies were on the bottom bunk, Applejack shared her bunk with Apple Bloom, the Unicorns on the middle bunks, Sweetie Belle shared with Rarity, and the Pegasi on the top bunks, only because they're the only ones who can reach the very top.

Scootaloo shared with her idol Rainbow, she asked before she did though, and Rainbow said yes. Although she needed to ride on Rainbow's back because she couldn't reach that high yet when she flies. So Lucky decided to share with Twilight, she liked the middle bunk a lot. "Twilight, can I share with you?" Twilight smiled, "Sure Lucky. Lemme move over then you can get up here." Lucky said, "Don't please, I like being next to the window." Twilight peeked over the edge, "Oh, ok then." Lucky flew up and over Twilight and landed next to the window and laid down. She smiled. "Thanks Twilight." Twilight nuzzled Lucky, "It's no problem, so I gotta ask, what made you decide to call Rainbow and Applejack mama?"

Lucky turned over and faced Twilight now. She knew the other ponies were listening too. She thought she might as well tell them. "Well, I felt it was the right time is all. It's been a good long time since Mama Applejack first found me, and I feel comfortable with it now. I hope they feel comfortable with it too." Applejack chuckled lightly, "Lucky, if we weren't comfortable with it, we'd have said somethin' by now 'bout it, wouldn't we have?" Lucky thought about that. "Hmm, true, so... then what were you talking about when you came in that huge room?"

Rainbow sighed. "Not that again Lucky, we told you it's for older mares to talk about, not little fillies to be knowing, well, not yet anyway." Lucky huffed. "Fine, when will I know about it then?" Applejack said, "When we know we want to tell you." Lucky grumbled, "Never know when that'll be though." Twilight smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it ok? Just think of it as getting your cutie mark, be patient, then when it comes, be happy and relish in the moment." Lucky looked at her funny, "Relish? Isn't that stuff you put on sandwiches?" The others giggled/chuckled.

"Not necessarily Lucky. Well, yes actually, but the way I used it, it means be happy and joyous.", Twilight explained. "Oooohhh." Then Fluttershy said, "I think we should get sleep now, so we can get home without being tired." The others agreed, then the smaller fillies yawned. Fluttershy giggled, "My point exactly." Everpony grinned, then they all fell asleep.


	17. Consideration

Chapter 17: Consideration

The talent show finally got here much to Lucky's and the cutie mark crusaders' anticipation, and the mane 6 were all there, front row, watching the show. A lot of foals participated this year. But now it's time for Lucky to go up. She's singing Amazing Grace. Lucky looked over to Miss Cheerilee and Miss Cheerilee started the music.

Lucky came in on time and when the breaks came, she danced a bit to the music, then she started up again when she knew it was time to, and by the time she finished, the audience was amazed. They all then stomped their hooves on the ground and cheered. Lucky smiled and bowed, then went backstage. The CMC were up next. "Great job Lucky.", they said. Sweetie Belle then high hoofed Lucky, then led the other two on stage, they high hoofed Lucky too.

"Hi everypony, we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We're switching up our routine this year, I'll be singing, Scootaloo taught the dancing, and Apple Bloom created our outfits. So I hope you enjoy our performance." Sweetie Belle cues Lucky for the music, Lucky turns the music on. Sweetie Belle sings, the other two dance and Lucky does the stage stuff, so all in all things went better this time for the cutie mark crusaders. They were the last ones to go up too, just like last year. So when the performance ended, the audience did the same they did for Lucky.

Miss Cheerilee came out on stage and said, "Well, it seems every performance has been successful tonight. What do you think of that? Well, we'll see how everypony did and who gets what award." (ok... I don't remember the awards, so I will try to make some up I guess...) Best Magic Act, Best Singer, and Best Entertainment Act. "Let's see, Best Magic Act goes to... Snips and Snails, and this time they did much better, great job boys, you improved greatly. Now, Best Singer goes to... Lucky." The mane 6 all cheered loudly, and the cutie mark crusaders as well.

"Ok now, Best Entertainment Act goes to... The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" The three fillies looked at each other in excitement, and went up to Miss Cheerilee. She put the medals around their necks. They cheered and went to Lucky, "We finally did something right this time! Maybe... maybe this is what we should do. Do what we do best. Like I'm best in singing and Scootaloo is best at dancing, or even scootering, and Apple Bloom is an awesome designer, though she does make awesome zap apple jam too.", Sweetie Belle told Lucky.

"Ok everypony, that's all we have tonight, let's hear it again for our winners!", Miss Cheerilee said. The audience stomped their hooves and the foals all got off the stage. The mane 6 greeted the 4 fillies back stage. "You girls were awesome! Great job.", Rainbow said. "You two are awesome singers.", Pinkie said to Sweetie Belle and Lucky. "I loved your performance crusaders.", Fluttershy said. "Y'all did great.", Applejack said. "You girls were fantastic.", Twilight said. "You did an excellent job.", Rarity said. "Thanks!", the four little fillies said. "Ok, now how about we all go home huh?", Applejack said.

The little ones nodded, they were tired from their performances. So everypony bid everypony good night and congratulations to the talent show winners and went home to get sleep. One and a half weeks later came Nightmare Night. Lucky dressed up as a cat and Applejack and Rainbow didn't dress up, they just took Lucky and Apple Bloom, who dressed as a rodeo pony, out to gather candy for the Nightmare Moon statue, and they played the annual games too. Lucky wasn't too good at the pumpkin targets, but she didn't do too bad at the spider toss.

By the time it came for the story of Nightmare Moon from Zecora, Lucky was interested. Rainbow and Applejack went with her and Apple Bloom to hear Zecora's story again this year and Princess Luna arrived to hear it as well, although she was going to do her magic and scare the ponies like last year, when things didn't go too well with her trying to be fun. Lucky listened to every word Zecora spoke, and when the time was right, Princess Luna came in and scared all the ponies, then she lost the disguise and Lucky giggled, "Hi Princess Luna!", then bowed. The other ponies all bowed and said hello to the Princess of the night.

"Hello everypony. It's nice to see you again." Lucky for the rest of the night, until she had to go home with Rainbow and Applejack, hung out with Princess Luna. When the family walked home after a fun and exhausting night, they all talked, especially about the story Zecora told and Princess Luna's awesome timing. "I absolutely loved Zecora's story, it was awesome.", Lucky said. "Glad _you_ liked it... Zecora's version is always scary ta me, no matter how many times I hear it.", Applejack said. Lucky giggled. When they arrived back at the house, they all got ready for bed, Lucky and Apple Bloom got out of their costumes and went to bed. Applejack and Rainbow went to bed too, after letting Granny and Big Mac know they're home.

~skipping to December (only because I really don't think they have a pony version of thanksgiving .)~

It's now weeks before Hearth's warming, and Rainbow and Applejack are together in Twilight's library. They wanted somewhere quiet to talk. After 2 months of thinking and debating, they're starting to talk more about actually adopting Lucky as their own little filly. They found out where in the world, literally, adoption was, and it's in an eastern country. While they're talking, Lucky's with Twilight.

~with Applejack and Rainbow~

"Ok Applejack, we know we want to have Lucky as our own, and it's been shown for like, ever, so... we'll have to talk to Princess Celestia about it, for her to make some legal forms so it's official." Applejack nodded in agreement, "I agree, I mean, like you said before, we already take care of her and definitely treat her as if she were our own bitty filly, so why not adopt her? It kinda wouldn't make sense if we didn't, y'know what I'm sayin'?" Rainbow nodded, understanding exactly what her marefriend was saying.

"Alright then, when do ya think we should see the Princess?", Applejack asked. Rainbow thought, "Is Spike still here? Spike?" A minute later they saw Spike coming down the stairs. "Yes? I was cleaning up there. I could hear every word you said." Rainbow and Applejack grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but I have an idea, do you think you could send the Princess a letter, asking if she'd be able to clear a time for Applejack and I on her busy schedule to see her?" Spike smiled, "Sure, I'll get a quill and paper and write whatever you need me to say on it." So, Spike gets what he needs to write the letter. Rainbow gives him the words to put down.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

This is Rainbow Dash and Applejack, we want to see you about something important, well, to us it is. We want to talk to you about Lucky Fire. We will not bring her with us, because we don't want her finding out yet about what we'd like to do for her. We'll announce it on Hearth's Warming Day, it will be her gift from us, her two parental figures. If you so kindly reply back to us ASAP, we'd really appreciate it.

From,

Rainbow Dash"

"That sounds great Rainbow, now, could ya send it please Spike?" Spike nodded, then sent it with his fire. "There, on its way." Rainbow and Applejack both say, "Thanks."

~with Lucky and Twilight~

"I can't wait for the Hearth's Warming Eve play, it'll be so much fun. Hey, you'll be in it too, with the others, right Twilight?" Twilight nodded, "We will have the same parts as last year. The Princess said we did so well that she wants us to come back. Hmm... maybe you could make a small appearance as somepony's filly... oh wait. Unfortunately you can't because of you being a rare alicorn. Aw, I'm sorry Lucky, maybe that's why the Princess didn't ask you to participate." Lucky shrugged. "Eh, it's ok. I know I'm different than the other ponies, and I'm ok with it. Hehe, that's what Derpy told me once, actually, when I first met her."

"Wow, Derpy is good with words. Maybe I should talk to her sometime, like, sit down and have a good long conversation with her, I bet she'd have something interesting to say." Lucky nodded, "She's a lot of fun to be with." Twilight smiled. "I'm glad. You like being with the cutie mark crusaders as well?" Lucky nodded again. "I love hanging out with them. They're funny." Twilight giggled. Then she saw Derpy flying over them, "Oh, it's Derpy, hey Derpy! Wanna come hang out with us?" Derpy looked down and smiled.

"Hi Twilight Sparkle, hi Lucky Fire! Sure!", she flew down to them and sat next to Lucky. "How's it goin'? What's up Twilight?" Twilight smiled at Derpy. "Nothing really. Just talking with Lucky. Seems you two are good friends from what she's telling me." Derpy nodded. "We're bestest friends, we like playing." "Good, glad you two have fun together."

~back with AJ and Rainbow~

Spike reads the letter that Princess Celestia sent back 10 minutes after they sent theirs to her.

"Dear Rainbow and Applejack,

I cleared Friday for you both. I hope that would be ok with you two, and don't worry about Lucky finding out your 'plan', I'll keep quiet about it. I'll see you both on Friday.

Princess Celestia"

The two mares looked happy. "Great, thanks again Spike.", Applejack said. "No problem." Rainbow thanked him and then went to get Lucky, hopefully she's studying her magic with Twilight. When they found them, they were talking with Derpy. "Twilight, Lucky, Derpy!", Rainbow called out. They looked toward Rainbow and Applejack. "Mama Applejack, Rainbow-mama!", Lucky said happily. "Are you done talking about important things?" They nodded, then Applejack asked, "Didja practice yer magic?"

Lucky nodded, "I can manipulate many things at once now finally. I'll have to show you when we get to Twilight's. I want to use books for my demonstration." Rainbow blinked. "Where did you learn those big words a 5 year old shouldn't know the meaning of yet? Wait, don't tell me... Twilight?" Lucky grinned and nodded. "Of course, why did I ask?" Lucky, Twilight, and Derpy giggled and Applejack chuckled.

So, the five ponies went to the library and Lucky demonstrated her skills. She practiced for 2 months... almost, to do that, and now she can do it perfectly. She grabbed 10 books with her magic and opened them one by one and closed them together with her magic. Applejack's, Rainbow's, and Derpy's jaws dropped. They were very impressed. "Holy guacamole! That was awesome Lucky!", Spike said, he was there already, still in the library part where Rainbow and Applejack left him. Lucky grinned and put the books back where they were.

"Hmm... now we can start with trying to use something with magic, like try to sweep and mop and do household chores. Dish washing too, that's using many things at once." Lucky looked at Twilight, not really happy about chores. "Chores are bad enough even without magic." Twilight shook her head grinning, "Actually, using magic makes it easier, because doing that stuff with your hooves is challenging, but using magic, makes it a whole lot easier. Although I say magic makes things easier, it shouldn't mean that you should use it to do everything, because that means you're being too dependable on magic, and magic doesn't solve all your problems."

"That's what mama told me all the time. Now you're saying it too... it's like mama's still here." Twilight smiled gently at that, then said, "But it's the truth. You can't depend on magic for everything." Lucky nodded, telling Twilight she understands what Twilight's saying. "Oh, and Twilight, I've thought about it, whether I'd become Princess or not and I decided, since Princess Celestia said I wouldn't be going away from here, and that she would make it that everypony in Ponyville only bowed quickly and not bug me or anything like that, I've decided to become Princess. I think it might be interesting. Though... what would I be Princess of? What city?"

Twilight shrugged. "Probably either Ponyville, where you live, or Fillydelphia, where you originated or was born from." Lucky nodded slowly. "But... Ponyville is too small, and besides, isn't Princess Celestia basically Princess of here as well as Canterlot?" "Well... I dunno actually. She is Princess of Equestria, and Cadence is the Princess of... oops, I mean, Queen of another town... I think you could be Princess for here... well actually, now that I think about it, we have a mayor, so I don't think you could be Princess for here. You might just be Princess for Fillydelphia. You'd just be living here, but I don't think that would make sense because how can you be Princess of Fillydelphia if you live here? Ugh, this is too confusing."

Lucky was starting to get dizzy with everything that was being said. Princess of where is the biggest question and boy is it ever hard to answer. Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other, they didn't look too happy, but they were thinking. They sighed, then looked at Lucky. "We have an appointment with Princess Celestia, do ya want ta come with us Lucky? Twilight, will you come too so that ya can keep her occupied after you two ask Princess Celestia yer questions?", Applejack asked. They both nodded their heads. "What about me?", Derpy asked. "Sorry Derpy, you're going to have to sit this one out. It's family business. Maybe next time ok?", Rainbow said.

Derpy nodded. After Lucky became friends with Derpy, Rainbow has treated her like a normal pony, and as a friend as well. "Thanks for understanding.", Rainbow said. Derpy grinned. So when Friday came, the four ponies went to Canterlot. Rainbow sat next to Applejack, of course, so Lucky sat next to Twilight. Then all of a sudden, out of the blue, Lucky said, "Aunt Twilight, I saw you teleport once, can you teach me?" The older mares just about fell off their seats, well, Rainbow actually did. Applejack chuckled, and helped her back up.

"'Aunt Twilight'? Where did you get that from? And not funny Applejack, I could have hurt a wing, or both.", Rainbow said. "Well, you two did tell me you all think of each other as sisters, so I thought if I called you both mama, then I could call the others Aunt. Except Apple Bloom, obviously. She's like, two years older than me. She's too close to my age. Sweetie Belle too... never gonna call her Aunt either for the same reason." Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow looked at each other. "Well... she's right. We did tell her that once, actually, back in October.", Rainbow said.

"Haha, I'll bet the others will be just as surprised as we were when she calls them Aunt too.", Twilight said. The others grinned and nodded. When they got off the train after it came to a full stop, they saw Princess Celestia. By now, Lucky can fly farther and farther than she could in October, and she can fly 22 feet in the air. Ten more than last time. So this time she's able to fly to where they need to go, which is 20 feet in the air. Celestia was warned about Lucky coming when Rainbow and Applejack decided to bring her so that her question can be answered in person. (. ~.~ . :/ XD I dunno! 'answered in pony' don't sound right... so i'm stickin' with 'in person' for this context dammit lmao)

"Ok, let's answer Lucky's question first. You wanted to know what city or town you'd be Princess of right?" Lucky nodded. "Well... since Ponyville has a mayor, which is like a Princess or a Prince, I don't think Ponyville needs a Princess. Or maybe... yes, maybe Ponyville could have a Princess. The mayor could be like your advisor, which basically is a helper. So if or when something comes to you, you can bring it to the mayor and have her help you with whatever you need help with. She'll be your royal advisor."

Lucky smiled a big smile then nodded, "Ok, that sounds really good. We can tell the mayor tomorrow when we get back to Ponyville, then when will I become Princess officially?" Princess Celestia said, "Well then, how about tomorrow? All of Equestria might be here or they might see it on tv or hear it on the radio. You'll be famous Lucky Fire. You'll be known around the world. Are you ready for that?" Lucky gulped, then got a determined look on her face. "Yes Princess Celestia, I am ready for that and I have my friends to help me if I truly am not or show that I'm not ready. They will help me through everything that I need help with."

Princess Celestia smiled, "Good, I'm glad you have such good friends Lucky." Lucky then smiled, "Me too. I dunno what I'd do without them, or where I'd be without them." Princess then excused Twilight and Lucky so that she could get down to business with Applejack and Rainbow. The three of them made sure the two were gone so that they could talk. "Ok, so. We want to adopt Lucky as our own little filly. We've thought it over carefully over the two months and we decided, since we already treat her as on of our own anyways, we might as well adopt her. Besides, we even take care of her very well and we do everything we need to do to keep her healthy, and if she ever got sick, we'd nurture her back to health again.", Rainbow said.

"Yup, and also, she sees us as her own parents too, she even calls me Mama Applejack and she calls Rainbow Dash, Rainbow-mama, so that there proves and tells ya that we'd be cut out fer this thing. She loves us as parents and we love her as our own filly. Princess, what I, well we, want ta ask ya now is, do ya have any adoption papers in yer archives? Is there any adoption papers on file fer ponies like us ta fill out if ever need be?" Princess Celestia thought about that, trying to remember if she's ever seen anything like that. "Honestly, I have no idea, but we can go and look. Come on. Twilight's probably showing Lucky around. We'll be safe." So the two followed Celestia into the archives of the palace.

The three of them look everywhere, everything they get out is put back right away so that there is no mess to clean up and reorganize. After what seemed forever, and probably was, Celestia found it. "Oh here it is. It was under the Just in Case files. Files for if they aren't really needed right now, such as the adoption stuff, in which this adoption stuff came from that one eastern country, just in case." Rainbow and Applejack grinned. "Where we go to do the legal/official stuff?", Applejack asked. "In my office. Follow me." So they both followed her to her office, then they all sat down and looked over the papers.

"Wow, that's quite a bit.", Rainbow said when they finished reading through the packet, which took quite a bit. Twilight and Lucky came in when Celestia was about to ask them if they're absolutely a hundred percent sure they were up to this. "There you guys are, you've been gone forever it seems like, what'cha been doing?", Lucky asked. "Important stuff that older mares can only see and talk about. We still need to do some stuff a little bit. Want to go to the library and find a book to read while you wait?", Rainbow asked. "Sure... Come on Aunt Twilight, can you read me a book? Will you three find us when you're done?"

The three nodded, though Celestia was stunned when Lucky called Twilight 'Aunt Twilight'. Lucky giggled at Princess Celestia and left with Twilight. "When in Equestria did she start calling Twilight that?" Applejack chuckled lightly, "Since our train ride here." Princess Celestia shook her head, amazed, then started asking, "Ok, you're both absolutely sure, positively sure, one hundred percent sure?" They nodded. "Ok, well... you'll immediately be entitled to money for foster care and the official adoption, though it's only one filly, you won't get too much. Just enough to cover expenses. She has medical insurance to cover doctor's visits right?" Applejack nodded.

"Alright then, so no need for that although after so many years you have to renew it, just to let you know. Look on the back of her card to see when it needs to be renewed when you get back home." She crossed that off of the papers. "So, you get enough to pay for the house costs, right? You obviously make enough money from your farm's produce and stuff, right?" Applejack nodded, "Yes we do and seein' as we grow food, we already grow our _own_ food, so we don't really need money fer food fer the six of us. We grow plenty fer everypony and ourselves. So, we cover medical expenses and food expenses already.

"Rainbow as well gets good money through bein' the supervisor, or main boss of the weather team, so with both of us makin' awesome paychecks, we don't need any help. What else?" Princess Celestia looked throughout the whole thing again. "That's actually about it. Help with house expenses, which you have covered with the business your family runs, medical expenses, which Lucky has insurance to cover, and food expenses, which with the kind of business your family has, is no problem. As well as Rainbow's job. I do believe that covers it all." The two nodded. "We can cross off everything you don't need for help with expenses, which is basically everything. So now you both have to sign wherever I 'x'ed it and give your information so that we know how to reach you and where to reach you if need be. So, I'll let you two fill this out."

Rainbow and Applejack looked it through, and signed/filled out wherever they needed to fill out. "Whew, ok. Done.", Rainbow said. "Finally.", Applejack said. Princess Celestia just smiled, took the papers, and looked them over. "Very good girls. I do believe you are now officially Lucky's mamas. Now, you said you'd tell her at Hearth's Warming, what a nice gift to Lucky. You two really do treat her as one of your own, and I'm proud. You two are great mamas in my opinion. Keep up the good work. Especially you Rainbow in teaching her to fly. She's gotten much better." They smiled and said thanks. Princess dismissed them and went to put the papers in their own file in the archives.

Applejack and Rainbow went to find Lucky and Twilight in the library. They found them by the window, Lucky was sleeping at Twilight's side. Twilight was laying down on her tummy, front legs out in front of her, Lucky was snuggled into Twilight, Lucky's head on Twilight's front legs. They smiled gently at the sight. "Man, do I ever wish I could capture that moment to keep forever. That is so cute.", Rainbow whispered. Applejack nodded in agreement. Applejack went up to Lucky and gently nudged her, "Lucky, kiddo, it's time ta wake up. We gotta catch the train back ta Ponyville."

They had left Ponyville on the 3 o'clock train earlier, now they're leaving on the 7:00 train, like they did when the Las Pegasus Princess was here. Lucky groaned, "Mama? Huh?" The three smiled. "Hey, c'mon. Let's go.", Rainbow said, then picked Lucky up by the scruff of her neck and put her on Applejack's back so she could lay on Applejack's back. Lucky protested at leaving her comfy spot, but when she was put on Applejack's back, she was content again. She fell back asleep and then the three of them got back to Ponyville.

Rainbow and Applejack were in the middle bunk with Lucky between them, Twilight was across from them on the other middle bunk across the aisle. They all slept and when they got into the station, the others all greeted them. They knew about the visit to the Princess and they wanted to know how it went, even if it was about midnight, they were too excited. "So, how did it go?", Rarity asked. "It went... very well.", Twilight said while yawning. Lucky was on Rainbow's back this time. "You all look so tired. How about we all go to my house at Sugar Cube Corner. It's closest.", Pinkie said. They all agreed to that.

Rainbow put Lucky on Pinkie's bed, and the rest of them just laid on the floor, well, except Rainbow, because Lucky won't be happy if she knew Rainbow at least wasn't right there next to her. Later that day brought partly cloudy skies and a chilly afternoon, everypony paid a visit to the mayor to let her know of Lucky's upcoming position of Princess of Ponyville and the mayor's position as mayor/advisor to the Princess in the afternoon, late afternoon, about 2-ish. The mayor was thrilled about that. They were happy to hear that, so they left for Canterlot ASAP.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18: The Princess of Ponyville and Lucky's Hearth's Warming Surprise

When they got there, there was a whole lotta ponies. They weren't too happy about being pushed around by Rainbow, but they kind of backed off once they saw the tiny filly being flanked (hehe, no pun intended) by the 6 older ponies. When they reached the palace, they were happy to see Princesses Celestia and Luna. Twilight and the others who met them, they were surprised to see Queen Cadance and King Shining Armor. "Oh, that's right! Twilight, you're a Princess too, by marriage.", Rarity said. Twilight grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe, yeah, but nopony, even though they know, they don't really treat me like royalty. They're not used to treating me like royalty. Besides, we already have a Princess of Ponyville. This one though, has rights to be. Like you said Rarity, I'm Princess by marriage." Rarity nodded, understanding where Twilight was coming from. "Hey, Twilie, how's my little sis doing?" Twilight went up to her brother when it was safe to. "Hi BBBFF. I'm doing good. It seems I've become an Aunt already.", she said, looking at Lucky. Shining Armor looked. "Aw, she's so cute. Who's filly is she? Wait a minute, you said Aunt?" Lucky nodded, "Um... yeah... I call her Aunt... She's my mamas' best friend, so... also Aunt Pinkie, Aunt Rarity, and Aunt Fluttershy."

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie's jaws dropped upon being called 'Aunt'. "When did she start this?", Pinkie asked. "Yesterday on the way here.", Twilight said. "Wow... um... it's kind of cool being called 'Aunt'... I guess. It's an honor.", Fluttershy said. Lucky smiled at the other 3. Shining Armor looked curiously at the tiny filly. "You're an alicorn. Just like Cadance. Come on out Cadance, meet a fellow alicorn, a tiny one at that. Also... she only mentioned 4 of you as Aunts... then who?" He looked at Applejack and Rainbow as Cadance stepped out from behind him.

"Aww, she's so cute. Who's filly is she and what's her name?" Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other, from being under Shining Armor's gaze and having the 'who's filly is she' question asked. "Well... I guess you could say she's ours.", Rainbow said. Cadance looked at Rainbow and Applejack, and Shining Armor looked surprised. "Really?", they both asked. They nodded. "Wow. Amazing. How old is she then?", Cadance asked. "She's 5.", Applejack said. "Actually... we don't even know when your birthday is Lucky.", Rainbow said. Lucky grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's February 14th." The ponies' eyes widened.

"Hearts and Hooves Day?", they all asked. She nodded. At that time Princess Celestia stepped forward. "Ok girls, and Shining Armor, we're almost ready to announce the crowning of a new Princess. All of Ponyville and Canterlot are here, and I bet even Zecora is here. Appleoosa, and Dodge Junction are here too, seeing as they're a small town and can easily fit in the city of Canterlot. The bigger towns though, like Fillydelphia and all them, they're going to have to watch tv or listen to the radio. All last night before ponies went to bed and this dawn when ponies were waking up, Luna and I were spreading the news all over Equestria, all over the world. Trust me, we're Princesses, we have our ways of telling ponies last minute."

Lucky looked amazed. "Teach me your ways!" Princess Celestia giggled, "Don't worry, I'll take you under my wing for Princess training. On weekends though. Not during school days." Lucky then got disappointed that she couldn't study with the Princess longer than the weekends. "Hey, think of it this way, you get to be taught by me like you originally wanted to the first time when it came to flying and magic." Lucky looked up a bit, "True..." Princess Celestia then looked at the incoming train, the train from Ponyville had left already.

The conductors on Ponyville train would listen to the radio to hear the crowning of the new Princess. Celestia smiled, Lucky's Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were on that train. As soon as the doors came open, the three of them flew like bats out of a lightened up cave. They landed right in front of Lucky. "Lucky Fire! You're becoming a Princess. How your mother and father would be proud. Your grandmother too, and grandfather. Too bad they couldn't make it.", Aunt said. "I sure do miss your parents Lucky, they were the nicest folks you'd ever meet.", said Uncle.

"Nice to see you again cuz.", Fire said. Lucky smiled at Fire Dancer. "Ok, everypony's here now, am I correct?", Princess Luna said in her 'we' voice, which is her voice that speaks to big crowds like the one they have there. The ponies listening to the radio and watching tv are very excited to see and hear about the new Princess. The crowd in Canterlot cheered and stomped their hooves. Princess Celestia held up a hoof, the crowd slowly stopped. Luna spoke again. Aunt, Uncle, Fire, Shining Armor, Cadance, Celestia, and Luna were all standing in view of the crowd, and so were the mane 6 and Lucky.

Ponies started whispering. "Silent please my subjects. This is the announcing of the newest, and only so far, Ponyville Princess." They all cheered again. Princess Luna held up a hoof this time, all went silent. The mane 6 stepped up, "These 6 ponies, who you all know as the twice renown saviors of Equestria: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, you know them as our saivors, and now, their little filly friend will become the first, the one and only, Princess of Ponyville! Lucky Fire, step on up!" The ones on the balcony look for Lucky, she's under Celestia, she starts coming out.

Rainbow takes her by the tail and drags her. "Come on Lucky, no time for your shyness you know. We _were _there when you said you were ready for this, and _this _is what you get. Fluttershy, take Lucky in the air a little bit." She does, then Rainbow asks Applejack to stand on her hind legs, her right side facing the crowd. Rainbow stands on her hind legs, her left side facing the crowd. AJ and RD are facing each other, on their hind legs, forelegs in the air, with both of their hooves in the air, Lucky can stand on their hooves facing the crowd with no problem. They're doing that so the crowd can see her better.

Fluttershy, kind of sensing what Rainbow wants, puts Lucky down on their hooves, facing the crowd. Lucky's shaking, one, of fear she might fall, and two, of fear of how many ponies there are, she's never seen that many before. "Hold still kiddo, please, otherwise we really won't be able ta hold ya up.", Applejack said. Luna then says, "Citizens of Equestria, behold, the newest Princess of Ponyville!" The crowd goes wild in cheering and stomping. Princess Celestia comes forward, flies in front of Lucky, and touches each shoulder gently once with her horn, kind of like knighting her, but in this instance, it's making somepony a Princess.

Lucky then smiled shyly. "Tell them who you are cuz!", Fire shouted, then Luna said, "Citizens of Equestria, behold the name of this new Princess!" They quiet down again, wanting to know the name. Lucky gulped, then started out quietly. "Equestrians... um... My name is..." Rainbow groans out of frustration 'Not this again, I already went through this with Fluttershy once.', Rainbow thought to herself. "Come on, _louder!_" Lucky flew up off her mamas' hooves, then looked down at Rainbow, who was getting back on her four feet again, Applejack got back onto her four feet too.

"Equestrians, my fellow citizens of Ponyville..." Rainbow hung her head, hen she looked at Lucky, "Do I need to do what I did to Fluttershy when I was teaching her how to properly cheer?" Lucky tilted her head. Rainbow chuckled and flew up to Lucky. "Do you really want to know?" Lucky looked unsure, "You better not want to know. I can get pretty loud when I want to." Lucky _really _looked unsure now. "If you don't want to know, then get louder. These ponies can't hear you when you speak too quietly." Lucky nodded slowly. Rainbow went back down to the others. "Remember, louder!" Lucky took a deep breath. "Equestrians, my fellow citizens of Ponyville! I am Lucky Fire, your newest Princess. The Princess of Ponyville!", she said, in a voice almost like Luna's.

She got frightened of the loudness of her voice and her wings snapped to her sides, Rainbow saw and went under her before she could fall. "Hehe, seems like it worked, but it scared the bejeebers out of you kiddo." The others all giggled/chuckled. Even the crowd giggled/chuckled, then they cheered. Lucky was on Rainbow's back, "What did I... what the hay?", Lucky asked. "You got louder, to the point where you scared yourself out of the sky.", Rainbow said while chuckling. Everypony on the balcony hugged Lucky. Lucky grinned sheepishly and looked around, the crowd of ponies were still cheering for her.

They let Lucky go, then Lucky went back up into the air. She looked out to the crowd, she could see them all better. She smiled at them all. "I promise, as Princess, I will treat everypony the same, kindly and even though I might be a bit shy, do not take it personally, it's just the way I am. I will be fair to all and try to find solutions to pony problems that may come up and they ask for my guidance." As Lucky talked, everypony hung onto her every word, and the others behind her were surprised at her big vocabulary, especially the big words she's using, well, Twilight's not surprised at her speech, she's the one who taught Lucky those big words the day before coming here at Lucky's magic practice, and the others thought as much.

When Lucky finished her speech, the crowd of ponies' voices were by now almost gone, so they stomped in appreciation. Lucky was still smiling and she waved to them all. "That's all I have to say, and I do believe the crowning of the newest princess has ended. You may go back to your homes or shop around or whatever it is y'all do. I bid you farewell." She flew back to her family and hopped up and down in place. "How did I do huh? Tell me!" Princess Celestia giggled, "You did excellent Lucky Fire, you will be a great Princess for Ponyville. I have faith in you." Lucky squeed and nuzzled the Princess. Celestia nuzzled her back, knowing with everypony's help, she'll do good.

So, as time went on. Lucky was doing very good as Princess so far. She's had a bit of paperwork, but as promised, the mayor helped her, being her advisor and all. Lucky also had to improve her writing, and she did. She has to concentrate to do it just like with her magic, but she's improved it. Now it's Hearth's Warming Eve and they're all back in Canterlot for the play, Lucky is with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom in the front row. Spike was the narrator again, and the play commenced. Lucky was excited to watch it this year, she wanted to know how everypony did.

So far, Lucky loved the play. She didn't know they were such good actresses. They were amazing. She thought they could all be actresses for their careers, but she knew they all had their jobs. Twilight was the student of the Princess, but she also was the librarian in her spare time whenever she wasn't teaching Lucky or studying. Pinkie had her job at the sweet shop/cafe, Sugar Cube Corner, Applejack had her job on the farm, Rainbow was the supervisor of the weather team, plus she also was part of the weather team because she controls the weather with them.

Rarity had her job as the fashion pony. She made ponies' clothes whenever they ask her to make them, which Rarity was busier than ever, ever since Lucky became the Princess of Ponyville, and put word out that Rarity was an excellent clothes maker. (hehe, sorry, idk the word for it . I may be 21 and know big words and stuff like that, but I also have short memory, so I forgot what the word was T_T I think my Autism is a part of that :/ (rolls eyes) whatever. Back to the story) Fluttershy... well, Lucky didn't really know if she had a job, she always takes care of the creatures who live with her, but she doesn't think that's really a job... maybe Fluttershy could open her own veterinary/pet salon someday.

Lucky herself, being the Princess of Ponyville is earning money from the taxes, she doesn't spend any though, she was explained to that at the end of each year, the ponies get taxes back. Twilight kinda became Lucky's secretary, Lucky trusts Twilight with that kind of thing, especially because of Twilight's excellent organization skills. When the play ended, Lucky was in awe, Twilight's magic at the end of it was awesome, especially the heart her magic created. She absolutely loved it.

Lucky sang the songs with everypony, then went backstage with her 3 filly friends after it completely ended. "That was awesome! I totally loved it.", Lucky told them. They smiled, "Thank you." "You could be actresses for real with the way you guys can act like how you do. Oh, Aunt Fluttershy, do you have a job of your own, like making money job?" Fluttershy looked at her, "Well, no. Though whenever I give these guys' pets a grooming, I get money from them, I tell them they don't have to, but they say they want to... so I usually end up giving in." Lucky smirked, "Well, I've had an idea, you also take care of sick animals, right?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Well, why don't you open up a veterinary/pet grooming place? You could totally make your own money, and much more than what you get from only these 5 ponies, I don't see why you couldn't open up one. You could make out prices for whichever thing you do for the pet, and you'd be set. If only you had a place to open it up with..." Fluttershy didn't look too sure. "I don't know Lucky. I mean, that does kinda sound nice, but I don't know where I'd get the space for a big enough place." Lucky nodded, "That's what I'm thinking of right now. Give me some time, you think about it too and we'll make a time to meet."

Fluttershy nodded, also surprised Lucky sounds so grown up, even though she's only 5, going on 6 in two months, not even really. So the night of Hearth's Warming eve, they just got home, and Applejack and Rainbow were in the living room talking. Lucky was in their room on Rainbow's bed. "So, how do we tell her?", Rainbow asked. "Hmm... maybe we could say, 'Hey Lucky. Ya know when we went to Canterlot and Twilight came with us? Well, ya wanna know what was so important ya couldn't know about? We were going over some papers and we were signing them fer yer adoption. You're officially mine and Rainbow's filly now.' How's that sound?"

"That actually doesn't sound too bad. I think that's good. Then when she wakes up, we can tell her. This'll be good." Applejack nodded. "I can't wait ta see her reaction. She might be too excited or shocked or even both at the same time ta say anythin'." Rainbow chuckled, "Yeah really. She'll be all like, 'silence...' hehehe. Aw man. I can't believe we actually became her parents now... I wonder what her real parents think up in the green pastures in the sky?" Applejack shrugged. "Dunno. Hope they're happy she has parental figures in her life now. She _is_ only 5 ya know." Rainbow smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. Too young to be without parents. She needs guidance in her life and discipline if she does something wrong, so that she won't do what she did wrong again in the future."

"Exactly." Applejack then looked at the clock, 3 in the morning. In a few hours, Lucky and Apple Bloom will be racing down the stairs for their presents. "We'd better git ta sleep if we want ta be up to see what they think of their presents." Rainbow nodded, then her and Applejack lay their heads down, they were already laying on the floor when they were talking. Before they knew it, Lucky and Apple Bloom were tapping their hooves on Rainbow's and Applejack's foreheads. They groaned, then opened their eyes slowly.

"What's up?", Rainbow asked, then regretted asking as Lucky smartly, sarcastically, and jokingly replied, "The sky." Rainbow groaned again, "Why do I even ask that? I know Lucky's reply already. You'd think I would have learned by now." Applejack chuckled as Apple Bloom and Lucky giggled. Then the two fillies went over to their presents. Applejack and Rainbow watched them, then Big Mac and Granny Smith came to the living room to watch the fillies as well. The two absolutely loved their presents.

Applejack looked at Rainbow and Rainbow nodded. "Lucky, we have something to tell you. Well, Applejack and I have something to tell you. You know when we went to Canterlot and brought Twilight with us right? That's when you had questions and stuff." Lucky looked at Rainbow and nodded, then Applejack continued, "Well, we told ya that we were doing somethin' important and ya couldn't be with us. That important thing we were doing was going through the records and archives of different things for the palace."

Rainbow then said, "That one record and archive we were searching for was actually papers for adoption. You know what adoption is don't you?" Lucky nodded, she'd heard of it before, though she vaguely remembered her Uncle talking about it, from his journeys to other places and he told Lucky of the different things that those places do and have. "Well, we were going through them and discussing them with Princess Celestia. She explained everything to us, and we agreed on the terms." Applejack added, "We signed the papers and put our names on them, that way they have on record our agreement ta become your parents Lucky." Then they both said, "Lucky Fire, we are now officially your parents."

Lucky was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac smiled huge smiles. They were happy to have Lucky officially in the family. Lucky then smiled the same smile as the others, and tackled/hugged Applejack and Rainbow. Then grinned and hugged her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. They were so happy to tell her that, they just couldn't wait to tell her when they signed the papers.

"I'm so happy you two. I have parents again, they may be both mares, but I don't care. You two have taken great care of me since you both met me, you basically were like my parents, but yet you weren't. You've always treated me as your own, and that was good enough. Now that you've made it official, I really can call you both my mamas now.", Lucky said tearfully. "Now, to make us official Rainbow. But that'll wait a lot longer, as we just basically got together and everythin'."

Rainbow nodded. Lucky then went over to her new family, though she still considers her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin her family too, they may as well be still. They're her only other family, along with her grandparents. "Oh, Mama Applejack, can my grandparents, Aunt, Uncle, and cousin still be my family? They're the only ones left." Applejack and Rainbow look at each other, then at Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom. They smiled and nodded. The two looked back at Lucky, "Sure.", Applejack said.

Lucky grinned and hopped up and down a couple times. "Hey, can we go see Twilight and the others and tell them we're finally family for real?" Her mamas smiled, "Ok, we'll go see them, knowing Pinkie, there might be a party at the City Hall building, it's big enough for just about every pony in Ponyville.", Rainbow said. Lucky then flew into the air and led them both, well actually, the whole family to City Hall. When they got there Pinkie and the others were decorating for the upcoming party later on, at just about noon.

"Aunt Pinkie, Aunt Rarity, Aunt Twilight, Aunt Fluttershy, guess what? Mama Applejack and Rainbow-mama are now my mamas officially. They signed papers and everything." The four ponies looked up and grinned, they kinda knew already, but they were keeping it secret, they play along though. "Really? That's great! I'm happy for you kiddo.", Twilight said. "Oh? Well, that's really nice. Glad you've become family for real now. I'm so happy for you.", Fluttershy said.

"Oh how wonderful. I'm so glad.", Rarity said. "Yay! Now you've truly become part of our big family. I'm so glad!", Pinkie said. Lucky bounced around for the rest of the morning, and she even helped decorate. By the time noon came around, some ponies were starting to arrive. At the sight of their town Princess, they bowed. Lucky bowed back, only because she thinks it's polite to, even though she doesn't have to. They were wondering how everything was going being the Princess and all.

Lucky told them the paperwork was tiring, but she pulls through it and gets things done that need to be done. They all say she's doing a wonderful job. So, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna became the Princesses of Canterlot and Fillydelphia and the rest of the towns/villages that don't have Princesses since now Ponyville finally has one. Lucky ended up greeting all the guests that come in. She saw Sweetie Belle approaching and she grinned.

"Hey Sweetie Belle. Good morning... I mean, hehe, good afternoon. Hope you have fun at the party. I might see ya in there at one time or another after I am done greeting the guests." Sweetie Belle smiled in return. "Hi Princess Lucky." At that Lucky frowned. "Hey, you never used to call me that, why call me that now?" "Well, aren't you on royal duty, greeting the guests?" Lucky shook her head. "Oh, well... good afternoon Lucky. I'm sure I'll see you in there sometimes. Though the crowd can hide you pretty well. You're tiny."

Lucky didn't like that comment too well, but she let it slide. "Yeah, I know. Can't wait to see if I grow to be as tall as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. My Aunt and Uncle too, and my grandparents. My cousin soon will be as tall as them as she gets older. I hope I do too." Sweetie Belle smiled and nodded, then went in. After all the ponies came, Lucky went inside herself. She was amazed at the population Ponyville has. More than she thought, and she tried to focus on other things than the crowd. She went around, asking if the ponies enjoyed the party so far, and they nodded and said they were having fun.


	19. The Big Hearth's Warming Party

Chapter 19: The Big Hearth's Warming Party

Lucky was happy to hear that, then she went to try to find her mamas and Aunts to see if they need help with anything else. It kinda is her job to help with these things, as Princess. Eventually, she found her Aunt Rarity, who was watching ponies' every move. She had her dress on that she had on for the Gala. Lucky rolled her eyes because Rarity was being paranoid about having something being spilled on her dress. "Aunt Rarity, what in the wide world of Equestria are you doing?" Rarity looked at her, and looked happy.

"Oh thank the lucky stars you're here. With your power as Princess, you can help me keep my dress clean by keeping the ponies with their drinks and food away from me." Lucky just sighed in exasperation. "Really Aunt Rarity? Why don't you just ditch the dress altogether and not wear anything fancy to these things? You know there will be crowds of ponies around you, and yes, they will have food and drinks with them, it is their own free will, it isn't against the law you know. Why do you be so paranoid? Besides, your dress is washable... and if there ever becomes a stain, the color of your dress will hide it pretty well. Just stop being like this and have a good time."

Rarity looked astonished. Lucky really has changed since she met her. Also ever since she's become the Princess... although Rarity did think she had a point, much to her own disliking, but Rarity decided she'd have to get used to it, and agreed with Lucky that she would have a good time and try to get over getting her dress dirty. Lucky grinned and went off to find the others. She hoped Fluttershy wasn't hiding herself in a corner or something, then she'd really get impatient. She actually found Fluttershy with somepony.

"Hey Aunt Fluttershy, who's your friend?" Fluttershy looked at Lucky and smiled, "This is Four-leaf Clover. He's a really nice pony. His cutie mark is a four leaf clover. He saw that I wasn't being too social, and came up to me and started talking to me. Seems like he likes animals too." Lucky grinned, "Glad to hear that Aunt Fluttershy. Well, I'm off to find the others." Fluttershy nodded and bid Lucky a 'see you later'. Lucky then went to find Twilight and Spike. They're usually together in this sort of thing so Spike don't get lost.

'In all honesty, I do believe Twilight and Spike have a mother/son thing going on, though Twilight refuses to listen to Spike on that subject.', Lucky thought to herself. She found them going to the punch bowl. "Hey Aunt Twilight, cousin Spike.", Lucky said, grinning, trying to show she was only kidding about the subject. Spike laughed and Twilight just sighed, she's been ganged up on with the Spike being like her son because she raised him from an egg. "Really Lucky? You had to say that?" Lucky giggled. "Sorry, but in my opinion, I agree with Spike." Spike high fived her, well, he high fived and Lucky high hooved.

"Finally, somepony who agrees with me, see Twilight? It's not only me who thinks the same as you on the whole mother/son thing. You did raise me from an egg, and without any help nonetheless." Twilight just said, "I only see it more as a brother/sister thing." Lucky replied, "I guess I can see Twilight's point... because sometimes ponies might have a lot of foals, so the youngest might not be out of the house yet, or even the youngest _and_ second youngest, so then the older sisters or brothers have to take care of their younger siblings if something happened to the parents.

"Like in my case, but I am an only foal, so I had no older pony to take care of me until I came to Ponyville. Mama Applejack then had found me and took me in until I decided to go live with Rainbow-mama. Or for a better example, kind of, because they have Granny Smith, but still, Big Mac and Mama Applejack both take care of their little sister, Apple Bloom. So I guess I can see Twilight's point too, as I said." Spike took that into consideration. "Huh, with that explanation, I guess I could see Twilight's point too. Though to me she feels more like a mother. She's always been there for me, taken care of me, helped me through the night when I had nightmares, and she kind of did some things a mother would do.

"It's only my feelings Twilight. I'm not saying you are, but I'm saying it just _feels_ like it to me. Sometimes I might joke around with you and say you are, but really, I'm just joking around, I don't mean to hurt you Twilight. I'm sorry if I had." Twilight smiled at Spike, "It's ok Spike. I guess I can see your point now too. Now that you've really explained, I can see why you'd feel like that." Spike then hugged Twilight, "I'm glad you forgive me."

"How could I not? You are my best friend after all. Like you've basically said, we've been through a lot together." Lucky smiled, glad she could help. "Spike, take a letter.", she said. Twilight looked at her and jokingly said, "Hey, that's my line." Lucky giggled, hearing the joking in her voice, then said when Spike had out the quill, ink, and paper:

"Dear Princess Celestia,

This is Princess Lucky Fire, I've helped my Aunts Twilight and Rarity today. I especially helped Aunt Twilight. Her and Spike were kinda fighting a bit about the mother/son thing that Spike goes on about. They gave both of their sides of the story, with my help. Twilight gave her side first, then I could see her point, then when Spike gave his side, his side made sense too.

They both agreed that their sides were fair and Spike apologized for his behavior, saying that he sometimes was kidding when he called her his mother. Twilight forgave him for everything he may have said. So, all in all, her and Spike both learned something from this: Twilight learned that if somepony says something that might seem kinda upsetting, like Spike with the mother/son thing, sometimes they're joking, so learn to see a joke when one comes up so that you can laugh with them, not get mad or upset at them.

Spike learned that sometimes jokes like his mother/son joke can hurt a pony's feelings, or upset them. So they both learned to tell each other if they're joking if they don't see the joke. With another pony they're with, tell the other pony they are only joking if the other pony they're joking with doesn't know it's a joke and gets upset with it. Don't just get upset yourself and not say anything, or just laugh and walk away with no explanation.

Now for the other pony I've helped... Aunt Rarity was being paranoid about her dress getting dirty, that if somepony walked by her with a drink or some food, she'd get all weirdo and I saw that, and I went over to her and told her, it doesn't matter if her dress got dirty, it could be washed. She thought a bit and decided, I was right, I told her to go have fun and she thanked me and did what I suggested.

Aunt Rarity learned that it's ok for a gown or dress to get dirty in the process of having fun, because it could always be washed, and I also told her that if there ever was a stain on it, the color of her dress would hide it very well, she wasn't too happy about the stain part, but she went to have fun anyways. So, in ending this letter, all three learned a really good lesson today.

From,

Princess Lucky Fire"

Spike got the last of it down, then sent it on its way after sealing it up. Lucky grinned, "Thanks Spike." Spike nodded, "No problem Princess." Lucky blushed a bit. "Hey, don't call me that... I'm only being a good pony." Spike grinned, "No, you're doing your job as Princess whether you realize it or not." Lucky just grinned then walked away to find her mamas. After walking around a bit and being said hello to, she found them.

"Hi Mama Applejack, hi Rainbow-mama." They looked at her, "Hey kiddo. What's... I mean, what'cha doing?" Lucky smirked, she knew what her mama was about to say. "Nothing, just helping ponies with their problems. Like Aunt Rarity, Aunt Twilight, and Spike." Applejack looked impressed. "You're gettin' real good at helpin' others Lucky. How'd it go anyway?" Lucky replied happily, "It went great. Problems are solved." Rainbow looked proud.

"You make a great Princess Lucky, you really do. You glad you accepted?" Lucky nodded, "I am. With Aunt Twilight's help in my vocabulary, as well as speech, grammar, and magic, I think I'm all set with being the Princess, as well as going to Miss Cheerilee's school, she helps with everything else, actually, because of Aunt Twilight's teachings in grammar, oh, and I forgot about spelling, so, with her help in grammar, spelling, speech, vocabulary, oh and reading, Miss Cheerilee said that she might advance me to a higher grade of Equestrian."

Applejack and Rainbow looked surprised. "Why so surprised? You should have seen it coming, I kinda did." Then Rainbow said, "Oh, because you're too advanced for the younger Equestrian right?" Lucky nodded, surprised it didn't click sooner, but she said nothing this time. "Hehe, sorry." Lucky just giggled. "Eh, don't worry about it." Then she went around to see how the other guests are doing, other than her family. By the time the party ended, Lucky had done what she needed, ignored the crowd to do her work as a Princess, then she helped clean up after everypony left, besides her family.

She used her magic to get things down off the banisters, and the pin the tail on the pony poster, and she put them away. She had gotten better since she first arrived. She truly is advanced in her magic, just like her mother was. Her flying, well, it's getting there. Almost like her father, though she's a bit better than him. She can actually fly 30 feet in the air now, almost as high as the cloud home her and Rainbow used to live in. The home is 50 feet. She wondered who lived in it now. She shrugged it off for now and went back to work.

Lucky was happy when they were done. She stretched out while all 11 of them walked. The 11 were Lucky, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike and Apple Bloom. All but five, which were, Sweetie Belle, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo, were going to Baltimare soon. "So, Mama Applejack, we're leaving for Baltimare soon right? To get the story on my mom and why she's not an alicorn?" Applejack nodded, "We're on the 3:00 train, which will be leavin' in 5 minutes. We're 2 minutes away from it."

"Ok, Princesses Luna and Celestia will be on it already right?" "Eeyup. Well, we're here. Ok Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac. Y'all take good care of Winona like always. Tank too now. We finally got him day before yesterday. There should be instructions on how to take care of him, courtesy of Fluttershy." The three nodded and bid the three good bye, then the others.

As the train departed, the ponies on the platform waved good bye, the ponies on the train waved back until the ones left behind were out of their sight, then they turned to each other. "So, what now? It takes a day to get to Baltimare, right?", Spike asked. "Yeah, it does.", Princess Celestia said behind them. They all turned around and grinned. "Hi Princess.", they all said, then bowed. "Hello everypony. Princess Lucky, I got your letter. Very good, you've become a great Princess already and it hasn't even been too long since you became one."

"Yeah, not even a month passed, almost though. In a week I think it would be a month.", Lucky said. Princess Celestia smiled, then turned to Twilight, Spike, and Rarity. "You three have learned a lesson from a 5 year old filly? That is amusing as well as amazing. Care to give your take on what you've learned from her?" They nodded, Spike went first. "Sometimes, if you're trying to joke around with somepony, sometimes they take it the wrong way, or don't even know it's a joke and they get offensive and upset, and they don't think it's funny. So if that's the case, tell them you're only trying to joke around with them."

Twilight went next. "And if you're on the receiving end of a joke and don't know it's a joke, try to figure out if they are being serious, because most times, they might not be. Learn to tell joking from seriousness." Then Rarity said, "If you want to bring a dress to a party, don't be all paranoid over the smallest things such as something being spilled on it, whether it be food or a drink, it will wash out.

"If it becomes a stain, well, just hope your dress is dark enough to hide it and if it isn't... well, just try the best you can to get it out, or throw it away, as horrible as it sounds and is. Well, actually, if it isn't too fancy, then you could wear it as a play clothing, like on a picnic outing which is casual enough for a dress, depending, and you go for a hike on that picnic. Well, either way, don't go paranoid over getting something spilled on your dress."

Princess Celestia smiled, "Very good everypony. It seems you have learned something from your Princess of Ponyville. Young as she may be, she's very wise for her age, perfect for being the Princess. I'd say you made the right choice, because even when you weren't Princess, weren't you always giving excellent advice?" Lucky thought back. "I think so. I think I remember telling Rarity not to sweat the small stuff like getting dirty, because she could always take a bath." Princess Celestia giggled, "Exactly my dear. So I'd say you were fit to be a Princess after all."

Lucky grinned, doubly happy she chose to become the Princess. "I think you don't even need training, other than me teaching you the ways of letting a whole nation know of something big in one night, such as you becoming the first ever Princess of only Ponyville alone." Lucky grinned, she was proud of that fact. Princess Luna then said, "It's quite simple really. You need your loud voice, the one that scared you out of the sky when you used it for the first time." Lucky just grinned sheepishly, that will always come back to haunt her, she had a feeling.

"My bad. I didn't expect that to happen." Everpony giggled/chuckled. "It's ok. It kinda spooked me my first time too.", Luna said. "Really?" Luna nodded, "Ya know, I haven't even heard yours Celestia. Never, except when the nation was in an uproar because it was in a famine many years ago, then your voice reached all over the world, and I should know too, I was in another country on the other side of the world that time and even I heard you. That was actually frightening." Celestia smiled an apologetic smile. "Sorry Luna. I had to do something to get everypony to pay attention."

"Lucky, the key thing is control and concentration. You need to be able to control your 'we' voice and concentrate it to someplace in the world, like in the time zones different from ours. The time zone in the east is ahead of us, so it's night time for them, to use your 'we' voice for that country will only serve to make them mad. If you only use it in this country, you'll be fine. Tonight however, is when the other countries on the east side will be up and around, so using your 'we' voice for that country will be ok."

Lucky nodded, understanding what was being said. "However, you need to control and concentrate it to that country and that country alone, otherwise, if you don't, your voice will be heard everywhere in the world, and if everypony in the world hears, then the ones who are in the night time zone will not be very happy with you.", Celestia said this time. Lucky nodded again, understanding what was being said.

"Understand what we're telling you?", they asked. "Yes, I understand." They smiled, "Good. Now, Japone is 13 hours ahead of us. It is a little after three, if I had to guess, it'd be about 3:45 PM already. So if they are thirteen hours ahead of us, what time is it in Japone?", Celestia asked. Lucky counted/added in her head. If twelve hours was 3:45 AM, then thirteen was 4:45 AM. "It would be 4:45 AM there." Everypony looked impressed. "Very good! It seems you're doing very well in school, am I right?", Celestia asked.

"Yup! Like I said before, I love school." Luna smiled, "Good, because even though you're a Princess, you need your education too, especially if it's regular education." "I know. I already figured that out. You can't have a Princess if she hasn't had regular education, then she wouldn't know anything and she couldn't do anything for her country or in my case, town." Everypony, again, was impressed at her deducing skills.

"Yes, very good. It seems you know how to use your head.", Twilight said this time. "Well, mama and papa wanted me to figure tings out for myself a lot, so that kinda helps. I usually got things wrong, then they told me to try again until I got it right. I got used to it after a while and I actually like figuring things out on my own. That means I don't need somepony to help me, that way I'm doing things all by myself." They all smiled, they're all glad to hear that. She'd be a great detective too, and that got Pinkie thinking.

Since that incident with the MMMM-cake, she always wanted a helper who was willing to play along with her, unlike Twilight who was at first not to thrilled with Pinkie, until Twilight got to thinking herself, then took the big detective hat away from her to solve the problems on her own. Actually, now that she does think about it, Lucky just said she liked doing things on her own and figure things out on her own, so she might do the same as Twilight. Never mind!

"Looks like Pinkie's thinking hard about something, just look at her face. She's really thinking.", Rarity said. Pinkie looked up after she decided not to say anything about detective work to Lucky. "What? I can think too you know. Just because I like throwing parties and don't seem to be that smart, though I only seem to have a one track mind because I want to. Anyways, I can think too, I am a normal pony. It's not like I'm a zombie pony.", when she said 'zombie pony', she moved like one.

The others all laugh, and she laughs along too. "I also love to make my friends laugh. It makes me happy to know I've brightened up somepony's day and brought them happiness and laughter." They all smiled, "Well, that's true, you do make everypony laugh.", Fluttershy said. "See? I'm just somepony who thinks of everypony else before herself." They all took that into consideration. "That's true, you're always giving a smile, giving somepony the time of day to help them. You are a good pony Pinkie.", Spike said.

"Glad you think so Spike." Throughout the rest of the day, they all talked, laughed, and carried on until Luna had to raise the moon. Luna set off into the sky, and then before they knew it, the sun started to set for the moon to rise. They all watched the moon and sun. When it was 9:00, Luna came back in, she's actually done. From that point on the moon moves itself, until Celestia helps it by raising the sun.

"That is awesome Princess Luna.", Lucky said. "Thank you." Lucky then thought after saying 'you're welcome'. Didn't she have a dream one night? A moon like this one was in the sky, same shape and everything, she thought and thought and thought. Then it clicked. "Oh my goodness, that's right. I dreamed that you and you would become my mamas, though I didn't realize at the time. Remember me telling you? My real mama and papa were walking away, I begged them not to leave me, but they disappeared and then I cried.

"Then I turned around after a bit and you both were there, I ran up to you and you both hugged me and nuzzled me. My dream came true! Is it possible that I might be able to see the future? I didn't see the fact that might mean you would become my parents at some point, but now that I think about it, it kinda clicks and makes sense. I mean, Mama Applejack and Rainbow-mama, you both already started to treat me like your filly at the time, even though it was very little, though still. I think that was a sign of the future."

Everpony looked at each other. Could that even be possible? Future sight? Even if it is in a dream, could it still be possible? "I don't know Lucky. Honestly I have no idea. Hopefully there'd be a library close by your grandparents' house and I can go to it and look it up.", Twilight said. "Could you please? Bring it back with you. I wanna hear too." Twilight nodded, "Alright, I'll bring it back with me and read it out loud. Most likely everypony else would be interested too, right?" They all agreed. Twilight thought as much.

By the time 9:30 came around, they all were starting to get to sleep. They're separated this time. Lucky was with the Princesses, and even Twilight was with the Princesses as well, as she _was _a Princess as well, by marriage, but still. That counted. Applejack and Rainbow too, because they're the mamas of a Princess, so that by adoption and by default, makes them Queens, although they don't accept that title, they are still by default, Queens. So that meant they went in the royal train car as well, only by the pleading of their daughter. Otherwise if Lucky hadn't have begged them they would not have gone in the royal train car at all.

So, Celestia was on the middle bunk, Luna on the top bunk, and Twilight on the bottom. On the other side was Applejack on the bottom bunk, Lucky in the middle bunk, and Rainbow on the top bunk. In the other train car behind them on the top bunk on the right side was Fluttershy, in the middle bunk Rarity, and Spike was on the bottom bunk, go figure. On the other side Pinkie was on the bottom bunk. Poor Pinkie all alone on the other side.

A/N: hehe, well, pretty good story so far I guess. Lucky's one smart filly for her age, well, I was too in some aspects. Knew things I shouldn't have known yet. So it is possible for a filly of that age to be one smart cookie. XD HO-KAY, really? Applejack's name for the play on Hearth's Warming Eve XD lmfao see ya next chapter and I can't believe it. 20 chapters already, ay yi yi. Where does the time and chapters go? XD ok, mass update hopefully soon. Lol, 13 chapters up already I do believe, well, gonna be 7 or 8 chapters uploaded at once. Brace yourselves! Lol.


	20. Visit to the Queen and King of Baltimare

A/N: hehe, my ideas keep coming and coming. I'm finding it very easy for me to write about Lucky Fire, which is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic set. I think I'm figuring out more ideas for my other two stories, I just need internet to see how far I am with them T_T I forgot how many chapters they were T_T

also, remembering Spike this time :D he has more lines and everything now. I'm also starting to like Twilight/Pinkie as a pairing a little bit. Not too crazy about it yet, but eventually I'll like it more. So maybe in this chapter it might start having Twilight/Pinkie. Idk yet.

Chapter 20: Visit to the Queen and King of Baltimare

When dawn arrived, Princess Celestia was gone, obviously to raise the sun. Lucky was facing the window, and when the sun hit her face, she slowly opened her eyes, then she saw the sunrise. She grinned and sat up to watch it. Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow did the same. As well as the others in the train car behind them. "Beautiful.", they all said. Princess Luna was asleep, until Princess Celestia came back in. "Morning sister.", Princess Luna said. "Good morning Luna."

"Morning Princess Celestia.", the four other ponies said. "Morning girls." the door opened and the other four came in. "Morning Spike. You're finally up early for once.", Twilight said. "Har dee har har. Very funny Twilight.", he said sarcastically. Twilight giggled in response. "Oh, Lucky, ya let the mayor know we were goin' ta Baltimare ta meet with yer grandparents right?", Applejack asked. "Yeah, I told her. I told her that I had it planned for a while now."

"Good. That way she won't worry where our Princess has went.", Rainbow said. The breakfast cart came through and the ponies grabbed their muffins and juice/milk. "I can't wait to see my grandparents again. It's been a while, I think I was really young when I last saw them. They'll be surprised to know everything that's been going on so far." When they finally arrived at the station in Baltimare, they were happy, it was starting to get a bit boring on the train. Lucky looked around, she would recognize her grandparents. She finally got sight of them and grinned, then trotted over to them, the others following behind her. "Grandma, grandpa. It's me, Lucky Fire."

They looked her way, and they smiled. "Lucky, or should I say, Princess Lucky? We saw on the tv your coronation as Princess of Ponyville.", grandma said. "You and the rainbow mane and tail colored pony, do you two get along ok?", grandpa asked. Rainbow stepped up. "Yes, we do. Don't worry grandpa, I was trying to encourage her to talk louder, so that everypony could hear what she was saying. I'm always trying to get her to talk louder, sometimes she doesn't speak up. She mumbles most of the time."

"Oh, well, in that case, good job helping her. She certainly did become louder. I could hear her pretty well after the last time she spoke, giving where she became Princess of and everything like that." Rainbow grinned proudly, of herself and Lucky. "Well, shouldn't we introduce ourselves? Hello, my name is Princess Celestia." Princess Luna spoke next, "Mine is Princess Luna." Lucky's grandparents looked amazed, they never thought they'd meet these two in person (like I said, 'in pony' makes no sense and i'm sticking with 'in person' in this context .).

They bowed, "Nice to meet you my Princesses." Twilight went next. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, the student of Princess Celestia and the sister of King Shining Armor and sister-in-law to Queen Cadance, not sure if you heard of them or not, but I am also a Princess by marriage, although I'd rather not be called Princess or put in that category. I'd rather be treated as a normal citizen and pony."

"Alright then, we will respect your wishes.", grandma said. Grandpa agreed. Twilight thanked them and Rarity introduced herself next. "I am Rarity, fashionista and the top and only clothing designer and maker of Ponyville. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Grandpa thought she was too beautiful to be in Ponyville, he surely thought she was from Canterlot and he spoke his opinion, he got a glare from Lucky and grandma for that, and he grinned sheepishly and defended himself.

They still didn't look too happy, but they accepted his defense. "My name's Pinkie Pie! I'm the best party thrower in Ponyville, and I love making ponies laugh and smile. I also am a sweets maker, packager, and seller in Sugar Cube Corner." Fluttershy went next, though she was her usual extremely shy self. "M-My name's F-Fluttershy. I just t-take care of a-animals." Lucky shook her head. "Yes, she takes care of animals, and she also is really good with woodland creatures, they accept her and let her be near them. Even butterflies." Her grandparents looked impressed. Critters usually are shy around ponies.

"My name is Applejack, I run Sweet Apple Acres and I sell apples, carrots, flowers, celery, etc. I grow 'em too. We also make great apple cider. I reckon you've had it before? The symbol is a big ol' red apple." Grandpa said, "So you and your family are the ones who makes our cider we get in the store? You are excellent cider makers. Grandma and I just love your cider." Applejack smiled. "Last but not least, and I believe the saying goes, 'saving the best for last', I am the awesome Rainbow Dash. I bet you might have heard of me, I won Best Young Flier in Equestria last year and I am the only one to have done the Sonic Rainboom."

"I do believe I have heard of you winning the Best Young Flier, with the Sonic Rainboom. That was amazing to hear. Good for you kid.", grandpa said. Rainbow grinned proudly again, then Applejack grabbed her tail and pulled her back and leaned on her back with her elbow. "Ya gotta stop with the 'awesome Rainbow Dash' thing Rainbow. Yer ego is gonna git so big ya know that, then we might not even talk ta ya anymore from us gettin' so annoyed with yer talk of only yerself. Don't listen ta her ya two, she just is lettin' her ego git the best of her as usual."

Grandma and grandpa just laugh lightly. "It's ok Applejack. I used to be like that when I was younger. This one here though stopped it.", grandpa said, and 'this one' meant grandma. Applejack chuckled. "Rainbow, ya might end up listenin' ta me after all eventually when we git older, like he did with her." Rainbow gave Applejack a look from Applejack grabbing her tail and putting her elbow on her back, then when Applejack said the part about listening, she sighed. "Maybe Applejack, don't hold your breath though. You know how I am."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just hopin' is all." Rainbow gave a smile. "Well, it is nice meeting you all, so what say we get back to grandpa's and my home so we can get out of this crowded area." The others all agreed and followed Lucky's grandparents to their home. When they got there they were instantly hit by the feeling of a real home. They looked around, pictures of Lucky when she was a baby filly, and two older ponies who must have been her real parents.

Applejack and Rainbow knew they were, Lucky has her picture of her mama, papa, and her on Applejack's desk. They all smiled, and Twilight said, "Lucky, you were so cute as a baby filly!" Then Fluttershy said, "I agree with Twilight, you were so adorable." The others all agreed as well. Lucky blushed, "Hey, stop, you're embarrassing me..." Everypony laughed. "These must be your parents, right?", Rarity asked. Lucky nodded, "These are my parents. Well, were, because they passed on." Grandma and grandpa looked sympathetic.

"So, anyways, down to business. What we've all come here for is to ask, how come mama wasn't an alicorn like the both of you, me, and the Princesses?" Lucky's grandparents looked impressed at the vocabulary and speech of this 5 year old, though grandma answered, "Her great great great great grandpa was royalty, as well as me and your grandpa, but he had no wings either. She got that from him. It had skipped five generations, and your mother ended up getting that trait after all those years of us being all alicorns."

"Oh wow. Ok then. Um, I also just realized this, but grandpa's not from around these parts is he? Is he from overseas?" Grandpa nodded. "That's why I have this accent I have. I was the Prince of a land overseas, and my parents were an alicorn and a pegasus. Yours happened to be a unicorn and a pegasus. It's funny, alicorn is in your blood, but others might think if you tell them that your mother was a unicorn and your father a pegasus, that you got your horn and wings from both of them, but tell them if they make that assumption, that alicorn is in your blood. Tell that to your doctor too if you have one in Ponyville, or do you still have the one in Fillydelphia?"

"No, I don't have that doctor anymore. My new doctor is Horse MD. He's nice, and my nurse is Nurse Redheart. She's really nice too. I guess I have to tell them now that alicorn is in my blood." Applejack nodded and said, "We'll do that after the holidays pass. We'll just ask to see him and only tell him this new information." Lucky looked at her and said, "Ok Mama Applejack. That's a good idea. I'd have to let my advisor, the mayor, know that I'll be out of the office for a bit to do that." Grandma looked confused, "'Mama Applejack'?" Lucky said, "Hehe, yeah... I also call Rainbow Dash, Rainbow-mama."

Grandma and grandpa looked stunned. "They're both mares, right?" Grandma asked. Lucky nodded. "Well then... I guess, did you both make that official?", grandpa asked. Grandma and grandpa were a bit put off from them both being mares, and together, they guessed they were. "Yeah, we did. Not too long ago either. We just told Lucky the news yesterday. We're sorry, but we thought it over and we figured we already treat her and act like she's one of our own. She even thought us as parental figures, and she even called us that before we even made it official. So her calling us that helped in our decision.", Rainbow said.

Grandma just smiled, "Don't apologize dear. We understand. Lucky is one to where it takes a lot for her to trust somepony, even before her parents passed. She would talk to them and be friendly, but we saw it in her that she didn't trust them at all. You two must have been something special to have her trust you so easily like that. Did she trust you all as well the first time?" The others all thought, "Actually, no. She was tentative to approach me at first. Spike... well, she warmed up to him easily, saying he was so cute. Haha, now that I think about it, Fluttershy did the same. She did the same exact thing with me and him. When she met me, she was extremely shy, then as soon as she saw Spike, she went right up to him saying he was so cute. Lucky did exactly that."

Spike then found his chance to introduce himself, "I'm Spike, the one Twilight's talking about." Grandma and grandpa looked at him and grandma said, "Well, I can see why. Since Lucky was three she loved babies. She always said they were so cute." "So, you're the only boy in this big group of girls?", grandpa asked. "Yeeessss, and it stinks sometimes. The only other boy is Tank, and he's Rainbow's pet tortoise."

Grandpa chuckled, "Poor guy. You're stuck with communicating to all girls. Is it bad?" Spike shrugged, "Eh, not all the time. Sometimes I wish there were other boys, but hey. At least I have friends, even if they're all girls. Though Rainbow and Applejack are tough and like to play rough, so they're kind of like boys, they play like boys do. So that doesn't make it too bad." Grandpa smiled, "Well that's not too bad then I'd say. What about Lucky?"

Spike laughed, "Yes, I remember when we first met her and when Princess Celestia first met her, when they all went to the spa, Lucky stood back with Rainbow and when asked if she wanted a treatment, she said she's not that girly and she hated spas. Rainbow laughed at her response and she actually said, 'That's my girl!' Can you believe it, and when Rainbow was asked to repeat herself, she said something different. The others didn't believe her though.

"And the other time when they went to meet your other granddaughter, Fire Dancer, when asked what kind of dress she wanted by Rarity, she said nothing frilly, lacey, or girly. Haha, it was awesome to hear those two stories. I laughed, just like I did before telling you. Has she always been like that?" Grandpa chuckled. "Yes, though the only girly thing about her is she loves babies. That's her one soft spot. She also loves animals, especially cats and kittens. She used to love dogs, but then she had a bad experience with one and was afraid of them ever since. She did still love puppies, because they're tiny and can't chase yet is what she told me."

"Well, she's warmed up to my dog Winona. She told me she was afraid of dogs because of a bad experience with one, and I told her Winona was a good girl, and so over time Lucky warmed up to her, and now they're the best of friends." Grandpa smiled, "Well that's good. At least she has a dog that's good to her." Grandma said, "So, who's up for tea and crumpets?" The others, except Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight, Rarity, and Lucky all said, "What are crumpets?" Grandma just replied, "They're a baked good from overseas, just try one and see if you like it or not."

The others nodded, willing to give this new baked good a chance. They all replied they'd love tea and a crumpet. Grandma went to make the tea and grab some crumpets. "Crumpets are from where I'm from. That's why you've never heard of them, they're something from a different part of the world. Now, I'm not surprised the Princesses, Twilight, and Rarity know. Lucky knows only because obviously she would have had them before." Lucky then thought of something, "Oh, grandpa, will I get as tall as Princess Celestia is?"

"I think so. You see how tall we are, although it seems we're just a tad bit shorter than Princess Celestia. We'll still be around for a long time." Princess Celestia said, "Oh, I just remembered, Lucky, you also might have to be in the affairs of other parts of the world. Now that the whole world knows you're a Princess, they might just write letters or complaints and want your help." Lucky nodded, "Ok, I'll be ready and try to help the best I can. I haven't had any letters from different parts of the world yet, but if I do get them, I'll do my best."

Princess Celestia smiled, "Good, but that may not happen for a few years yet. They can see and probably hear you're a bit young yet. So they might be nice and wait until you're a bit older." Lucky nodded in understanding. Grandma came back in carrying a platter of crumpets and a tray with the tea with her magic. Lucky took the crumpets with her magic, then grandma let go of it to let Lucky bring them to the table when she knew Lucky had full control of it.

"Wow Lucky, you're really good at magic, and you're still young yet." Lucky set the crumpets down and said, "I know. I'm also better than papa at flying when he was my age, only a bit though." Grandma asked, "You can fly? How high?" Lucky said proudly, "30 feet." Grandma and grandpa looked impressed. "That's great.", grandma said. "Yup, I have the Best Young Flier teaching me, that's why."

Rainbow grinned. "Although I'm a bit of a weak flier, I can't fly for extremely long yet, oh Rainbow-mama, can I go to the flight camp you and Aunt Fluttershy went to?" Rainbow smiled, "Sure, that way you can make more friends and learn even more, and show me your skills when you get back." Lucky hopped up and down in excitement. As time passed and everypony got to know Lucky's grandparents and Lucky's grandparents got to know everypony, they all became friends, and they said they'd send letters and when they can, visit.

They left on the train and they were excited from the day's events. They all talked well into the night. Applejack and Rainbow both were happy Lucky's grandparents accepted them and their relationship, and their adoption of Lucky. When Lucky asked her grandma earlier about psychics, her grandma said she knew of only one. She'd been in the pastures in the sky for a long time, but she's heard stories, and she said it could be possible Lucky might be a reincarnation, or maybe just born with the ability and not be a reincarnation at all of this one psychic.

Lucky now laid in her bunk in deep thought. Twilight then went over to her bed and sat behind her. "Hey, thinking about the whole psychic discussion?" Lucky nodded slowly, aware of Twilight's presence and question, but is still thinking. "Maybe... I should ask grandma in a letter what this psychic was like, so I would know if I have any of her traits, that would be the key to figuring out whether or not I truly am her reincarnation, right?"

Twilight was amazed at her big words, maybe Lucky reads a dictionary in her spare time, because Twilight sure didn't teach her what traits meant, or what the words 'whether or not' were. Lucky has to be reading a dictionary, otherwise there'd be no way her vocab would be this good already. "That would be a good idea, but for now we'll say you were only born with it." Lucky nodded, if she really were psychic, they would only say she was born with the ability.

"Is there tests or something to find out if I really am psychic?" Twilight had to think about that one. "Um, there might be. I'm not sure, not until I get back to my library." Lucky just nodded again. 'Man, she's really thinking about this psychic thing too much.', Twilight thought to herself. Twilight then went into the other car, to where the others were, they were all still up as well. Princess Celestia had fallen asleep already as well as Princess Luna. She also saw that Spike was sleeping too already.

"Hey guys, Lucky's still up thinking about the whole psychic thing. It's starting to worry me, because I don't know if she's one to brood about something for the longest time or what. Hopefully she gets it out of her mind before we get back to Ponyville." They all looked at each other. "Hopefully, but we can't help the fact she could be psychic. I wonder if it could be reading minds, seeing things before they happen, like future sight, or what. Maybe she could read fire. Maybe that's what the fire in her name might be.", Rarity said.

"Ooooo, that would be awesome!", Pinkie said. "It would be, I wonder what her cutie mark would be then?", Rainbow asked, then they all imagined Lucky's future cutie mark. Twilight thought of a small white flame, the hottest of them, well, almost, as blue is the hottest, then white is. Still though, a white flame, with a small four leaf clover in the middle. (that's actually what my idea is for Lucky's cutie mark, but idk now, with her psychicness which I say in this show will be _**extremely**_ rare, i'm starting to think of something else now).

Applejack thought of a red flame entwining a four leaf clover. Rainbow thought of an orange flame on top of a clover, making it look like the clover is burning, but really isn't. Pinkie thought of a yellow flame with a clover next to it. Fluttershy thought of an orange flame with a four leaf clover in the middle of it. Rarity basically thought the same as Fluttershy (eh, out of ideas). They shared their ideas, and liked the other ideas the others thought of, but Applejack's and Twilight's were the most liked.

They had finally fallen asleep, and when they arrived at the station in Ponyville, they were all woken up by Lucky. "Guys, come on wake up! We're back in Ponyville, the train will leave for another town if y'all don't wake up." Twilight was the first to wake, and she said, "'Y'all'? Now you're starting to sound like Applejack." Lucky just grinned in response. Applejack chuckled. "I guess she's been hangin' around me too much, or Apple Bloom even, they _are _classmates after all."

"True.", Twilight said. So they all got off the train, the Ponyville ponies all bowing and saying 'good afternoon Princess Lucky, Queen Applejack, and Queen Rainbow.' (technically they are, being Lucky's mamas now .) "Hey, don't call us Queen, we don't like it. It just sounds weird.", Rainbow said. They all nodded and won't call them that anymore. They all went back to Twilight's place. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stayed on the train so they would go back to Canterlot when the train left for Canterlot after the rest of the ponies get off and more ponies get on.


	21. Psychic Awareness

Chapter 21: Psychic Awareness

Twilight looked through her books and she finally found something. "This looks interesting, let's see what it has to say." Lucky and Twilight both read through it, and it did say something about testing. There were many ways. "This one seems fun. It's a thing where there's six cards and the one pony shuffles them and then chooses one randomly. Then the other pony who is behind the thing were they pick which card the one pony chose, and if they're right or wrong is up to the pony who chose a card. There's a diamond, a heart, a clover, a square, a circle, and a triangle.", Lucky said.

"Hey, that's the game I tried for my cutie mark once.", Apple Bloom said. Lucky looked at her, "Really?" She nodded. "Nice, well, did you guess it right?" Apple Bloom shook her head. "That stinks, well, you'll find what you're best at someday, and hopefully soon. It really would suck if I got mine before the three of you get yours." Scootaloo then said, "Yeah it would. Then we really would be blank flanks for life, and the laughing stocks of the whole school, plus the whole world." Lucky then replied, "Don't say that Scooter. That will never be true."

"Wanna bet? Yeah, I may be the best dancer there is, but I'm not exactly too sure that will be my cutie mark. Besides, if dancing is my thing, what would my cutie mark be? Apple Bloom is a good designer, and builder, could hers be carpentry? Hmm, maybe her cutie mark would be a scaffolding, or the blueprints of a building. Hey yeah! That could be yours Apple Bloom! Wait, I know, zap apple jam, you make awesome zap apple jam."

Apple Bloom seems to be contemplating those ideas. "I think I would really like the zap apple jam the best. I think if I keep making it, it might eventually become my cutie mark. Aw, now I can't wait til the next harvest." Lucky just looked at the two curiously. "Zap apples?" Sweetie Belle then said, "Yeah, they're rainbow colored apples from what I take it from the zap apple jam, and they only grow at a certain time. Apple Bloom, Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith all know when it's time. You and Rainbow will know too when it comes time, because you're living with them now."

"Awesome, and when did you guys get here?" Scootaloo grinned. "Haha, we're ninjas, we snuck in very quietly when you were looking in that book." Lucky grinned as well, "Nice. Hey, maybe something to do with ninjas could be your cutie mark." Apple Bloom said, "Well, I can do karate extremely well. Maybe a gi and the belt could be my cutie mark." The four little fillies kept talking about what could be the CMC potential cutie marks, the older mares all watched in amusement at what they all come up with, although the four of them are accurate.

After a while, Twilight said, "Ok Lucky, don't you want to know if you are truly a psychic. That one dream may have been prophetic, probably, but we won't know for sure unless we do extreme testing." Lucky almost didn't like the sound of 'extreme testing', but somehow she knew what Twilight meant. Much more testing, like how many things she can get right in a row. Flawless meant she is psychic, halfway... eh. Not very much, not really psychic much. All of them went to the the Apple Family's farm and Apple Bloom got out her game.

It was a good day out, so they all sat outside and they put the game on a stump. Sweetie Belle was the pony who picked randomly first, basically picking the top card after Rarity shuffled them with her magic. It was a triangle. Sweetie told Lucky she was ready. Lucky could not see her or the card, and Lucky focused her thoughts onto Sweetie and the card. In her mind, she could see a very distant shape. Lucky looked confused, then she kept her mind on that shape waaaaaayyyy off into the distance.

She had a good feeling, but she wanted to see it clearly, so she kept her mind on the shape. The others all watched her closely. Lucky looked deep in thought, but she also looked very calm. After a really long period of time, Lucky finally saw the shape. It was a triangle, so she pushed the triangle. Their jaws all dropped. "You're right!", Sweetie Belle said. Lucky smiled a big smile. "Don't get too excited yet Lucky. Let's say out of the 10 of us, now 9 because Sweetie Belle just went, we'll test it from that. Scootaloo, you're next."

Scootaloo went up and Rarity shuffled the cards again after the triangle card went back in the pile. Then Scootaloo chose one. It was a clover. Lucky did the same thing she did with Sweetie Belle's. This time though, she saw a clover, though again it took a while to see it clearly. She pushed the clover. Again, they were amazed. Then Apple Bloom went up. She chose the heart. Lucky pushed the heart, it took a bit less time this time, but still took her time to see it. Then Twilight went up.

Twilight shuffled the cards for herself, she can't see them, so then she picks a card. It's a circle. Lucky focused her thoughts, and it still took time, but not as much, then she pushed the circle. They were amazed, but not too much amazed this time. Then Spike went up. He shuffled his own cards, he actually has 'hands'. Then he chose the card. A square. Lucky took a little less time this time, and she chose the square. Twilight's beginning to think she really is psychic now.

Applejack went next. She got the clover. Lucky took less time again and she got it right, yet again. By this time now, they're expecting her to get them right. One by one she got them all correct, 10 right in a row. Lucky had to really focus on everything, she didn't get them right instantly, it did take time, because most the time the shapes were blurry. It took time for them to become clear. Lucky still remembered the dream she had, where she went crying to Applejack and Rainbow. They nuzzled her and acted as parents to her in that dream. She couldn't believe it when they did become her mamas.

She thought it was just a weird dream, because sometimes she did have weird dreams, but instead that particular one was a prophetic dream, unknown to her at the time. Twilight said to Lucky, "I can't believe it. You got all ten right. We should tell your grandma that when we write to her." Lucky nodded, still a bit dumbfounded at her not missing a single one. It was now 11 in the morning, it was 6 in the morning when they arrived back home.

"Oh, and Lucky, zap apples date way back when when Granny Smith's family founded this land. Did'ja know that?", Apple Bloom said. "No, awesome, hey, maybe we can get Granny Smith to tell the story of when the founding of Ponyville first came to be." Applejack squashed that idea. "Sorry squirt, it's gonna hafta wait. Ya gotta git on back to the office. Ya gotta be our Princess again now that you're back." Lucky kicked the ground softly, "Aw shoot. I forgot about that. Well... I guess I'll see you guys all another time I guess."

They all nodded, then bid Lucky good bye and good luck with her duties as Princess. Lucky walked with Rainbow and Applejack to the office. "When can I hear the story Mama Applejack?" "Maybe tonight if ya get home early enough." Lucky smiled, "I hope I do. I really wanna hear it. It sounds like it might be interesting." Applejack nodded, "It is. I know you'll like it." Lucky bounced a little bit, then when they got to the Town Hall, Applejack and Rainbow nuzzled their little filly good bye. Lucky went in the building.

"There goes our girl, heh, she's only 5 and yet is runnin' a whole town already. She grew up fast, don'cha think?", Applejack said to Rainbow. "Yeah, I guess so. She'll know responsibility at a really early age, having to be in charge of Ponyville, and maybe other places' affairs. Plus between school and work, it's gotta be exhausting for a five year old. I hope she knew what she was getting into when she accepted becoming Princess." Applejack agreed with that. They both went back to the others. When they got to the others, the other three fillies had gone.

"Where did the other three go?", Applejack asked. "They went to their clubhouse.", Fluttershy replied. "Lunch'll be ready in a bit. They got a little less than an hour ta play. So, y'all gonna stay fer lunch, or are ya goin' back ta yer homes?" Rarity said, "We'll stay, if you don't mind and if we wouldn't be imposing." Applejack grinned, "You're always welcome here, and ya sure ain't imposin' on nothin'. It's always nice ta have guests, 'specially if they're yer friends."

"Thank you Applejack.", Twilight said. "Yes, thank you. So, what are we having for lunch?", Spike asked. "Well, if I can scrounge up some jewels fer ya Spike, you can have jewels..." Rarity interrupted, "Applejack, I can find gems for him. I do know a spell for finding them after all. I just hope that you wouldn't mind us digging to get them out of the ground if there are any on your acres." Applejack wasn't too sure about the holes in the ground, although there has to be to get them out of the ground.

"Eh. Ain't a problem. We could always fill them back up I guess." Spike and Rarity then thanked Applejack again for letting them find and dig up gems on her land, then they went off. "I'm kinda hopin' that they don't dig too many holes. It would be a pain ta fill 'em all up again.", Applejack said a tad bit worriedly. "Eh, don't worry about it Applejack, I'm sure they won't dig too many. Rarity's a little too polite to dig many holes on somepony's property.", Pinkie said.

"I hope you're right Pinkie. Maybe 5 holes the most, though 5 holes worth might not be enough fer Spike. Twilight, you live with him, how much gems does he eat fer lunch?" "Less than 5 holes worth, I can tell you that much. You'll most likely have only 2 holes the least and the most, maybe 2 ½ to 3 holes if he's really hungry." Applejack sighed of relief. "That's good. I can deal with that. Thanks Twi." Twilight smiled in response. Applejack then went to the house to see if lunch was ready yet. Granny Smith was making it this time.

"Hello Applejack. I take it yer friends are stayin'?" Applejack nodded. "Yes'm. Did'ja make enough fer everypony?" Granny Smith's reply was, "Of course. I had a feelin' they was stayin' on account of they didn't leave yet. I was watchin' out the window sometimes as I was makin' the lunch." Applejack smiled. "Thanks Granny Smith." Granny Smith smiled back and said, "It's no problem. Friends and anypony are welcome here anytime." "That's what I told them too. So, lunch ready yet?" Granny Smith nodded and told her to get the others.

Applejack went back out. "Soup's on everypony!", Applejack yelled after she ringed the triangle and after the others went in the house. After a few minutes, the others all came to the house. They all ate lunch and chatted away. After Lunch Rainbow and Applejack filled the 2 holes that were dug up. Rarity and Spike offered to help as well as they were the ones to create them, but Applejack told them they didn't have to, that she didn't mind filling them with Rainbow.

Rarity and Spike made sure if she was sure, she told them she was. They nodded and left with the others. Rarity off to Fluttershy's with Fluttershy, Pinkie off to Twilight's with Twilight, and Spike went to Sugar Cube Corner to visit with the owners and their twins. He wanted to let those two have their privacy to talk about girly things. Although he had a feeling they might like each other. He might have to ask his Princess, Lucky. From what he heard from Twilight, Lucky was good with romance, well, telling if other ponies are in love.

Spike then decided last minute to ask her instead of going to the Cakes'. He got to the Town Hall and asked the receptionist if he could have a meeting with Princess Lucky. The receptionist got on the intercom with Lucky, Lucky was shown how to work it before she actually started being Princess. "Yes?", Lucky asked. "A baby dragon by the name of Spike wants to have a meeting with you." Lucky sounded happy when she replied. "Well of course, show him in."

"Ok, we'll be right in." The receptionist then showed Spike to Lucky's office. Spike was impressed. "This is awesome Princess. You get your own office, and you don't really have many things to do right? You don't get much papers yet do you?" She shook her head. "Not really, and as you can see, I have my picture of me and my parents on my desk. They'd be proud, I know it." Spike smiled. "So, what did you want to have a meeting for Spike?"

"I have a feeling Twilight and Pinkie love each other, I mean, they're always together and acting a little too friendly to be just friends, or just best friends. What do you think? I mean, you knew Applejack and Rainbow liked each other, and I think you knew about Rarity and Fluttershy as well." Lucky grinned. "Yes, I do think the same thing. I also see how Aunt Twilight is around Princess Celestia though, like how she looks at her, and when Celestia spent the day here a few months ago, Aunt Twilight was watching her leave, then went back to the tree house after Celestia got out of sight without even saying a word to the rest of us.

I think she's torn between the two of them. I mean, she has feelings for both, but doesn't know who to choose. She's stuck between a rock and a hard place, let's hope there won't be conflict between the three of them if Aunt Pinkie and Celestia notice as well." Spike nodded, amazed at Lucky's vocabulary for her age, then again, Twilight was the same way, and also amazed at her intellect and thought processes. "I hope Twilight can choose between the two.", Spike said.

Lucky nodded, then she took out a paper and started writing. "What are you doing?", Spike asked. "Writing a letter to Princess Celestia." Spike looked at her like she was bonkers. "Don't do that, it'll be bad news." Lucky just smirked as she wrote. "I'm not telling her who exactly it is, I'm not that foalish. I'm just telling her it's somepony I know." Spike then was relieved to hear that. He's glad they have a wise Princess, despite her being 5 years old. After a little bit she finished with the letter and then read it to Spike to see if it was a good letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

A friend of mine has two ponies she really likes, and can't choose between them. What should she do? I don't think she notices, at least I don't know, and I know the two ponies don't, but I think sometime she might notice and be very confused. I can be a good Princess and help her if she comes to me for help if I get help from an older pony like you. Also, I had help with my spelling from Spike, and thankfully he's here with me because one he can help me spell and two he can send this to you. So, will you help me and my friend?

From,

Princess Lucky"

Spike agreed to the letter after actually hearing the whole thing, then he asked, "Lucky, will you ever use your psychic powers?" Lucky shook her head. "No way Spike, I'm not going to be ignored because of a strange thing that only I can do. I may be Princess, but I have a feeling others might not accept my psychicness." Spike understood, he remembered when Twilight followed Pinkie, but that was only because of her unableness to understand Pinkie's ability. Still, it's the same concept.

"I'm so glad I have a ton of help being Princess. When I get older though I won't have help. I basically have all the ponies in this building helping me with my duties. I also know what you're thinking, why did I choose to become the Princess? Because I come from a royal family, and because I need to get used to other ponies and crowds and everything, and this will help me with that, thankfully little by little because of me being new and only being 5, it won't come at me all at once and scare me."

Spike smiled, then sent the letter. "Well, it's on its way and I know Princess, our friends must be proud for you choosing this, they probably think the same way. It's good for you because of the meetings, talking in front of other ponies, and being around other ponies. So, my question is, does being around other ponies frighten you anymore? What do you think of it?" Lucky replied to the question, "Being around others isn't as bad as I thought, especially the ponies here in Ponyville Town Hall, they help me a lot with being Princess."

"Good, I'm glad, then I can tell everypony your progress in becoming more social." Lucky nodded, then a letter came back courtesy of Spike. Lucky giggled, she loved how the letters come back. Spike read the letter for Lucky.

"Dear Princess Lucky,

Of course I'll help you and your friend. What your friend should do is tell them, together. That way no secrets will be kept hidden and they both will know the truth. There won't be a fight if they understand her feelings. Hopefully that will be the case. If not, break up the fight, you're pretty good at that from what I've heard. Tell them that they need to have time to figure out if they too have the same feelings if they don't already know how they feel towards your friend. Maybe then you can go from there. I also thank Spike for helping you out. He's a good friend. Well, I should get back to my own paperwork so I can get it out of the way. Good luck helping your friend.

From,

Princess Celestia"

Lucky grinned, "Thank you so much Spike. Tomorrow I might be able to get all three of them in here. Spike, what time is it?" Spike looked at the clock on her wall, of course it has to be a non-digital one... "It's 3:45 in the afternoon." Lucky looked amazed, "It's that time already? Oh my gosh. Well, hopefully I can get out early enough to have dinner with my family. I would hate to miss that. I promise though, I will get the problem out of the way as soon as I can if I can't do it tomorrow." Spike nodded.

"I should probably get going now Princess. Thank you for taking time to talk with me." Lucky grinned. "No problem Spike. Anything to help a friend and citizen." Spike smiled a big smile, "You make a great Princess if that would be your response." Lucky nodded in acknowledgment. Spike left for Twilight's now and Lucky went back to work, asking others for help throughout the rest of her day. Lucky actually got out at 6. she finished her paperwork with everypony's help who worked with her in the building.

Of course, she asked anypony who walked by for help, once some papers got done, the pony who helped her walked out, then as she got to another pile, as soon as she saw another pony, she asked for help again. Mostly for reading though, and also for advice, and by the time she's 10, she might actually be able to do it all on her own, except for the foreign ones, she might need help trying to decipher what they want to tell or ask her. Lucky walked home, and she saw some ponies on the way home.

She saw a couple ponies, one who had a pink and purple mane with a cream colored coat, and one with a light blue coat which is exactly the color of Lucky's mane and tail, with a mane and tail which is between lighter and darker than Lucky's own mane and tail. One was an Earth pony and the other a Unicorn. She loved the color of the blue one. They saw her, smiled, and bowed. "Good evening Princess Lucky. Going home?" Lucky bowed back. "Yes, it was a very long day for me. I started at 11 and just ended now." The cream one raised both eyebrows. "Oh my, that's 8 hours. How can you stand it being so young?"

Lucky half shrugged. "I get through it ok. I have a whole lot of help from the others in the Town Hall. I'm very happy about that, and surprised they don't get annoyed with my asking them for help a lot." The blue one kind of giggled. "Well, it's actually part of their job description. They have to help others. There's the judge who helps out with big affairs, the mayor, who kind of got promoted to Princess Advisor, I actually don't see that as a demotion. I think of it as a promotion because the pony actually helps the Princess, who is higher up than a mayor."

"Lyra's right. They all help everypony in Ponyville. There are a bunch more as you know, and they all help ponies. I take it you'll help us out too?" Lucky grinned proudly. "Of course! Actually, I'll be helping out a friend of mine who is in kind of a pinch. See, she has two ponies that she likes, these two she likes don't know she likes them. I'm going to help her figure out which one she likes more than and if one of the two she likes, likes her back. Hope for the best that the other she likes don't feel that way because if that pony does, then there might be more trouble."

The one called Lyra said, "Wow, well I hope that problem is solved soon. Your poor friend. It must be hard liking two ponies." Lucky could only agree, because she's too young to be in that situation, but she could only imagine how hard it must be for Twilight. "Oh, my name's Bonbon. As you know from me calling her Lyra, this is Lyra. We're very good friends, such good friends that in fact we are thinking of living with each other, because we get along very well. We've never had a fight or argument, though we might disagree on some things, we don't let it get to a certain degree that it causes problems. We respect each other's opinions and take them into account."

"Yeah? I'm happy for you. Good luck with the moving, whichever is moving in with the other." Lyra said, "I'll be moving in her place. It's bigger than mine." Lucky smiled, "Then good luck with the moving Lyra. I gotta get back to my mamas. They might be waiting for me to have supper with them. The rest of my family too. It is that time and I'm hungry. It's very nice to meet you." Bonbon called for Lucky to wait. "You said mamas? Who are they?" Lucky looked back at them. "Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

The both of them actually grinned. "I knew it. I knew they'd get together. I could just see it. I know how they acted towards each other. I felt they might have been the perfect couple, if only I knew their barn door swung that way. I didn't know if they did or not, but now I see they do. Thanks Princess, now I can actually freely say, Lyra and I are in a relationship too. Although we don't show it out in public. We don't know how our friends would take it. Did Applejack and Rainbow tell their friends?", Bonbon asked. Lucky nodded, "They took it very well, in fact, they even are like that themselves. Well, Aunt Fluttershy and Aunt Rarity. I'm sure you might have seen them act like a couple in town sometimes."

Lyra and Bonbon look at each other. "Actually, we have. The other ponies took it well... hah, if you didn't point that out Princess, I bet we'd never have noticed. Thanks again. Maybe now we can feel free to show our relationship. Huh Bonbon?" Bonbon smiled. "Definitely. So, does Twilight have a romantic interest?" Lucky looked unsure whether or not she should tell them. "Well, I can say yes, but then I'd have to say she likes two. She's my friend who's in a pinch."

"Ouch. Poor Twilight. Good luck helping her out Princess. Hey, tomorrow we'll show you where I live ok? Then when you sort out the problem, you can tell only us two how it went. I promise the both of us will not say anything to Twilight about this. I'll even recite Pinkie's Promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.", Lyra said. Bonbon did the same. Lucky smiled. "Thanks, now I really got to get back. I'll definitely tell you how it went when I find the time to help her. Hopefully tomorrow."

Both older mares nodded and waved to their Princess. She waved back and sprinted to her home. When she made it there were Applejack and Rainbow waiting outside the door. They hopped to their feet when they saw Lucky sprinting home. When Lucky got there, they both hugged and nuzzled her, unbeknownst to the three of them that that was part of Lucky's prophetic dream, until Lucky had a deja vu moment. "Hey wait a second, wasn't this part of my dream? Well, without me crying, the only difference."

Applejack and Rainbow looked at her then each other. "I guess you're right, this _was_ part of yer dream." Rainbow just chuckled, "Well, it seems that it came true even more. Anyways, how was it in the office today? Any hard work?" Lucky shook her head, "Nope, just a lot of papers and Spike came to see me today, with a problem. I sorted out his problem, but now I need to sort out Aunt Twilight's. He was worried about her, and I told him I'd help her, which took a load off of him, he feels better knowing I'd help his friend."

"Good. What's Twilight's problem exactly?", Rainbow asked. "She has feelings for Aunt Pinkie and Princess Celestia." By that time they'd reach the table and started eating with the other three ponies. Funnily enough, all of them, except Lucky, had taken a drink of water. So upon hearing that, they all spit it out in surprise. "_**WHAT?**_" Lucky laughed at them all. They drenched each other. Applejack got Big Mac, Rainbow got Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom got Rainbow in return as well as Big Mac had gotten Applejack in return, Granny Smith actually got Lucky, but that didn't phase her. She thought it was hilarious.

When she calmed down her laughter enough to talk again, she said, "Yeah. You can't tell me at least you two seen it.", she said to her parents. They looked at each other and thought. "Actually... now that you say that, yes. We have seen it. She spends more time with Pinkie than anypony else, and oddly enough she wants to spend time alone." (minds out of the gutter people! lol. Not what you think, for different reasons. She actually wants to sort out her feelings, and she can't do that with distractions. She actually wants to know if she really feels how she feels about Pinkie, she can't do that with Celestia however, Celestia being the Princess and living in Canterlot.)

"Yeah, that is pretty fishy, I should have seen that, only because I'm in love too, and I should have seen the signs. So, the Princess and Pinkie. Huh... well, I hope you can help them Lucky, because that's kind of a serious problem to have.", Rainbow said. "I can definitely help them. Haha, actually, I asked Celestia for help, although I made it sound like a friend of mine likes two totally different ponies, and she thinks it's a mare liking two stallions, but much to her surprise she helped me fix a problem involving her, as well as Aunt Pinkie."

The others loved that. Lucky's smart to have thought of that, and it's pretty funny Celestia helped Lucky fix a problem that she's a part of, yet unknown to her. "So, when will you help Twilight out?", Apple Bloom asked. "I'm hoping tomorrow. If not then sometime soon." When they finished with supper, Lucky did the dishes by herself using her magic, it was slow, because she was still a bit new to it and she didn't want to break any dishes. After that they all got into bed, Lucky hoping tomorrow will be a good day.


	22. Problem Solved

Chapter 22: Problem Solved

The next morning Lucky went to the office, though on the way she got Twilight, Pinkie and Spike. Along the way they were greeted by many ponies, among them Bonbon and Lyra. Lucky was happy to see them both. "Hi you two. What's your schedule for today?" Bonbon said, "Well, Lyra decided to move in today, ever since you talked to us last night she's been thinking more about moving in sooner than she wanted. So it's today the big move is happening."

"Good luck with that, mind showing me where your house is so I can visit sometimes?" Bonbon said, "Not at all. Follow us." They did and Lucky regarded it with approval. "It is very big, big enough for you both. I hope you like it here Lyra, and later I might stop to see how the move went, if you're finished moving by that time." Lyra smiled, "Thanks Princess. See you later then." Lucky nodded then went on her way to the office, luckily not too far from Bonbon's and soon to be Lyra's home as well.

"So, they're moving in together at Bonbon's house?", Twilight asked. "Yup. Know why?" Twilight thought about why they might do that, then she thought of Lucky's parents, her two friends and grinned. "Because they're in a relationship like your mamas?" Lucky grinned, "Bingo. They're also thinking of letting their friends know too, I said that everypony has seen how Aunt Rarity and Aunt Fluttershy has acted towards each other in public, the citizens didn't seem to mind, so those two are thinking of letting ponies know too by the way they act to each other."

"Good for them. Hopefully they'll get the same reception as Rarity and Fluttershy when they're out on the town.", Twilight said. "Yeah, I would love for them to be open about each other, like your mamas and Aunts.", Pinkie said. Lucky nodded. They got to the Town Hall and the workers there greeted everypony. "Mayor, I will be having a meeting with these three plus Princess Celestia, so please make sure to let other ponies know so there are no interruptions." The mayor said ok and went off to get a 'meeting in progress' sign to put on Lucky's office door.

"Thank you.", Lucky said after the mayor helped put it up. "You're welcome Princess." Lucky wrote a letter to Celestia saying that she wants a meeting with her. She got a reply back in a pretty good time, saying that would be possible and she was on her way right now, after making sure there were no appointments with other ponies in her city anytime soon today. In fact, there were none at all. Lucky had a clear schedule today as well, except for the three soon to be four to be in her office.

The mayor showed Celestia the way to Lucky's office when she got there, which was at 11:30. Lucky let the Princess in and they all sat at Lucky's desk. Lucky behind it and the other four in front of it. "So, why did you call me here and why are Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie here?", Princess Celestia asked. Lucky smiled, "Because, you, Aunt Twilight, and Aunt Pinkie are part of a problem. Aunt Twilight happens to be my friend with the problem I told you about yesterday."

The three ponies, especially Celestia, were stunned. "So you're telling me that I helped you help myself?" Lucky giggled. "Yup, kind of like that. You're actually part of the problem. Not the whole problem itself. You helped me to help Aunt Twilight. Now, on with trying to fix this problem. Aunt Twilight, I have noticed you spend time alone with Aunt Pinkie a lot, I also have seen that you are also interested in the Princess here. I saw you watch her leave, then walk away without a word to us saying good bye or good night. This gives me reason to believe you like-like them. Is this true?"

Twilight looked a bit unsure and a teeny bit scared. "Um... w-well..." Lucky sighed a bit, 'Give her time, she'll tell us from us just watching her and waiting for her answer.', she thought to herself. Twilight then groaned, "Yes... it's true Princess Lucky. You got me. I like both of them. Princess Celestia and Pinkie, I like you both as more than just friends and just student-teacher. I'm breaking two taboos at the same time. I really hope you both don't drop me as a friend and student." They both looked at Lucky, then at Twilight, unsure what to say actually.

Twilight takes it the wrong way and hangs her head, staring at the ground, Lucky can feel her sadness, she knows she's about to cry. "Aunt Twilight, they're trying to find out what they want to say, look in their eyes, they don't want to hurt your feelings, and they definitely don't want to drop you as a friend and student. They're trying to get used to the fact you like them both and they are trying to figure out how to word what they want to say. So please don't cry."

Twilight looked up at Lucky, then at her friend and teacher. Exactly how Lucky said, trying to find out the words to say, and definitely trying to grasp the fact that she likes them both. Twilight smiled, "Thanks Princess. I do hope they are nice about it. I know they don't swing that way. Especially Princess Celestia. She needs a King by her side, not another female, especially if it's her student." Celestia then said, "Not necessarily. I don't really need a King, I can be Princess for life if I wanted. I don't need to marry."

"Really?" Celestia nodded, then said, "You would be correct though, I don't swing that way. At least, I don't think anyway. There is always that possibility until it's proven if I do or don't. Out of the many years I've lived, I never once gave it a thought, only because this has never happened to me." Twilight nodded in understanding then turned her attention to Pinkie. "Pinkie, well... she is very good with the twins, and there has only been one adoption in our country's recorded history, and that would be our 5 year old Princess sitting right in front of us, adopted to Applejack and Rainbow. I bet Pinkie would want foals of her own... am I right?"

Pinkie looked at her. "Well, giving that, you would be right, but now I think about it... I think I like you too Twilight. I mean, yes I love my friends, but that's different than a romantic love, and my love for you, a friend, feels way more different than my love for my friends here in Ponyville. I dunno why, but it is and I wanna find out more. Twilight, how much do you like me, other than more than a friend?" Twilight thought a bit, "Well... even though your antics always exhaust and annoy me, every time you're away, I kind of miss your constant silliness with what you do, whatever it is you do.

"You're really random Pinkie, I know you heard Rainbow call you that many times. You're used to being called that. I think one part I love is your randomness. It's like a guessing game with you. No pony ever knows what you'll do next. The next thing I love about you is you always love to make ponies smile. You're the first pony I met to ever have that as a kind of every day goal, and I like that. Especially if you're my friend and know I'm having an off day, you want to cheer me up in any way, shape, and form you can. Almost literally too... that's all I can think of for now." Pinkie smiled, "That's all I needed to hear. Thank you for telling the truth Twilight. I guess my reasons for liking you is because you're dependable and smart.

"You always know what to do and what to say in whatever trouble we get into. Well, almost always know what to do and say, but most of the time you're good at that. You always try to make me think before I do, which I really do need to practice on I admit. Like with Princess Lucky the first time I met her. I didn't see that she was scared because of the potential party I would have thrown if it weren't for you telling me she was claustrophobic and what that even meant.

"You're a very good friend Twilight, and I love that about you, and I love that you try your best to be a good friend, even though you never knew what friendship was until you came here. You try too hard sometimes though, like that one time you thought you would have been tardy. You tried too hard to get that letter in on time, even though the Princess would have understood the situation if you had only told her. I still can't believe you did what you did. All of us tried to tell you you were worrying over nothing. You should have listened."

Twilight nodded, "And I know that now, thanks to you and the others. I don't think I ever thanked you for it, so thank you Pinkie. You too Spike. You actually lived with me at the palace and knew the Princess as well as I, and I should have listened to you if not our 5 friends, if it weren't for my total concentration on getting that letter in by the next day. I know I said sorry Princess Celestia, but I just want to say it again. I'm sorry."

Celestia smiled gently, "Don't mull over things from the past Twilight, just focus on the future. What's done is done and it cannot be undone. Although I accept your second apology." Lucky then asked, "So, Aunt Twilight, Aunt Pinkie, now that you gave each other your thoughts and feelings about each other, what would you say you would do next? Would you still be just friends, or would you let your feelings grow and become like my mamas and my Aunt Rarity and Aunt Fluttershy?"

Twilight and Pinkie looked at each other and then thought it through. "I think, if it's ok with Pinkie, I think I would like to let our feelings grow more and become marefriends. Princess Celestia... I know you don't feel like I feel towards you, so I respect that, and will not push the matter any further." Celestia nodded once, "Thank you Twilight. I respect your decision. And as Pinkie said earlier, thank you for telling me the truth. I appreciate it." Twilight smiled at her teacher/mentor.

Then Pinkie said, "It's definitely ok with me Twilight. I would love to become your marefriend." Twilight then smiled happily. Princess Celestia was happy for the two, then she said to Lucky, "This definitely turned out for the best. I really do think they belong together. You also are a very good Princess. You definitely are a big help to any pony who has a problem. You're a great problem solver, although this round you had my help through letter, you carried on from my advice and just let us figure it out ourselves and did not intervene."

"Intervene?" Celestia smiled, "It means you did not interrupt or have any say in this matter, where you didn't need to say anything. You just watched us and I could see you were ready for anything. You were aware of us and if needed you were ready to intervene if we fought. Fortunately that was not the case and everything went smoothly. You did great. I'm proud Lucky." Lucky grinned, proud of herself as well, and the other three in the room agreed with Celestia. So, they all left a little after they conversed nonchalantly. Lucky was happy she got to leave earlier than yesterday.

She left at 5 this time, then she went to Bonbon's and Lyra's. She knocked on the door. Lyra opened. "Hi Princess, come on in. I'm still unpacking my things, with Bonbon's help." Lucky went in and followed Lyra to the living room where some boxes were and Bonbon was. "Hi Bonbon." Bonbon smiled. "Hi Princess, so, how did it go?" Lucky sat on the couch next to Bonbon, and Lyra sat next to Lucky. "It went great. Aunt Twilight and Aunt Pinkie are now marefriends just like my mamas as well as Aunt Rarity and Aunt Pinkie."

Both the older mares then heard 'Aunt' this time. "Aunt? What?" Lucky explained, then after they understood. "So, do you know any magic Princess?", Lyra asked, her being a Unicorn, also able to use magic. Lucky nodded. "I'm learning form Aunt Twilight." Lyra was happy to hear that, "How much magic do you know?", she then asked. "Not that much yet. I can pick things up and put them down, I can move things, heavy or light, I can even wash dishes and do other household chores with magic." Both looked impressed.

"Very good. It seems you're advanced in your magic then." Lucky nodded. After a long while of talking, Lucky asked the time, it was 8. "Oh dear, my parents might be a little worried, I'm so sorry to run out on you, thank you for supper and everything. You are good friends. Very thoughtful and very nice. I'm also glad being open about your relationship worked out for you. Well, good night." They bid Lucky good bye and good night, also saying it was no problem and thanking her for her help unpacking as well.

Lucky got home to a worried Applejack and a pacing Rainbow. They looked up as Lucky came through the door. "Oh good she's safe.", Applejack said. "Well of course, why wouldn't I be?" Rainbow then said, "You've never come home this late from the office, we were hoping it actually was the office that kept you. Was it?" Lucky shook her head. "I was visiting Bonbon and Lyra. Lyra had just moved in with Bonbon and I visited, talked and helped Lyra finish unpacking with Bonbon." Applejack asked, "Did you eat too or not yet?" "They let me eat there with them, I told them they didn't have to feed me too, but they told me it was no problem at all."

"Well good, I'm glad ya ate. Ya thank them?" Lucky nodded. Applejack was glad to hear that. "Well, we should get off to bed now. How did the meeting go with the love triangle?", Rainbow asked. "It went great, Aunt Twilight and Aunt Pinkie are now marefriends." Applejack and Rainbow both grinned. "That's awesome, I'm proud of you Lucky. You make a great Princess, truly.", Rainbow said. Applejack agreed. They then got off to bed.

A/N: ok, next chapter Lucky is 8 years old, I'm skipping ahead of time now. 22 chapters of her being 5 and her feats already done, I think it's about time to introduce her getting her cutie mark. You'll see how. She now also has the golden things that Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance has on the bottom of their hooves. She has ever since her coronation as Princess. They appeared on her hooves after her mini speech. I just forgot to put that in . so, now on with the next chapter.


	23. Lucky's Cutie Mark

A/N: Oh, yes Applejack, Rainbow, and Lucky moved out of the farm house, but Applejack still works on the farm, and Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom live there, but Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee got married and Miss Cheerilee lives with Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom now.

Chapter 23: Lucky's Cutie Mark

~3 years later~

"Mama Applejack, Rainbow-mama, I'm going now." They looked at her and smiled, "Ok Lucky, have a good day at school and work.", they said. Lucky smiled and said, "Will do. I have a great feeling about today. I just know something good's going to happen." Lucky then left with that having been said. Applejack shook her head and Rainbow just chuckled. "I wish she'd have said what she thought would happen. Oh well, she's gone now. My, three years later and she's gotten much better about things and she's starting ta work on her own more at bein' the Princess. I'm mighty proud of that filly. From bein' shy as hay ta bein' who she is now."

Rainbow nodded. "We know the saying 'they grow up too fast' definitely fits the picture here. I can't believe she's eight years old. She also got taller, she's now the same height as the Crusaders who have also grown a bit, although they finally have their cutie marks. Scootaloo's is a boombox to recognize her dancing skills, Apple Bloom... well, it took long enough, but hers is 3 zap apples, which is very unique in and of itself, then Sweetie Belle's is 3 quarter notes. Lucky, well hers might just be one of them fire reading pits with the fire ignited, she's an excellent fire reader. Very accurate. She's also the luckiest filly alive too, so the pit itself might have four leaf clovers on it, the wooden part that is."

Applejack nodded, "Like, four leaf clovers spaced out probably a foot apart on the wood." Rainbow nodded, "That's exactly what I pictured, I just couldn't get the right words for the description, thank you AJ." Applejack chuckled. "No problem. Hey, now that it's been three years, think we should make 'us' official? That filly's been our filly fer three years and all three of us have gotten closer as a family, 'specially now that we're in our own place in town 'n all. I think it's 'bout time we become official now Rainbow. What do ya say?"

Rainbow thought about that. "Hmm... perhaps we should. I also think we have had enough time to think over it and enough time to make it happen." Applejack then gets a pretty amusing idea. "Hey, maybe we should have Lucky have the honor of makin' us official." Rainbow just grinned, then thought about it then said, "Hey, what if we wanted to surprise her though? We couldn't do that if she's the one to make it happen." Applejack contemplated that as well, "You're right. Shoot, that woulda been pretty amusin' too." Rainbow agreed with that.

"Wanna get together with our friends? Well, the ones who are left in Ponyville. Still can't believe Rarity and Fluttershy are gone ta Canterlot. Then again, even though it's only three years, a lot can happen in that time. Rarity's dream came true on becomin' Celestia's designer, well Luna's too now, and Fluttershy took Lucky's advice from three years ago and is now goin' ta college in Canterlot fer Veterinary and Groomin'. She will open up a shop there in Canterlot suited fer veterinary and groomin'. Thankfully she was able ta bring her woodland friends with her too. Pinkie's moved in with Twilight and still is workin' at the cafe/bakery the Cakes run. "Twilight actually has opened up the library fer ponies ta browse through the books and now are able ta check 'em out. She finally got the equipment. Ink stamps fer tellin' when the book has ta be returned, record sheets fer who has what book, the whole nine yards. Unbelievable."

Rainbow nodded, "I'm still the overseer for the weather team and you're still working on your family's farm." Applejack nodded. "Now, we gonna get everypony together like we wanted?" Applejack smiled, "Yeah, we should. Let's go." So they go to Twilight and Pinkie's tree home. "Hey, anypony here?", Rainbow asked while knocking. The door opened after about a minute and Pinkie appeared. "Hey guys, come in. Twilight's making breakfast for me and her. Spike is still sleeping though." Rainbow and Applejack went in and followed Pinkie to the kitchen. "Hi you two.", Twilight said. They both said hi back. It's become routine now that when Lucky goes to school the two go to Twilight and Pinkie's.

Then when Lucky gets home at 7 or 7:30 depending, because after school she goes straight to the Town Hall, AJ and Rainbow are always home with supper made and ready to eat with their Princess/daughter. "We wanted to get the 6 or 7 if Spike wants to hang with us, together again like good old times.", Rainbow said. Twilight smiled a big smile, "That sounds like a great idea. After breakfast we'll contact the two in Canterlot." The three ponies nodded. They did just that and the two other ponies were on their way. It's been a year since all of them have been together like they used to be. Within 2 hours the 7 of them were together again and doing what they used to back before Lucky came into their lives. Fool around and be carefree. Pinkie doesn't do as many parties anymore for no reason, actually, she made her own service as a party thrower for when there's birthdays and special occasions.

"I've missed you guys so much. I can't believe how long it's been. I was actually off from school, it being exam time and I didn't have any today, so I fortunately was free. Rarity could come whenever she wanted, she just had to let the Princesses know ahead of time. This time though was last minute, but thankfully the Princesses were kind enough to let her come today.", Fluttershy said. "Yes, it is nice that they let her. I'm sorry this was last minute. It kinda was on impulse.", Applejack said. "It's fine. It happens sometimes to anypony.", Rarity said.

"Thanks for understandin'. Hey, want to see your old Boutique?", Applejack asked. "Sure, I wonder who lives there now? I haven't seen it in a year, sure I've visited Ponyville, but I actually didn't think of visiting my old place." All of them then walk to what used to be the Carousel Boutique. Now it just looks like a home. "Well, I should have guessed this would have happened.", Rarity said. They all debate whether or not they should go up to the door and ask to see the inside. They all decided against it. They just went to Sugar Cube Corner.

"So, when's Lucky's last day of school for the summer?", Fluttershy asked. "It's this Friday. She can't wait. She said she'd actually have more time ta spend with Rainbow and I, and her friends as well when she gets out of work bein' the Princess. You remember she goes in at 6 in the mornin' right? Well, now she usually gets out at 3. She gets her papers done with little help, unless it's from foreign countries." Rarity looked surprised. "It does seem she's getting better then. Good for her. I'm proud of my little niece."

Rarity and the others have gotten used to Lucky calling them 'Aunt', so now they go along with it and call her their niece. Took them a month or so after Lucky called them Aunt when she was 5, but they went along with it and Lucky was happy they called her their niece. By now everypony's used to it and don't even think anything of it. Lucky also loves visiting Bonbon and Lyra ever since she first met them. They've become her best friends even though they're her parents' and Aunts' ages, along with the crusaders and Derpy having become her best friends too.

Also by now Lucky knows every pony in Ponyville. She's also used to crowds of ponies and is also not shy anymore. Although she still doesn't trust other ponies easily. The ponies decide to visit Bonbon and Lyra. Twilight knocked on their door and Bonbon answered. "Hey guys. What brings you here?" Twilight said, "We just thought we'd pay you a visit. Lucky's in school right now so we thought we'd go around town and hang out until she gets out. We want to walk her to the Town Hall and talk to her about her day at school."

"Oh, well, come in." They do and Lyra is in the living room with Derpy. "Hey Derpy. What are you doing here? Just visiting as well?", Rainbow asked the mailmare. "Yeah, I been real busy these days and I finally got time to visit friends. How's Lucky Fire? I haven't seen her in a while yet." Applejack replied, "Lucky's good. Busy bein' the Princess and all and with school too. Also with her training fer magic and flyin'." Derpy looked amazed that a filly of Lucky's age could handle all that. "Wow. That's a lot. Can she handle it well?"

"Yeah, we don't know how, but she handles it very well.", Pinkie said. "Good. She's gonna be a great pony when she's our age. Especially as a Princess. I've heard of her helping everypony she gets asked for help from. They all say really good things about her." The other ponies smiled, doubly proud of Lucky now.

~with Lucky~

Now it's almost lunch time, in about an hour, Lucky can't wait. She's getting a bit hungry. Right now the subject they're doing now is music. There is singing involved today. They all sing their favorite songs. Lucky went last, she asked if she could. When she does get to sing, it's 11:45 or a bit after. Lucky grinned when Miss Cheerilee told her the time after she asked. Lucky sings one of her favorite songs that Twilight actually had introduced her to, Dust In the Wind. She loved how it sounded, it sounded really pretty.

After Lucky sings the song, the class and Miss Cheerilee loved it. "That was really pretty Lucky, I know that song and I never heard it sung more beautifully. You did an excellent job. You really have a talent for melody and harmony. I gotta wonder, will your cutie mark have something to do with music as well as Sweetie Belle?" Lucky looked at Sweetie Belle, another filly who did great at her song. "I dunno. I guess we're gonna have to see." Miss Cheerilee nodded. So, at lunch time Lucky sits with the crusaders.

"So, I'm thinking at recess of doing some fire reading, think you guys can keep our classmates away from my travel size fire pit and I as I meditate?" They grinned and Scooter said, "Of course. Do what you gotta do and we'll keep distracting ponies away from you." Lucky thanked them so then when recess came after another subject after lunch, Lucky took her travel size fire pit from her saddlebags and set it up and asked Miss Cheerilee to help her light it. Cheerilee wasn't too thrilled about that, but at least she's doing it outside and away from any flammable things.

(I got the travel size fire pit idea from Hino Rei in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, the live action to the cartoon Sailor Moon. The episode where she finds out she's Sailor Mars, I think what the girls took from her was actually a travel size fire pit, either that or a very small plant. I don't remember which T_T )

Lucky then sat in front of it and meditated, the crusaders surrounding her, protecting her. Lucky focused on the fire, and images coming through it. First she saw Rarity and Fluttershy with Bonbon, Lyra, Derpy, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Spike. Lucky smiled, her two Aunts from Canterlot are here in Ponyville, now she can't wait until school gets out today. She hasn't seen her Aunt Fluttershy in a while on account of Fluttershy being in college. Next she sees herself, and something happening.

Lucky then got a confused look on her face, then she saw her face in the fire looking ecstatic. Now she's even more confused. Lucky asks in her mind, 'What happens that I look so happy? Is it a good thing?'. The fire then glowed, meaning in it's a positive for something good happening, and she saw everypony at school with her when it happened and it happens at school. Lucky then asked, 'does it happen today?'. Again, the fire glowed. Lucky grinned.

Twist came up to her, but Sweetie stopped her. "It's ok Sweetie, she only wants to see what I'm doing, and she has a question for the fire. Go ahead Twist, ask." Twist looked amazed. "You're good Lucky. Very good. I do have a question. Um... what will my future be like? Will I be able to work at Sugar Cube Corner making candy canes?" Lucky raised an eyebrow. "O-kay then. Well, certainly a different question, but I'll ask the sacred fire." Lucky asked in her mind, then the fire showed her a scene where Twist actually is making candy canes.

It kinda does look like Sugar Cube Corner's kitchen from this perspective. Twist definitely does look much older, then in comes Pinkie, but she looked like she was asking Twist something. Older Twist nodded and brought out some candy canes. To Lucky it kinda looked like Pinkie was running the shop. Then the fire stopped the images. Lucky was confused, the Cakes would have been able to still run the shop when Twist is the age she is in the fire's images. Maybe Pinkie was assistant manager or something, she probably got promoted.

Lucky smiled at Twist and said, "You definitely will work there when you're older. I saw it. Your future is definitely good." Twist hopped up and down a couple times, "Thank you Lucky! You really are psychic." Lucky just shrugged, "I don't let it show though. I don't want my ponies to outcast me from Ponyville. I want to act normal around them." Twist understood. One by one, all Lucky's classmates came up to her, with questions of their own. One by one Lucky helped them out with her fire reading. Some were happy and others looked unsure if that really is their destiny.

(nothing bad, it's just some of them don't get a job they really want. They'll see though that it becomes true and it helps them out, they eventually like their job as they get used to it)

Lucky just told them that's what the fire said. She'd done the fire reading for 3 years, she knew not to doubt the fire. They shrugged it off though. Then when recess was over, Lucky got up, extinguished the fire, and thought of letting the mini fire pit cool off before putting it back in her saddlebags. She sighed, stretched, then her flank glowed. Everypony watched her, Lucky looked at her own flank, her classmates and teacher get to see her get her cutie mark. When the glowing stopped, a mini fire pit like the one she has appeared on her flank, the fire was lit and it was white fire, with a design of four leaf clovers a foot apart from each other on the wooden part.

Lucky was astounded. The fire was right. "Oh... my... GOSH! My fire was right, something good did happen today, and even before I came to school I knew something good was gonna happen today, and this is it! Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!" The others were impressed. "That is one awesome cutie mark Lucky.", Scooter said. Lucky was speechless, she couldn't say a word after her ohmygosh mantra. Miss Cheerilee loved her cutie mark too. "Well, your cutie mark seems to fit you Lucky. Four leaf clovers designing the wood and the white fire, which your real fire in your pit seems to be.

"You're a lucky filly and you are gifted at reading fire, so that's what your name stands for, of course no pony else can do what you can. Actually, it's lucky we have history for our last class and now that we're on the subject of fire readers, psychics in general, there is only one in the history of Equestria. She was Japonies. Come, follow me back to the class room and get out your history books."

They do as they're told. When Miss Cheerilee gets to the chapter she wanted, she instructs the class to turn to page 106, they do. Then Miss Cheerilee starts teaching. "Class, this one particular pony way back in time was Japonies. Her name was Fire Reader. Her name fit her occupation. She was a fire reader, just like Lucky Fire. Fire Reader was an Earth pony. When she was 10 years old, she was out camping with her family. At their camp fire, Reader looked into the fire deeply, she had an interest in it for some odd reason, so her family thought.

"When she actually was focusing hard on it, slowly but surely an image came to her, growing ever so clearer as she stared at it. It was her family in the future, they actually would become the first rulers of Japone. At the time she was born up until that time she was camping with her family, there was no ruler for her country. Her father actually stepped up to the challenge of ruling her country. That didn't happen for another 6 months, but it still came true, though at the moment when she first saw it in the fire, her family were doubtful, saying it was all fake stuff. They got quite the surprise though when it actually came true.

"From then on they never doubted her. Reader was a spirited pony. She loved adventure and she loved to go places. She loved exploring and she was brave. Time went by and she found out more and more that she was psychic. She could see visions as well as feel others' feelings. She didn't actually feel them herself, they didn't become her feelings, but she knew how they felt at the moment, and if they felt angry or sad, she was able to make them happy again. By the time she was 30 though, she settled down, built a shrine, and had a room built specially for her fire reading and meditation.

"A lot of other ponies came to her for advice or help. She made charms that worked although they were only for good causes, like for example, if a family was classified as poor, they could get a charm and they'd be able to get a little more money so they could get what they needed. Reader was an excellent psychic and shrine keeper. She was adored by everypony." Miss Cheerilee then looked at the clock, it was 2:20. Ten more minutes. "Well, I think that wraps it up for your History lesson. No homework today my little ponies.

"You all did well today and there really wasn't much else to learn. We just went over everything that we did throughout the school year and even though we learned something new in History, I don't think it was really homework worthy." The class cheered. Then in 4 minutes was the end of the day, and the bell rang. Lucky got all of her things, including her mini fire pit and went off to work. She bumped into Lyra as she went out the gate from the playground. "Oof, I'm sorry.", then she looked up. "Oh, hi everypony. Guess what?"

"What?", they all said. Lucky showed them her flank. Their jaws all dropped. "You got your cutie mark! When?", Pinkie said. "During recess when I was doing fire reading." Rainbow then said, "And I was totally right. I knew your cutie mark would be that. I figured that since you are an excellent fire reader, you might get what you have as a cutie mark." Lucky grinned. "Nice. I'm so happy, oh, and I learned about the only other psychic in history in school today. She lived in Japone way long ago." So as they walked to the Town Hall, Lucky gave them a lesson in History that she just learned just a few minutes ago.

When she finished, they were all standing outside the Town Hall. They were interested in that lesson. "Wow, that is awesome. I actually think you are a reincarnation, because you like going new places and you're definitely spirited and you explore things like her.", Twilight said. Lucky nodded. This actually confirmed it. She was exactly like Fire Reader. Though as Lucky thought more, she was starting to wonder if Fire Reader may have had a connection with her cousin as well, Fire Dancer.

Lucky bid everypony good bye and went into the building. She was greeted by the workers there and she greeted them back, although she was still deep in thought. They all knew that look. They knew to let her think until she's ready to do her work. The judge actually interrupted her once, and Lucky just about bit her head off, not literally though, of course. Figure of speech saying. Then when Lucky realized what happened, she couldn't apologize enough. So now they all let her think and they know when she's ready be approached.

Lucky thought, 'Fire Dancer and Fire Reader. They've got to be related somehow, or maybe it's just mere coincidence. Fire Dancer's mother, my Aunt, is also Japonies... that can't be coincidence, could it? Ugh, I want to find out more. Maybe if I can get a trip to Japone, maybe they have records there I can look through and confirm if they are related or not. I hope someday I can actually do that. I'm really curious.' Lucky sighed. "Mayor, what do I have today?", she asked over the intercom.

The mayor replied, "You actually have your first paperwork relating to another country, it's in the Middle East. It is in our language though thankfully, so you don't have to ask for an interpreter. The handwriting is neat too, and the grammar isn't all bad, I think you might be able to figure it out on your own, then you also have paperwork from Las Pegasus. There's also a half a folder of paperwork from Baltimare. That's all you have for today. Pretty simple work if you ask me." Lucky grinned, it did sound simple enough.

"Bring it in. I wanna get started before it becomes even more behind." The mayor came in 3 minutes later and set the folders on Lucky's desk. The foreign one was two folders worth, the Las Pegasus one was only one and Lucky already knew the Baltimare one. Easy work compared to other times. Though when she was 5, she only got two folders at the least and only 4 at the most. A lot of papers, so a lot of time, especially if one cannot read yet and needed a bunch of help. Now she's older and can read extremely well, and can figure out situations a bit better, it takes her less time now.

Though when she's even more older, she'll get a taste of what Celestia and Luna go through every day. Not now though, she's still too young to get massive amounts of paperwork yet. Lucky decided to get started on the foreign one. It was actually 3:15 when she talked to the mayor over the intercom and 3:25 when she started the paperwork. If everything goes smoothly, she can be out of there by 7:00, 7:30 the latest, depending on what is in these foreign folders. She looked through them and found some things that were simple to solve, and in the other folder some laws that the leader of the one part of the country wanted an opinion on from some pony other than his or her subjects.

A couple laws Lucky didn't think were really good, but the rest seemed fair enough, though she wanted a second opinion. She asked her advisor for an opinion. The mayor agreed with her. Lucky smiled, thanked her, and then started writing. She was done around 4:30 with that paperwork. "Phew, two down, two to go. Well, technically one and a half to go." She started on the Las Pegasus one next. All laws, well, in total there were 5 laws thought up, a little less than the foreign one. That one had 7.

Then the rest of the Las Pegasus one were problems that some other ponies had that the King and Queen couldn't really solve themselves. They gave their solutions, but they, as well as Lucky when it came to the foreign laws, wanted a second opinion. Lucky did the laws first, some she didn't agree with and some she did. Then the problems of other ponies. She found most of the solutions the King and Queen though of were very good, and thought would help the ponies. _Very _few she found didn't seem like they would help... much.

She got to writing again and when she got done with that, it was 5:42. Ouch. Well, the foreign one _was _simple and easier to find out solutions and give opinions. This one was a bit harder. Finally she was able to get to the one from Baltimare. It was mostly pony problems. Her grandma and grandpa being the King and Queen there,and also having been King and Queen a really long time, she knew they wouldn't send anything to her unless it's something they themselves couldn't really get, this however, wasn't too easy to read, and she could see how they couldn't read these.

It wasn't because they couldn't figure out solutions, it's because the spelling and grammar wasn't that great. The writing wasn't too bad, some words you couldn't read well, but they were easy to decipher at least. Her being young however, and three years ago having the same problem, they thought she might be able to read it, they were right, although for some of the words, she really had to focus on the words. Her grandparents wrote a letter saying these problems are all from ponies with developmental disabilities, much like Derpy. In the state Lucky lives in, there aren't many if at all other than Derpy, if there aren't many ponies with developmental problems, they wouldn't so bad they couldn't live on their own and have families. Also if they had a disability, you couldn't tell at all.

Lucky picked up on that instantly and was able to be patient with Derpy. Lucky was able to write solutions for their problems. Lucky was good at thinking up solutions for problems, she had to ever since she was young. It seemed her parents knew when she got older, she would find out she was actually a Princess and would want to rule a town or city or whatever. They wouldn't have expected her to start being a Princess as young as she started though.

The last couple papers were all good comments on her grandparents' ruling. Lucky shook her head, grandma must have put these in without noticing. Oh well, Lucky just put them back. She looked at the clock, she can actually tell time now... well... sort of. Right now though she knows it's almost 7, that's all she knows. She'll be out of this building at 7. She gets the folders stacked up after putting the last bit of papers in their folder and closed it and put it in the 'done' bin. She looked around, making sure her office was nice and neat again.

She smiled, it was and then she grabbed her saddlebags and went out the door, locking her office as she left. She bid everypony who worked the night shift, which was the janitors, good bye and good night and went home for supper. She was happy about today for many things. She got home to her mamas and dropped her bags on the living room floor then stretched her body, then wings. "Whoo, today was eventful. I'm ready to eat then go to bed." Applejack chuckled. "So, I take it you had a bunch of paperwork?" Lucky shook her head, "Not really. Three and a half folders worth. It was easy really."

"Oh? That's good. Which of the cities did you have to do paperwork for today?", Rainbow asked. "Baltimare, Las Pegasus, and I had my first from a foreign country." Both of her mamas were impressed. "You were able to do that that easily?" Lucky half lifted one shoulder, "Well, it was really easy actually. It was in our language and the grammar was really good, so it was easy to read." Applejack said, "Well good. Lets hope that all foreign countries do what that one did."

Lucky nodded. Rainbow brought the food to the table and they all got their portions and started eating. After supper Lucky decided to take a bath before going to bed. She wanted to talk to her parents more so they came in the room too. "Did you have fun talking to everypony today?" They nodded, "Surprised me that Derpy was there though. The times we've been there before now she was never there, but today she was. Surprised as we were, we still were happy to see her.", Rainbow said. Lucky smiled, she too was happy to see her friend. Lucky then started washing up while still talking, then she got out when she was finished and they all went to bed. Lucky had her own bed and her own room now. She was grateful for her bed as she fell right to sleep.

A/N: Ok, so next chapter's a time skip again, but Lucky's still 8, it skipped only to July, so school's done, but she's in Rainbow's and Fluttershy's flight camp now, she had this all planned out 3 years ago, and the ponies at the Town Hall all knew she was going to flight camp when she was 8. So, with that all said, on to the next chapter ^^


	24. Flight Camp

A/N: Hmm, now that I think of it, the T rating might stick, and the reason why is I think the whole girl/girl or in this case mare/mare is more for adults, even if there isn't anything really all bad going on, just the mare/mare would be enough to rate it T. Ok readers, I'm asking your opinions, do you agree that mare/mare is reason enough to put it as T rated? Also, sorry for the names, I know... they suck but I can't think of anything good T_T oh yeah, Wishful Comet is also a pony I created, hehe, I almost forgot about her too T_T so yay, I get to introduce her ^^

Chapter 24: Flight Camp

The morning of the day Lucky goes to flight camp, Lucky woke up extremely early. Her family and friends all stayed at Granny Smith's place last night. Family: Big Mac, Cheerilee, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie. Friends: Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Lyra, Bonbon, and Derpy. Even her coworkers will be coming before she leaves. It was 5 in the morning when she became aware of her surroundings, but 5:30 before she got fully awake.

Everypony was not happy when she woke them up. "Lucky... why so early? It's barely daylight.", Rainbow said. "Sorry Rainbow-mama. I just was too excited about going to camp. I dunno why I woke up when I did, but I did." They were all outside sleeping, almost like a camp out. Lucky will be leaving at 8. "Well, I guess it's somethin' we can't help. Every filly or colt would wake up this early if there was somethin' excitin' goin' on that day. I do the same thing, well did.", Apple Bloom said. "Apple Bloom's right. Any foal Lucky's age would do the same thing.", Cheerilee said.

The others all understood. So up until 7, which was breakfast, the others all tried to become fully awake, they all talked to each other. Mostly to Rainbow and Fluttershy asking what camp was like when they were little that way Scootaloo and Lucky would get a feeling of what it might be like when they're there. When they're finished with their story, Lucky and Scooter were even more excited. Then it was breakfast time. They all had oats and milk with orange juice.

"Aw man, I can't wait to go to camp, I actually can fly all the way there. You'll be coming with me though, right Rainbow-mama and Mama Applejack?" They both nodded. Applejack will be riding on Rainbow's back. So, when it came time, the workers that Lucky works with at the Town Hall were there and wished her good luck in flight camp, and Lucky got a group hug from the ponies who weren't going with her to the camp. "Thanks everypony. I'll be back in a month, and I'll totally catch up in the paperwork I missed. I'll miss you all and I'll write to you."

Everypony smiled at that and waved as she took off with Scootaloo, Rainbow, and as said earlier, Applejack on Rainbow's back. As they flew up to Cloudsdale, they saw Rainbow's old cloud home. "I wish we could visit there. I would like to see what it looks like now.", Lucky said. Rainbow agreed with her, she also would like to see what it looks like now. They went past though and reached Cloudsdale. "So, where's the camp?", Applejack asked. "It's not too far, we kinda have to go to another cloud though.", Scootaloo said.

So they walked to the edge of this portion of Cloudsdale and then flew to another big cloud, and it definitely looked like a camp. When they landed, Rainbow saw her old camp leader and grinned. "Well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash. How are ya kiddo?" Rainbow high hooved her leader, "Long time no see. I'm good. I'm just bringing my little filly to camp. She's 8 years old and when she was 5, she told me she wanted to come here like I did when I was her age that she is now." The camp leader looked at the blue filly that Rainbow pointed to and said, "That's your filly? Princess Lucky Fire is _your _filly?"

Rainbow chuckled. "Yep, she's Applejack's filly too. Applejack and I are marefriends, and we adopted Lucky. I hope you don't judge us and hopefully you'll still take in Lucky Fire." The camp leader just smiled, "Oh, don't worry Rainbow, I had a feeling you might like other mares, the way you always acted in flight camp. I don't really mind. I'll be happy to take Lucky Fire in my group. Well, come on over here Lucky, let's see what you got in flight so far. I see you were able to fly over here from the other side of Cloudsdale." Lucky went over to him and then flew around camp 5 laps, then touched back down in front of him.

"Very good. By the month is over, you'll be stronger and can fly very far distances, just like all the other pegasi. You as well little filly, now what's your name?" Scootaloo grinned and said, "My name's Scootaloo." Camp Leader nodded, "Nice to meet you Scootaloo. Show me your skills please." Scootaloo grimaced. "Well, I'm not too good of a flier like Lucky, even though I'm two years older than her." "Hmm... well, as I told Lucky, you'll be flying like the other pegasi by the time you're done here." Scootaloo smiled, "I hope so, well, let's get to it! I wanna fly like Rainbow!" The older ponies laughed. "Well, she's very enthusiastic. Let's get to your bunk house."

Lucky nuzzled her mamas. "Ok, I'm going now. I'll write to you in 2 days, that way I'll have gotten my first training done and can tell you how it went. I love you guys and see you in a month." Her mamas nuzzled back then got a surprised look on their faces. "That's the first time you said you loved us. So, gettin' comfortable sayin' that now huh? Ya never did before, even though ya called us yer mamas and have been adopted by us fer three years.", Applejack said. Lucky grinned a bit embarrassedly. "Well... I guess I felt it was time I said that, especially because I'll actually be away from you for more than just hours, I'll be gone for a month."

Rainbow said, "Well, I guess I can understand that. Though it would have been nice to hear 'I love you' from you when you were still 5." Lucky nodded once. "I'm sorry Rainbow-mama and Mama Applejack." "Aw, it's quite alright sugarcube. At least now we know you'll be sayin' that from now on, right?" Lucky smiled, "Eeyup! I really gotta get going now, see you in a month!", she said as she trotted towards Scootaloo and her camp leader. "There she goes. I can't wait to see how much she's improved when she comes back. Hopefully she has her own move instead of the Sonic Rainboom, maybe Sonic Bloom. Hehe, cross between 'blue' and 'boom'."

Applejack chuckled, "Nice one Rainbow. Maybe, but let's git back to the others." Rainbow nodded then took off. When they got to the farm, they waved and touched down, "Well, they're both there safely and both have the same camp leader you and I had Fluttershy." Fluttershy smiled, "That's awesome. I'm glad." Rainbow agreed, "Me too." Applejack hopped off Rainbow's back. "Well, how's about we go fer a walk around town? It's better than just standin' here." The others agreed.

~with Lucky and Scootaloo~

"Wow! This is so cool!", Lucky said when she went in the bunk house. "All the bunks are made of clouds, I wonder what they're like? Ooo, I call the top bunk Scooter." Scooter just grinned, "Yeah, well I call the top bunk next to your bunk, we can put our heads near each other so we can talk." The camp leader cleared his throat. Both fillies giggled and said, "Oops. We were caught." The leader then chuckled. "Well, it seems like both of you are typical fillies. I'd suggest you both don't talk too much into the night, you both need your sleep."

They nodded. "Good, well. Wanna meet your fellow bunk mates and flying buddies?" "Yeah!" The leader then took them outside and in front of the bunk house. "They'll be arriving in different time spans, you two were the first ones to arrive, so one by one you'll meet them all. Although we will meet in the bunk house and introduce ourselves properly. That's how we always do it here in my group. There will be 8 others. There's usually, but not always, ten in each group, but all will be eating together in the dining hall."

"Ok, sounds fun.", Lucky said. "Yep, so. How do you like being the Princess of Ponyville? Is it hard work?" Lucky shook her head, "Not yet, I only have paperwork and it isn't really too much, when I get to the office at 3:00 well, after school, I get to work and I usually finish around 7:00 or 7:30 depending." The leader was impressed. "Wow, seems like you're busy during the school year, homework and paperwork from your work being Princess." Lucky shrugged, "It ain't that bad really. Yeah I'm exhausted at the end of the day, but I'm usually happy with what I accomplished."

"You even know big words at your age, you don't cease to amaze me Ponyville Princess." They see another foal come to their cloud. "Hello Skipper. How are you this morning?" The filly named Skipper smiled and said, "Good. Oh my gosh, it's the Ponyville Princess. It's so nice to meet you. I saw your coronation three years ago on tv. I thought it was awesome." Then Skipper bowed. Lucky grinned and bowed back, "Thanks Skipper. You know my name is Lucky Fire, right?" Skipper nodded after standing back up. "Ok then, I can say, it's nice to meet you.", Lucky then said. Skipper said in return, "Nice to meet you too."

Another foal came, it was a colt. Lucky recognized him from school. "Hi Featherweight. It's nice to see you again." Featherweight smiled, "H-Hello P-Princess." He has a crush on her, and she knows it, but she's not really interested in him. She never told him she's not into him, only because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. When it comes down to when he asks her out, she'll have to decline, though she'll decline as nice as she can. He hasn't asked her out yet though. Besides, she's only 8, she doesn't need a special somepony yet. "So, I see you already know Featherweight." Scootaloo said, "I know him too, both Lucky and I know him from school."

"I see. That's good." So 10 minutes passed and all the foals in Lucky's group were all there. Now they were in their bunk house introducing themselves. The camp leader went first. "I'm your camp leader, Rain. We'll go around telling our names and what our likes and dislikes are. Lucky, you'll go first." Lucky nodded and said, "You all know me, but I'm Lucky Fire, the Princess of Ponyville. My likes are singing, swimming, coloring, cats, butterflies, and rainbows after it rains. My dislikes are lightning, bugs, especially spiders, I said butterflies in my likes because they're the only bugs that are pretty and nice. Um... oh yeah, I'm afraid of dogs but I won't get into that."

"Very good Lucky. Scootaloo, you're next." Scootaloo grinned, "My name's Scootaloo. I like riding on my scooter, dancing, and I love doing dangerous things. My dislikes... I don't really have any. Actually, I don't like being hugged, that's just about it." The others giggled/chuckled. Featherweight went next. "I'm Featherweight, and I like photography. My dislikes are being bossed around by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They're Lucky's, Scootaloo's, and my classmates." Skipper went next, she was yellow colored with a purple mane and tail and with the cutie mark of a jump rope.

"I'm Skipper and I love skipping of course. I'm always happy, unless something bad happens... Um, so skipping, drawing, singing, jumping rope, and playing hopscotch. I don't like worms, snails, and slugs. They're just gross." The other fillies made faces, typical fillies. The colts didn't say anything. The next one to go up was a cream colored filly with a darkish red mane and tail and the cutie mark of three cherry flowers. "My name is Cherry Blossom. I love cherries and helping my mom grow and harvest cherries. I don't like caterpillars because they are a nuisance and often eat our cherry flower petals so that keeps our cherries from growing. We always have enough cherries though, despite the caterpillars. I live in Dodge Junction.

"I can always help my mom because I can fly to the top of the trees and pick the ones highest up, along with my dad. Oh yeah, and my mom's an Earth pony. Dad's a pegasus. Dad likes being on the ground because he can see everything up close. He lives with mom and I on the ground. He does fly too, he loves flying just as much as he likes being on the ground, so he does enough of both to keep him happy." Next was a very light gray colt with a black mane and tail and the cutie mark of a dark gray cloud with a lightning bolt. "I'm Thunder Storms. I love thunder and lightning storms, my dad controls them under the supervision of Rainbow Dash, which is the leader of the weather team.

"Rainbow is really cool from what I've heard of her. I always see her zipping around when the weather team does their weather stuff, she's always giving orders to other pegasi to keep the weather steady, like if a cloud is going astray, she tells one pony to get it and bring it back to the mass of clouds. I would love to be like her, the leader of the weather team someday. There isn't really anything I don't like." An orange colt with a yellow mane and tail the cutie mark of a lone yellow lightning bolt goes next.

"I'm Flash. I love going extremely fast. Though I don't go fast enough to break the sound barrier, that's Rainbow Dash's job. I've seen her do the Sonic Rainboom, which is _awesome_! I hate going slow." A pure white colt with three light blue snowflakes went next and his mane and tail are also light blue. "I'm Frosty, and I just love the snow. My mom is on the weather team as well and she helps make it snow. I think that's why I love the snow so much, but I don't like it when it's blazing hot outside. I just can't take it." Another pure white foal, though this one is a filly, and she has a comet with a trail of orange behind it and sky blue mane and tail.

"I'm Wishful Comet. I actually live in Canterlot. I like the emo bands. I'm into the whole emo thing. My parents aren't part of the weather team, they are the CEO and owner of an estate in Canterlot. They're never around much. When they are, they always spend time with me. They're usually busy with their business, which is why they're never around. I don't like bright and cheerful things." A cream colored colt with a brown mane and tail and the cutie mark of two arrows crossing each other, making an 'X' spoke up next, well, last.

"My name is Shooting Arrow. I also like being fast, but I also like going slow too. Sometimes I'm klutzy, and then my wings give out. Sometimes my classmates call me Klutzy Arrow. I don't like being teased and being klutzy. That's why I came here to see if coming here would help my klutziness." The leader smiled at Shooting Arrow. "It's ok Arrow, we'll work with you and see if we can't get rid of your klutziness." Arrow smiled a small smile. "Well, I think we should actually give how old we are too, I won't, I don't like giving my age, then I feel old." The campers all laughed at his old comment.

(now I bet you readers are curious too, although you know Lucky's and Scooter's ages, so I thought I'd give everypony else's ages too. Oh for Featherweight, I think he's the same age as the CMC idk for sure. I'll just say he is.)

"I'm 10.", Scootaloo, Skipper, and Featherweight said. "I'm 13.", Wishful Comet and Cherry Blossom said. "I'm 8.", Lucky said. "I'm 11.", said Thunder, Flash, Arrow, and Frosty. "Well then, seems the Princess of Ponyville is the youngest here." Lucky pouted a little. "_**Still**_ the youngest. I am also the youngest in my class too, aren't I Scooter and Featherweight?" They both nodded. The leader chuckled. "Well, don't feel bad. Rainbow and Fluttershy were the youngest here too." Lucky giggled, "Poor Rainbow-mama and Aunt Fluttershy. Well, at least I have something to tease her about, haha, just kidding." The others, except Scootaloo all looked amazed.

"You mean to say Rainbow Dash, the weather team supervisor, is your mother?", Thunder asked. Lucky nodded, "I only call Aunt Fluttershy what I do because Rainbow-mama said that her and the other 5 ponies she hangs out with are kinda like sisters." Lucky's keeping quiet about her other mama, she doesn't know if these other foals will accept them or not and besides, not their business.

Thunder and Flash both took on curious looks. Flash asked, "How can Rainbow be your mother? She never said anything about having a filly, who's the father? Besides, I never seen you with her when she's on the weather team, because I too watch her direct the weather team. Thunder and I never saw her outside of the weather team only because we stay in Cloudsdale and be with our families and we hang out with each other too."

"Well, she actually adopted me, because I was orphaned at 5 years old. I've been with her for 3 years. Also, when I was 5, I couldn't fly as high as her, when I first came here I couldn't fly at all." The others who didn't know her story were sympathetic towards her. Cherry Blossom asked, "So, she raises you on her own?" Lucky bit her lip, she didn't know whether she should tell them Applejack actually is her mama too or not. Blossom did ask if Rainbow raised her by herself... she didn't want to lie but she didn't think she should tell either. Quite the pinch to be in.

"Um... well... that is..." Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Rainbow is helped by Applejack, Rainbow and Applejack are actually marefriends and the three of them live in an apartment." Lucky lowered her head, not what she expected. "Scoot..." Scootaloo looked at her, "What? That's what you wanted to say wasn't it?" Lucky then looked back at Scootaloo. "That's just it. I didn't know if I wanted it said or not. I don't want to just go around all willy nilly and spread it. It might make them mad if I did." Scootaloo sighed.

"They probably would have found out eventually right? That is if these guys ever go down to Ponyville or something.", she said. Lucky just shrugged, she actually never seen these guys in Ponyville before, so she didn't actually know if they did go down there or not. Skipper just said, "Huh? You mean Rainbow is actually... hmm, well... from what I hear of her, she is kinda really boyish isn't she?" Lucky and Scootaloo nodded. "Well, it shouldn't really be a surprise right? I mean, you all have heard of her not being really too girly and liking girly things haven't you?"

They all look at each other and murmur. Then they nodded. "See, so even if you _haven't _told us, we would go down to Ponyville to see what it's like eventually and also to see how you do things around Ponyville, so we would have most likely seen them together and kinda guessed from there. Oh, and by the way, who's Applejack?" Lucky looked at her like, 'what are you talking about?'. "I'll answer that with a question myself. Have you ever had apple cider of which the symbol is a big red apple?" They all thought. "Actually, yeah. I have. It's in the store too. Why, is she the one that makes it?", Cherry Blossom asked.

"Yeah, her and her family. She's an orange Earth pony with a brown cowboy hat and yellow mane and tail and she always has her mane and tail tied with a red hair tie." They all looked at each other, "Actually, now that you described her, we have seen her. All of us went to Rainbow's Best Flier in Equestria competition and saw her win it with the Sonic Rainboom. So the orange pony cheering for her was Applejack? How could she have been on the clouds then? Earth ponies and Unicorns can't walk on clouds.", Frosty said. "That I have no idea. That was before I even came to Ponyville and I think even before I went to the Everfree and lived for a bit."

Scootaloo still couldn't believe Lucky lived in Everfree. "Everfree? Are you out of your tree?", Comet said. Lucky giggled, "That's exactly what Mama Applejack asked the first time we met. No, I'm not outta my tree and yes, the Everfree. It's a long story." Comet then says, "Well I want to hear it, and I bet our camp mates want to too." Lucky snickered, "You said 'tutu'." Comet glared at her, then the others started giggling/chuckling too. Comet, then lightening up after realizing Lucky was only being funny, grinned as well.

"Very funny Princess. Seriously though. I think we all want to hear it." The others all agreed. Lucky sighed, then consented. It took a long while, but she told the story and by the end, the fillies were all in tears and the colts looked impressed/surprised. Impressed in the fact Lucky survived in the Everfree and surprised something like that happened in in Manehattan. "I'm so sorry Princess... oh man, I couldn't imagine if I ever lost my parents. I'd be devastated." Featherweight said. The others nodded. "Well, it isn't so bad. I have parents again even though they're both mares.

"They actually make really good parents and I love them both, although I still miss my real parents, and they understand. I even have a picture of my real mom and dad in my office. I still pray and talk to them from time to time so they can hear from me myself how I'm doing. I also know they're watching over me too. They know Rainbow-mama and Mama Applejack are taking very good care of me, and I do think they're happy that at least somepony took me in and is being very good to me." Everypony there smiled.

"Well, it's almost lunch time, I say we go in the dining hall and get ready for lunch.", Rain said. They all agreed and stood up. Rain led them to the dining hall and showed them to their table. There were 5 different tables. There are 5 groups, each of them have ten foals in their groups, unless there isn't many foals that signed up for flight camp, but usually ten to each group. Lucky's groups' table was full, so were 3 others. Only one table wasn't quite full. There were only 7 in that group. 27 foals in all then for the flight camp this year.

"We also have a speaker today from Las Pegasus, her name's Princess Fire Dancer. She wanted to come and speak about her flying experience. She said she never went to a camp and actually learned how to fly on her own. Her parents didn't teach her or anything. I'll actually let her speak for herself. She'll be here after lunch. So, our first day is actually a special day, and usually it is, but for the rest of the month we'll be flying.", Rain said. "Fire Dancer is my cousin! I get to see her again!", Lucky said excitedly. The others looked at Lucky. "Are you serious? You're whole family must be royalty then.", Arrow said.

"Actually, yes. My whole family _is_ royalty. My mom though, she didn't want to be royalty. She had met my dad in Fillydelphia, my dad actually came from here. He was part of the weather team here. His name was Down Pour, but mom met him and he wasn't royalty, and she wanted to be with him, so she told my grandparents that she didn't want to be royalty. They respected her wishes and told her she didn't have to be. She lost the golden things on the bottoms of her hooves and was a normal pony like she wanted to be. I was born without these golden things, but when I became Princess they appeared. My mom's name was Blue Rose."

"Wow.", Featherweight said. "I knew your father Lucky. We grew up together.", Rain said. "Awesome!", then it was lunch time after her exclamation. For lunch they had dandelion sandwiches, apple slices, orange slices, melon and a lot of other things to choose from. So after lunch, Lucky was bouncing in her seat, she couldn't wait to see her cousin again. She got her wish, in 10 minutes after lunch ended, Fire Dancer came in, then saw Lucky and got a surprised look on her face. "Lucky Fire, o genki desu ka?" Lucky tilted her head. "Um... Fire, you gotta speak English, even though I'm a Princess now, still doesn't mean I know Japonies yet."

Fire grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't know you haven't studied it. I thought you would have by now." Lucky just shook her head. Fire hugged her little cousin and then said, "What I asked you was, 'how are you'?" Lucky hugged back then said, "I'm good. Happy I'm able to come to Rainbow-mama and Aunt Fluttershy's flight camp, and even have their camp leader." Fire raised both eyebrows, "You live up to your name Lucky. You're very lucky to have gotten their camp leader at their camp."

Lucky grinned, "I know, that's why I'm named Lucky, because I am one lucky filly." Fire grinned back, "I better get up there and give my speech. See you later cousin." Then Fire went to the stage in the front of the dining hall and then started speaking. "When I was about 5, I noticed I had wings, and wanted to use them. Now, my parents being the King and Queen of Las Pegasus, they were extremely busy doing a lot of stuff, when I was a baby they took care of me, but as I got older, they had to get back to being the King and Queen. I did have a foalsitter, but unfortunately she was a unicorn so she couldn't teach me how to fly. I basically had to learn on my own, and I did. When I reached seven years old I had my first flight.

"I actually flew from my room to my parent's room after waking up from a bad dream. Two years I was training for hovering, but that night I actually flew. From then on I started flying more and more, and now I'm 16 and can fly extremely well, like all the other pegasi. After being in camp, you'll be able to fly like the other pegasi too. I would love to know how it went after you all leave camp, but unfortunately I cannot stay. I have to get back to Las Pegasus soon for my training as Princess. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but maybe I can come back for another visit some other time." The whole camp's foals groaned in disappointment.

Fire just smiled a friendly smile. "Don't be disappointed. I hopefully will be back sometime, I especially am saying this to my little cousin, Princess Lucky Fire. Come on up Lucky Fire, I bet all these foals would know who you are." Lucky sighed, wishing her cousin wouldn't have said that. She walked slowly up to the stage. "What, you can't fly at all? I thought you could.", Fire said, trying to get her little cousin upset enough to actually show Fire her skills. It did the trick, Lucky gave her a small look, then flew. "Fire, why must you push my buttons like that? You know I'm most likely to react to it or even prove you wrong if you say the right thing."

"That was the point. Can you show me what you got? You flew to the stage, now show me what else you can do." Lucky smirked, "Are you sure about that? You do know I have the Best Young Flier in Equestria teaching me, right?" Fire just nodded, then Lucky said, "Well, I'll gladly show you what I got." Everypony then went outside, Lucky saw cloud rings. "Perfect, hey Fire, how about a race to see what my skills are? It'll be of speed and tricks we can do. I know a few of them that Rainbow-mama showed me."

"Haha, you're on! The one who is the fastest and the best at her tricks wins. Actually, let's get some judges so we can get scores after we finish. So the one with the most points from our tricks wins." Lucky nodded, "That sounds better. Let's go!" So everypony in the dining hall went out to the field, well, cloud field. There were stands to sit on for the spectators, and stands higher up for the camp leaders to oversee everything going on. Lucky and Fire both went on the platform so they can take off. "Ok fliers! Get ready to take off, in 3, 2, 1... go!"


	25. Shining Armor and Cadence's Big News

Chapter 25: King Shining Armor's and Queen Cadance's Big News

Lucky and Fire took off and soared through the air. Lucky kept up with Fire the whole time through the whole thing. She swerved, turned, dove and pulled up and still was staying kept up with Fire. Fire was impressed. So were the others watching, and even the ponies in Ponyville. Well, the ones who were outside anyway, they heard the commotion coming from the camp foals. Rainbow and all the others were watching too, they knew who the blue one was, and only Rainbow and Applejack knew who the red alicorn was.

"Who's Lucky racing against?", Spike asked. "I can't believe it, but it's Fire Dancer.", Applejack said. "That's Lucky's cousin.", Rainbow said. "Wow, look at them go. They're both good, Lucky's actually keeping up with Fire.", Twilight said. "That's my girl! Go Lucky!", Rainbow said, hoping Lucky would hear her, but kinda knew she wouldn't. Lucky on the other hoof was flying so fast, the wind whistling in her ears and whipping through her mane felt so awesome, now she got a sense of what Rainbow felt like when she was at flight camp racing the two boys who picked on Fluttershy.

Her and Fire did a bunch of tricks and now came the hardest ring of all, the one that nearly goes to the ground. Lucky saw that and her eyes got wide. "Oh no, I remember now. They're getting to the ring that's the closest to the ground yet. I bet the camp leaders and the camp foals are all nervous for Lucky, and Lucky's probably panicking. I should go up there and... oof!", Rainbow was just taking off when Applejack grabbed her tail and pulled her back down to the ground and leaned on her. "Oh no you're not Rainbow. Let Lucky do this. She needs ta learn don't she?"

Rainbow glared at Applejack, then when she finished her sentence, Rainbow sighed, she was right. Lucky's gotta learn somehow and she wouldn't be able to if Rainbow stopped her. Rainbow just watched nervously, same with Applejack. Lucky dove down with Fire and Lucky could see the ring get closer and closer. She looked over and saw Fire next to her still. Lucky then looked back ahead, and went just a bit faster, she didn't want to lose, she knew Fire was better than her, it's just Lucky wasn't thinking when she challenged her cousin. Then she noticed she actually was farther ahead of Fire, and she remembered what her father used to call her, a speed demon.

She grinned at the memory. She went through the ring and pulled back up, then she got to the platform again after finishing the course. She was exhausted, very exhausted. Fire then finally arrived on the platform just 2 minutes after Lucky. Fire Dancer then turned to the judges and asked, "So, who won? My scores then Lucky. Although I know who won already." They held up a few 9's and there was two 10's. "Wow, good job Fire.", Lucky said. "How about my scores?", Lucky asked. She scored the same as Fire. Lucky actually looked surprised. "Wow. It seems I'm just as good as you Fire." Fire nodded, "Seems so. Well, I really should get going now Lucky. Awesome job and I hope I see you again sometime soon."

Lucky nodded, then waved good bye as her cousin left for the Ponyville train station. Her fellow camp foals came up to her. "That was awesome! Too bad there couldn't be a score for who got back here first too.", Scooter said. "Yeah, I would have won." Comet then said, "Do you and your cousin usually compete like that?" Lucky shook her head. "Not really. That's actually the first time that we did something like that." Then the foals all got together, all 5 groups, and they played under the supervision of their camp leaders. Lucky had never had as much fun as she did since before her and her parents left Fillydelphia.

That night when her and her bunk mates went to their bunk house to go to bed, Lucky was really happy with what happened that day. She got to see her cousin and she got to play all day and make new friends. She especially liked Comet, even though Comet's all dark and everything, Lucky got her to lighten up a bit and have fun. That was the true highlight of Lucky's day and she couldn't wait to write about that to her mamas. "Psst, Lucky. You asleep yet?" Lucky grinned, it was Scooter. "No, not yet. Just thinking about today." "Oh, ok. Have fun?" "Yeah, I did. It was the most awesome day, especially since I got Comet to lighten up."

Scootaloo chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you're good at that Lucky." "Well, I _am _the Princess after all. I have to be good at that." "Yeah, true. You make an awesome Princess Lucky. I know you've been told that many times, I just felt like saying it because it's true. I'm glad you became our Princess." Lucky smiled at that. "Thanks Scooter." "Anytime." Then they both yawned and fell asleep.

~with Applejack and Rainbow the next morning~

Rainbow and Applejack both woke up around the same time. They both got up and had breakfast. "Well, I reckon I should head on over to the orchards. What about you Rainbow? What will you do?" Rainbow looked up from her breakfast. "I was thinking of going to the weather factory in Cloudsdale. See this week's weather forecast." Applejack nodded. "Alright, that sounds good. Mind givin' me a heads up on what's comin'?" "Not at all." Applejack smiled, "Thanks Rainbow." Rainbow just nodded in return. Applejack took care of her plate and nuzzled Rainbow, "I gotta go. See ya later Dashie."

Rainbow grinned, "See ya later AJ." Applejack left, and Rainbow finished her breakfast, took care of her plate, and left for Cloudsdale. When she got to the weather factory she went to her office which had the schedule for the weather. "Hmm, today is supposed to be partly cloudy, that's good. Tomorrow... windy and Friday is overcast. Saturday night thunderstorms, and pretty bad too. Aw, poor Lucky. It'll be like that for her too. I hope she'll be ok. I know how much she doesn't like them. I also should tell Applejack so she can do what she does to protect her crops. So Sunday will be clearing up at noon. Ok. Time to get to work!"

Rainbow then went to the room where they make clouds, when she actually got to the factory, she had put the lab coat and hardhat on before going to her office. "Ok guys, you all know it's supposed to be partly cloudy right?" They all nodded. "Alright then, we need some clouds. Weather team, let's move on out." Then she flew out of the building with her team. Out came some clouds for them to position. Rainbow directed the team to position them somewhat over Ponyville and not to clump them together. She did help too, she just told them what to do with them first before helping. Pinkie watched the team as she walked to Sugar Cube Corner.

She smiled as she watched them. When she actually got to the cafe/bakery, she told the Cakes it would be partly cloudy. "Thank you Pinkie. You watched the team do their job?", Mrs. Cake said. "Yeah, I watched them while I walked here." Then the twins came down the stairs. "Pinkie!", they said. "Hey you two. Just getting up?" Pumpkin Cake nodded. "Pinkie play?", Pound Cake asked. "I'm sorry Pound Cake, I have to work to keep my place at Twilight's and my home. I'd love to if I didn't have to work to live where I do." The twins got sad faces on them. "Aw, cheer up you two, I'll play with you when I'm done working."

That made them happy. At the library, Twilight was dusting off the books and bookshelves to open up for the day. Spike was helping her. "So Spike. Do we have any books that have to come back today?" Spike went to the record book and looked in it. "We have three. Lyra took out a book, Berry, and Dr. Whooves." Twilight nodded and finished up dusting. Then she opened her door, flipped the sign to 'Open' and went on from there. At the Apple house Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and even Cheerilee all were taking care of the trees and the crops. Next month will be the zap apple crops.

Apple Bloom watered the crops with Cheerilee. Applejack and Big Mac watered the Apple trees. In Canterlot Rarity had an order to fill from a couple ponies in Canterlot. Fluttershy is enjoying her summer off from college. She's watching Rarity work on the order that she has. Rarity and Fluttershy live in the castle, and they actually live in the part Rarity stayed in that one time when she hung out with the big shots when she was supposed to work on Twilight's present, which was a dress. Fluttershy's animal friends live in the garden outside of the room the Gala was in.

Fluttershy's laying on the bed watching Rarity work. Fluttershy still remembered when she asked for a French Aut Couture for the Gala, while Rarity had a bunch of other things to do as well, and Fluttershy still felt bad whenever she thought of that time. Lucky was woken up at 7 for breakfast and now it's 8. Now the foals have all started their training. When Rainbow got a break at noon, she knew it was time for the campers to have their lunch as well. She thought now was the best time to tell Lucky that there will be a pretty bad storm on Saturday night.

So Rainbow went to Lucky's camp first before heading to Granny Smith's farm. When she got to the dining hall she found Lucky easily only because she was the only alicorn there. "Hey Lucky." The foals all looked over at Rainbow in awe, their hero Rainbow Dash was actually there for real. "Hi Rainbow-mama, what are you doing here?" The other foals who didn't know Rainbow was Lucky's mama were surprised to hear Lucky say that. "I thought I would come and let you know that I checked the schedule for this week's weather and it said Saturday we're supposed to have a bad thunderstorm during the night." Lucky didn't look too happy.

Rainbow chuckled at the look on Lucky's face. "That's why I came to tell you. I know you don't like thunderstorms so I thought I'd let you know beforehand so it doesn't come as a surprise to you." Lucky smiled at her mama. "Thanks. I'm glad you did." Rainbow smiled back then said, "Well I gotta go tell Applejack as well so she can protect her crops." Lucky's smile got a bit bigger. "Tell her I said hi please?" Rainbow nodded and ruffled Lucky's mane a bit. "You got it kiddo. Well, I'm off. Have fun in camp ok?"

"I will." Rainbow nuzzled her then went off to Granny Smith's farm to tell Applejack of the storm. The other foals went up to Lucky, now it's all one big commotion. Then they heard a whistle being blown. The foals all fell silent. "Now I'm sure Lucky doesn't want to be bugged all because your hero Rainbow Dash is her mama. Although... Lucky how is she your mother? I've never seen you with her before.", said one of the leaders. "I was adopted by her." Well, not a total lie. She was adopted by her, and also Applejack, but she's leaving that out. "Really now? That's really nice of her and unexpected too."

"Well, I was orphaned at 5, and she grew attached to me and started feeling like a mama to me and then she took action upon it when she felt she was ready to and adopted me." Another leader asked how she was orphaned. Lucky told her story and the others all felt bad, well, the ones who heard the story yesterday didn't feel as bad as they did yesterday, but they still were sympathetic. "That's gotta stink. So, who's Applejack?", one of the fillies asked. Lucky had told all the way up until Applejack found her. "You all have seen the apple cider with a single big red apple as its symbol in the grocery store right?", Lucky asked.

Everypony nodded. "Well, Applejack and her family are the ones who make it." Then they all understood. Speaking of Applejack, Rainbow had finally arrived at the farm and found her watering the trees. "Hey Applejack. I came to tell you the weather." Applejack looked up. "Hey Rainbow. So, what's it gonna be like? I can already see it will be partly cloudy today, but what about the rest of the week?" Rainbow flew closer to the ground. "Tomorrow's windy, Friday is overcast then Saturday night will be stormy, very stormy so you might want to protect your crops. Sunday will be clearing up towards noon." Applejack nodded, then said, "Poor Lucky. Did ya tell her about the storm?" "Yup, I told her before coming here." "Good. Alright, thanks fer tellin' me and you probably should get back ta work, k Dash? I'll see ya later fer dinner."

"You got it. See ya later.", Rainbow said then flew off. Applejack just watched her until she couldn't see Rainbow anymore. Granny Smith came over to Applejack. "I know that look. I used to have the same look when your grandfather and I were together." Applejack looked at Granny and smiled, "Yeah, I bet. Granny, ya sure you're fine with me bein' with another mare?" Granny gave her a stern look, "Now if I had a problem with it I woulda said somethin' by now. It's been three years since y'all been together. Don't worry Applejack. Long as you're happy that's what counts."

Applejack gave a single nod, happy that Granny Smith doesn't mind her being with Rainbow. "Thanks Granny. I'm glad ta hear that. Ya know, Rainbow and I are thinkin' now that it's been three years, and we've had Lucky fer three years, we've got closer as a family and everything 'specially Rainbow and I have gotten closer as a couple, we might be thinkin' more of makin' us official. Though we might wait a few more years... I dunno if this is truly the right time." Granny just said, "You'll know when the time is right, I did and yer grandfather too. We both felt the time was right, we made a good choice. You know how you'll know when the time's right?"

Applejack shook her head. "You'll feel it, in here." Granny put a hoof over Applejack's heart. Applejack smiled, "That's real cool. Well, I'll make sure my heart tells me when it's the right time. I'll even tell Rainbow when I see her at home." Granny smiled, "Good. Well, I should let you get back ta work." Applejack nuzzled Granny before she went back in the house then got back to work. With Twilight it wasn't really terribly busy today. When it became 1:00, she got quite the surprise. Her parents, brother, and sister-in-law arrived in her library. Her brother said, "Got any good books librarian?" Twilight looked up, she knew that voice. "Shining Armor! Cadance, mom, dad, what are you all doing here?"

They all smiled and her mom said, "I thought you might like some visitors. Especially ones who you haven't seen in the longest time." Twilight went out from behind her desk and hugged them all. "This is such a nice surprise. Oh my gosh, mom, dad, wait until you meet our Princess of Ponyville. You'd love her. She's only 8 and is running a whole town by herself. She's in flight camp now though... darn it I just remembered that. Shoot, I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to visit another time to meet her. Cadance, Big Brother, you've already met her when she was 5. Actually, mom and dad, you've seen her, you actually haven't met her. So, how's life being a King bro?"

"Oh it's great. Especially with Cadance with me, you know Twi, we're expecting very soon." Twilight looked at them excitedly. "Oh my goodness! When? This is awesome news." Cadance answered, "In about two months." Twilight bounced up and down, then Spike came in from doing up the dishes from lunch. "Hey, I heard you say you're going to have a baby? That's awesome, congrats." Shining Armor smiled, "Hey, there's Spike. How's it goin' little bro?" Spike high hooved his older brother. "It's going good."

"So, has Lucky grown any at all yet?", Twilight's dad asked. "A little bit. She's as tall as the crusaders, who also have grown a little." Speaking of, here comes one in the library now, Sweetie Belle. "Hi Sweetie. Here to check out a book or just browsing?" Sweetie waved at Twilight, "Hi Twilight. Nah, I just want to browse, oh hi guys." Cadance smiled at Sweetie, "Hi kiddo. Did you hear the news yet? It probably was all over the papers, me being a public figure and something like this usually gets in the news pretty quick." Sweetie grinned, "Yes, I heard. Congrats." Twilight then had a 'not fair' face. "Oh come on. Why haven't I heard about it?"

Spike said, "Well, you don't really read newspapers or sell them, so... and you're always here in the library, except for when Princess Lucky went to flight camp, but you haven't really heard anypony talking about the news. Yes I know this is the first time I heard too, but still, think about it for a minute." Twilight lowered her head in defeat. She knew Spike was right. She really should make a day off for herself or something instead of staying in this library and doing her job 24/7, well, not literally. She hasn't really had a day off in almost a year. Lucky was in a play that her school had and Twilight wanted to go and see it. It was on a Saturday and it was at 2 o'clock, during library hours.

Lucky did well and got good praise afterward. Twilight then looked at her mom. "How long are you guys staying here?" Her mom said, "A month, then we have to head back. Will Lucky be home before we leave?" Twilight shrugged. "She might be." "I hope so, I would really love to meet that little filly." Cadance then asked, "Has she gotten over her shyness yet?" Twilight smiled, "Yeah, she's finally good around a lot of ponies, and she's not claustrophobic like she was, well, not as, she's good with crowds, but other enclosed spaces, not so much." Cadance smiled, happy to hear that.

"Well, should we go walk around town? You can afford to let at least Spike come with us if not you yourself right?", Twilight's dad asked. "Actually, maybe I should make a day for myself. I haven't had a day off in a while. I think I can take a day off today." Her family was happy to hear that. Twilight got everything around to close up. Then she looked at Sweetie. "Aw, I'm sorry Sweetie. It's just I hadn't seen my family in a long while and they're in town and able to visit. I hope you understand." Sweetie smiled and said, "Of course I understand Twilight. It's ok." So Twilight and Spike took their family out on the town.

When they walked by the school Twilight said, "This is where Lucky goes to school. She loves it and loves studying. She gets excellent grades. Cheerilee has praised her for her grades and effort she puts into her work, and also the good work she does. She's much like me in that aspect. Now, she used to be like Fluttershy when we first met her but she's come a long way from that. She's like Pinkie Pie when she's happy and hyper, well, I should say she's like Pinkie in the way that she bounces when she's happy, hyper, and excited. She's like Rainbow because she hates girly things.

"It was funny when we first heard her say she hated girly things. We all were at the spa, she was 5 at the time, and Princess Celestia had visited for the day and met Lucky for the first time. We all helped Applejack buck the apple trees and we all went for a hooficure afterward. Rainbow and Lucky hung back. One of us asked Lucky if she'd like to join and she said, 'No way. I hate that kind of girly stuff.' We all laughed, Rainbow, this is before she adopted Lucky, Rainbow said, 'That's my girl!' then we all asked her to repeat herself, but she said something different. We knew what she said, we wanted to see if she'd actually repeat it. It didn't work though."

The others all laughed, "That's too funny. Seems like Lucky gets along very well with her mother then huh?", Twilight's mother asked. Twilight grinned and nodded. "Rainbow teaches Lucky a lot of things. She's a very good mother. Of course, she has help. Applejack helps her with Lucky. Applejack having a little sister is very good with Lucky. Lucky absolutely loves Applejack as well. Applejack plays with her and goofs around sometimes and even plays rough with Lucky, Lucky likes playing rough." Shining Armor then said, "Much like you and I when we were younger, although I was a big brother to you instead of parent. Still, it counts." Twilight nodded, then brought them to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hey Pinkie, come meet my parents. They along with Shining Armor and Cadance are here. Shining Armor and Cadance has awe... well, you may have heard already. If you have, why didn't you tell me?" Pinkie came walking in. "Aw, sorry Twi, but I thought you might like the surprise. So, did you?" Twilight smiled, she didn't think of that. Maybe that's mostly why she didn't hear, not only because she hardly gets out, well, some ponies do come to the library, but they follow the rules of being quiet in the library.

That's one reason why, another reason is the other ponies know she's Shining Armor and Cadance's sister, so maybe they thought the same as Pinkie. The third reason being is she really doesn't read or even sell or have newspapers in her library. "Yes, actually I liked the surprise. Thanks Pinkie." Pinkie beamed, "Good! We can celebrate now! Cadance actually contacted me and planned it out with me about having a baby shower. So this isn't just random partying. It was planned." Twilight then said, "So that's why you wanted to talk in private. You two were planning. I was wondering why you suddenly pushed me out of the room and closed the door."

Pinkie giggled and said, "Yup! I explained to Cadance I wanted it be kept a secret from you until she came here and either she or Shining Armor told you." "That's good thinking Pinkie. I was surprised and I just loved hearing the news from them. Actually it's the best way to go." Pinkie looked back at Twilight, she was getting out the cake, and grinned. "I know, that's why I did it. I know you Twilight. I have for three years now." Twilight smiled gently, "I know. Need any help setting up Pinkie, or rather, want any help?" Pinkie nodded and told Twilight what she could do to help. Twilight followed Pinkie's instructions.

They all had gone to the park to set up. By the time they got done, ponies started coming in the park. "Mom, do you guys have anywhere to stay? If not you're welcome at my place." Her father said, "Well, we were going to stay at the Cakes' place, they said they had one guest bedroom then Pinkie's old bedroom which now is a guest room as well. You can't have enough beds." Twilight sighed, better tell them now before they find out the hard way. "Actually, I do. I already had another double bed other than mine, then when Pinkie moved in with me, she brought hers with her. She thought she had to sleep in her own bed.

"I told her she didn't have to, that my bed fits two. She wanted to make absolute sure that she could sleep in my bed with me. I told her that was fine, why bring another bed making less room than there already is, because my room is tiny, when she could sleep in my bed with me and there still be enough room to move around. You see, the Cakes may not have told you where she moved, so I am. With me because... well... oh how do I tell you? Well, it's like this, Pinkie and I are..." Pinkie rolled her eyes, "What she's trying to tell you is Twilight and I are marefriends, there. Not hard to say Twilight. You just have to blurt it out."

Twilight gave Pinkie a small look, "They're my family and I'm not sure how they'd take it ok? Please understand that. What would you have done if you tried telling your family? You come from an amish family Pinkie. They won't just readily accept I know that for a fact. I've read about the amish ponies. They're high in the faith of mare and stallion relationships. Our kind of relationship is not acceptable in their eyes." Pinkie actually thought about that. Twilight was right. Her family would never understand and they'd never accept it.

"You're right Twilight. I'm sorry. I should have thought of that." Twilight just smiled a small smile and nuzzled Pinkie. "It's ok Pinkie. You just have to think sometimes. Put yourself in my horseshoes and think like I do. Then you can truly understand where I'm coming from with that." Pinkie nodded, then Twilight's parents and siblings looked at Twilight, Twilight looked at them. "I'm sorry. I can't help who I love and I can't help the feelings involved." Twilight's mother just smiled. "I understand dear. Love is what it is. Welcome to the family Pinkie." Twilight's father also was happy for them. He agreed with Twilight's mother, love is what it is and no pony can say any different, no matter what kind of love.

"I too welcome you to the family Pinkie. I know you'll be very welcomed by our other family... well, maybe some. I don't think others may have heard of this kind of relationship before and they may not readily accept it. Give them time though, they'll come around." Pinkie smiled, "Thanks guys." Shining Armor just couldn't believe his ears. He never thought Twilight would be interested in anypony, let alone another mare. Cadance just smiled at the two. She as well was happy. As long as the filly she used to foalsit was happy. She loved Twilight as her own sister even before she became Twilight's sister-in-law.

"I'm sorry Twilie, I just need time to think. The way you used to be when we were young and before you moved to Ponyville kinda had an influence on what I think of this news. I never would have thought you'd be with anypony, let alone another mare." Twilight understood. "I understand big bro. I'll leave you alone with your thoughts. Pinkie and I will be over with the others." Armor just nodded. Twilight and Pinkie went over to Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Rainbow's still doing the weather with her team.

Applejack smiled gently as Twilight and Pinkie went over to her and the other two. "I see yer parents and sister took it well, but not yer brother as much." "I'm glad at least my parents took it well. I probably would have been worried about what they thought the most." The other three understood Twilight's concerns. Rarity had told her parents. Her dad thought nothing of it but her mother was shocked, but she got over it. (well... we don't know if Fluttershy and Rainbow have parents so... i'm going with the show and not mention them... unless the third season finally introduces them to us, then I will edit this chapter but for now, no parents for those two)

A/N: oh idk now XD maybe I'll just skip to when Lucky's done with flight camp, then she can show off her moves and meet Twilight's and _maybe_ Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's parents.


	26. Lucky the Showoff

Chapter 26: Lucky the Showoff

It was August first when Lucky graduated from flight camp. She was the 5th best at flying. Lucky considered herself to be the best only because she tied with her cousin the first day of camp, she thought she should have been first. Twilight and all the others were there for her graduation. Twilight had cast the cloud walking spell again on the non pegasi. Lucky was in the middle of the roll call for getting their flight camp diplomas. Lucky trotted proudly to her parents with her diploma in her mouth. She dropped it on Rainbow's lap. "I did it mama! I graduated flight school!" Rainbow grinned, "That's my girl. Did you get first in class like me?" At that question, Lucky's proud look went away.

"Uh-oh. That's not a happy face. What did you get?" Lucky said extremely quietly, "5th." They all looked at each other questioningly. "What was that sugarcube?", Applejack asked. Lucky turned her head away from them. "5th.", she said just a tad bit louder, but still not enough to be heard. Twilight then said, "Just tell us Lucky. We're not going to be disappointed." Lucky sighed and looked at them, a little ticked. "I got 5th in the class ok?! I should have been first, I tied with my 16 year old cousin the first day of flight camp, that should have counted for something!" They all looked at each other, then back at Lucky, who had tears in her eyes.

She was mad, mad at herself for not trying hard enough to be the first, mad at the 4 who were the first four before her, which were Comet at 4th, Cherry Blossom at 3rd, Thunder Storms at 2nd and Flash at 1st. She should have done what she did during her race, pushed herself to be first. "Oh Lucky. Don't be discouraged dear. You did your best, and that's what counts.", Rarity said. Lucky just shook her head. "No, I didn't. I didn't do my best. I should have done my most excellentest. I tried, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't beat the four in front of me. I came in 5th, that's probably worse than Aunt Fluttershy did even."

Fluttershy just said, "Actually, that's better than I did. Actually, I didn't even finish flight camp. During Rainbow's race against the two boys who called me 'Klutzershy', they flew by me so fast they literally knocked me off my cloud and I fell to the ground. After I saw all the wonders of the ground and what it had to offer, all the butterflies, the squirrels, the bunnies, I didn't want to leave. I stayed there and so I never finished flight camp. Though if I did, I probably would have been last in my class. That's only because I was a weak flier back then, and I still am not that strong of a flier now, although I've gotten better."

"Oh great. Least I did better than Aunt Fluttershy.", Lucky said sarcastically. The older mares gave her a look, "Lucky! That's not nice. Just be happy you _didn't _come in last. You got 5th, that's better than the rest of your class.", Pinkie said. Twilight nodded, "Now tell Fluttershy you're sorry. That wasn't really nice." Lucky had a pouty face, but apologized. Fluttershy just smiled and waved it off. At Lucky's insistence, they left the graduation early. "How about we go to Sugar Cube Corner? Maybe something sweet will cheer you up.", Pinkie said. Lucky just shrugged. She didn't care. So that's where they went. Lucky flew down with Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Well, at least you can fly like the rest of us now, right?", Rainbow said. Lucky just kept silent, still peeved a little. Rainbow just looked sad for her little filly. She looked over to the balloon, where Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Twilight were. She was actually looking at Applejack. Applejack knew what Rainbow was thinking, she just shrugged, as if to say, 'Hey, what can ya do?'. They got down to Sugar Cube Corner and went inside, where Twilight's family was. This day was their last day. "Mom, dad, I would like you to meet the Princess of Ponyville. Princess Lucky." They all turned around, smiled at Lucky, then bowed, Cadance and Armor knew to bow whenever they see the Princess, even if they already met her.

"Hello Princess, how do you do?", Twilight's mother said. Lucky bowed back to them. "Not really too happy right now.", Lucky replied. They all stood back up. "How come?", Twilight's father asked. Lucky just pouted, sat down, and crossed her forelegs. "She's upset because she didn't get first in flight camp.", Applejack said. "Ooooohhhh. Well, getting first isn't always everything. I didn't get first in my class either. I was in a school for magic, and I only got 3rd.", Shining Armor said. Lucky groaned. "Well I got 5th in my flight camp." Cadance said, "Well that's not too bad. Definitely better than me when I first started out. When I was in fight camp, I only got 6th."

Lucky raised an eyebrow, she knows Cadance is telling the truth, she can feel it. She's just surprised Cadance was one rank down from her. "Wow, well you wouldn't know it now." Cadance nodded, "That's because I practiced a bunch more and I got better." Lucky thought. Well, yeah. Makes sense because she just remembered what her parents always told her; practice makes perfect. Lucky grinned, she'll just have to practice. Well, she can already do many awesome things now. "I'm going out to practice, actually, I'll show y'all what I can do. C'mon!" Everypony grinned as well and followed her outside.

Lucky took off into the skies, then she did a series of complicated tricks that only Rainbow that she knew of could do. She always practiced these moves and she almost got them down too. She just needed more practice, and she though for sure she'd get first, but Flash got first and she ended up with 5th. She did a slalom course then she did a bunch of flips and loop-de-loops and all that jazz. Everypony was amazed. When she touched down, she was all, "See? The looks on your faces, that should have said it all, but I got 5th. Not fair right?" They weren't sure only because they didn't see the other four's moves.

"I dunno Lucky, we'll have to see the other four foal's moves, then we could judge.", Pinkie said. Lucky then got an idea. "How about a race much like Fire Dancer and I did? I know you guys watched me, I could hear Rainbow-mama." Rainbow grinned, she actually did hear her. "Dunno what she said, but I just heard a small voice. The wind whistling in my ears didn't really help at all." The others all giggled/chuckled. "Well, I guess that's a good idea. We'll have to see if the other foals will agree to it.", said Twilight's father.

"Oh trust me, they'll agree. Especially Flash and Thunder Storms. A filly named Wishful Comet and another filly named Cherry Blossom were also in the top 5 of the class with me." "Cherry Blossom? Ain't that Ms Jubilee's daughter?", Applejack asked. "I think... does Ms Jubilee have a cherry orchard?", Lucky asked. Applejack nodded. "Then yes, I believe that might be her daughter." "Well I'll be. I worked for Blossom's mother some time ago, and now my filly went to camp with my boss' daughter. Was she nice?" Lucky smiled, "Yeah, Blossom's really nice. She told me all about her mom's orchard and everything. Just not the fact you worked under Ms Jubilee. She probably didn't know."

"Well yeah. She was at a friend's house the time I stayed there. It was only a weekend that I worked there until these guys came and got me. I worked Friday, Saturday, Sunday and left Monday mornin'. Blossom was ta come back Monday afternoon. I left before I got ta meet her." Lucky looked at Applejack a little scrutinizingly. "Why did you work for a cherry orchard?" Applejack shook her head, "I ain't talkin' 'bout it. Just leave it be." Lucky took a bit before letting the subject go. "Whatever, well, I'll go get the other four foals who came before me.", she took off to the flight camp.

There were a few more foals to be given their diplomas, so she waited, a little impatiently. When everypony got their diplomas, Lucky went up to the four foals who came before her. "Hey guys, wanna do what me and my cousin did the first day of flight camp? I want my family to judge who does best and if I should have gotten better than I did." The four of them looked at each other. Then Rainbow and the others came back to the camp, this time Twilight's family were with them. They got off the balloon and went to Lucky. "Sure, I'll challenge you Princess.", Flash said. Thunder and the other two agreed as well. So Lucky's family and the other foals' families went to the stands, the other ponies just went home.

Lucky and the top four foals of the camp went to the start line. Rainbow went to the cloud with the flag. Rainbow raised the flag, the foals all bent down to start, then Rainbow waved the flag. They took off. Lucky was in second, Flash living up to his name and being extremely fast so it's like he flashes by. Lucky looks disappointed, but then again, she expected that and knows Flash is extremely fast. Thunder isn't too far behind, then there's Comet almost in second, but is just behind Thunder. Blossom is keeping up but is in last. They all then do a series of tricks, the top four foals, of course, did way awesome tricks, compared to Lucky's.

Lucky's family looked at each other concerned for Lucky and her reaction when they tell her they agree with the camp leaders, Flash being first, then Thunder, then Comet, then Blossom, then her. They watch the foals again, Lucky actually doing an awesome move that Rainbow hasn't even taught her yet. "Wow. That was really cool.", Shining Armor said. The others nodded. Then Lucky took on a thoughtful look. Maybe she could create her own signature move. Rainbow has the Sonic Rainboom. She could create her own move. She flew faster, going past Flash, who looked surprised, then he tried to go faster, but he couldn't. He got discouraged, but he still stayed in second.

Lucky looked behind her and grinned, then looked forward. Then she loop-de-looped and then strutted in the air proudly, and then did a complicated flip and spin trick, which was where she flipped then spun right afterwards. Everypony's jaws dropped. They were impressed. When they were finished, Lucky was in first, then Flash, Comet was In third by just a nose, then Thunder and Blossom last. "Did you use that trick when they tested you?", Rainbow asked. "No, I just thought that move up." Pinkie then said, "Well I'm sure that you would definitely have come in first if you did do that move." Lucky grinned. Comet went up to Lucky, not to congratulate her, but to tell her that, "You may be the Princess of Ponyville Lucky, but that won't stop me from saying that you're such a showoff. You may have just done that move, but it's still showing off if you wanted first in the class. If you wanted first, you would have done that move in the first place, not only just now in front of your family."

Then she stalked off with the others. Lucky watched them leave. "What's her issue? I wasn't showing off... was I?" Everypony looked at each other. Was she? They didn't think so... then again, if it was true she wanted to do complicated tricks in front of her family, it would be considered showing off. "Lucky, were you only doing complicated tricks only for us? If you were, then that filly is right. That is showing off.", Rarity said. Lucky thought for a second. "Maybe...", she said quietly. "What was that hon?", Applejack asked. Lucky looked away from them, not saying anything now. "I'll take that as a 'yes'.", Twilight said. Fluttershy takes over now and lectures Lucky.

"Lucky, if you only wanted to show off for us in a race/tricks thing, well... you shouldn't have done that. You saw that filly's reaction to it. If you continue to do that, you'll either lose friends or you won't make any. Showing off isn't the nicest thing to do. It's telling ponies that you think you're better than them, which you're not. Not everypony is perfect. You need to understand that. In the future, please don't do this again, you might not make any friends if you do and that wouldn't be too nice. Having friends is a good thing." Lucky just sighed. "Would you like to write to the Princess about your new lesson in friendship?", Twilight asked.

Lucky shook her head, "Not yet Twilight... I just wanna go home." The others nodded and they left for Ponyville. When they landed, Twilight's family told her they had to leave, and that they had fun visiting and loved meeting the town Princess. Twilight bid them good bye, as well as everypony else and then they left. Applejack, Lucky, and Rainbow left for their home, and the other four as well to their own homes. "Lucky, ya gonna talk or somethin'? Rainbow and I are worried squirt. Since Fluttershy gave ya the lecture, ya been quiet." Lucky just stayed silent, thinking. Applejack looked at Rainbow who looked back at her.

"Family meetin'?" Rainbow nodded, "Yup, family meeting." They got home and went to their apartment. Ever since they got the apartment, they accepted the support they would have gotten when they first adopted her as their own. "Lucky, we want a family meeting. You have to be in it too. You know the rules.", Rainbow said. Lucky froze at the doorway to her room. She sighed, then went over to her mamas. "Lucky, Rainbow and I are worried fer ya. Tell us what's goin on. We wanna help ya." Lucky looked at the both of them.

"I just can't believe I was so foalish, I showed off in front of my family and friends so foalishly, now I lost four friends I made in flight camp, when we had so much fun and I had to be so upset that I got 5th and didn't even think of how it would affect my four friends and then I just had to go and challenge them, but they didn't have to accept, though maybe I would have pressed on with the matter, so they had to accept and then I just had to show off and make them mad at me and not want to be my friends anymore... what's wrong with me?"

Applejack and Rainbow were very surprised all that came out of her in just one breath. Rainbow went to Lucky and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Anypony could have made that mistake. Hay I would have if I didn't perform the Sonic Rainboom in that race." Lucky nodded, knowing her Rainbow-mama would. She wished she hadn't acted so foalishly. "Well Lucky, ya learned yer lesson now, and hopefully in the future you'll remember this experience and not do it again. Wanna write that letter ta the Princess?" Lucky looked at Applejack. "Yeah, I think I can write it now." She went to her room and got a piece of paper and a quill and ink pot and brought them to the table in the kitchen.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

This is Princess Lucky. I learned something about friendship today. I learned that you can't be a show off because you'll lose friends. It's ok to be proud of your abilities, but not so proud you end up showing off and then you won't have any friends. See, I ended up 5th in my class at flight camp, my abilities were very good compared to the others who were behind me. I was upset I got 5th, so I challenged the four who were in front of me. I shouldn't have done that. It ended up in me showing off and them getting mad at me. I should have been proud of what I could do already and not done that. Well, I guess I'll end it there.

Princess Lucky Fire."

Applejack chuckled. "Short but sweet and to the point huh Lucky?" Lucky shrugged, "I guess.", she said, then rolled up her letter. "Hey wait a minute. Isn't this similar to a lesson learned by Twilight when Trixie came to town?", Rainbow asked. Applejack blinked a couple times. "Ah think you're right. It does sound awfully familiar." Lucky grinned, "So Aunt Twilight learned the same thing huh? Just in a different form of showing off?" Applejack nodded, "Trixie boasted about her magical abilities, and Twilight was determined not ta show her up, but when an Ursa Minor rampaged through town, Twilight had no choice but ta show her powers ta make it go back home. Twilight learned the opposite from you."

"Wow. Well, I guess I should give this to Spike so he can send it to the Princess." Applejack nodded. Lucky went off to Spike's, Twilight's, and Pinkie's home in the tree. Along the way she saw Sweetie Belle. She smiled, "Hi Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie looked over and smiled. "Hi Lucky.", she trotted to Lucky. "Just get back from flight camp?" Lucky just nodded. "How'd it go?" Lucky looked down, "I got 5th in my class." Sweetie looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry Lucky." Lucky just shrugged. "It's fine I guess. I'm just on my way to Twilight's to send a letter to the Princess."

"Oh? What's it about?" "I'd rather not say Sweetie." Sweetie nodded and let the subject go. "So, make any friends?" Lucky looked at Sweetie sorrowfully. "Oh... that bad?" Lucky just looked in front of them, they now approach the door to the tree house. Lucky knocked on it. About 15 seconds later, Pinkie opened the door. "Hi Lucky, Sweetie Belle! Come in.", Pinkie said and stood back to let the fillies in. Lucky walked in, her friend behind her. Pinkie shut the door, "Twilight! Lucky's here with what I think is the letter for the Princess on friendship she was going to send." A minute passed and Twilight came from the kitchen, she was doing dishes.

"Hey, that's good to hear. Spike's out right now, but he'll be back any minute." Lucky nodded, and sat down, Sweetie sitting next to her. "So, a lesson in friendship?", Sweetie asked. Lucky nodded. Twilight then said, "Lucky told you she got 5th in her class right?" Sweetie nodded, "Yeah, she told me that... wait a minute. Did you do something to make the other fillies mad at you?" Lucky looked away. "She did something to make the four foals who came before her mad at her. She showed off." Sweetie made an 'ouch' face. "Lucky, that's not good you know. You can lose friends that way."

"I already know that now. It's on this paper I wanna send to the Princess." Sweetie smiled, "Good, hopefully you won't do that again." Lucky shrugged. "You better not young filly. You'll be one lonely little filly if you have no friends for showing off.", Twilight said. Lucky just nodded, then Spike came in. "Hi Princess Lucky, Sweetie." Lucky looked at him, "Hi Spike. Do you mind sending a letter to the Princess for me?" Spike grinned, "I don't mind. It's not a problem at all.", he then took the letter and sent it. "Thanks." Spike smiled in response. They talked for a bit then a letter came back courtesy of Spike. Lucky took it with her magic and unrolled it and read it.

"Dear Princess Lucky,

That almost sounds similar to one of Twilight's past lessons learned, just the opposite. Well, I'm glad that you have learned from your actions and am also glad you're still doing well. Congratulations on graduating the Flight Camp and getting a very good rank in it as well. Remember, you have a meeting with the other Princesses of Equestria here in Canterlot next week. You are preparing for that, right? Well, I'll be seeing you next week.

Princess Celestia."

Lucky facehoofed. "The meeting! I have to prepare!" Lucky then raced off for Town Hall to prepare for the meeting. She's almost finished with preparing, but there's one more thing she has to get done. Her speech as being the Princess of Ponyville. This meeting comes every 20 years, so it's been 20 years since the last one. The mayor watched her Princess race by her office and go to her own office. She goes to Lucky's office. "What's the matter Princess?", the Mayor/Princess' advisor asked.

"I have to finish preparing for the Princess meeting in Canterlot.", Lucky replied. "Oh, that's next week isn't it?" Lucky nodded, "If I didn't learn a lesson in friendship and not write to the Princess, then I never would have remembered or made it there. I have to go to the castle tomorrow after school with my mamas." Mare raised her eyebrows, "You are very lucky Lucky. You definitely live up to your name." Lucky just grinned in response and continued what she was doing. "Well, I'll let you finish what you're doing. Call me if you need help with anything, ok?" Lucky nodded, then she looked over to her 'IN' pile and groaned, there's quite a lot to do today/tonight.

"Mayor, could you call my mamas and let them know I'll be home very late tonight? I really want to catch up on my paperwork. I hope these countries understand I'm still just a filly and I had other filly things to do." The mayor smiled. "I will, and I do hope those countries understand as well." The mayor/Princess advisor left to do as asked. "Ugh, now to finish this and start on the paperwork."


	27. The Princess Meeting and Lucky's Speech

Chapter 27: The Princess Meeting and Lucky's Speech

Lucky was able to finish her speech and then she started on the paperwork. It took her a good 6 hours to finish it all. A month's worth to catch up on is quite a lot for a bitty filly like her. She felt good and was relieved she was able to finish it. She looked at the time. It was midnight. She was stunned, but she raced home. Applejack and Rainbow were waiting in the living room, looking back and forth between the window and the tv. The last time they looked at the window was when they saw a tiny foal racing towards their home. They got to the door and opened it when the foal, who was Lucky, ran inside and tackled/hugged them.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe how long it took!", Lucky said, hugging them tightly. Applejack chuckled. "Well, it's alright Lucky, ya had yer work ta catch up on. Also, thanks fer havin' the mayor call us ta tell us and let us know ya might be a while. Took a load off our shoulders and minds." Lucky nodded. "I didn't want you guys to worry. It's the worst having your parents worry about you. I should know. I made that mistake one time and I got scolded bad by my mama and papa." Rainbow nodded, "Well, glad you remember that lesson."

"Me too. I don't want to get scolded like that again. It was scary. In the end though mama ended up crying because she was happy I was safe, and papa just looked relieved I was back home without a scratch or anything. But I'm hungry though, what was for dinner mamas?" Applejack had answered. "Spaghetti, but Ah bet it's cold now, so Ah'll jus' warm up a plate fer ya." She grabbed a plate and put some spaghetti on it and a little sauce and put it in the microwave. Lucky sat down and bounced in her seat. "I can't believe I almost forgot about the Princess meeting. So glad I learned a lesson in friendship. Maybe I should find out where those foals live and apologize."

Applejack and Rainbow looked at Lucky in amazement and with proud looks. "That's a great idea Lucky. I'm proud of you for thinking of that on your own. You're learning very well.", Rainbow said. Lucky just nodded, then grinned as her spaghetti was set down in front of her. After she ate, she got ready for bed. The next morning Applejack woke Lucky up to get breakfast then leave on the train for Canterlot. Twilight and the others were there to bid Lucky good bye and good luck at the Princess meeting. They also said good bye to Rainbow and Applejack. As the train left Ponyville, Lucky, Applejack, and Rainbow waved to all of their friends, until they couldn't see them anymore.

"So Lucky, ready for the meeting? Got everything prepared?", Rainbow asked. Lucky nodded. "I finished my speech last night at the office. It's about how I became the Princess of Ponyville, and how I did things when I first started out and how I am doing things now 3 years later, and how I think of being the Princess." Rainbow and Applejack smiled, then when Lucky showed them her speech, they were impressed. "Wow, ya did a great job on this speech Lucky. Spelled things right 'n everythin'." Lucky grinned. They talked about what the meeting might be like and before they knew it, they arrived in Canterlot. When they got off the train, they were surprised to see both Princesses waiting for them on the platform.

The family of three bowed before them, as they bowed before Lucky. When they stood back up, Rainbow asked, "Why are you meeting us here? Shouldn't you be sleeping Princess Luna and shouldn't you be doing what a Princess normally does Princess Celestia?" They both giggled and Celestia answered, "Luna couldn't wait for you three to arrive, so when she finished her job of raising the moon, she went right to sleep, and so didn't I when I finished my paperwork early. Sure seems I have less to do now that little Lucky here took the position as Princess in Ponyville." The three of them smiled, then they flew to the castle, Applejack on Rainbow's back.

Lucky has gotten way much better at flying since both Princesses seen her last. They were impressed. Yes, Princess Celestia read a letter from Lucky saying she was at flight camp and learned a lesson of friendship after flight camp, but she hasn't seen her fly yet. Lucky was able to fly from the platform all the way to the castle with no problem this time. "I'm proud of you Lucky, you've gotten much better at flying after graduating from flight camp.", Princess Celestia said. "You went to flight camp? How come nopony tells me anything?", Princess Luna asked with a pout. The others giggled/chuckled. "Sorry Princess. Didn't know you would be interested in knowing that, it's only flight camp after all, nothing special.", Lucky said.

"Oh call me Luna, we're both Princesses, no need to say 'Princess' before my name when a fellow Princess talks to me." Lucky nodded. "Anyways, I would have definitely been interested Lucky. I would have loved to hear your progress throughout it." Lucky kind of grinned sheepishly. "Glad you didn't hear about after then. Let's just say I didn't make the best choice, but I have learned from it. I won't ever do it again." Luna tilts her head, "What could you have done to be so sorry for?" Rainbow told Luna everything. Luna was shocked, but then again, also not shocked. Lucky is still a filly and she will make foalish mistakes, hay, even her and Celestia ain't that perfect. They make mistakes too, they're just like anypony else.

"Well, glad to hear you've learned that lesson." Applejack then said, "And Lucky said she'd find out where the others live 'n apologize fer her actions. She said that all on her own. Rainbow and Ah're so proud o' her." Celestia and Luna did indeed look proud of Lucky too. "Great to hear Lucky. You're becoming so grown up, even though you're only 8.", Celestia said. Lucky grinned. They had arrived at the room the three would be staying in that week and next week until the meeting was over. So, fast forwarding to next week at the meeting...

~meeting~

Lucky, Celestia, Luna, Fire Dancer and Princesses from outside of Equestria were there and all were at Canterlot Castle in the meeting room. There was the press too, and news channels from all over the world. Being Princesses, well, of course there would be such publicity. Especially for Lucky, being the youngest ever running a whole town by herself, somewhat. So, the meeting starts. Applejack and Rainbow are outside the room, sitting down, they can hear too. Celestia calls the meeting to order. "Ok everypony. It's been 20 years since the last meeting, Fire Dancer, your mother used to come, but now that you're in Princess training, you have to come yourself. We are happy to have you here. Little Lucky Fire, the youngest ever Princess to run a town by herself. I commend you for taking on the huge responsibility, and I hear you are doing a great job too. Keep up the good work."

So, then they get down to business. It takes quite a few hours to talk about affairs from the other countries, and also Equestria. Then it's time for Lucky and Fire to give their speeches, Fire gives hers first, then after Lucky. Fire finally got done, then it was Lucky's turn. She did look extremely nervous, but Fire said, "Good luck cousin." and Princess Celestia said, "Do your best Lucky, and it's natural to be nervous. I know you'll do just fine though. I think it's safe to say we all have faith in you." Lucky grinned and nodded. She stood up on her chair so they could see her.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts of the world, I am Lucky Fire as you all may know. I run the small town of Ponyville. It's a very quaint little town, full of very nice ponies. But I ain't here to talk about Ponyville itself. My task is to talk about who, what, where why, when, and how everything happened when I became Princess and my progress so far. Ok, I already told you who I am and what I'm Princess of. Where is Ponyville some might ask? Ponyville is located in Equestria, one of the beautiful places in the world. The whole of Equestria is run by Princess Celestia and helping her run it in the night is Princess Luna, her younger sister. Why did I become Princess of Ponyville? Hehe, well, it's a long story, but long story short, I became Princess because I come from a royal bloodline.

"My grandmother is Queen of Baltimare, she is my maternal grandmother. Blue Rose, my mom, would have been Queen of Baltimare, but she chose the normal life, which in turn, led her to lose the golden color on her hooves and become normal. She met my papa in Fillydelphia, my father was not royalty, so yeah. Mom was actually a unicorn, a rare gene in our family causes a foal every 5 generations to be either a unicorn or a pegasus. So yeah, I was born into a royal family, and when I found out that information, I definitely wanted to become Princess, but I didn't know where. My friends and family helped me figure that one out. Ponyville! The perfect town. Although it already had a mayor, the mayor actually became my advisor.

"She is very happy about it. She says "I don't think of it as a demotion. I honestly think of it as a promotion. It's a job that helps the Princess, and Princesses are higher up than a mayor, so I feel it is an honor." I quote that from my advisor, I had asked her to tell me what her thoughts were, and I wrote it down. Of course, this was the second time she said it, but I needed her to say it again because I couldn't exactly remember all of what she said the first time. So there's the why. When did I become Princess? When I was only 5 years old, which was 3 years ago. How? Princess Celestia herself had made it possible, as you all may have seen on tv or heard on the radio or seen in newspapers. It was a coronation that was kind of major then. Now everything's died down 3 years later basically so, yeah.

"What I think of being the Princess, well, I love it. Though it's very hard work, I enjoy it. I like to give advice and give my opinions. My progress so far, well, when I first started out when I was 5, I only had a little bit of paperwork and all that that Princesses tend to get. The mayor, my advisor, also helped me. When I was 7, I started to become a little more independent in my work, and started to get a tiny more paperwork, but still not bad. Right now, I get a little more paperwork and am doing it mostly on my own, except when I need help understanding something. So there you have it. My speech."

Everypony clopped after Lucky finished, as they did for Fire. "Very well done Lucky!", they all said. Lucky grinned, "Aunt Twilight helped me. I could never think up those big words I used in my speech alone." They all smiled. "Well, I would say that this meeting has finally come to an end. The Princess meeting has adjourned.", Princess Celestia said. Now the newsponies and the paparazzi and all them started to pack up and leave. Applejack and Rainbow came in. "We heard your speech. It was awesome!", Rainbow said. "Thanks! I did it with feeling and everything." Applejack nodded, "Ah agree with Rainbow, ya did an awesome job on it. Ah'm mighty proud o' ya." Lucky grinned. "So, Princess Celestia, how did I do during the whole meeting? I did good right?"

Celestia smiled gently, "I think you did wonderful Princess Lucky. You got in on the action, spoke your 8 year old mind and I think you had a few good points. You definitely are a good fit as a Princess. But of course, it runs in your blood after all. I also think your mother was here with you in spirit and gave you the courage to speak up and gave you the wisdom in your words." Lucky nodded, "I think so too, because I know I could not think of all that by myself. If you're still here mom, thank you." They all then felt a chill in the air that lasted literally one second. They grinned. They knew it was Blue Rose. "I am exhausted!", Lucky said. She fluttered onto Princess Celestia's back. Princess Celestia smiled gently, then took her and Rainbow and Applejack to their room.

Princesss Luna followed. Lucky fell asleep on Celestia's back. Luna told them that, they all smiled gently, saying that it was a very eventful day after all. Luna smiled and agreed. This whole day would be exhausting for a small filly such as Lucky. They reached the room, then Princess Celestia took Lucky off her back with her magic and laid her on the bed. The older ponies quietly left for the library part of the castle. When they got there, they sat down on the couches by the fire place. "Ah say this day was both eventful 'n fulfillin'. Ah also bet Lucky is glad it's finally over." She chuckled. The other three nodded in agreement. So, for the rest of the time, they chatted, then when it became night time, they went to bed, Lucky still slept on through the night.

A/N: phew! Finally done with this . took me for like, ever :/ well, hoped you like it :D


	28. Apologizing

Chapter 28

Apologizing

Lucky, Applejack, and Rainbow finally arrived back at Ponyville, to a huge crowd. Most likely all of Ponyville, and even Cloudsdale, seeing as it was literally above Ponyville. Lucky smiled and waved. "Hi everypony, it's good to be back home." Ponies all chatted around her and Lucky had to answer a ton of questions. Lucky obliged to everypony and answered questions and all of that. Eventually the crowd died down and she was able to go home. She hung her head, "Boy, these ponies really flock to the famous ponies like bugs to lights." Applejack and Rainbow chuckled at the comparison. Even Lucky chuckled a bit at it.

They got inside and Lucky immediately went to see if she could find out where the 4 ponies she made mad at her lived. After hours of searching, she found them all... Cherry Blossom lived all the way in Dodge Junction! Lucky groaned at that. "Really? I don't want to travel all that way after I attended a Princess meeting..." Rainbow thought. "Maybe Twilight could take you there by teleportation... oh wait... I don't know if she could. Yeah, she's one of the best magic users, but that's still too far for a teleportation spell. Augh! Hmph. Well, I guess we'll have to wait a while yet..." Lucky sighed/growled. Applejack said, "Well, we can still go ta the ones who're closer." Lucky looked at Flash then Thunder, both in Cloudsdale, then she looked at Comet's address... "Canterlot?! Oh come on! We were there like, almost 2 weeks!" Lucky groaned in frustration. "If we knew that when we went there, we could have gone and I could have apologized while we were there..." Applejack and Rainbow put a hoof on Lucky's shoulder.

"Ah understand yer frustration. Rainbow, can ya fly far fer a while?" Rainbow grinned, "Us weather ponies fly to really far places to get the southern birds during Winter Wrap-Up. How could you ask that?" Applejack replied half sarcastically, half joking, "Oh how could ah ferget?" Then she says seriously, "Think ya can take her ta Dodge Junction? Maybe we can get somepony else ta take her ta Canterlot, and she herself can go ta Cloudsdale fer the other two." Rainbow saluted, "Yes ma'am!" Lucky and Applejack chuckled and Lucky left with Rainbow. Lucky flew with her actually.

Lucky flew a good ways, but she got tired about halfway to Dodge Junction. She got onto Rainbow's back, and even the great and awesome Rainbow Dash couldn't make it all the way, Dodge is in the middle of nowhere basically. Rainbow laid down and rested for a good hour or so, then both started out again. "Your flying is much better now than it was before you started flight camp." Lucky merely nodded, focusing on getting to her destination. Finally they got to Dodge Junction. Rainbow and Lucky touched down on the ground and Rainbow led Lucky to the cherry orchard. Lucky looked at it in awe. Cherry trees were really pretty.

"We're not here to sight see ya know. You need to apologize to Blossom." Lucky looked at Rainbow seriously, "I know..." They reached the house and Lucky knocked on the door. It opened a minute later to reveal what could only be Blossom's dad. "Hello there, what can I do for you two?" Rainbow answered, "Lucky wants to apologize to Blossom for being a showoff." Blossom's dad relayed that she had a visitor, Lucky Fire. Lucky heard Blossom say, "That showoff? Forget it dad, I'm not going to talk to her." Ouch. Lucky's ears drooped upon hearing that. "Actually Blossom, that's why I came here. I came to apologize for my behavior at the end of flight camp.

"I realize that I was foalish in showing off like that. My family talked to me and scolded me for it. Now I realize that I should never have done that. I lost 4 friends. I don't ever want to lose friends again. It hurt when I got over my arrogance and realized. I'm sorry Blossom... could you ever forgive me?" There was silence for a couple minutes, then Blossom came into view, peeking around the door. "Lucky, I am very happy you came all this way to tell me that. Did you come by train?" Lucky grinned sheepishly, "I flew here with mama. I haven't exercised my wings since flight camp, it was probably time to." Blossom looked amazed. "I can't believe you flew here, no breaks?" Lucky smiled, "Oh, I had a good long break. Mama had an hour break when we got a little closer."

Blossom grinned. "It _is _a far flight." Lucky nodded. "Mind if we come in and get some water? We're parched." Blossom let them in and they got some water. "Thank you so much Blossom.", Lucky said. "You're welcome." They talked a while, and when they ran out of things to say, Lucky said her and Rainbow should get going. She has three more ponies to apologize to. Blossom hugged Lucky and Lucky thanked her for the water and for forgiving her, then Lucky and Rainbow left. This time Lucky didn't get tired until a fourth of the way to Ponyville, and Rainbow collapsed on the couch at their home. Applejack said, "So, how'd it go?" Lucky grinned, "It went great, she forgave me." Applejack smiled happily. "That's great! Now ya gotta go ta Canterlot 'n talk ta Comet. That's after ya get somethin' ta eat 'n drink and rest a bit. Flitter agreed ta take ya ta Canterlot."

Lucky nodded. "You see her on the street or something?" Applejack nodded. "Alright, that sounds good." Lucky laid on the half couch and rested up for 4 hours. Then she got something to eat and got some water, then she left to find Flitter. Didn't take long. "Hi Flitter. Thanks for agreeing to take me to Canterlot." Flitter turned around and smiled, "Heya Princess, it's no problem. Ready to go?" Lucky nodded, then they took off. Lucky flew all the way to Canterlot, but walked to Comet's house, which was a mansion. Lucky's jaw dropped, as did Flitter's. "Dude, I never knew she lived in a mansion!", Lucky exclaimed. Then she steeled herself, then rang the doorbell. Comet answered.

"Oh, what do you want?", she asked, with a small dose of venom in her voice. Lucky and Flitter winced. "Jeez Princess, what did you do to piss her off?" Lucky's ears drooped again, "I was a showoff. I came to talk to you about that actually Comet. I wanted to apologize for it. I realized it was a foalish act, and I repent for it. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me Comet." Lucky actually bows to Comet, to show her sincerity. "... Lucky... you were bold to show up here. Also, very brave to admit to your wrongdoing and apologize for it. I do forgive you. Now come here kid.", she said, taking Lucky in a foreleg and messes up her mane playfully.

Lucky giggled, and managed to escape and fix her mane, grinning all the while. "Thanks for forgiving me Comet. So now, two ponies down, two to go. I still gotta apologize to Thunder and Flash." Comet nodded. "Ok Lucky. Hopefully we'll be seeing each other sometimes." Lucky nodded, still smiling. "I sure hope so too, but being a Princess is busy and hard work, so there aren't any guarantees or promises. I can only try." Comet nodded and said she understood. With that, Lucky and Flitter left. An hour and 30 minutes later, Lucky arrived home, Flitter landing next to her, and followed her inside. "I'm back!"

This time Rainbow and Applejack came out and Rainbow asked, "How'd it go?" Lucky smiled. "She forgave me too." Both ponies smiled, "Good!" Lucky took a deep breath. "I'll rest an hour, then go to Cloudsdale." Applejack and Rainbow nodded, Applejack said, "Sounds like a plan then." Flitter bid the three goodbye and left, after Applejack, Rainbow, and Lucky thanked her. Lucky laid on the big couch this time, and Rainbow sat on the half couch with Applejack. As Lucky said, an hour later, she left for Cloudsdale, on her own this time. First she went to Thunder's house. Thunder's mom answered. Two embarrassing minutes later, Thunder came blushing lightly and having an annoyed look to the door to an also blushing Lucky.

He chuckled. "Sorry about that... my mom can be embarrassing at times... so, what do you want?" Lucky told him all that she wanted to say, that she realized her foalishness and wants to patch things up. Thunder smiled, "I forgive you Lucky. I'm glad you came and apologized. You're actually pretty alright.", he said, lightly punching her arm in a friendly way. Lucky smiled. "Thanks for forgiving me. So now three down, one to go. Gotta see Flash and apologize to him." Thunder nodded and the two bid each other good bye. Lucky made her way to Flash's house and his mom answered too, Lucky hoped she wouldn't be like Thunder's mom. Thankfully she wasn't. Flash came to the door. "What?" Lucky looked down, then looked back up and explained everything and apologized.

Flash nodded. "Ok, I guess I forgive you Lucky. You had the guts enough to show up and apologize. You're not too bad of a pony I guess. Especially for a filly." Lucky took no offense about the filly bit. He was just being a colt. She smiled instead and thanked him for forgiving her, then left for home. Instead of going home though, she ran into another pony. This pony was a pure white alicorn with a midnight blue mane with a bright blue streak going through it and she had blue eyes and a constellation for a cutie mark.

A/N: cliffhanger! :P lol. New ponies to come, I will explain this pony next chapter :)


	29. New Friends

Ch 29

New Friends

"I'm so sorry!", both ponies said together. Silence. "Um... I'm Princess Lucky Fire of Ponyville, you probably have heard of me." The older alicorn smiled. "Of course I have, I am Queen Stella. I live in Mareami (A/N: ponyfied version of Miami). I am coming here to visit my two younger sisters, Celestia and Luna. My daughter, Cadence is the Queen of the Crystal Kingdom with her husband, King Shining Armor. My son Prince Blue Blood lives in the Canterlot Castle as well as my sisters." Lucky looked at her in awe. "This is awesome, I got to meet Queen Stella." Stella smiled, "Just call me Stella, we're both royalty aren't we? So just call me by my name." Lucky smiled and nodded.

"So Stella, making a pit stop here in my quaint little town of Ponyville?" Stella looked at Lucky in amazement. "'Quaint'? You know such big words for such a small filly, how old are you?" Lucky grinned, "8." Stella shook her head, "Jeez, foals these days. Well, mind showing me around? I've never been to Ponyville before, I'm interested." Lucky beamed, "Well of course Stella! Follow me." Lucky took Stella to Sugar Cube Corner first. "This is our local bakery/cafe. Sugar Cube Corner. Aunt Pinkie works here with the Cakes and sometimes foalsits the Cakes' twins." She leads her inside. Pinkie came bouncing up to them.

"Hi Princess!" Pinkie gasped, " And a new pony! Hi my name's Pinkie Pie and welcome to Ponyville! Here, let me get the welcome thingy!" Pinkie zips out of sight, then comes back with her welcome to Ponyville thingy. Pinkie gives her famous welcome and surprisingly cake comes out of the oven,and confetti came out of the confetti shooter. "Yay! It didn't mess up! So, how did you like your welcome?" Stella grinned, "I loved it Pinkie! Thank you." She reached out a hoof to shake Pinkie's, and Pinkie shook it.

Stella smiled happily. "Well, I'm really gonna like this place I think. Well, I should let Lucky show me more of this town. I'll be seeing you again Pinkie, again, it's nice to meet you." Pinkie beamed and waved. Lucky took Stella out of the bakery/cafe. "Well, that's my Aunt Pinkie." Stella smiled, "She's a funny pony." Lucky raised an eyebrow, "She's random. Funny too I guess. She really loves to make ponies smile and make ponies happy. She also throws the best parties." Stella nodded appreciatively. "I'll have to remember that." Lucky just smiled, then brought Stella to Twilight's library. "Aunt Twilight, are you here?" Lucky heard hoofsteps and in came Twilight.

"Hi Lucky, what's up?" Then she facehoofed as soon as she finished asking. Lucky smirked, "The sky." Stella laughed, "Smart aleck" Lucky giggled, then Twilight giggled a little, then asked, "So, who's your new alicorn friend?" Lucky stopped giggling and said, "This is Stella. She's on her way to Canterlot, but wanted to see Ponyville. I'm being a good Princess and citizen and showing her around. She likes Ponyville so far." Twilight smiled at Stella, "I'm glad to hear it. We have a very capable Princess running it." Lucky grinned sheepishly. Stella messed Lucky's mane playfully, "I'll say. This town looks beautiful and its inhabitants so far, are very nice."

"You'll definitely like this town Stella, it's full of nice ponies. Cloudsdale is above this town, Lucky can take you there too, but Rainbow or Fluttershy will have to show you around. Lucky I don't think knows how to navigate through Cloudsdale." Lucky shook her head. "Not yet. I'll go with you though Stella, so I can get the real tour too. I only stayed in Cloudsdale for like, only a week I think, maybe a little less than a week when I lived with mama, but still, not long enough to really get to know my way around the place. Oh, and Stella, not all foals have a big vocabulary like me. I'm the only one I know of who's my age and has a big vocabulary. My big vocab though is because of Aunt Twilight teaching me and school as well. I can show you the schoolhouse too if you want." Stella nodded, then they bid Twilight good bye and went to the school. "Well, this is where I go to school. My teacher is a mare named Cheerilee. She's very nice."

"I'm glad to hear that." eventually they make it to Lucky's house after Lucky gave the tour of Ponyville. "I'm home!" Rainbow came out of the kitchen. "Welcome home Lucky and... another alicorn?" Stella chuckled, "My name is Queen Stella, but... well, I guess everypony can call me Stella. It doesn't have to be just between royalty, so yeah. Just call me Stella. I'm Celestia's and Luna's older sister, and first born of the three Princess sisters. My son is Prince Blue Blood and my daughter is Queen Cadence." Rainbow's jaw dropped and so didn't Applejack's. Applejack had come into the living room when Stella said they could just call her Stella.

Lucky grinned, Applejack and Rainbow quickly closed their mouths, knowing full well what Lucky was thinking about saying. Lucky giggled. Stella looked between the three in confusion. "Trust me when ah say, Lucky is a total smart aleck." Stella laughed "I found that out when she showed me the library." Rainbow laughed too, "Twilight said 'what's up' didn't she?" Lucky grinned and nodded. Rainbow laughed harder. Applejack even laughed. "Why is it so funny?" Applejack answered, "Well, when Lucky was 5, and not a long time after ah found her at the edge of the Everfree Forest and Ponyville, Rainbow said 'what's up' one day and Lucky so smartly said, 'the sky'. Ah think it was outside the school house actually." Lucky slowly nodded, "I think so too." Stella giggled. "Wow, you're an interesting pony Lucky Fire."

Lucky grinned and nodded. "Yup, and I'm doing the same my mamas and Aunts did three years ago, learning about friendship and writing to Princess Celestia what I've learned. It first started out as Aunt Twilight doing that, but then the others started too when they all learned an important lesson." Stella nodded once, "That sounds like my sister. She did the same with Star Swirl too." Lucky looked amazed. "Star Swirl? Aunt Twilight is a fan of Star Swirl. I wonder if she knows he was Princess Celestia's student too? Probably." Applejack nodded, "Yeah, she knows." Lucky nodded. "Well, thank you very much for the tour little one, I should get going. I need to make the constellations.", Stella said then looked out the window to see it is twilight outside, so very close to nighttime and her making the constellations.

"Ok Stella, and you're welcome. It was very nice meeting you and I hope we see you again." Stella smiled, "Of course you will. I'll be back when I go home." The three nodded, then Stella left. "Stella's real nice. It definitely surprised me ta find out she's the Princesses' sister.", Applejack said. "Yeah, really. It was also really cool to know that and to meet her. She's awesome.", Rainbow said. Lucky nodded. "So, what's for dinner?"

~next morning at school, just starting up~

"Class, we have two new foals. Spring Flower and Pink Heart. Pink Heart, how about you come up here and tell us about yourself?" (A/N: Pink Heart is not related to Nurse Red Heart in any way) "Why not Flower too?", Sweetie asked. "Well, Flower has something called Autism. She is very shy and she's not good with crowds of ponies. She also doesn't like ponies getting too close to her. Look in the back of the room, and you'll see a desk separated from all the other desks. Seems the poor filly's shrunk at her desk. It's alright Flower, you don't have to come up here." Flower peeks out above her desk, then sits up. She waves a tiny awkward wave. "Oh yes, and she does not like loud noises, as it really hurt her ears. An Autistic foals' senses are very sensitive so with her you have to be very careful."

"Ok Miss Cheerilee.", the class chorused. Then Pink Heart went up to the front. "I'm Pink Heart and my favorite holiday is Hearts and Hooves Day. I love seeing pony couples happy together and I know if they are perfect for each other or not. That's what my cutie mark represents. I am 10 years old and my favorite color is pink and my favorite shape a heart. I like to sing. um... I think that's it. Oh, and I'm always energetic." Pink Heart is an Earth Pony. Spring Flower is a Pegasus. "Flower is 10 as well, in case you're curious. Thank you Pink, you may take your seat now. Ok, now, attendance then we'll get started." So, time passes and it's recess. Lucky, Sweetie, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo all went over to Pink Heart.

"Hi!", Pink said. The four said hi back, then they introduced themselves. "I'm Lucky Fire, the Princess of Ponyville." Pinkie grinned. "I know! You're famous all over Equestria now. The Princess meeting was awesome. I liked your speech. You know a lot of big words." Lucky smiled, "Thanks. Aunt Twilight taught me those words, and being in school helps too." Pink nodded. "Ah'm Apple Bloom. Lucky's real Aunt, but Ah'm only 5 years older than her, so it feels weird havin' her call me Aunt, so she just calls me Apple Bloom." Pink Heart giggled, "Twilight isn't your real Aunt?" Lucky shook her head. "Nope, neither is Aunt Pinkie, Aunt Fluttershy. or Aunt Rarity, or Sweeite Belle, because Aunt Rarity is her sister, so... yeah."

"Wow." Sweetie Belle went next. "I'm Sweetie Belle." Then Scooter, "I'm Scootaloo." Lucky looked around to see if she could spot Flower, eventually she did, through the window of the schoolhouse, she's inside? "Hey guys, I wanna meet Flower." She goes inside. She slowly approaches Flower, but stops a couple feet away. Says softly and gently, "Hi Flower. My name's Lucky Fire. Welcome to Ponyville. How are you liking Ponyville so far? When did you move here?" Flower looked up, got a shy look. "Um... Th-thanks... um... I-I guess I like Ponyville... I-I moved here yesterday.", she said extremely shyly and quietly, but Lucky heard her, just barely though. She smiled gently, "I'm glad. You know I'm the Princess of this town, right?"

Flower nodded. "I s-saw the Princess m-meeting on tv. N-Nice speech." Lucky smiles happily, "Thank you. I worked hard on it. Doing that while also doing my Princess duties was kind of hard, but I did it." Flower only nodded. "Why aren't you outside with the rest of the foals?" Flower's ears flattened, "Well, I don't like the loudness of the foals' voices outside and I don't like too many ponies in my space at once. Not even one pony by them self." Lucky tilted her head, very confused. "Not even just one pony? That's kind of..." Lucky didn't want to go on, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Flower however knew what she meant. "Weird? Well... it's just a part of my disability... I can't help it. Though... I think slowly, just one pony could come close to me... but you'd have to work with me."

Lucky nodded, "Of course, I could work with you Flower, so that one pony can come closer. M-May I come closer?" Flower debated a bit, then slowly nodded. Lucky inched closer, but at 5 tiny steps Flower shook her head, Lucky stopped. Miss Cheerilee comes in to check on Flower, and to her surprise, but also not really, Lucky, who is actually surprisingly pretty close to Flower. "Hello you two." Lucky and Flower looked over to their teacher. "Hi Miss Cheerilee. Flower is my new friend. She let me come closer to her a bit. She said I could work with her on just one pony coming a good ways close to her." Miss Cheerilee smiled, "Oh good. That's very brave of you Flower. Very good."

Flower nodded and said, "Yeah..." Lucky asks, "Wanna come to the farm with my mamas and I? You can see where my one mama works and used to live until she met Rainbow and I... do you know my story? About me being found on the edge of the Everfree and Ponyville?" By the expression on Flower's face, she has not. Lucky tells her everything. When Lucky finishes, all Flower can say is, "Wow." Lucky nodded, "My mamas will hopefully get married sometime. I can't wait for that day." Flower says, "That might be fun... for you and whoever goes... maybe you can be the flower filly." Lucky tilts her head confused. Flower explains. Then they get talking about weddings and the like, what the positions are in a wedding. Ring bearer, flower fillies, best mares, groomscolts, all that kind of thing.

By the time they know it, it's time for lunch. They keep talking as they eat. Lucky's friends are shocked. So wasn't Pink Heart, who grew up with Flower. She couldn't get close to Flower, which Pink doesn't mind. When lunch was over, they had three more subjects, then school was out for the day. Skipping to the end of the school day, The foals all go out of the school house. Lucky walks a few feet away from Flower, but is parallel to her. They walk out Lucky going first, then Flower, but Lucky stopped so Flower could catch up to her. "Wow Lucky, you're lucky. Flower never did that with me, I was either in front or behind her walking out of school in our hometown.", Pink said. Lucky giggled, "Of course I'm lucky... my name's Lucky." Pink rolled her eyes a bit, but she was grinning.

Flower kind of grinned and a tiny tiny giggle was heard from her. Pink stopped in her tracks. "She never did that before." Lucky looked incredulously at Flower. "Really?" Flower blushed and nodded. "I'm a late bloomer in that department." Lucky slowly nodded, she'd have to look up more about Flower's disability. Lucky looked up and saw her mamas. She smiled and trotted to them and nuzzled them. "Howdy pardner, how was school?", Applejack asked. "It was good. I met two new friends today. Pink Heart and Spring Flower who has Autism." Applejack and Rainbow looked confused, "Autism?", they asked. Pink explained as best as she could. "I'm thinking about seeing Aunt Twilight and seeing if she has a book about Autism. Maybe that will clear things up a little more, if not totally." Rainbow nodded, "That's a really good idea Lucky. Well, you need to go to the office remember? You have your Princess duties." Lucky groaned in disappointment.

"Sorry Flower, I forgot completely about that... sometimes being Princess is a burden. I can't hang out with friends." Flower shook her head, "It's ok Lucky. You're the Princess. You need to do what Princesses do. I understand. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Lucky nodded slowly, still disappointed. Flower went to find her parents, then they went to where they live, and same with Pink. Apple Bloom, Sweetie, and Scooter left already, knowing Lucky had Princess duties. Lucky headed to the office with her mamas.

A/N: ok, what now? I dunno if I should time skip to when she's 16, or keep going and have her work with Spring Flower and Spring Flower coming out of her shell. What do you guys think? I'm happy to take suggestions.


	30. Bringing Flower Out of Her Shell

Chapter 30: Bringing Flower Out of Her Shell

The weekend comes along and Lucky goes into the office at 6 in the morning. She starts in her paperwork. A surprise visit from Princess Luna surprises her, of course. "Luna, what are you doing here?" Luna smiled, "Oh, just surprising you with a visit. How are things here at the office?" Lucky smiled, "Good, and I met two new friends, Pink Heart and Spring Flower. Flower's a Pegasus and Pink is an Earth pony." Luna smiled, "Seems your group of friends is expanding." Lucky nodded. "I'm glad. Having friends is very important." Lucky smiled, "I know. Flower has Autism, and I'm working with her on having one pony come close to her. She said though only me, and maybe her special somepony if she ever gets one."

"Really? That's very nice of you Lucky." Lucky grinned. Then she got a call on her intercom. "Yes?" Her advisor said, "A young filly named Spring Flower wants to see you. Are you busy?" Lucky smiled happily. "No, I can see her. Are her parents with her? I have Princess Luna in here, and she's fairly tall and this office of mine is quite smallish." Mare said, "No, her parents are not with her, though the meeting room is big enough for the three of you. You could meet with each other in there." Lucky nodded, then realized Mare can't see that, she gives a -_- look then said, "Alright, sounds like a plan. Show her in the meeting room and we'll be there in shortly." Mare gave an 'ok'.

When Lucky arrived in the meeting room, Flower was there waiting. Lucky had her paperwork in her magical grasp. She plans on doing her work and talking at the same time. Lucky sat down and Luna sat down next to her. Flower bowed before them. Lucky and Luna smiled, "You may stand up.", they said together. They chuckled. Flower gave the teeniest smile at their in synchness. Lucky grinned, "I like seeing you smile Flower, it makes you all the more cuter. I wish you would do it more often." That made Flower blush brightly. Lucky chuckled. "Oh Lucky, you're getting to be like your mama. Such a smooth talker.", Luna said. Lucky smirked. "Yup, I'm learning from the best." Luna grinned and ruffled Lucky's mane. "Hey!" She giggled and fixed her mane by just shaking her head.

Flower giggled a teeny tiny bit. Lucky smiled, "You giggled. Yay." Flower said quietly, "I-I think... you are r-really helping me... a l-lot." Luna looked surprised. "You are a lot like Fluttershy, very quiet spoken and shy." Lucky nodded, "Pink Heart is a lot like Pinkie Pie... and Scootaloo is like mama, Apple Bloom is a bit like ma... wait a sec... this is getting fishy. I'm a lot like Twilight, and Sweetie is kind of like Rarity... could we be the filly versions of the Elements of Harmony?" Luna's look of surprise did not fade. "That can't be, can it?", Flower asked. "I have no idea little one, but I'm sure Celestia would know." Luna apologizes for her abrupt departure, but she will be going and asking Celestia if what Lucky said could be true. Lucky looked at Flower. "If this is really for real... I dunno what I would say or do..."

"Me either... but can we continue our progression towards me becoming less scared about you coming closer?" Lucky looked unsure. "I gotta do my paperwork. I'm usually here at the office until 2:30 to 3:00, depending. It's..." She looks at the clock, she's getting better with telling time on these clocks, "Only 8:23... ugh... stupid paperwork..." Flower's ears flattened and she looked down, sad, but understood. "You can stay if you like. I can talk while doing my paperwork." Flower looked back up and her ears perked up and she smiled a tiny smile. "Ok, let's talk." So they did, and lunchtime came for the office workers and Flower, who shared Lucky's lunch. They sat in the meeting room still and sat across each other, and the table being a good size, Flower's ok with this. Lucky then said, "Now that it's lunchtime, I can start now, want me to try to come closer?" Flower nodded. Lucky went around the table and then got 5 seats away. "Closer..." 4 seats. "... I dunno, maybe one seat closer?" 3 seats away.

"Ok... that's enough..." Lucky nodded, then smiled. "Not bad Flower. Getting better. You'll be having me be close to you in no time at this rate. 3 seats is a good ways away in here but it's definitely closer than last time, very much closer. It's about 5 feet away, where as the last time it was about... 7 feet away I would say." Flower smiled, a genuine smile this time. Lucky grinned. "So, after I get out of the office, wanna come to the farm?" Flower nodded. Lucky smiled. "Alright then. Well, sorry to kick you out there Flower, but I gotta get back to work. Nice seeing you though, and I'll see you later, at around 2:30 to 3. That's when I usually get done." Flower nodded, then left after saying good bye and see you later. Lucky gathered her paperwork and went back to her office.

When 2:30 rolled around, Flower was outside waiting for Lucky to get done. At about 2:40 Lucky came out of the building and grinned at Flower. "Hi Lucky. How did the rest of work go?" Lucky got next to Flower, though 5 feet away. "It went well, thanks for asking. Now, let's go to the farm." Lucky led Flower to the farm. When they arrived, Applejack was watering crops. "Ma! I brought Flower to the farm with me." Applejack looked up and smiled gently. "Well howdy Flower." Flower said in her usual extremely quiet voice, "Hi."

"Hey, want me show you around the farm? Maybe you can even stay for supper." Flower smiled a tiny bit and nodded once. Lucky led her around the farm. Flower got closer to Lucky by 2 feet, now 3 feet away from her, as they walked back to the apartment in town for supper. Flower is wondering why she's becoming so brave. This closeness shouldn't happen until maybe many years from now. Autism isn't something easy. It takes _much _time to get this brave to be this close to somepony. She also is getting the feeling she might be getting attached to Lucky, for reasons she doesn't know. Flower actually really likes Lucky.

'Lucky is one of the most coolest ponies and one of the really nicest. Lucky is also kind of cute, in her own way... wait, where'd _that _come from?! I shouldn't be thinking that... but, Lucky has two mamas, and even Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy are together and they're all mares, and the citizens of Ponyville don't seem to mind. Even also Bonbon and Lyra and Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. Well, I guess these feelings are ok, if there are that many female relationships in one town and nopony minds. Hmm... whoa, wait. I'm only 10! I'm too young for a special somepony or even thinking of having a special somepony. I can't be thinking like this for real.', Flower thought to herself.

"You look like you're deep in thought. What'cha thinkin' about?" Flower blushed very lightly. "N-Nothing..." Lucky rose an eyebrow, then they went inside the apartment and to where Lucky lives. "By your blush and stutter, it looks like you are thinking of something and I have a feeling it has to do with me. Turst me when I say my feelings are always on the spot. I am psychic after all." Flower bit her lip, debating whether to tell her or not. Rainbow then came in the living room. "Hi you two. What's going on?" Lucky looked at Rainbow and smiled. "Hi Mama. Flower was thinking of something, and it has to do with me. She won't tell me what she was thinking though." Rainbow gave a gentle look. "Well, Lucky, she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to. It isn't mandatory for her to tell you what she's thinking every time she thinks about something."

"Rainbow's right.", Applejack said, just getting home herself. Flower sighed, "Well, maybe I should tell her. It does concern her and well... I think if I just keep it to myself for a long time, Lucky will be disappointed I didn't tell her sooner, or when she asked. Lucky, what I was thinking, well... I-I kind of thought you are cute, and then I didn't know where that came from. Besides, I'm only 10, I shouldn't be thinking about special someponies yet. I still have 8 years to think about that, you having 10 years to think about it. I also think I'm becoming pretty attached to you. Like, I think because I think you're cute and maybe even like you as a potential special somepony. Though... like I said. I'm way too young to think about that kind of thing. I'm sorry..." She blushed heavily and bowed her head in embarrassment.

Lucky took a bit to register everything Flower just said. Rainbow and Applejack looked surprised to hear that coming from Flower. Then Lucky finally said, "I appreciate your maybe feelings Flower, but I think that I see you more as a sister. Sisters can be very close, I've seen it with Apple Bloom and Ma. We can be like them if you want to. Be very close sisters." Flower looked up, and then, for the second time, smiled a genuine smile. "I would love that Lucky. Thank you." Lucky smiled happily. Rainbow and Applejack smiled too. Lucky really is a great Princess and friend. "That was very nice o' ya Lucky. Also, ya said the right thing. Ya really are like a grown pony in an 8 year old body. Very wise fer yer age.", Applejack said.

"Yeah, you took it in stride and I could see you thought carefully with your words.", Rainbow said. Lucky nodded, "I would hate to upset my friends. Especially after making my friends from flight camp mad at me." Flower looked at Lucky questioningly. Lucky shook her head and said, "Kind of a long story, and also, you don't wanna know." Flower just shrugged it off, she doesn't want to press matters if Lucky doesn't want to tell her. "Well, how's about Ah get supper fer us?" The fillies nodded. Applejack then went in the kitchen and started getting supper ready. "So, how about we go outside for a bit? Applejack can call us back in when supper's done.", Rainbow said. "Ok.", said both fillies. They then went outside.

"I wanna practice flying.", Flower says. "Ok." So, the three of them got to flying around. After a bit longer, Applejack called the 3 in for supper. Over supper, Applejack said, "Well, the Apple family reunion is comin' up here in a week. Unfortunately, fer Lucky's unlucky time o' gettin' sick one year then her havin' Princess duties cause she had ta travel ta Appleoosa another so Rainbow 'n Ah had ta go with her, hopefully this time we'll have one." Lucky blushed and looked sheepish. "Sorry ma, the Princess thing couldn't be helped."

Applejack smiled gently, "Ah know sugarcube. Ah ain't blamin' ya. It's hard though when ya got a Princess fer a daughter 'n have a big family." Lucky nodded. Rainbow and I are the first ones to not be Earth ponies, right?" Applejack grinned, "Eeyup. Actually, you're the first alicorn, and only alicorn, of the family." Lucky smiled, then the smile faded, "But that's only by adoption. Not by birth." Rainbow then said, "That doesn't matter, I bet the Apples don't care it's by adoption. I know Applejack totally thinks of you as her own, and adoption doesn't matter at all. I feel the exact same way, so it's like you could be ours by birth, it's the way we feel about it, not the fact of the matter."

"Exactly. Couldn'ta said it better mahself. Don't fret about that fact Lucky. Hay, Rainbow n' Ah ain't even married, but she's still comin' to the reunion 'cause she's still mah marefriend, and marefriend basically is like part o' the family." Lucky then smiled. Flower did too, then she asked, "Applejack, Rainbow, um... if Lucky and I consider ourselves as sisters, then would I be allowed to come? Maybe even my parents too?" Applejack looked thoughtful, "Ah dunno Flower. If Ah accept it, Apple Bloom might get upset 'cause Ah let a friend o' Lucky's come 'n not her friends. Ah understand ya both're like sisters, but, so ain't the Crusaders. Apple Bloom, Sweetie, nor Scootaloo ever asked if they could attend, so Ah never had ta make this decision." Flower only nodded and said, "I think I understand your reasoning. It's fine."

Applejack gave her a gentle look. Then eventually they finished supper and Flower and Lucky played for a bit longer. Then the time came when she had to go home. "Bye Flower, see you soon." Flower smiled, "See you Lucky." Then she went home.

~next day~

Luna came around again. Lucky looked up from her desk and grinned, "Hi Luna." Luna smiled, "Hello Lucky. I've talked with my sister, she said that it does sound intriguing, but there's no way you guys could be the Elements of Harmony in filly form." Lucky thought for a while. "That would be cool if we were, maybe even a different kind of Elementals. Hmm, Elements of Friendship? Or Elements of Randomness. I could be the Element of Prophecy. Flower, Element of Botany. Pink, Element of Love. Apple Bloom, Element of Jam-making. Scootaloo, Element of Dancing. Sweetie Belle, Element of Singing." Luna giggled. "Very good, but I don't think you could be a new set of Elementals. I think this is just coincidence. Celestia also thinks it's a coincidence." Lucky giggled too, "Too bad though. It would be funny." Luna smiled, "It would be. Well, I should get going. I'll be seeing you Lucky." Lucky nodded and bid the Princess of the Night good bye.

~next week, day before reunion~

Flower, Pink, Sweetie, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Lucky, Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Mac are all setting up for the reunion tomorrow. "Sweetie, could ya bring the ribbon to the finish line with me?", Lucky asked. "Sure." Sweetie and Lucky both brought the ribbon to the finish line, then tied it to each pole. "There, thanks Sweetie. Now, let's get to shopping with Flower and Granny Smith for the ingredients for the apple fritters. Mmmm, I can't wait to try them. I've heard they're really good. Also I can't wait to meet the whole Apple family. This'll be my first time meeting the others." They reach Granny. "Really? I thought you would have at least met Babs." They head off to the store now. "Nope, not met Babs yet. Only Ma, Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom."

"Huh. Well, you'll like Babs, she's really nice. She's also pretty cool too." Lucky smiled, "Then I can't wait to meet her. Tomorrow can't come fast enough." Flower nodded and said, "My family reunion will be happening next year. I met some of my family, but not all. Next year can't come fast enough for me. The Flower family reunion. It really should be interesting. Flowers will probably be everywhere. A whole field of flowers. Actually, that sounds really pretty." Granny smiled, "It sure does. Yer full name's Spring Flower right?" Flower nodded. "What's yer parents' names then. If Ah ever meet them, Ah'd like ta know their names. Well, have ya ever told them of me?"

"Yeah, I've told them of you, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac. I already told them your name. My parents' names though are Black Rose and Sunflower Seed. I get my colors though from my grandma and great grandma on my mom's side. Mom's colors are black mane and tail and blue coat. Dad's is a yellow coat with a brown mane and tail." Lucky looked at Flower incredulously. "Oh my sweet dear Celestia! My mom's name was _Blue _Rose! D-Do you think... they could... p-possibly be... sisters?" Granny Smith looked at Lucky incredulously, "Lucky Fire, language young filly." Lucky's and Flower's ears flattened. Lucky's because she got scolded, "Sorry Granny Smith."

Flower's because Lucky shouted, though she understood why, that is kind of fishy. "I don't know. What is your grandparents' names?" Lucky then said, "Well, I have grandparents in Baltimare. They're the King and Queen of Baltimare. Their names are Spring Water and Cat Nip." Lucky chuckled, "Grandpa's a cat magnet. It's funny. I'm surprised during my last visit I saw no cats." Flower said, "Those names don't sound familiar. Then again, mom and dad never talked about my maternal grandparents come to think about it." Sweetie chimed in with, "Then there's the possibility of your maternal grandparents being the King and Queen of Baltimare and the possibility of your mom and Lucky's mom being related." Lucky and Flower looked at each other. "Sweetie's right Flower. When I go back to the office, I will definitely look into it."

"Ok, and let me know?" Lucky grinned, "Definitely." So the foursome got to the store and got all the needed ingredients for the fritters. Then they went back to the farm, and Lucky went to her mamas and told them what her and Flower found out on the way to the store. "Oh, Lucky, what colors were your mom?", Flower asked. Lucky replied with, "Blue, my color blue, and her mane and tail were orange and yellow. She always wore a headband. It was yellow too." Flower took on a thoughtful look. "If I remember correctly, I think mom told me she knew a pony with those colorings. Hey, did I tell you where I came from?" Lucky shook her head. "Fillydelphia." Lucky's, Rainbow's, Applejack's, Big Mac's, Granny's, Apple Bloom's, Scootaloo's, and Sweetie's jaws all dropped.

"Oh my gosh, that's where I came from too. This is getting weirder and fishier by the minute." Flower thought the same thing. "Ah think they could be long lost cousins finally reunited, even though they lived and still live in the same town as each other. But... why do they not know if their moms are related or not?", Apple Bloom asked. Big Mac said, "Maybe their moms were separated at birth. Maybe they could have been fraternal twins." Flower and Lucky looked at each other, again. "Oh.", Lucky said. "My.", Flower said. "Goodness.", they then both said together. "But... why would grandma and grandpa and even my Aunt not tell me that I have another Aunt? One who could possibly be my mama's twin?"

"I don't know...", Flower said, very quietly and very softly. Lucky then got a determined/annoyed/mad look. "Ah'm gonna hafta talk ta gran 'n gramp 'bout not tellin' me 'bout this, if all this is true. It ain't right." Everypony looked at Lucky with an astonished look. This marks the first day that Lucky's talked with a full country accent, and will mark the future days that she does whenever she gets mad or annoyed or frustrated. Even Lucky, who just realized she just talked with a full country accent, looked surprised at herself. "Did I just...?" Everypony nodded. "Whoa." Again, everypony nodded.

Flower, then feeling brave, and not awkward at least for this once, went up to Lucky, and was a nose away from her. "Do you really think we could be long lost cousins?" Lucky grinned, "Well of course. There are too many coincidences for this not to be true." Flower smiled, then hugged Lucky. "Well, if this is all true, it's nice to meet you... cuz." Lucky smiled a huge smile, and hugged Flower back. "It's nice to meet you too cuz." Everypony couldn't believe this. Well, after all the surprising things ended, they all got to finishing readying things. Now, everypony's gone home, and to bed. For Lucky, it'll be a big day tomorrow.


	31. The Apple Reunion

Chapter 31:

The Apple Reunion

Lucky and Apple Bloom were up really early, and both decided together to make breakfast when they saw each other when they left their rooms. Applejack, Rainbow, and Lucky stayed over night at the farm. They decided to make pancakes. Lucky went to find the measuring things they would need, Apple Bloom naming them off. After Lucky got them, Apple Bloom and her found the ingredients. Then Lucky got down the recipe book. After a while, she finally found 'pancakes'. Granny came down after a bit. "What're you girls up to?" Lucky looked up. "Making pancakes for everypony." Granny Smith went over to the two fillies. "Ya both better let me help. You're too young ta work in the kitchen by yerselves." The fillies nodded, and with Granny's help, they made breakfast. Then the others came down at the smell of pancakes. "Somethin' smells good.", Big Mac said. "Pancakes!", Rainbow said.

They sat down to eat. "Mmm, these're pretty good. Ya both did a great job.", Applejack said. "Eeyup.", said Big Mac and Granny. "These are awesome.", Rainbow said. The young fillies smiled. "Thanks!" Then after breakfast, Apple Bloom washed her face and Rainbow gave Lucky her bath. "Mama, will there be any one of the Apples my age?" Rainbow shrugged. "Not sure. Didn't really meet all the Apple family myself." Lucky said, "I hope so." Rainbow just smiled, and finished washing her. Lucky hopped out of the bath, and Rainbow dried her off. When they got outside, the Apple family was there already, waiting to finally meet Lucky.

"There's mah girl! Everypony, this is Rainbow 'n mah's daughter, Princess Lucky Fire of Ponyville." The Apple family cheered, and then shouted out 'hi's' and 'hello's' and 'nice to meet you's'. Lucky smiled, "Hi everypony. It's really nice to finally meet you all. I'm sorry for being sick the first time I would have met you and then sorry for not making the last one, and for mama and ma not making it too. This time though, I'm very glad to not have to have gotten called out. Now, let's go and have fun shall we?" Again, the Apples cheered. Then, one by one, they introduced themselves, to Lucky and Rainbow. "Wow, a lot of ponies.", Lucky said when they all introduced themselves. Rainbow nodded. Then they went around, Lucky expressing interest in making apple fritters.

Rainbow wanted to do the obstacle course, which is much more foal friendly since the first time Applejack took charge of planning everything, which to say went a bit badly at first, but after raising the barn, everything got better. Lucky though, she just arrived at the fritter making area. "Hi! Can I join you guys?" Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Apple Dumpling, Baked Apple and Apple Brioche all looked at her and smiled. "Sure.", said Dumpling. Lucky brought over a stool. "So, what do I do?" Fritter told her what she has to do and demonstrated. "Roll, fold, crimp. Roll, fold, crimp. Roll, fold, crimp. Here, you try now." Lucky, clumsily, followed what Fritter demonstrated. Well, it didn't look too bad for an 8 year old's first try.

"Not too bad. With more practice, you'll be doing much better." Brioche said. Lucky grinned and continued helping at the fritter station. Rainbow had found Applejack. "What can I do AJ?" Applejack looked over at her. "How's about we start up some music? Sorry Rainbow, but fer today you'll hafta put up with country music. Fiddlesticks, Meadow Song, 'n Kazooie are real good musicians. You'll be able ta put up with country music if they're playin'." Rainbow didn't look too happy about the genre of music, but she agreed to it. The both of them went to find the three. "Hey y'all! Rainbow 'n Ah're thinkin' 'bout startin' the music. Ya in?" The three of them agreed. "So, Rainbow Dash. A Pegasus. What drew you to each other?", Fiddlesticks asked.

Rainbow grinned. "Well, what drew me to Applejack was her accent for one and the fact she's really cute. She's also one of the most beautiful mares I ever seen. She's also my friendly rival. We both are the most athletic ponies in Ponyville. We're equal in just about everything. Obviously she can't fly, so in flying it doesn't count. Though I will say... mmph!" Applejack had stuck her hoof in Rainbow's mouth to silence her, knowing full well what the rainbow maned mare was going to say. "Yes, she's one o' the best fliers Ah've ever known 'n seen, other than the Wonder Bolts. Rainbow Ah know can make the Wonder Bolts one day. She has real potential." Rainbow grinned, which was kind of difficult with the hoof in her mouth.

Applejack took her hoof out of Rainbow's mouth. "Ya gonna not be all prideful 'n hubris-like? That's one o' the flaws Rainbow has 'bout her. Other than that, she's the most awesome mare Ah ever met." Applejack grinned saying that. Rainbow nuzzled her. "You're also one of the coolest mares I met." Applejack nuzzled her back. "Well, I give you my blessings. I think you two are actually kind of cute together.", Kazooie said. Fiddlesticks and Meadow Song agreed. "Thanks.", said the two. Then the song playing commenced. Some ponies came over and danced. Especially Apple Tart. He's 4 now and he loves to dance, being a little foal still. Lucky came over too with Apple Bloom and Babs.

"Ma, I got to meet my second cousin Babs. She is really cool, like Sweetie said." Babs smiled, "Well thanks Lucky. You're pretty cool yourself too." Lucky smiled. "Ah'm glad. Now, let's git dancin'." Lucky, Apple Bloom, and Babs nodded, and they started dancing. After a while, the foals' obstacle course came into play, then the ride around the farm, then the family picture. After that will be social time and then the ponies will have to go home. Lucky paired with a colt named Apple Seed. (lol, yes, a Johnny Apple Seed reference XP) Apple Bloom and Babs paired up too. Then two other pairs. Applejack and Rainbow were at the start, ready to wave the flag, together. "Ready?", Rainbow said. "Set.", Applejack said. Then together they said, "Go!" and they waved the flag together.

The foals took off. Babs and Apple Bloom were ahead. They work together very well. Lucky and Apple Seed are behind Apple Bloom and Babs. Throughout the obstacle course AB, Babs, Seed, and Lucky alternated from being first and second. One pair would be first, then the other pair catch up, then the pair who became second after a bit became first, and it repeated. Rainbow had flown Applejack to the finish line so they can wave the flag when the pairs came through the finish line ribbon. They saw Lucky, AB, Seed, and Babs come into view, the other Apple family were there too.

Lucky and Apple Seed looked at each other the same time Apple Bloom and Babs looked at each other. Both pairs grinned at each other, then put on a burst of speed. Both pairs were neck and neck. Apple eaves held up the camera, and took the picture as both pairs crossed the finish line, together. The 4 won first place. Then the other two got over, one pair and then the other. The Apple family cheered. All were out of breath, but smiling. They congratulated each other, saying 'good race' and 'congrats on getting first' and all that. Applejack went up to Lucky and Apple Seed and untied them. Rainbow untied Babs and Apple Bloom. Apple Leaves untied another pair and Half Baked Apple untied the last pair. Rainbow then went to Lucky and Applejack. "You did great kiddo!" Rainbow ruffled Lucky's mane. Lucky shook her head to fix her mane.

"Yup, me and Apple Seed. We did awesome Apple Seed." Apple Seed smiled, "We sure did! You're pretty fast for an 8 year old. Well, you're tall for an 8 year old too, but... that's the Alicorn blood in you right?" Lucky nodded, "That and my papa called me a speed demon. I loved going fast. I also was pretty fast when I ran when I was younger. Heck, when I first met my mama and ma, I raced them out of the Everfree Forest. I kept up pretty easily with ma. Mama took a head start, cheater." Lucky said 'cheater' jokingly, and Rainbow caught that. She grinned. Lucky grinned back. "Well then, how's about the hay ride now?", Apple Leaves asked. "Yeah!", said the foals. Everypony went to the wagons. There are 10 wagons, to accommodate the big family. Each wagon had two pulling ponies.

To Lucky's surprise, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight were pulling 2 of them. Bonbon and Lyra were pulling another. Derpy and Doctor Whooves pulled the 4th one. Flitter and Cloudchaser pulled the 5th in line. Comet had made it from Canterlot to pull the 6th. A pony named Roseluck pulled it with her. Then Daisy and Lily pulled the 7th. Berry Punch and Colgate were pulling the 8th carriage. The 9th was being pulled by Lemon Hearts and Amythest Star. Finally, pulling the 10th was... Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo? Could they even pull a wagon full of ponies? "Aunt Twilight, Aunt Pinkie, Aunt Rarity, Aunt Fluttershy, and Sweetie and Scootaloo. What are you all doing here? Rarity, I though carriage pulling was kind of something a lady didn't do. And Sweetie and Scooter, can you both even pull a wagon full of ponies?", Lucky asked. "Well Lucky, I'm doing this as a favor to two friends. Besides, your mamas wanted to surprise you with friends pulling these wagons." Rarity said with a wink. Lucky smiled happily.

"To answer your question Lucky, yes. We can pull a wagon of ponies. We're strong. Especially me. Rarity has me pull a wagon full of her bags and things all the time. I've gotten strong because of that.", Sweetie said. "I totally can help her. I'm pretty strong myself.", Scootaloo said. "Whee! This will be fun!", Pinkie said. "Yes, it will be very nice seeing the whole farm. Kind of makes me wish I could be riding too, but there might be a day where the 9 of us ponies plus Spike, making 10, can ride together. Eventually.", Twilight said. "Don't worry Twi, there'll be a day where us friends can ride through the farm tagether. But taday, you'll be gettin' ta pull the Apple family, and even meet 'em all afterwards. Twilight, ya already met some, but not all.", Applejack said. Twilight nodded, excited to meet the rest of the Apples.

So, the carriages were loaded. Applejack holding the reigns of Twilight's and Pinkie's carriage. Rainbow holding the reigns of Rarity's and Fluttershy's. Lucky was allowed to hold the reigns of the ones pulling the foals' carriage, Sweetie and Scootaloo. Caramel Apple held the reigns of Comet's and Roseluck's carriage. Apple Cinnamon Crisp held the reigns of Flitter and Cloudchaser's carriage. Red Delicious held the reigns of Derpy's and Doctor Whooves' carriage. Peachy Sweet held the reigns of Daisy and Lily's carriage. Granny Smith held the reigns of the elderly and the older ponies who weren't elderly but not really that youthful looking either's carriage, which was being pulled by Bonbon and Lyra. Hayseed Turnip Truck pulled Berry Punch's and Colgate's carriage and finally Golden Delicious held the reigns of Lemon Hearts' and Amythest Star's carriage.

"Alright everypony, y'all in these carriages?", Applejack called/asked from the first carriage. "Yup!", everypony called back. "Alright then, giddy-up everypony!", Applejack said, whipping the reigns lightly, as to not hurt her friends. The others whipped the reigns too, and also lightly. The ponies pulling the carriages took off on a walk. These ponies had looked at a map of the farm, and the trail marked by Applejack. They memorized it very well. So, during the relaxing ride... "Hey Rarity, it looks like you do like to be controlled after all. You're not complaining about me holding your reigns." The older ponies who got the joke chuckled/giggled. "Rainbow, do not even joke. Especially because there are foals present." Rainbow rose an eyebrow, "Yeah, but they're the last carriage, I doubt they even heard my comment. Unless they're upwind. Then the wind could have carried my voice." The foals said nothing.

"Ha, no comment by any of them, that proves my point. They were too far behind to hear me." Besides the fact Rainbow did say it softly, but not soft enough that the carriage in front and behind them couldn't hear. Rarity's ears flattened. "Point made and taken I guess... but still, do not say those kinds of jokes in front of the foals, ok darling?" Rainbow gave Rarity an 'I know' look and said, "Rarity, I'm smart enough to know not to. Besides, I have a filly of my own remember? I would never say those things in front of foals. They are too young to hear and know those kinds of jokes." Rarity nodded once. "Good. Glad to hear that and yes, I do know you have a filly. I just want to make sure you don't say those things on front of other foals."

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head Rarity. I know better than that." Rarity gave Rainbow a smile. The rest of the ride consisted of friendly banter and chatter. Then when they reached the barn, the Apple family, Rainbow, and Lucky all went in front of the barn. The ones who pulled the carriages unhooked themselves, and Twilight was asked to work the camera. So, when all the Apples were in front of the barn and ready to have their picture taken, Twilight took it. The foals were in front, of course, and Lucky was in the middle of the whole family, Rainbow and Applejack behind her, Applejack having put a hoof on Lucky's left shoulder and Rainbow having a hoof on her right shoulder. "Beautiful picture all of you.", Twilight said.

"Thank you.", the Apples said. Colgate, Berry Punch, Amethyst Star, Daisy, Lily, Roseluck, Derpy, Doctor Whooves, Bonbon, Lyra, Lemon Hearts, Flitter, and Cloudchaser all left for home after they unattached themselves from the carriages. Comet, Sweetie, and Scooter all stayed to talk with Lucky, Apple Bloom, and Babs. Babs was happy to see Sweetie and Scooter again. "So Comet, got a coltfriend yet?", Lucky asked grinning. Comet blushed. "No... actually, to know that you have two mamas and you know other lesbians, I can tell you, I actually am into mares myself. I found that out the week before I got into flight camp. I always wondered why I was so coltish. I also talk like one. I'm not very filly-like at all. Yes, I am 13, but still. I think at my age I can figure out what I am when it comes to gender preference. Dating? Not quite yet. I think 16 is a good age to start dating. Though, dad says different." Comet rolled her eyes.

Lucky giggled at the 'dad' comment. "I wonder if mama will be like that with me?" Rainbow grinned, "Of course I will be. I am your father figure after all. I say you wait till 25 to start dating." Comet smirked and chuckled. "That's exactly what my dad says too. Though, I do wonder... who will be my special somepony?" Applejack came in the conversation now, and Lucky's 'Aunts', which are Applejack's and Rainbow's friends. "Ya have enough time ta figure that out there Comet." Comet only nodded. "I'm too young to think about that. Sweetie, Scooter, and Apple Bloom, you're 10, and only 3 years younger than her and maybe you could be old enough to know, so do you know at least your preference yet like Comet does?", Lucky asked. The three looked at each other, then Apple Bloom looked at Applejack and Sweetie looked at Rarity. Scootaloo just looked lost.

Rarity asked, "Comet, do you remember how you came to the conclusion you like the same gender?" Comet blushed and nodded, "As I told these 4, I'm much more coltish than I am filly-like. I talk and act like a colt rather than a filly like I should be. Also... I kind of kissed a filly... her name was Cherry Blossom. I wanted to see a cherry orchard and the closest one was in Dodge Junction. Yes, Cherry Blossom, the one who was in flight camp with Lucky, Scootaloo, and I, and who Lucky asked to race against as well as the other four, including me, from the top 5. The week before we went to flight camp, well, I had stayed the full week and went to flight camp with her. During that week I had kissed her. We were having a race, and then when we were looking at each other, teasing each other jokingly, we obviously weren't watching where we were going. So naturally we didn't see the stump in our path.

"We both tripped over it. I was behind her, so after she tripped, I tripped, I was close behind her, and I wasn't fast enough to go around it or even hover over it. So when I tripped, I actually caught up with her then we tumbled together like, 4 times. I ended up on top of her. We both blushed, but we were too shocked to get up. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to lean my head in closer to hers, then our lips met, and then we kissed, a passionate one." The 6 adults looked stunned. The fillies looked surprised and stunned. Comet blushed darker. Finally, Twilight spoke. "That was quite the accident from what you told us." Comet could only nod this time. Then Fluttershy said, "Well, a lesbian doesn't have to be strictly like a colt. They can be feminine too. Like Rarity and I. Though if you asked who would be the colt of the relationship... well, that would be hard to say."

Then Rarity said, "Also, I am not sure if I would like Sweetie to find out like that. I mean, foals will be foals. At a certain age, they'll experiment... but I just don't know about right now. Maybe when you're 16." Applejack agreed for Apple Bloom and Lucky, and Rainbow agreed for Scootaloo and Lucky. Pinkie then said to Comet, "If you felt the urge to kiss her, then... I think she could be your special somepony. I mean, think about it. Have you had that urge with anypony else since then?" Comet replied with, "N-Not really." Pinkie smiled, "Then that is a sign. Did she like it?" Comet thought for a second, trying to remember. "Actually, yeah. She blushed, but she said that I was a good kisser. Which made me blush as well."

Pinkie giggled, as well as Sweetie and Apple Bloom. "Ok, then, one more question. Do you see yourself with her in the future and do you know if she sees herself with you in the future?" Comet really had to think then. "Hmm... I dunno. Like I said, I'm only 13, still quite young yet to think about that." Pinkie nodded, "I understand. When you think you're old enough, remember my question to you." Comet smiled and nodded. "Thanks Pinkie." Pinkie smiled a big happy smile, "You're welcome!" Then the Apple family had to leave. Everypony said good bye. "Hmm, my friend Pink Heart can tell if you and Blossom are good for each other. That's what her cutie mark stands for.", Lucky said.

"I'd like to meet Pink Heart then.", Comet said. Lucky grinned. "Alright. Well, we'll also have to go get Blossom. I think she can only tell if the both of you are together. Also I might be able to tell psychically, like, see it in the future with my fire reading, or even future sight that I have." Comet looked excited, "Could ya Lucky?" Lucky nodded. "Well, we'll go to Pink too, that way we have two ponies who say yes or no." Comet nodded. "Ma, mama, how about a trip to Dodge Junction? I can pay for it. I do have money of my own." Comet added, "Me too, I can pay for myself." Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other.

"Oh go on. This will be for another's love life sake. Besides, it's good to travel now and again.", Rarity said. Applejack then said, "Oh alright. Ah s'pose there might not be any harm in it." Lucky and Comet smiled happily. Then the 4 set out for the train station and Dodge Junction. Lucky paid for herself, Applejack paid for herself, Rainbow paid for herself, and Comet paid for herself. Now they're on the way to Dodge Junction to pick up Cherry Blossom.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter 32:

Comet's True Special Somepony, Truth, and Meeting the Twin Pegasi

When the four reach Dodge Junction, it's almost midnight. Applejack takes them to an inn she knew was there from her first time in Dodge. Comet paid for everypony this time. The family of three tried to tell her they got themselves, but Comet insisted because they're doing this for her. They eventually gave up and let her pay. Comet doesn't need to worry about money though. Reiterating, her parents are rich as hay. She can afford anything. She even has her own bank account full of money. So, they rented 2 rooms. Rainbow and Applejack, and Lucky and Comet. In the morning, they went to Blossom's house. Lucky knocked.

Blossom opened the door. "Hi Princess, Applejack, Rainbow." Then as soon as she saw Comet, she blushed and smiled shyly. "Hi Comet." Comet half smiled, "Hey Blossom. Would your parents mind you coming with us to Ponyville to see a special pony who can help us?" Blossom looked back, "Mom, dad, can I go to Ponyville for today? You remember what happened with Comet and I, right? Well... they said there's this pony who can help us. I don't know how... but, can I?" Miss Jubilee actually came to the door. "Applejack, Rainbow. Nice to see you girls again. I congratulate you on adopting this little Alicorn filly. Hello Princess. It's nice to meet you, I'm Cherry Jubilee, Applejack's former employer and boss of Cherry Hill Ranch."

Lucky inclined her head, "Nice to meet you finally Miss Jubilee. I've heard about you before from ma." Miss Jubilee smiled. "As to the question about going to Ponyville, well. I don't think there's any harm in it. It's good for my daughter to get out and go places. Even if she is only 13." (ok, I just looked at the chapter Flight Camp and saw Blossom's 9. I have edited that to make her say she's 13. much better age for what happened before they left for flight camp . so yeah, she's 13 now XD) Blossom smiled a big smile. "Thanks mom, now, for dad's answer." Her dad came into view. "Hello all. Well, I think your mother's right. Even at 13, I think you're old enough to travel to Ponyville, especially if you have two older ponies watching over you." Blossom hugged her parents. "Thanks guys. I'll be back later tonight." Her parents hugged her back and nodded.

"So, how much is the train ride both ways?" Rainbow gave the price. Miss Jubilee gave Blossom that amount. "Have fun girls. Comet, whenever you both do get together, if you ever do, please treat our daughter with kindness and be good to her." Comet saluted. "Yes ma'am. I would never hurt her or any other pony I may end up with. But I do hope it'll be Blossom." Comet totally looked sincere too. Blossom grinned. "And I hope I'll be with you too." She nuzzles Comet, who looked and smiled awkwardly. So they bid goodbye to Blossom's parents and got to the train station and boarded the train after getting their tickets. This time when they arrived at the Ponyville train station, it was 1:47 in the after noon. "Alright, now to find Pink. Thank goodness it's Sunday." Lucky led Comet and Blossom, Applejack and Rainbow left to find Twilight and Pinkie.

At the park, Lucky found Pink with her parents. "Pink! I have a case for you to solve with your special talent." Pink came over in a hurry. "Hi Lucky! Oooo, I can't wait to see who it is." Completely oblivious to Comet and Blossom standing behind Lucky. Lucky, Comet, and Blossom raised their eyebrows. "Um, Pink, these two behind me are your case." Pink finally noticed them. "Oooooh! Ok! Well, hmm... these two..." Pink walks all around them, looking, thinking. "I get the vibe from these two. I really believe these two are perfect for each other. They compliment each other. Aaaand, Lucky, I get the same vibe from you and Sweetie Belle." Lucky went wide eyed. "Pink, but... I'm only 8, and she's only 10. We're too young and the fact we're both not really thinking of preference or even a special somepony." Pink grinned, "Not too young for me to tell you the both of you are the perfect ponies for each other when you do become old enough to date and know your preference." Lucky blushed. Comet chuckled and Blossom giggled.

"Well, I still want to see if I can picture the both of you together too.", Lucky said. So the 4 fillies sat down and Lucky meditated. In her mind, she's thinking, 'Cherry Blossom and Wishful Comet, perfect for each other? Cherry Blossom and Wishful Comet, perfect for each other?' Lucky then started seeing something, though barely. She focused more on what she's starting to see. Slowly, it started becoming clearer. She could see Blossom and Comet. They were together, in what looked like Canterlot park. They were definitely older. Probably about 22. Their tails were entwined, and they were walking. Definitely looked like they were in love. After a bit of walking, Comet asked Blossom to sit down on a bench. Comet had something under her wing, and then she knelt and took whatever it was she had under her wing out from under her wing.

It was a tiny box, then she opened it. It was an engagement bracelet. Blossom looked completely surprised, and after Comet gave her speech and asked Blossom to marry her, Blossom gave a very emotional 'yes'. Lucky then came back to the real world, shook her head frantically. "Oh my gosh, you'll never believe what I saw. You'll find that out years from now though, but what I will say is, you'll definitely be together." Blossom and Comet smiled. "Now we have an answer from a filly with love as her special talent and a psychic pony who can see the future, and both say we'll be together in the future.", Blossom said. "Yeah, this is awesome.", Comet said. Blossom nodded. "Well Comet, want to explore Ponyville together?" Comet smiled, "Of course! I never been here before. I want to see what it looks like." Lucky nodded, "How about we meet at the train station at 5 then. I wanna find my mamas."

"Ok Lucky. We'll see you at 5." Pink went back to her parents, Lucky went to find hers, and Comet and Blossom went to explore the town. Lucky found her parents and Aunts at Sugar Cube Corner. 'No surprise there.', she though to herself. Then she went in. She was surprised to see Flower there, and even her parents. 'Black Rose, she could possibly be my mama's twin. Though, Rose wouldn't know I was her niece if that's true, would she?' Lucky went up to Flower. "Hiya Flower." Flower looked at her, "Hi Princess. Want to sit with us?" Lucky nodded, and sat down in the chair on Flower's other side. "I'm surprised to see you here, in a place that can get pretty crowded." Flower shrugged. "As long as they're not too near me, I'm fine.", she said. "Oh, ok." Black Rose spoke up, "So, this is our Princess, Lucky Fire. Nice to meet you. I'm Flower's mother, Black Rose." Then her father, "I'm Sunflower Seed."

"Nice to meet you both. Flower and I, I'm sure you know by now, are very much like very close sisters. I'm working with her on me getting close to her. Though she surprised me the day before my family reunion by getting in my face asking me something and then hugging me afterward. Has she told you about that?" They nodded. "She has said that you both think I could be your deceased mother's twin. I'm very impressed you can come to that conclusion. We are indeed. Our mother, the Queen of Baltimare. Now, I was there for 2 years, and I myself was a flier, so I kind of flew around the house when I was 2 years old. Mom tried and failed to catch me. Goodness, I can only imagine how much trouble I gave her. Well, I flew out of the house after my dad came home and came in the house, and I flew for a while. I got lost.

"I landed on somepony's porch after a long while of flying and resting, a lot and wandering, finding scraps to eat avoiding all ponies and avoiding being seen. I was like a hummingbird, seriously, I was that much of a flier and that elusive. Anyways, the couple found me and took me in for a while to rest. Actually, I had ended up in a totally different town. As a 2 year old, a toddler, I still was flying without knowing it. A foal starts becoming aware of their wings at about 5 to 6 years old. Thus, they can't fly unless they're taught. Also a two year old's wings become stronger after they fly since they are small babies, so a 5 to 6 year old's wings are very strong, they just need to practice their flying so they can fly like an older pony. But anyways, I ended up in a totally different town. I ended up in a town called Fillydelphia. Those two ponies put "Lost Filly" fliers all over the town. Nopony claimed me. So for 18 years, I was raised by those nice ponies. I'll never forget their kindness. I am very thankful to them.

"I met my real parents again last month, before we moved here to Ponyville from Fillydelphia, where your parents lived Lucky. I always wanted to meet my twin again after 16 years, but I was always afraid to. Now I wish I wasn't such a scaredy pony... now I'll never meet her." Black Rose laid her head on her forelegs and started to cry. Sunflower Seed put a hoof on her back. Lucky was stunned, and so wasn't Flower. Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight, and Pinkie, who had come over when they heard Flower's parents introduce themselves, are also stunned. A few minutes passed, and Lucky tried to speak. "A-Aunt R-Rose..." Her voice cracked, then she cleared her throat and tried again. She too, is crying now. Black Rose looked at Lucky.

"Aunt Rose... I-I'm so sorry. Y'know, Sometimes I wish that accident never happened. I wish my parents could still be here. My mamas both know that. I told them my wish already. They understand. They said if they were in my position, they'd wish the same thing. But you know what? I think things happen for a reason. There had to be a reason that freak accident happened. I have no idea what though, the reason was, but maybe someday I'll figure it out. Maybe it was to bring you, Flower, Sunflower Seed, and I together to meet. If my mama and papa were still alive, would you have met mama again for the first time after 16 years?" Rose shrugged, "I don't know. I've kind of always been a bit of a coward, so I don't think so. Well, I have Autism myself actually. My great great Aunt had it too, and she also had only wings, instead of wings and a horn. I got my just wings from her."

"Well then, there you go. Maybe the freak accident happened for me to meet you, my real Aunt and even real Uncle. Well, my other real Aunt and Uncle. Did you know you have a brother, sister-in-law, and a niece?" Rose shook her head. "Well, you do. Your sister-in-law is Japonies, and her daughter looks like her. She has Uncle's love for dancing though. That cousin's name is Fire Dancer. You do have a family Black Rose. Were you adopted by the couple who took you in?" Black Rose shook her head again. "Not really... they just took care of me, I think they knew I would meet my real parents again someday. Some ponies do. They figured I could be one of the ponies who did." Lucky smiled and nodded.

"Well, how did you know I was here in Ponyville? Did grandma and grandpa tell you, or did you see my coronation or speech on tv or hear it on the radio?" Sunflower answered, "We saw the speech. We were actually on vacation on a beautiful island when you were crowned as Princess. But we went to visit your grandparents before coming here, as Rose said earlier." Lucky nodded once. "Well, now we finally met, and Flower, we found out the truth, you and I are actually cousins. Maybe that's why you were getting more attached to me than others. Because we're actually true family." Flower smiled through her tears. "Yes, we are. Maybe I have a small dose of psychicness as well." Lucky giggled. "Maybe, but I got the full blast of it. Fire reading, future sight, and all that comes with being psychic."

"Yup." Flower then giggled too. Black Rose and Sunflower Seed looked happy that Flower was coming out of her shell much more now. Lucky was even happy for that. "Lucky, looks like ya found yer real family. Also looks like ya got family here in Ponyville, from yer biological family." Lucky nodded, "Yeah. It does look like it. It's really awesome. I'm glad, and it also makes me wonder if I have any other family members." Everypony shrugged. "I'm gonna have to get after grandma and grandpa for not telling me about Aunt Black Rose..." The others giggled/chuckled, then Rose said, "Don't be too harsh on them now." Lucky smiled. "I won't." The others smile. "Well, Lucky... cuz, wanna go play for a while?" Lucky nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, first, mama, ma. Comet and I agreed meeting at the train station at 5."

"Alright, we'll meet you guys there as well.", Rainbow said. "K, come on Flower." So the fillies left to play. "So Flower, what should we play?" Flower took on a thoughtful look. "Hmm, oh, how about we have a race? We can fly in the air and race each other." Lucky grinned, "You're on cuz." Flower grinned too, then they took off. "Hey Flower, you grinned, you're totally coming out of your shell, little by little, or should I say, lot by lot?" Lucky then giggled. Flower giggled too. "Hey, I just found out your my cousin, by a weird story, but still, we're cousins! I think in the back of my mind, I knew we were. As I said back at SCC, I think I got a tiny bit of psychicness in me. I think being psychic could run in the family, or maybe it goes for every which ever generation. Like, there could be a really late ancestor who was psychic, and a thousand years later, you came along and inherited the psychic gene and me, I probably only inherited a teeny tiny bit of it. My talent with botany being my true special talent, then psychic much less, but still there."

"That reminds me, I have to do research on Fire Reader, she was a Japonies pony who read fire, like I do. She lived like, thousands of years ago. I'm pretty certain she might be related to Fire Dancer's mom. Fire Dancer is our other cousin, and her mother is Japonies.", Lucky said. "Well, that has nothing to do with you or our mothers' and Uncle's side of the family." Lucky just nodded. They reached Cloudsdale and they touched down on the side of it. "Oooo, Cloudsdale. I always wanted to come here, can we explore Lucky, please?" Lucky smiled, "Sure, then we can have our race." Flower hopped up and down excitedly. Then the 2 of them walked around. After a while, they spotted a cloud park. "Whoa!", they both said. Then they went over to it. There were cloud slides, a cloud jungle gym, a cloud swing set, and a lot of other cloud things to play on. Lucky and Flower galloped over to the swing set.

On the way, they saw identical twins, and they really were identical. They both had yellow coats, sky blue mane, tail, and eyes, and even almost the same cutie mark. Their manes and tails were differently styled though. The one with the long lightning mark's mane and tail were the same style as Sweetie Belle and the other's mane was Scootaloo's style, and the tail looked like Vinyl Scratch's. One had a lone blue lightning bolt that was longer than the one on the other pony. The other pony had a blue lightning bolt that was really short, and, the two cousins think that it was on top of something, they weren't sure. Lucky, being the brave one, went up to them. Flower hung back, actually, she went to the swing set. "Hi, I'm..." The one with the short lightning bolt said, "Princess Lucky Fire of Ponyville, yeah, we know who you are. Why are you here?" Lucky's jaw dropped.

"Thunder! How mean. Just because she was a show off after flight camp, doesn't mean she could be all bad. Right?", the one with the long lightning bolt said. Lucky gulped, and nodded. "Pfft. Whatever. I still say she shouldn't be allowed here." The other twin looked at the one called Thunder in a defensive way. "Twin! This is a free country, ponies can go wherever they want." Thunder shrugged. "If you need me, I'll be over there.", she pointed to the park bench and went over. "Wow... what's her problem? Other than hearing about my actions at flight camp." The one with the long lightning bolt sighed. "Don't worry about her. She's way too much of a bully. I wish it wasn't so. It's so stereotypical of her and I. She's like the bad twin and I'm like the good twin. Her name is Thunder Crash, and I'm Lightning Sky." Lucky smiled, "Nice to meet you. Thanks for the warning. Um, you should know, I found the foals' addresses and went to their houses and apologized to each of them. I learned my lesson and won't be doing that again."

"I'm glad, well, I'm not sure that would run by Thunder. She's a hard one to convince of anything. It really has to be proven to her in front of her eyes for her to believe it." Lucky sighed and lowered her head. "That is unfortunate. I wish to become friends with her as well as you. How old are you? I'm 8, my cousin over on the swing set is 10." Lucky then tilts her head as she sees Flower's forelegs kind of... as Lucky would guess the term would be, 'flapping'. Lightning looked over too. "Ah, Autism. I know it well. My classmate has Autism. His forelegs flap like that too sometimes when he's deep in thought or just spacing out." Lucky then looks at Lightning. "So, then what Flower's doing is normal?" Lightning smiles gently and nods. "Have you read about Autism yet?" Lucky shook her head. "Not yet, but I keep meaning to."

"Well, you better kiddo. That way you'll know what to expect with your cousin, and to answer your question, Thunder and I are 12. We were in flight camp with you." Lucky blinked. "How could I have missed you two?" Lightning giggled. "Well, you were into hanging with your group. It's cool. Besides, our group leaders were all pushing us hard. We all were too busy doing what our leaders told us to do to really socialize and during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, well, we didn't really have much time to socialize either. It's like ever since our parents' time it became a military academy..." Lucky could only agree. "Though my camp leader was nice, still, he did the same as all the other leaders. He was also my mama's and Aunt Fluttershy's camp leader. That was cool to find out." Lightning looked surprised, "Huh, lucky. There's always the slim chance you get the same leader your parents did."

Lucky grinned, "My name's Lucky, whaddaya expect?" Lightning grinned as well, "True. Well, you better get back to your cousin." Lucky held out a hoof, "Wait, before I do, what are your and Thunder's cutie marks?" Lightning shows Lucky hers. "My cutie mark stands for my talent for blue lightning. Thunder's is a blue lightning bolt on top of rainbow colored sound waves. Though you can't see the yellow, obviously because of our coat color. Her talent is making the thunder for my blue lightning. We're a storm team." Lucky looked amazed, "Wooow. Cool! Well, thanks. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime." Goes over to Flower and tells her of the twins. Lightning smiled. "Cute little filly." Thunder came up next to Lightning. "Seriously?" Lightning gave Thunder a look. "Be nice. She's actually a very nice filly. If you would stop being like you are, you would know that." Lightning then walks away from Thunder.

Thunder looked at Lightning as she walked away, dumbfounded, one that Lightning actually is giving the 8 year old another chance, and the fact Lightning just walked away from her like that. Thunder huffed then walked home. Lucky watched the two, and looked sad at their exchange of words. "I really hope Thunder gives me a chance... it sucks having somepony mad at me." Flower nodded. "I bet it does. I never had anypony mad at me, and I hope that never happens, but I can imagine it would suck." Lucky just kept silent. "Wanna just postpone our race and go to the train station?" Lucky nodded, then the two went to the train station and waited. After what felt like forever, Comet, Blossom, Applejack, and Rainbow came. "Hey you two. What did you do during your play time?"

"We went up to Cloudsdale so we could race around above Ponyville, but Flower wanted to explore Cloudsdale because she never been up there before. Then we spotted a playground, then we saw identical twin ponies, but their personalities were total opposites. Thunder Crash, who I think might be boyish, is a bully type pony, and she was mean to me. Lightning Sky, she's really nice. She talked with me, and told me a tiny bit about Thunder. Their cutie marks are even almost the same. Difference is the lightning bolt. They're different sizes, and Thunder's is a lightning bolt on top of sound waves. Lightning told me that Thunder's talent is creating thunder for her special talent, blue lightning."

Rainbow, Applejack, Comet, and Blossom looked amazed. "I know right? I wish Thunder would give me another chance though, like Lightning..." Rainbow and Comet put a hoof on Lucky's shoulder. "It'll be alright Lucky. Thunder will come around someday. How old are they?" Flower answered. "They're 12, and Lucky told me they were in flight camp with her." Comet then said, "And me and Blossom." Flower nodded once in acknowledgment. "Ok, so the three of you. Did you two meet the twins?" The both of then shook their heads. "Ok. Well, I suppose I should go home. Bye Lucky, Applejack, Rainbow, um..." Comet chuckled, "I'm Wishful Comet. This is my future marefriend Cherry Blossom." Blossom blushed. Flower and Lucky giggled as Comet, Rainbow, and Applejack chuckled.

"Ok then, nice meeting you two and good bye." Flower then went home. "Ok, well, it was nice seeing you both again. Hope to see you again sometime.", Lucky said, shaking their hooves. "Ditto.", they both said, then hugged Lucky, who was surprised, especially with Comet, but hugged back anyways, then waved at them as they boarded the train. The train started to roll out after another minute, both fillies waving from inside the train, Lucky waving from on the platform. After the train was out of sight, Lucky, Rainbow, and Applejack went home for dinner, bath, then bed.

A/N: ok, did not expect to make Flower Lucky's cousin... _**so**_ did not expect to... well, makes for an interesting twist and turn don't it? :/ well, hope this chapter was good. Aaand, if babies in MLP talk at an extremely early age, like the Cake twins can say Pinkie Pie at one month old, and Applejack talk basically fully at what I would guess maybe 6-7 months old, then 2 year olds probably can rummage for food. They'd be smart enough probably if they can talk that early.

Supreme Sailor Mercury


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter 33: Thunder Sees the Truth and Lucky Helps the Twins

After school Lucky had to go to the office. Lucky wanted to research Fire Reader and wanted to know if Fire Dancer had any connection to her by her mother's side of the family, or even if Lucky herself was a reincarnation. Lucky did a lot of digging through archives at the Town Hall, but she didn't get very far in her research. She huffed. "Maybe I'd have better luck in the Canterlot archives. Canterlot castle has a huge archive room... but... right now, I gotta focus on this paperwork now." Then she got to work. She got out at 7:23 and arrived home at 7:27. "Ma, mama. I'm home." Lucky walked in the kitchen. To her surprise, Lightning and Thunder were there in the kitchen. Thunder did not look too happy, neither did Lucky's parents.

"Thunder, Lightning, what are you two doing here?" Lightning looked at Lucky, "Oh thank goodness you're here Lucky. Could you break this tension in the room? It's unbearable." Lucky nodded, then got in between Thunder and her parents. She stood up on her hind legs and then outstretched her forelegs, pushing them away from each other, looking a bit steamed. "Y'all better stop this right now. This ain't what's s'posed ta be taught ta a little filly like me. Ah gotta look up ta y'all as adult ponies 'n role models. Ah can't do that when y'all're (y'all+are) fightin' n' feudin'." Thunder's and Lightning's jaws dropped. They never expected to hear a country accent come from her. Rainbow and Applejack are surprised, though they don't know why. They heard her speak with an accent and with such wisdom before. Lucky smirked. "That's better now, ain't it? Now, what the hay happened here? What're y'all fightin' about?"

Rainbow spoke up, "Thunder here said she doesn't want to be here in the apartment of a show off, gloatful, hubris-like filly like you." Lucky frowned at Thunder. "That's not fair. I never was hubris-like or gloatful. I just wanted to prove myself, prove I was better than 5th. I was wrong. If only you were there when I, by myself, suggested looking up the addresses, then did as I suggested, then when I was able to, go to their homes, and apologized for my actions. They all forgave me and now we're friends again. Just yesterday I helped Wishful Comet find her special somepony, Cherry Blossom. Yes, the same Wishful Comet and Cherry Blossom we went to Flight Camp with. They respect me now. Everypony does. Well, almost everypony." Now Lucky's getting really pissed. Her wings flare to their full extent, her Princess aura comes out and with every word she steps forward, jabbing her right forehoof at Thunder, who takes steps back, who is now actually afraid of Lucky, until her plot hits the wall.

"You're jus' too stubborn, arrogant, bully-like, cloud headed, hard headed, negative, 'n a not 'give a pony another chance' Pegasus who can't get a clue from watchin' her twin communicate with the little blue Alicorn filly who was laughin' n' talkin' nicely with said twin ta not see that the little blue filly wants ta be liked again 'n be fergiven fer her mistakes. Don'tlet the past cloud yer judgment 'n make it permanent. Ponies can change y'know, or maybe ya don't. No, Ah don't think ya do know, 'cause if ya did, you'd already have fergiven me fer what Ah did. Ya prob'ly heard from the other Cloudsdale ponies that Ah went ta Thunder Storms' 'n Flash's homes 'n apologized. That plus seein' me shoulda changed yer judgement of me, yet it hasn't. Ah proved mahself to ya already, maybe not by talkin' right to ya, but to yer twin, who most likely told ya that we had a normal conversation 'n said fer mahself that Ah apologized. If not by me, but by yer twin who got the affirmation by me ya coulda given me another chance, but ya didn't. Thunder Crash, you disappoint and disgust me..."

Lucky looked away after giving Thunder a dirty look after saying that she disgusted and disappointed her, then went to her room, shut the door and fluttered onto her bed and cried silently into her pillow. Back in the kitchen, all of the older ponies' jaws were hanging open, astonished at Lucky. Applejack was first to break the silence, after quite a while. "Um... what jus' happened?" Lightning gulped. "Lucky's Princess aura just became prominent and her anger triggered a country accent and she just chewed Thunder out, as Thunder would say, epically." Thunder was stunned. _That_ was Ponyville's 8 year old Princess? "I'm going to talk to her.", Rainbow said, then went to Lucky's room and knocked on the door. Her knock was met with a muffled and quiet "Go away". Rainbow shook her head fast a couple times. She would have expected that from a teenage filly, not an 8 year old filly. "Lucky, it's your mother. Open up." Lucky shouted out a "No!" Rainbow's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, then she got annoyed. "Ok Miss Princess. I expect this kind of rebellion from a teenager, not an 8 year old. Now, let me come in or you'll be grounded for a week."

Silence... then Lucky opened the door, then flew back to her bed. Rainbow went in and closed the door, then sat on the bed. "Come on Lucky, let me talk to you. Heh, actually, what you did and said out there astonished us all. Thunder was actually afraid of you. Your Princess aura came out too. It was unbelievable. You should have seen and heard yourself." Lucky just shook her head. "I actually was hurting saying them things, but they had to be said. I didn't like it, but she had to know what I felt, she had to know what she was being like." Rainbow nodded and hugged Lucky close. "I know, you actually made the right decision. You had to tell her how ridiculous she was being, how unseeing she was. You have changed, you have apologized. Besides, ponies make mistakes. We aren't perfect. You should have said that in your tirade too."

Lucky just nodded, and cried into her mother's chest. Rainbow rubbed Lucky's back. Back in the kitchen, and this was after Rainbow left. Like, when she went into Lucky's room. "Lucky sure is a heck of a filly...", Lightning said. "Yeah. Ah expected the country accent when Ah saw her gettin' mad, but Ah never expected the words that came outta her mouth. Unbelievable. So, Thunder, whaddaya think of Ponyville's Princess now? Not all bad behaviored right? She told ya off, as would anypony. She's right though. Ya gotta get past what she did at flight camp. She changed, she apologized , it really was her idea, she went to the foals' places ta apologize. Come on Thunder, we're all beggin' ya, give her another chance. Don't let the past cloud yer judgement. Don't let yer first impression of her keep ya from seein' the real Lucky." Thunder was just silent. Lightning went next to Applejack. "Come on twin. Don't make us a stereotypical twin. I want you to be a good twin too. I don't want this good twin/bad twin thing going on. Be a good twin and give the Princess another chance. We all have."

Thunder sat down, shaking her head. "That 8 year old chewed me out. I'm older than her. This can't be happening." Lightning glared at Thunder, wings are open, lightning crackling between them. "Thunder, her status in society is way above yours. Even though she's younger than us, she's still allowed to give you a piece of her mind or even tell you what to do. She's a leader." Thunder looks at Lightning. The lightning thing going on with her wings does not look like a good sign. That's the first time that's ever happened. Thunder gulped. "Thunder. Why are ya like this? Do ya have any problems with other ponies bein' mean ta ya that ya think ya gotta be tough 'n mean ta others? If ya got any problems, bring 'em ta Lucky. It's her job ta help citizens from Ponyville or even not from Ponyville, or leaders from other countries or places. Let her help if ya got anythin' ya wanna get out or need somepony ta talk ta besides Lightnin' or yer parents." Thunder scoffed. "'Parents'", she said scathingly. Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Wha?" Lightning sighed and looked down. "Our parents... let me just say they aren't the best parents around... I wanna talk this out with the Princess. I want her wisdom, even if it's the wisdom of an 8 year old. Thunder, please." Thunder looked down and away, trying to hide tears. Lightning went to Thunder, sat down next to her, and hugged her. "Come on..." Applejack looked at the twins with a gentle, sympathetic look. "Fine.", Thunder said eventually. Then the three went to Lucky's room. Lucky was still crying into Rainbow's chest, but then a knock on the door had her lift her head. She wiped her eyes and said, "Come in." Thunder, Lightning, and Applejack went in. "We want to talk to the Princess alone.", Thunder said firmly. Rainbow and Applejack nodded and left and went into the living room.

"What's your decision Thunder? Will you give me another chance, or will you not?", Lucky asked with an authoritative voice. "I will accept you, on one condition. Hear me and Lightning out. Hear our story of what it's like to live in our home with our so-called parents." Lucky was intrigued. "Well, tell away. I will listen with no interruptions. Come, sit on my bed." Lucky then sat against her headboard and the twins climbed up on the end of the bed and sat down, facing Lucky. Thunder sighed, "Ever since we were born, at least we think, our parents have been verbally abusive, neglectful, and cruel. I keep my twin and I safe by being tough. I stand up to them. They say that I will never amount to anything, and that Lightning is a freak for her high IQ. Lightning has straight A's and she has perfect scores in school. She's the top student in our school, at number one.

"Me, I'm at the very bottom, I hate school, I don't really care for it. Lightning tries to help, but I don't like accepting or asking for help. We've been this way since we first started school. Lightning was always smart, and she was an early flier too. I couldn't believe it. I tried to fly, but I couldn't. Lightning is one of the advanced foals. I'm an epic late bloomer... though not too late to figure out my gender preference. I'm a filly fooler as the others call it. It's a degrading name for 'my kind'. Even our parents call me that. Lightning is normal, she's straight. I'm lesbian. Even though Lightning's straight, our parents still are horrible to her, because of her being an epic early bloomer. We've never told anypony this before, and we want it kept confidential."

Lucky nodded, "Before I say what I want to say about your situation, I'm just like you Lightning. I'm an epic early bloomer too. I'm very smart, and I'm second in my class, under Sweetie Belle. I actually am studying the same thing as the rest of my class, I'd be studying my age stuff, but I was advanced into 10 year old stuff. You and I are the same." Lucky grins, then she gets down to business, and her voice is all 'now I mean business'. "I will keep this meeting and this information you have just shared with me confidential, but if your parents are verbally abusive, neglectful, and cruel, somepony should get foal services and get them to where they can get help or get locked up. It's not right. Don't worry Thunder, it is all confidential and anonymous. They don't need to know who's contacting them, just the fact foals are being abused." Thunder and Lightning looked unsure.

"But where will we go if that happens? We have no place else. No other family we can go to. We don't want to go in an orphanage..." Lucky looks down, thinking. After a while she says, "Maybe you could stay here. Do you guys have sleeping bags or something? You could sleep in my room." Lightning looked unsure. "What about your parents? Would they be able to afford us as well?" Lucky sighed, "Probably not. Dang it. Well, which would you rather, stay under your abusive parents' home or be in an orphanage where you would get treated better?" They both looked at each other. "Well, I think... the orphanage might be a better deal... if it can get us away from that Tartaros of a place.", Thunder said. Lucky nodded, then went over to her desk and got a paper, quill, and ink pot out of the drawer. Then she writes,

"To the Foal Services,

Twin Pegasi have come to me with a problem at their home. I'm being a good friend and writing to you about this problem so they can get out of that house and away from that situation. They agreed with me that I write to you. Their parents are being verbally abusive, neglectful, and cruel to them and they won't stand for it any longer. Will you please help them out?"

"Um, what is your address?" Thunder gives their address. Lucky writes it down.

"They would really appreciate you going to this address. Also, whatever their parents may say, I am extremely confident these twins are telling the truth. Please, help them out. They're calling out to you.

Anonymous"

"There, what do you think?" The twins looked it over and smiled. "That looks excellent. Thanks also for getting my help with spelling some of these words. That way they know it's not from the 8 year old Ponyville Princess.", Lightning said. "Yeah, Lucky, you really are a good pony. I guess I can give you another chance. You're actually pretty cool helping us out like this, anonymously.", Thunder said. Lucky grinned, then hugged Thunder. "Thanks Thunder, that means a lot to me." Thunder looked awkward. "Um, you're welcome?" Lucky giggled and let go. "So, now we're friends. I'm so happy." Thunder waved a hoof dismissively. "Yeah yeah. Well, how about we go back to your parents?" Lucky nodded, she folded up the letter and put it in an envelope and then put a stamp on the envelope. Tomorrow at the office she will look up the address of the foal services place in Cloudsdale.

Lucky took them out to the living room. "So, did you two become friends?", Rainbow asked. "Yup! We're friends now and I'm very happy about it." Applejack and Rainbow smiled. "Good." Lucky sat in between them. "Well, we better get going Princess. We gotta get home before it gets any later.", Lightning said. "Ok, will we see each other again?" The twins smiled and nodded, then they bid the three goodbye and went out of the apartment and to home. The three got supper, showers, and to bed. The next day after school, Lucky went right to the office and to the archives that they have. She looked in the Cloudsdale section. Of course, there are only two sections, Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Lucky then found the foal's services' folder. She pulled it out, sat down, and looked for the address. In like, 5 seconds she found it, she rolled her eyes, of course it'll be the first page. She shoulda known. She then took out the letter and wrote the address down on the envelope and then put the folder away. She then put the letter to the foal's services back in her saddlebag. After work she'll mail the letter out. She got to her own office and got to work. She finishes at 7:00.

Lucky went out of the Town Hall, and to the nearest mail box. She took out the envelope and put it in the mail box. Lucky smiled, then went home. So in 2 days, it's Thursday. Foal's services are just arriving at Thunder's and Lightning's home. "Sir, ma'am, we got an anonymous letter saying you're not treating your twins right and to not believe you if you say different. This pony has total faith that your twins are telling the absolute truth." The twins' parents looked at each other, ears flattened. The stallion from foal's services raised an eyebrow. "You haven't tried to argue, you just looked at each other flattening your ears, so, is what your twins said to this pony true? Are you treating them horribly?" The twins' mother sighed, "No point telling you no. This pony warned you not to believe us if we told you different. What will you do to us?" The stallion looked surprised to hear a confession so easily. He expected them to put up a fight. "Well, there are two options. You could either get help, or you could be locked up in an asylum."

The father said, "We can't promise getting help will help much, we never took to getting help very well... it looks like the asylum for us." The stallion just nodded and took them with him. "Somepony will be here to get your things and somepony will come here after school gets out and get your twins and take them to the orphanage. Do you agree to give them up to the city of Cloudsdale, until somepony adopts them who will treat them how they should be treated?" Both parents nodded a small nod once. "Good." After school, the twins walked home, and when they got there, somepony is outside waiting. "Um, who are you?", Thunder asked, not so politely. The mare raised her eyebrow. "Defensive are you? Well, no need. I'm the assistant to the leader of the orphanage you'll be going to. Pack your things and we'll go to the orphanage. You'll be welcomed warmly, the leader of the orphanage is very kind. You'll like her."

The twins nodded, and then did as asked. After a few hours, they are all packed, the assistant helped them. They got going to the orphanage and when they got there, the assistant wasn't lying. They really were welcomed warmly, by everypony in the orphanage. The twins looked at each other, smiled, and went to their room, led by the leader of the orphanage this time. "Welcome to Cloudsdale Orphanage. I'm the leader of this place, you two must be Thunder Crash and Lightning Sky. I was told by the foal's services that you'll be coming. We have a room ready for you, you'll be sharing. Two foals to each room. This place has rules, as does everywhere else. Rule number one, be respectful to everypony. Rule number two, be kind to everypony. Rule number three, please share with the others. Rule number four, be back here before curfew, which is 9 PM for the older ones and 6 PM for the younger ones. You two will go under the 9 PM curfew. Reasonable, is it not? Rule number 5, always keep your room clean. Rule number 6, if you have homework, you better do it when you get back from school, that way you have enough time to hang with friends afterward. There are more rules, but there's too many even for me to remember."

She chuckles, "I'm getting too old, but not too old to run an orphanage still. Supper is always at 7 PM, breakfast at 7 AM and lunch for when you don't have school, basically weekends or holidays, at 12 PM. Well, here you are, your room. Come on down to the hallway from the door to outside when you're done putting things where you'd like them to go. I'll show you around before supper." The twins nodded. The leader of the orphanage went out of the room and downstairs. The twins then unpacked, putting everything where they go. They then went downstairs and met with the leader in the hallway. Their leader showed them the whole orphanage. When they finished the tour, they heard over the loudspeakers, "Dinnertime everypony, come on down to the dining hall."

The leader and the twins went down to the dining hall, which is really big, accommodating all the foals and the staff. The foals range from baby foals to age 18, though skipping some years. In the baby foal area, there are 5 of them, the next age is 3 years, there are 5 of them, for 7 year olds, there are 3 of them, in the 10 year old group, there's 2 of them, then the 13 year olds, there are two, the twins who just arrived earlier. Going right to 18, there's only one, he's trying to get a job so he can get out of the orphanage, because unfortunately, 18 year olds can't stay, because by law, they are adults. So there's 18 orphans. After supper, they ask their leader if they can go to Ponyville. The leader let them, but reminded them to be back before 9. They agreed and went to Lucky's and her parents' place. When they got there and to their apartment door, they knocked excitedly.

They heard a giggle and then 30 seconds later the door opened. "Thunder, Lightning!" Lucky tackle hugged them both. "Normally I don't say this, but I'm happy to see a 'storm'." Lucky giggled again. Thunder chuckled and Lightning giggled. "So, how did it go? Are you guys out of the house and in the orphanage?" They both nodded. "Alright!" Lucky said, jumping into the air and spreading her wings to glide back down. The twins grinned. "Can we come in? We have until 8:45, that way we can get back to the orphanage before 9. 9 is our curfew, and I say that's a very reasonable time to be back for us older ponies. The orphanage is really nice. I love it, but hopefully somepony takes us in and adopts us though. Somepony nice.", Lightning said. "Yeah, hopefully that does happen. I wish you luck. Also, yes, you can come in." Lucky stepped aside to let them in. The twins smiled and went in, "Thanks Lucky." So, they talked until it was time for the twins to go. Lucky went to bed, happy that she helped those two get out of a bad situation.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Chapter 34:

Flower's Autistic Struggles and Thunder's Epically Huge Secret

That weekend, Flower, Pink, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Lucky, Thunder, and Lightning were all together on the farm after Lucky got out of the office. Applejack and Rainbow were there too. Big Mac, Cheerilee, and Granny were also there, watching the fillies. They all agreed with Applejack that they would be cautious of Flower's Autism. Thunder hasn't ever felt this joy of playing before, neither has Lightning, not before Lucky Fire. The fillies were all frolicking in the orchards, playing hide and seek. When Thunder was seeker, she found Flower, Pink, and Lightning already, she still had to find the others. Thunder went to find Lucky next, she found her, of course. When they were running to the home base, Thunder tripped over her own four hooves. She had hurt her left foreleg. "Oww..." Lucky, who can feel that Thunder's hurting because of Lucky's psychic powers, goes over to her.

"You ok Thunder?" Thunder hid her left foreleg from Lucky, holding it so that Lucky doesn't see what's on the one part of her foreleg. Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Ooook... well, how about we go and find something else to do?", she asked, turning her back to Thunder. "Ok." Thunder stood up, Lucky walked a bit, knowing Thunder will follow, and when Thunder did follow, Lucky used her magic to see what Thunder was hiding from her, bringing Thunder in front of her and holding the part of the foreleg Thunder was trying to hide from her face her. She saw the scars. "Thunder... what's this?" Thunder looked away, pissed. "Nothing, just scars from different times when I would play." Lucky shook her head, "No they aren't. I can tell you're lying. I'm psychic, remember?" Thunder knew she was cornered now, she had indeed forgotten Lucky was psychic.

"Mama, ma, Cheerilee, Big Mac, Granny, you guys better get over here. Thunder... well, I'm concerned!" The adults come over. "Lucky, what's wro... Thunder!", Cheerilee started to ask, then saw the scars. The other fillies came over too, Lightning hovered, and saw the scars. "Oh Thunder..." Lucky looked at Lightning. "You never seen these scars before?" Lightning shook her head. "Thunder...", Rainbow said. "What? If you'd have lived in the situation Lightning and I did, you probably would have at least considered doing this." Applejack tilted her head. "It's confidential ma. Nopony but her, Lightning, and I can know. Sorry, but Thunder's request." Applejack nodded, "Princess business?" Lucky smiled and nodded once. "Well, alright, but Thunder, ya need ta get help. Ya need some counselin'. Ya can't be cuttin' like this. It ain't healthy." Thunder looked away. "What's counseling and what's cutting usually meant for?", Lucky asked. Applejack explained.

"Oh, hmm, well, maybe _I_ could give you counseling Thunder. We would meet once a week. We'd have to schedule a best time for you and I." Thunder raised an eyebrow at Lucky. "I don't need counseling. I'll be perfectly fine little Princess." Lucky raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think so Thunder, you need help, like ma said, and just like I helped you with your situation, let me help you stop the cutting." Thunder didn't look happy, but she reluctantly agreed. Lucky smiled. "Thank you Thunder for agreeing. Trust me, you'll be much happier and you'll be much better off not cutting. Besides, you do have friends who care about you, your sister cares about you, we will miss you if you do end up dying from this, do you want to make us sad?" Thunder looked down, thinking. Eventually she said, slowly. "Well... no, I guess not."

"You guess? That makes it sound like you're not sure of it. Think some more, let me know when you are sure and we'll go in my old room in the farm house to talk privately and confidentially." Thunder just nodded. "Now, let's get back to playing." The others agreed, then they got back to playing, not being loud, they're being considerate of Flower's Autism. At noon, Applejack called the foals in for lunch, doing the normal thing, ringing the triangle and calling out, "Soup's on everypony!" Flower, unfortunately, was really close to that. Applejack noticed a little too late. Flower had gotten down on the ground, covered her ears after flattening them, curled up in a ball, then started rocking. Lucky and the other foals except Pink looked at Applejack questioningly. Applejack shrugged. "Flower's doing that because of her Autism. The loud ringing of the triangle plus Applejack calling out soup's on, that hurt her ears and it was unfortunate for her to have been so close.", Pink explained.

"Oops. Sorry Flower.", Applejack said. Flower didn't hear her, nor acknowledge what she said. Lucky went over to her and laid down next to her. Lucky gets thinking and after a while, she gets something. Lucky starts singing softly, this is what her mama used to do whenever she'd get nightmares. Lucky then started gently stroking Flower's mane too. That always calmed her down from a nightmare too. After a little while, Flower started to calm down. Lucky smiled, kept on with what she was doing. Applejack and the others were impressed. Eventually Flower became calm again. She looked at Lucky, ears perking up. "Thanks Lucky. That actually worked. Mom and dad never were able to find a way to calm me down. I'll have to tell them what you did worked. How did you even think of doing that anyway?" Lucky smiled gently, "My mama used to do that whenever I had nightmares. Ma and mama both do that too." Flower smiled, "Glad you thought of that." Lucky nodded.

"So, how about we get lunch now?" Lucky stood up, offered a hoof to Flower, who accepted the help and stood up. The foals all went into the farmhouse. "Sorry 'bout that Flower. Ah realized too late that you were kinda close to the triangle 'n me. Ah'm used ta doin' that like that, not quietly." Flower only nodded. After lunch, the foals continued to play. "Lucky, when you did what you did when you calmed me down, you kind of were like a mother at that point.", Flower said. Lucky blushed. Pink, Lightning, Sweetie, and Apple Bloom giggled. Thunder, Scootaloo, and Applejack chuckled. "She sure tells what she thinks whenever she thinks it, don't she?", Apple Bloom said. Flower blushed lightly. "Not all the time. Most times I have no idea how to express what I want, so that leads into a tantrum kind of." Scootaloo asked, "What was that earlier? When Applejack rang the triangle." Flower smiled sheepishly, "That was kind of a meltdown." Sweetie then said, "That was a meltdown? That wasn't really that bad, so your tantrums can't be all bad either."

"Trust me when I say, they are. Mom and dad can't control me when I have a tantrum, of course, if they ask what's wrong, that leads me to get worse, much worse. Don't ask why, it's just part of the Autism." Everypony nodded. So, when Applejack needed help, some of it was complicated. Flower had a hard time understanding and that frustrated her to no end. Here we go. She started to cry out of anger. Lucky and the other foals looked at each other. Flower bucked the ground. Applejack ordered Lucky to go to Black Rose. Lucky nodded, then flew off to the direction of Flower's house, and fast too. When she got there, she knocked on the door. A minute later Sunflower opened the door. "Flower's having a tantrum, what do we do?" Sunflower bit his lip. "Just wait it out, she'll calm down eventually." Lucky lowered her head, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Alright, we'll do that, and I'll let the others know." Sunflower nodded. Lucky dashed off back to the farm.

When she got there, Flower was still ticked. "Just let her go, she'll calm down eventually." The others nodded. Eventually she did. Flower blushed heavily, then went to a dark corner. Everypony else tilted their heads. "What's up Flower?", Scootaloo asked. Flower shook her head fast and laid down, covering her head with her hooves. "She's embarrassed.", Lucky said. "Oh, ok. I don't blame her though, if I were the same way, if I had Autism and had a tantrum in front of my friends, I would be embarrassed too.", Scootaloo said. Apple Bloom cuffed her. "Ow! What was that for?" Apple Bloom gave her a look, "Don't say that Scootaloo, it ain't nice." Flower, who's face was being hidden, smiled of amusement. Lucky chuckled at the two, then said, "Thunder, how about we actually start your counseling now?" Thunder groaned, but obliged. So Lucky took Thunder to the farm house and up in her old room. The other foals continued playing.

"So, Thunder, why cut?" Thunder looked away. Lucky got a stern voice, "Thunder." Thunder looked back at Lucky with an angry face, "Because of my crappy parents. What they did, said, it got me to thinking the same thing they told me. That nopony wants me, that I'm no good, that I'm not meant for this world. I stuck up for my twin, who they said the same things, because I stuck up for her, she knew she had somepony on her side, somepony who thought different. That's why she's so happy all the time. Me, well, Lightning was afraid to stand up to them, unlike me. I knew she wanted to, but I still didn't think anypony would even care for me. I didn't think I was supposed to live. My life sucked, I dreaded going home, and my life has just been a living Tartaros."

"Will ya stop with the swearin'? Good golly." Lucky blushed at saying, 'good golly'. Thunder chuckled. "Sorry Country Princess." Lucky gave Thunder a look, which only made Thunder laugh harder. "This is the first time I ever laughed like this. You know Princess, you're an alright filly. I'm glad I gave you a second chance... glad... something I never thought I ever would feel. Nor joy, nor happiness. Ever since I gave you a second chance, all I ever felt was joy and happiness. Y'know kid, you really change a pony's life." Lucky smiled, happy to hear that. Then she hugged Thunder, who just sat there awkwardly. "Glad I could help, and besides, it's my job to help, so saying, I love my job. Even if I'm not actually at work being the Princess, doesn't mean I can stop helping ponies. I still help ponies 24/7.

"So, now that you gave the reason, how does that make you feel? Does it make you feel better getting it off your chest like that?" Thunder thought, then after a bit, "Yeah, I guess it did take a load off. Well, how will you go about helping me stop cutting?" Lucky grinned, "Simple. Let the pony at the orphanage know about it so she can keep sharp things away from you, and continue to show that ponies do care about you and would miss you if you ever did die from that. As I said earlier, us foals who are here at the farm now, Granny, Cheerilee, Uncle Mac, ma, the foals at the orphanage, the adults at the orphanage, and that's a lot of ponies. If my Aunts were to meet you, and even the Canterlot Princesses and Stella, they'd miss you too. Even my classmates... except Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They're bullies... but, let's just call this meeting finished and go play again."

Thunder agreed and they went out to the others. So the rest of the day went much better for the foals. At the end of the day, Lucky got into bed, happy she was able to help Thunder with her issue for now and Flower the first time she had a meltdown. A mother Flower said... not likely. Thunder, she would need many more sessions until Lucky thought her better enough to not cut again.

A/N: wow, first short chapter in like, all the story. 3 pages, as the others are usually 6 to 7 pages. XD


	35. Thunder and Lightning Adopted

Chapter 35: Thunder and Lightning Adopted

Three months later, it's December, and it's cold and snowing outside. It's almost Hearth's Warming. It's the 20th. The twins and the other foals have off from school. Thunder and Lightning are hanging out with the Ponyville Princess at her parents' apartment. Applejack is with the foals, and Rainbow is supervising the weather team. There's a knock on the door and Lucky answered it. "Are Thunder Crash and Lightning Sky here?" Lucky nodded, then looked over her shoulder. "Thunder, Lightning, somepony's here for you." Lightning went to the door. "Oh, hi. What's going on?" The pony smiled. "There is a couple who is looking for a 12 year old to adopt. We told them there's two, twins. They didn't mind, so they want to meet you and Thunder." Lucky looked excited for the two.

"This is awesome you two! If you can get adopted, well, can I come too? I'm Ponyville's Princess, and I would love to be their moral support for this." The pony looked unsure. "Please?", Lightning asked. The pony looked hesitant, then finally sighed and gave in. Lucky and Lightning squeed and Thunder just grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Thunder and Lightning both nodded, then the 4 of them flew off to Cloudsdale. The orphanage pony said these two are actually from Canterlot. "That means you might see Princess Celestia or even Princess Luna.", Lucky said. "I highly doubt that, unless they go for walks or something, but being Princesses, they gotta have a lot of paperwork, much like you Little Princess.", Thunder said. "Thunder's right. I highly doubt that with their workload, which would be more than yours, that they ever get out of the castle.", the orphanage pony said.

"Aww, that would be cool though. You'd like them, they're really nice." Thunder and Lightning smiled. They got to Cloudsdale and to the orphanage. When they got inside, the pony who runs the orphanage was confused as to why the Ponyville Princess would be there too. Lucky felt her confusion. "It's because I've been there for these two ever since I met them 3 months ago. You also know I've been giving Thunder counseling, and I want to be able to be here for them as they are adopted, if they are. Though I'm positive they will be." The Cloudsdale Orphanage ponies all bowed to Lucky, and even the couple from Canterlot. "You may stand." They all stood back up. "Well, what are these two like?", the mare asked. Both adults are Unicorns. "Oh, my name is Harper. My special talent is playing the harp. Basically a bigger version of a lyre. The harp has such a lovely sound." Lucky smiled, "Nice to meet you Harper, and do you know Aunt Twilight or something? You are able to walk on clouds when Unicorns can't." Harper smiled, "Princess Celestia helped us. You'll know how we know her when my husband introduces himself."

The stallion smiled and said, "My name is Golden Knight. I am one of the castle guards. I went to Princess Celestia, telling her of our wish to adopt a Pegasus foal, she told me of this place and cast the cloud walking spell on us after I had gotten Harper and brought her back to the castle with me. We were able to use a hot air balloon from Ponyville to get here. So you might just meet both Princesses if you come with me to work." He smiles and winks. Thunder, Lightning, and Lucky all got amazed looks on heir faces. "Dude, this is awesome. We might get to meet the Princesses!", Thunder said. "Yeah, that would be exceptional!", Lightning said. "As you can hear, Thunder talks like a colt, while Lightning is very smart as she knows big words. They both are very good fillies, they just kind of been in a bad household since birth. They really want to be loved by ponies who are parent-like. Little Lucky here has helped them immensely. She even gave Thunder counseling, bless her heart. Astounding for an 8 year old, isn't it?" Both ponies nodded.

"That is amazing. Princess, you are an amazing filly for all the things you do for others.", Harper said. "Thanks Harper. I do try my best." So, the rest of the time spent, the Unicorn couple got to know Thunder, Lightning, and even Lucky. At the end of the day, the couple definitely thought the twin Pegasi were the foals for them. They signed the papers, and off to Canterlot they went, after Lucky hugged the twins good bye and good luck at their new home and for congratulating the four for the adoption. Also, before Lucky left, she thanked the orphanage leader for taking good care of them. When she got home, she relayed the good news to Applejack and Rainbow. They both thought that was great. Like an early Hearth's Warming present. They also thought it ironic. Lucky was adopted by them around this time. Lucky grinned.

~2 months later~

Lucky went to visit the twins in Canterlot on business, her counseling. When Lucky got to Thunder and Lightning's place, she went to the door and knocked. A minute later, the door opened to reveal Harper. "Princess, hello. Welcome. Thunder is at the castle with Lightning and their father. Today is 'bring your foal or foals to work day' for Canterlot. Though," She giggles, "you, I'm not so sure about. Do you bring your mamas to work, or do they take you to where they work?" Lucky giggled too. "We take turns. We take a third of the day and I bring them to my job, then ma takes me to the farm, then mama takes me on her weather job." Harper smiled, "That is a great idea. Who thought of it?" Lucky grinned and pointed to herself.

"Impressive. You really do make a great Princess." Lucky smiled, "Well, thanks. For both the compliment and for telling me where they are. Thunder thinking just because it's take your foal or foals to work day, doesn't mean she can't get out of counseling when it's time for counseling." Harper giggled, then bid Lucky good bye. Lucky waved and flew off to the castle. When she got there, she landed on Celestia's balcony. Celestia was in her room, she was doing her job as Princess. Lucky tapped on the glass of the sliding door. Celestia looked up and smiled, then she came over and opened the door. "Hello Lucky. Come on in." Lucky went in. "You here for Thunder?" Lucky's eyebrows raised. "She told me she has counseling with you. She's actually in Luna's room."

"Well then, can you take me there please Celestia?" Celestia nodded, then lead Lucky to Luna's room. When Lucky walked in, there was Luna and Thunder. "Thunder, Luna, hi!" They both looked over and smiled. "Hiya Princess! So, your birthday is tomorrow right?", Thunder asked. "Yup, I'll be 9!" Luna shook her head, "Time is flying little one. It seems only yesterday you just became Princess, but it's been almost 4 years." Lucky nodded, "I know... but today I came here to give Thunder her counseling. Celestia, Luna, where can her and I meet?" Luna stood up as well as Thunder. "May Celestia and I sit in on your meeting? We would like to see how you do things with your counseling.", Luna asked. "I don't mind. Thunder?" Thunder shrugged, "I guess."

The Princesses smiled. They led Lucky and Thunder to the meeting room where they had the Princess meeting. Lucky sat down and Thunder sat across from her. The Princesses sat on either side of Lucky. "Ok, down to business. Thunder, have things still been good in your home with your parents? Have those two been treating you and your sister like parents should treat their foals still? Tell the truth, remember, I'll know if you're lying." Thunder nodded. "Yes, they have been treating us right still. They're awesome parents. Actually, I think I've stopped thinking about cutting and focusing more on my sister, parents, and of my friends and how it will affect them if I did die from that." The older Princesses gasped, putting a hoof up to their mouths. Lucky just shook her head, saying not to question.

"Good, very good. Soon we will stop the counseling meetings, but I still want to come and visit with you, so I can check on you and see how you're doing." Thunder nodded. So, after a while, the meeting ended. Lucky put the papers in her saddle bags. Then she pulled out 6 small envelopes with her magic, giving them to the three, 4 to Thunder and one to Celestia and Luna. "Invitations to my party tomorrow in Ponyville park." The three nodded, "Luna and I will try to make it, but with our Princess duties, it's hard to say." Lucky nodded, fully understanding. "I also mailed one to Cadence, Shining Armor, and their 5 month old daughter, Aphrodite. (yes, a Greek Goddess. Don't hate me for it .)"

Thunder smiled, "I might be able to meet 2 more Princesses? Dude that's awesome!" The three Princesses giggled. "Yup, that is if they can come. I hope so, I really want to meet Aphrodite. I wanna see what she looks like." The two Princesses understood. Lucky then had to get back to Ponyville. She bid the three good bye and left, also after thanking the Princesses again for letting her and Thunder use the meeting room. When Lucky got back home, she went to her room, tired. Her mamas were working at the moment. Lucky took a nap, and when her mamas got home, it was almost supper time. When supper was ready, Rainbow went to Lucky's room to see if Lucky was there. Rainbow opened the door a little, peeked in, and smiled. "Lucky, time to get up, it's supper time."

Lucky groaned, then turned over and opened her eyes slowly. "Mama? Oh, dinner? Ok." Lucky got up and her and Rainbow went to the kitchen, where Applejack was putting supper on the table. "Howdy pardner. How'd the session go with Thunder?" Lucky smiled, "Good. I think soon she will be able to stop our meetings and be able to actually live a normal life." Applejack and Rainbow smiled happily. "That's great. I hope she does get to lead a normal life. Thunder's a good filly, she's just got some issues that are actually being worked out with you Lucky." Lucky nodded, "Yeah, and I gave Thunder the invitations for her, Lightning, and their parents. I also gave Luna and Celestia their invitations. They're not sure if they can make it, but they said if they get done with paperwork early, they might. I told them I understand if they can't." Applejack and Rainbow nodded, then they ate. When Lucky went to bed for the night, she couldn't wait till tomorrow. Hearts and Hooves Day and her birthday.

A/N: heh, another 3 pager XD oh well, next chapter might make up for it ;) Well, I got a review from a guest who had read my story, unfortunately I cannot reply through PM, so i'll reply to the guest through my Author's Note XD Well, I don't really use inspiration. I just write whatever comes to me basically. And how the story is going? I would say the story's going great, having put up 35 chapters XD much more than my other two stories, Sailor Moon Eternal and Turning Into a Good Girl, which is Sailor Moon based. SME has 15 chapters and TIGG has 17 chapters :/ Thanks for the review :D


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

Chapter 36: Lucky Fire's Birthday Party and Hearts and Hooves Day

Lucky woke up extremely early, at like, 5:30 because today she is 9 years old. She runs through the apartment, "Ma, mama! I'm 9!" A few minutes later, both come out of their bedroom, chuckling. "Quiet down squirt, you'll wake up the whole complex. You know one couple has a baby." Lucky stops running and shouting, but she's still grinning toothily and bouncing in place." I know, but I can't help it. I'm so excited it's my birthday. Though I still have to go to school, but my work is coming to my party, so during my party I can get my work done, then I can party from whenever I get done until 9:30." Applejack nodded. "School and work do come first." Lucky nodded once. Then she got a bath, brushed her coat, mane, and tail out, then got breakfast then watched tv until 7:20. When it became 7:20, she grabbed her saddlebags and went to the door, opening it, then looking over her shoulder, "I'll see you later at my party!", then headed out to school.

When she arrived in school, her classmates, except the two bullies, and teacher all said, "Happy Birthday and Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Lucky!" Lucky grinned, "Thanks everypony!" So, with the exception of Tiara and Silver, the foals and the teacher all hooved birthday and Hearts and Hooves Day cards to Lucky, who also gave Hearts and Hooves Day cards to the teacher and other foals, even Tiara and Silver Spoon, who looked at Lucky questioningly. "I give you these in hopes it'll open your eyes to the good side. You two have tormented and teased my Aunt Apple Bloom and her two friends and cousin Babs horribly, and in my town, I will not stand for it. Of course, I don't stand for it even if I weren't Princess." Tiara and Silver looked at each other, then started giggling maliciously and crumpled the cards. "We don't need to be changed. We like how we are now.", Tiara said. Lucky stood up on her hind legs, putting her right hoof on Silver's desk, then the left on Tiara's desk and looked at them sternly, and angrily.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, y'all have been bullies fer far too long, it's time ya change yer ways. Just because you two're spoiled little brats," The whole class and Miss Cheerilee gasped. "doesn't give ya the right ta be bullies. Why are ya bullies anyways? Actually, don't answer that. Ya think you're better than others, ya think that the rest of us're lower than y'all. We are all equal Tiara n' Silver. Even though our money situations're different, we still're equals. We're ponies, we're the same on the inside. We may have different personalities, races, n' looks, but that's what makes life interestin'. That's what makes us all unique n' interestin'. Gettin' ta know a pony's quirks n' personality can be fun. If ya opened yer eyes n' hearts, ya would get ta know that feelin'. Ya wouldn't be alone, just you two. You would have many more friends than just yerselves. Think about what Ah said, the both o' ya."

Lucky then walked back to the Crusaders, who's jaws are dropped, as well as all the other students and even Miss Cheerilee's. "Wow Lucky, you really told them off.", Scootaloo said. "Yeah, Ah think ya got much braver since we first met ya and since ya first became Princess." Lucky shrugged, "It wasn't really that great. I mean, I just told them the truth. The truth hurts, don't it girls?" Lucky said, looking at the two. They glared right back. Lucky shrugged, looked away, and focused her attention back to the Crusaders. "They'll come around hopefully." Sweetie looked unsure, "I dunno Lucky, they're really stubborn." Lucky shrugged. "Well, whatever they do, I won't try to change them anymore. This is their last chance and warning. They either become nice, or stay bullies. They'll just be alone their whole lives, except for each other. They're always joined at the hip, what are they, marefriends or something?" The whole class and Miss Cheerilee either gasped or giggled or chuckled.

"What? I bet that's what other foals would say who weren't from here and didn't know any better." The others weren't sure exactly, but Lucky could be right. So, the day went on, they exchanged more Hearts and Hooves Day cards, talked, had a Hearts and Hooves Day party, and basically hung out. When school ended, Silver Spoon went up to Lucky and asked her if she could walk with Lucky to the office. Lucky agreed, so they walked to the Town Hall in silence, but when they got into Lucky's office, Silver sat down in front of her desk, while Lucky sat behind it. "So, what's up Silver?" Silver fidgeted. "Um, well... I thought about what you said earlier, and you're right... I only followed Tiara's lead though... I didn't want to be judged because I was rich, so when I met Tiara and started school, I followed behind Tiara's hoofsteps. No more though. I want to become a good pony. Can you help me do that, please?" Lucky smiled happily. "Of course! I'm glad you've come to your senses Silver, I really hope Tiara will too. It's lonely being a bully. Not that I would know, but I can only imagine."

"Yeah... it really is when your only friend is your fellow bully. I also hope Tiara will see that for herself too. She got in trouble once when it was Family Appreciation Day at school a few years ago when Apple Bloom's Granny Smith, well, actually your Granny Smith too. She went way out of line, even I have to admit. I thought so then too. She called Granny a kooky old lady. I was the first foal to clap at Granny's presentation though. It was amazing. She told us of when her family first founded Ponyville." Lucky smiled, "I know that story. I agree, it was amazing. Ma's practically famous, if only her family wouldn't be so modest and decline the fame, but hey. I'm not really that surprised. Ma and her family are modest ponies, just trying to make a living just like all the other ponies."

Silver nodded. "Well, wanna come to my birthday party? I have to grab my paperwork and then we'll go." Silver smiled happily, "Sure!" Lucky looked in her IN box and was surprised to see only one folder in it. "That's rare. I mean, I've gotten one folder like, 3 times before, but it doesn't really happen very often, so as I said, rare. Oh well, grabbing it and off to my party we go." Lucky takes it with her magic, then the two went to the park, and when they got there, there was nopony there, but decorations and stuff were out. "Ok everypony, I know that my party is here and I know I have a party, you don't need to be yelling surprise, or hiding." Lucky and Silver heard giggles and chuckles, then the ponies all came out of hiding and said, "Happy Birthday and Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Lucky!" Lucky giggled. Then the party got started. Lucky sat at a picnic table and got to work on her paperwork. Though somepony went up behind her, covered her eyes, and said, "Guess who?" Lucky gasped, "Cadence?! Oh my gosh!" Silver was amazed, the Crystal Princess was so close to her. Cadence smiled and peeked over Lucky's shoulder at her. "Happy Birthday kiddo. Hey, wanna come see Aphrodite?" Lucky nodded, then followed Cadence to Shining and the baby.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" Aphrodite has a pale-ish yellow mane and tail, which is the same color as the yellow stripe in Cadence's mane and tail, she has the same eye and coat color as Shining, but is an alicorn like Cadence. "Thanks Lucky. She's a real sweetheart." Cadence giggled and said jokingly, "I bet she'll be breaking hearts when she gets older." Lucky giggled too. "I wonder if she'll have the same talent as you?" Cadence shrugged. "We'll see when she gets old enough to get her cutie mark." Lucky just nodded. "Hey, who's running the Crystal Kingdom while you're away?" Cadence just smiled, "They can go one day without us. They're all good ponies. Besides, we did our paperwork on the train ride here." Lucky grinned, "Well, speaking of paperwork, I should get to my own. I won't be very long. Just one folder's worth." Cadence nodded and Lucky got back to the picnic table. Silver hung with Lucky the whole time, keeping silent. When Lucky finished, she turned around to Celestia and Luna. "Oh my gosh, you were able to make it!" She hugged them.

Silver's eyes widened. "The Princesses? Lucky, you know all 3 Princesses?" Lucky raised an eyebrow. "You seriously have to ask that? All of us Princesses know each other." Celestia smiled gently, "Not necessarily little one. Do you know the other Princesses of the other lands personally?" Lucky shook her head, "No, but I will as I get older won't I?" Celestia gave an appraising look, "Seems you really use your head. My point was made though. You yourself do not know the world's rulers. So not all the Princesses know each other." Lucky gave Celestia a blank look, "... point taken I guess." Celestia and Luna giggled. "Now, how about we celebrate?", Silver suggested. Lucky smiled and nodded. "Hey Silver Spoon, wanna hang out with me and the three Princesses a little bit?" Celestia looked at Lucky, "Silver Spoon? Wasn't she one of the two bullies who were mean to you on your first day of school when you first came to Ponyville when you were 5?" Lucky nodded, "Yes, but she changed."

Lucky enhanced her voice into her Princess voice, the one she used when she got coronated for Princess at 5 years old. "Everypony, listen up. Silver Spoon here is known for being mean, especially to the Crusaders, but, I changed that earlier today. The best birthday present ever I would say is the change I made in Silver Spoon. She's become nice through my speech to her and Diamond Tiara." Lucky then relays everything that happened earlier at school and what was said. When Lucky was done speaking, the ponies were all amazed. "If you were able to get through to Diamond Tiara, you would be a miracle Alicorn.", Featherweight said. Lucky nodded, she agreed, she does not count on Tiara changing her ways at all. The ponies though all went up to Silver Spoon, they all talked with her, and she did a good job talking with the ponies. Lucky grinned.

"I'm proud of you little Princess.", Thunder said from behind Lucky. Lucky turned around and hugged Thunder and Lightning. "Hi guys!" Thunder grinned, "Glad to hear you helped yet another pony become good. Let's hope that Diamond Tiara sees the error of her ways too." Lucky nodded. "Happy birthday Lucky.", Lightning said. "Thanks! And is 'little Princess' going to be your nickname for me?" Thunder chuckled, "Yup. It'll be my own special nickname for you." Lucky smiled. "Well, looks like you made some special friends too if this filly has a special nickname only she calls you.", Luna said with a grin. Lucky tilted her head, unsure of what Luna meant by that. Celestia giggled and explained. Lucky blushed, "Luna! It's not like that. Besides, my friend Pink has a special talent for knowing which pony is perfect for another, and she said Sweetie Belle and I are perfect for each other... I'm only 9, and Sweetie's 10, going to be 11 and we're too young to even think about that. We still have a lot of years to even start thinking about that. We have to enjoy our youth while we can."

Celestia and Luna smiled, "We know this has been said many times, but you are very wise for your age.", Luna said. "I know.." Then there is a commotion as a pure white alicorn as tall as Celestia comes into view. "Stella!", Lucky said and launched herself into the mare's forelegs. "Hello Lucky. Happy Birthday and Happy Hearts and Hooves Day." Lucky went back to the ground. "You too. So glad you could make it." Celestia and Luna went up to Stella and nuzzled her. "Hello again big sister.", they said. Stella nuzzled them back. "Hello you two. Was may daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter able to make it?" Luna nodded. "Yes, they were. They're still here if you want to go find them." Stella smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I'll do that." Stella then went off to find them. "Um... Princess Celestia?", Silver said. "Yes Silver Spoon?" Silver blushed at being addressed to by the Canterlot Princess, "Um... can I tell you what I learned from Lucky?"

Celestia smiled kindly, "Of course. What did you learn?" Lucky went next to Silver. "I learned that being a bully is very lonely once you actually think about it. Before, I didn't really think about it. I just followed in Diamond Tiara's lead and hoofsteps. But earlier, when Lucky said what she said, well... it made me think. "Is she right? Is bullying really so awfully lonely? I mean, yeah, it is just Tiara and I, but we're not alone. We have each other... but I suppose that is lonely after a while, having only one pony on your side." Then I decided toward the end of the school day that I would change my ways and be a good pony. Being a bully is very lonely. I wanted more friends than just one." Celestia and Luna smiled, happy to hear that. So, the day went on, ponies visited and got to actually really know Silver Spoon, and they had fun. When the day ended, Lucky went to bed, happy that at least Silver Spoon decided to be a good pony.

A/N: yh, I know, crappy ending... I think i'm losing my creativity... of course, having 35, now 36 chapters up XD i'm not surprised lol. Well, hopefully this was a decent chapter at least :/ hopefully next chapter will be better.


	37. Diamond Tiara's Reformation

Chapter 37: Diamond Tiara's Reformation

The weekend came and Tiara still hasn't come up to Lucky yet. Lucky figured this might be so, so she isn't going to bother Tiara anymore. She's made her decision and that's what she's sticking with. Lucky is in her office, it's 1:37 and Lucky's doing paperwork. She gets a call on her intercom. "Yes?" Mare said over the intercom, "You have a visitor, one who I think you'll be very surprised and happy to see." Lucky tilted her head, "Who is it?" Mare smiled, "You'll see. May I send her back?" Lucky shook her head smiling, "Sure, send her back." Mare chuckled, "Alright."

So after a minute there was a knock on the door. "Come in." In came Diamond Tiara. Lucky did indeed look surprised. "Well, Diamond Tiara. What did you come here for? To be mean?" Tiara gave Lucky a look, "No Princess. I came here because..." She sighed, not really looking too happy. "Can I sit down?" Lucky smiled and nodded, "Yes, you _may_." Putting emphasis on the 'may'. Tiara rolled her eyes and sat down. " I came here because... I thought about what you said to Silver Spoon and I. Silver immediately went to you after school the day you told us off, but I... well, it was harder for me. Nopony ever said that to us before, especially so angrily or anything like that.

"You got me thinking about all that you said, even what you said when you first started school at 5. I gave it some thought and now I think I want to be... g-good..." Lucky gave a scrutinizing look, "You know nopony is going to trust you, right? They trust Silver Spoon, only because she wasn't the main bully and the fact she was the first to clap at Granny Smith's presentation the year before I even came to Ponyville. I think I can say she was the nicer of you two, at least a little. Can you take the fact ponies won't be trusting you so easily?" Tiara looked down, contemplating. "I... I dunno... My first reaction is always to bite back at somepony, not literally obviously, I'm not that barbaric or cruel."

Lucky grinned, "I know what you meant. Well, how about you stick with me? If you get out of line, or say the wrong thing, I'll be there to correct you. Maybe within time, you'll start to be more nicer and you might be accepted and trusted." Tiara scoffed, "'Might'. Key word." Lucky got a solemn look, "I'm not promising anything, it will be your actions that will change ponies' minds. I'll just be helping shape your attitude." Tiara only nodded. "So, Diamond Tiara, after I finish up here, mind coming with me around town, just to hang out?" Tiara took some time to think about that one. "Well... I guess. Do I stay here, or do I leave and you'll come get me?" Lucky tilted her head, thinking. "Well, I think you can stay here, but stay in my office. We can talk or something."

"Ok..." So, until 2:30, they talked while Lucky did her paperwork. They left the office at 2:30 and started walking around Ponyville. Along the way, they met up with Vinyl Scratch. A rare sight to see the DJ out and about like this. "Hey Vinyl, what's up?", Lucky said. Vinyl looked in the direction of where the voice came from. "Oh, hey Princess, what's up? …." Lucky grinned, "The sky." Tiara rose an eyebrow. Vinyl and Lucky chuckled together. "Y'know, I gotta stop saying that. But you caught me off guard by saying the exact same thing that makes you say, 'the sky'. Kid, you're too smart for your own good." Lucky chuckled again, "Yup, got that from Aunt Twilight. I'm smart just like her."

"Yeah, you are. So, what's with you hanging with Diamond Tiara? I thought she was a bully." Lucky looked at Tiara, who didn't look too happy. "Well, she was, but on my birthday, at school, I told her and Silver Spoon off, you already heard the story at my party, well, Tiara took longer to think about what I said, even when I was 5 when I first went to school." Vinyl looked impressed. "You're a miracle filly, you know that? To get Tiara to even think about what she does is astounding." Lucky just shrugged like it was nothing. "Ever so modest huh Princess?" Lucky chuckled, "Maybe. So hey, do you wanna hang out with us too, or you going to see Octavia?"

"I'm about to go see 'Tavi, but you could come with us then the 4 of us could hang out if she doesn't mind. You hardly see us anyways, with me being a DJ and being booked a lot of places all the time and 'Tavi being in a classical music band and being booked a lot too. I think it would be fun hanging out with the Princess and her new acquaintance, or is Tiara a friend?" Lucky smiled, "I would say she be a friend, unless she does something or says something that tells me that she is not going to change." Tiara looked at Lucky disbelievingly. "You consider me a friend?" Lucky nodded. "Yes, I do. Do anything that tells me that you won't change, and you won't be and I will have given up on you and won't bother you about becoming good." Tiara, for the first time, felt a tiny pang at the 'given up on you'.

"'Given up on me'?", a tiny tiny crack in her voice as she asks. Lucky caught that. "Yes, I will have given up on you if you make one slip-up that you will stay bad." Tiara looked down at the ground, "Nopony ever gave up on me, actually nopony even thought to give me a chance at being good, but I would have denied them anyways, but you... I dunno, you must have had some way with your words that I even considered becoming good..." Lucky grinned. "Jeez kid, you really are a miracle. You should be proud of yourself, and Tiara that she'd even consider being good" Lucky nodded, "I am proud."

Tiara looked away, having a defiant look. Lucky and Vinyl chuckled, then the three of them went off to Octavia's place. When they were walking there, ponies were looking and whispering amongst themselves. Tiara looked mad. "Diamond Tiara, do not respond. Let them be. They're surprised just as I was when you came into my office telling me you wanted to be good. Let them whisper amongst themselves." Tiara huffed, but obeyed Lucky's order. When they got to Octavia's place, she was actually leaving. "Octavia!", Lucky called out. Octavia finished locking the door, then turned around, giving a surprised look at who is with Vinyl and Lucky.

"Hi Princess, Vinyl, and surprisingly Diamond Tiara." Diamond Tiara looked at Lucky, gesturing that Lucky is the influence behind her with them. Octavia knew that though, because Lucky told everypony at her party about what she told Silver and Tiara. "Well, would you two like to spend some time with Vinyl and I?" Lucky smiled, "Sure, Vinyl already said we could." Octavia nodded, then the four went off walking through town. "So Princess, how busy are you during tax time?", Octavia asks. "_**Very **_busy. I have everypony in Ponyville's taxes to do and return. Ponyville may be small, but there's still a lot of ponies."

"Yeah there are. So yeah, you _would _be very busy. How do you do it? Aren't you exhausted at the end of your work day?", Vinyl asks. "Yeah I am. I am _now_ to be honest, but no tiredness can keep me from helping Tiara become good. I'll still help anypony no matter how exhausted I am." Vinyl and Octavia smiled. "You're a very good Princess Lucky. We're lucky to have you..." Octavia giggled, having been the one to say that. Vinyl and Lucky chuckled. Tiara didn't get it at first, but then thinking, she almost smiled. Lucky then said as she grinned, "I guess my luck is rubbing off on you guys." Vinyl said, "Yeah, seems like it." They ended up at the park and Lucky wanted to play on the playground. "That's for babies and toddlers...", Tiara said.

"No it's not. It's for anypony. It's for fun and anypony who likes to have fun can play on it. Come on Tiara, come play with me." Lucky dragged Tiara to the playground and Lucky started playing. "Oh, come ooooooon Tiara! Don't be such a spoil sport. Play!" Tiara sighed and joined Lucky hesitantly, but as time went on, she started to have fun. Vinyl and Octavia were impressed. Now Vinyl sees Derpy coming. "Hi Derpy." Derpy smiled happily. "Hi Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. What are you doing here at the playground?" Octavia answered, "We're watching Diamond Tiara and the Princess play." Derpy looked a tad surprised, "Diamond Tiara? Isn't she a bully?" Octavia smiled, "Not anymore it seems. Lucky seemed to have reformed her for the good."

"Yay! Alright Princess Lucky Fire! Woo-hoo!" Lucky heard Derpy, smiled, and waved, "Hiya Derpy!" Derpy waved back, "Hi!" Then more and more ponies came to see Diamond Tiara play with Lucky nicely. There were surprised and awed exclamations, which Tiara was starting to get tired of by the 10th exclamation. "Diamond...", Lucky said warningly. Tiara didn't look too happy, but she ignored them and went to swing on the swingset. Lucky followed her. "I hope all this shock and whispering will die down fast...", Tiara said. Lucky shrugged, "Who knows? It might, it might not. Just ignore the whispers and stuff. Just carry on as they are not saying a word or even surprised or shocked. Eventually it will blow over and everything will be normal again."

Tiara just gave one small nod this time. So, for the rest of the day the two fillies played, Tiara had a couple other of her moments, but Lucky calmed her and got her to behave. This will take a while for Tiara to be good on her own with no reminders from the Ponyville Princess. Lucky walked Tiara home, which Tiara took a bit to say thanks, and Lucky smiled happily at that, then she went home too. "Mom, ma, I'm home and guess what?" Rainbow came into the living room. "What?" Lucky grinned, "Diamond Tiara came to my office and said she wanted to try to be good, so we spent from 2:30 till now together and she made progress towards being good!" Applejack came in. "Wow, ya really have a way with ponies Lucky, ya know that?" Lucky smiled proudly.

"Ha, that's our girl, the one who can reform anypony. Where were you when we needed to reform Discord?", Rainbow said, and she said the whole, 'where were you' thing jokingly. "Kidding about the Discord comment, Fluttershy did very good with that. I'm seriously proud of you, and so is Applejack. You're doing a wonderful job as Princess and as a friend." Lucky smiled, then yawned. "I need sleep. I didn't have supper no, but tax season and a whole day's worth of playing with Tiara tired me out to where I'm too tired to eat." She gave AJ and RD a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, love you guys." Then she went to bed. Rainbow and Applejack smiled, they raised their filly exceptionally well.

A/N: yh... sorry :( I wasn't getting inspiration to write much and I finally had the inspiration, oddly enough while listening to and watching Rainbow Factory XD woooow, how grimdark is that? Lol. Finally got this chapter finished though. Also, I'm not sure if I will make Twilight an Alicorn... Lucky is already Princess of Ponyville... hmm... what should I do?


	38. Terra

Chapter 38: Terra

*in Canterlot with Thunder and Lightning, it is the weekend, the same time it is with Lucky last chapter when Tiara came to her office*

Thunder and Lightning have arrived at the house they are supposed to foalsit at. Lightning has knocked on the door and after a minute a pony opened the door. "Hello girls. Come in. Terra will be happy to meet you two." The twins follow Golden inside and to the living room where they see a stallion playing building blocks with a very thin and fragile looking foal. "Huh? Is that the foal we're supposed to foalsit?", Thunder asked. "Yes, that is Terra. As you know, she is 4 years old. She likes doing anything she is physically able to do. She draws strength from the Earth, so she can walk, but after a certain amount of time, she gets tired. Right about now is when she likes to take a walk in the park and watch the other foals play.", Golden says. "Aww, poor filly. That's gotta stink, not being able to play with other foals.", Lightning said.

"Yes. It does…", Terra said weakly and quietly. Terra stood up shakily and slowly. The stallion, obviously Terra's father, helped her up gently. Terra walked over to the twins and looked up at them as best as she could. They took pity on her and laid down so they were at her level. "My wheelchair is behind the door." Thunder stood up and got the wheelchair for Terra. "Well Terra, we have to go now. We'll be back later ok sweetie?", Golden said. "Ok. Bye mommy and daddy. See you later." Terra nuzzled them when they nuzzled her. They left and then the three were alone. "So, how about that walk?", Lightning asked. "Ok.", Terra said, and then slowly climbed into the wheelchair. "Doesn't your mommy or daddy help you in your wheelchair?", Thunder asked.

"Yeah, but only when I am not strong enough to.", Terra said, finally in her wheelchair and buckled in. (The wheelchair's buckles are much like a baby's car seat in our world) "Why are there buckles?", Ligtning asked. "So I don't fall out if I get extremely weak and can't sit up by myself.", Terra replied. "Oh… um, well, let's go then.", Thunder said. Lightning pushed Terra's wheelchair out the door and to the park and Thunder followed. Yes, the house has a ramp. Also, the house does not have a floor, as it was specially designed for Terra's ability to draw strength from the Earth. When they got to the park, Terra told them to stop at the benches in front of the playground. They did so. The foals all looked over to see Terra and smiled. They all came over and talked with her.

Lightning smiled. Thunder grinned and sat on the bench next to Terra's wheelchair. Lightning then sat next to Thunder. After her friends left, Terra turned to Lightning and Thunder. "Can one of you take me to the swings and put me in a foal swing? Daddy always puts me in a foal swing and pushes me." Lightning stood up. "I'll push you on the swing." Terra smiled weakly, "Thanks." Lightning smiled back and took Terra over to the swings. Lightning parked the wheelchair next to the swing set, though not in the way of the swings obviously. She unbuckled Terra and gently picked her up and gently put her in the foal swing and started gently swinging her. "Thanks Lightning." Lightning smiled at her in response. After a while of that, Terra wanted out so she could walk around the park. Lightning took her out and set her gently on the ground and then Thunder went to them wheelchair and walked with them. More ponies greeted little Terra. Terra smiled weakly at all of them.

When it came time for lunch, Lightning took Terra back home, Thunder pushing her in her wheelchair. After lunch, Terra said, "I wanna go to Ponyville. My doctor said he is not sure how long I will live with this crippling illness, to say how he said it. Mommy and Daddy are too busy with their jobs to keep up with the hospital bills to take me." Lightning looked unsure. "I dunno Terra. We would have to ask them. Where do they work?", Thunder asked, knowing what her twin was thinking. "Mommy works at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and daddy works at the castle as the new guard captain after Shining Armor left for the Crystal Kingdom." Thunder and Lightning's jaws both dropped at hearing that. "Oh my goodness. That means you guys are practically rich. How do they need to keep up with the hospital bills? You can't be in the hospital _that _much, can you?", Lightning asked. Terra made a :/ face and said, "Yeah actually. Because I'm so frail and weak, my bones break easily because of this stupid illness. I don't know why I was even born with it in the first place. My doctor says it's a rare disease that only one foal in 10 generations really ever get."

Lightning looked at Thunder. "Well Thunder, should we ask?" Thunder just shrugged. Lightning gave her an exasperated look and then looked at Terra. "We'll ask your daddy, he would be easier to get to than your mommy." Terra smiled weakly, "Thanks Lightning. You two are the best foalsitters ever." Thunder grinned. Lighting gave her a look saying, 'don't let that get to your head'. Then off they went to the castle. "Maybe we'll meet the Princesses while we're here.", Terra said. "We both actually met the Princesses. They're very nice. Our dad is one of the guards here too." Terra looked at Lightning, though with difficulty. "Really? That's so cool." Lightning smiled, "Yeah, it is." Terra then looked forward, as looking back and up was really hurting her neck. "What's his name? Maybe I know him." Thunder responded, "Golden Knight." Terra blinked, "I know him!" Then she coughed from the outburst and put a hoof to her chest. As her voice is normally weak and quiet, having had a loud outburst affected her. "Are you ok?", both Pegasi ask. When Terra is able to, she says, "Yeah. I'm ok. Just saying things loudly like that hurts my chest and makes me cough. This is the second time I said something so loudly."

"Well, be careful, please.", Lightning said. "How do you know our dad?" Terra smiled, "Cause daddy brought him home when he came to check up on me once and introduced me. I know the word introduced because daddy told me and told me what it means. I didn't know he has twin Pegasuses though." Lightning giggled. "The correct term would be Pegasi, and he just adopted us 5 days before Hearth's Warming Eve." Terra looked confused, although the two couldn't see. "Adopted?" Lightning explained. "Oooooh. Wow. Why did you get adopted?" Lightning and Thunder looked at each other. "Um, I think I'll tell you when you're older… I don't think right now is a good time." Terra pouted, of course, with difficulty. They then finally arrived at the castle gate. "Name and reason for coming.", then when the guard saw Terra, he smiled, actually smiled. Lightning and Thunder blinked twice. They never thought they would see a guard on duty smile ever. "Why hello little Terra. Here to see your daddy?" Terra smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am. My foalsitters brought me here so I can ask him a question."

"Well go right on ahead." Then he stood by to let the three in. That guard the twins didn't know yet, but they'll probably meet him sometime. They walked the castle gardens and saw Princess Celestia working on some papers at a table, as it's a fairly nice day out and there is no snow around the table. The Princess probably cleared it out though so she could enjoy the nice day, despite it being winter still. "Princess!", Thunder called out. Celestia looked up and smiled. "Well hello Thunder, Lightning. Who's this little filly?" Lightning answered, "Her name is Terra, the guard captain's daughter." Celestia smiled gently, "Hello Terra, I'm Princess Celestia. Welcome to Canterlot Castle." Terra smiled the biggest smile she could muster. "Hi. Nice to… meet you. Um, I would bow, but… these buckles help me stay in my wheelchair, in case I get too weak to hold myself up while sitting." Celestia nodded, "I understand little one. Are you looking for Broad Sword?" Thunder nodded. "He's in the castle on patrol." Lightning smiled and bowed, as did Thunder. "Thank you Princess.", Lightning said. "You're welcome." They then went inside the castle, then commenced searching for the captain of the guards. They walked past Luna's bedroom, which Luna looked up as she saw three civilians go by from above her papers. She's holding them up in the air and reviewing them.

"Halt you three! …. Oh, Thunder, Lightning! I did not recognize you two from just seeing a little of you over my papers. Being Princess is grueling work." Terra tilted her head, but then straightened it out again as soon as she tilted it. Her neck still hurt a bit from looking up and to Lightning earlier. "Grueling?" Luna smiled and explained. "Oh. So you're Princess Luna then?" Luna smiled gently. "Yes, I am Princess Luna. Are you two foalsitting?", she asked the twins. "Yup. We're foalsitting for Broad Sword, the captain of the guards. We're actually looking for him. Know where we can find him?" Luna thought for a second, then said, "I think he went down to the throne room. Tch, dunno why we even have a throne room, we hardly even use it." Thunder grinned. "Thanks Princess.", Lightning said. "You're welcome." So, on to the throne room the three went. When they reached there, "Sword!", Lightning called out. "Finally we found you." Broad Sword turned around and much to his surprise, there stood Thunder and Lightning with Terra in her wheelchair. "What's wrong? Did she get hurt?" Thunder shook her head. "No, not at all. She has been having fun all morning. She wanted to know if we could take her to Ponyville. We both know the Princess there, as the Princess helped us out immensely at one point. We could take her to meet Princess Lucky Fire."

Terra gasped, "You really would do that?" Thunder smiled, "Sure, why not?" Terra smiled happily, though still weakly. Sword smiled. "Well, wouldn't that be nice? Did you get to meet both Princesses here too?" Terra replied, "Yeah, I did. They're both really nice. Princess Luna told us you would be here." Sword nodded, "Yes, they both are really nice. It also sounds like the Ponyville Princess is really nice too. I will allow these two to take you to meet her. Your trip to Ponyville would be most of the night though. The next train to Ponyville leaves at 7 and this one serves you dinner and then it takes most of the night to get to Ponyville because there are some foals who travel with their parents so they go slower than usual, but… you'll arrive in Ponyville at midnight, so you'll need to find a place. It seems the Ponyville Inn would be best. The Princess and her parents would be asleep and it would be rude waking them up." Lightning nodded. "What time is it now?" Sword looks at his watch. "It's 2:07 right now." Thunder then said, "So we have time before going to the train station. Maybe we can talk to Princess Luna or Princess Celestia until it's time to go. I wonder how long it'll take to walk to the train station from here?"

"About 15 to 20 minutes.", replied Celestia. Thunder, Lightning, and Terra all got startled, then the twins turned around, Lightning turning Terra's wheelchair around so Terra can face Celestia. "How long have you been standing there Princess?", Lightning asked. Celestia smiled, "Long enough to hear Thunder ask how long it'll take to get to the station from here after suggesting talking to Luna and I." Thunder and Sword chuckled, and Lightning and Terra giggled, though Terra's giggle was quiet. Then they saw Luna come in with her papers. "I got these papers all done sister. Oh, hello again you three, it seems you were able to find Broad Sword just fine after my help." Celestia took the papers in her magical grasp, putting them on top of her own paperwork. "Very good, thank you Luna. You too helped them find Broad Sword?" Luna nodded, "Yes. I told them he was in here." Celestia nodded. "Well girls, I need to turn these papers in then I will be able to spend time with you until you leave." The three nodded and Celestia went on her way. Luna went over to her throne and sat down. The twins and Terra went over to her. "Can I sit with you Princess Luna?"

Luna smiled, "Sure." She unbuckled the buckles on Terra's wheelchair, then magicked Terra onto her lap. "That felt weird…." Luna chuckled. "I thought so too when I got magicked onto my mother's lap the first time. You get used to it though." Terra then asked, "Where are your mommy and daddy?" Luna replied, "They're somewhere else. They'll be back though. They always come to visit when they are able to, and they always visit on mine and Celestia's birthday." Terra smiled, "When are your birthdays?" Lightning and Thunder are also interested. "Mine is December 22nd. Celestia's is June 22nd. Celestia is older than me by (A/N: mou. I can't find the chapter that says how far apart in years they are…. I think Stella was 1,040, Celestia 1,036 and Luna 1,030… don't quote me on that though. If one of you finds it, plz tell me so I can edit this to be the right ages) 6 years and 6 months exactly." Lighting and Thunder grinned. "6 years and 6 months. Nice.", Thunder said amusedly. Luna grinned too, then Celestia came in and sat in her throne. Broad Sword then asked, "Princess Celestia, is there a spare piece of paper and a quill and ink? I need to write Golden Quill a note saying I gave the twins permission to bring Terra to Ponyville." Celestia replied, "There should be some in the study." Sword nodded and went to the study. When he was finished writing the note, he went back to the others. "I have the note written, so when school ends, you can take this to Golden Quill." Thunder and Lightning nodded. "Actually, school should be getting out very soon. I'll take you to the school and show you which classroom is Golden Quills' room."

"Ok." It being 2:17 right now, then taking them probably 10 minutes to get to Golden Quill's room, her being on the second floor. So Celestia takes them to the school. "Wow. I wonder if I can come here when I learn magic?", Terra asked. "Well, this school is for gifted Unicorns. If you show that you are gifted, then you may enroll here.", Celestia said. "I know… mommy said that she works here and this school is for gifted Unicorn foals. I just hope I can come here when I learn magic and am good enough to come here." Celestia smiled, "We'll see when the time comes." Terra nodded. Then they finally reached Golden Quills' room. It's 2:27 and 3 more minutes until the foals get out. "Wow, this school is huge.", Lightning said. Celestia smiled at her. "Yes, it is. It's my school for Gifted Unicorns. I established this school many many years ago." Terra tilted her head very slightly. "Established?" Lightning smiled gently, "It means built." Then the foals all came out of the classroom, but then when they saw Princess Celestia, their eyes got wide, then they all bowed. Celestia smiled gently, "You may stand up. How was your school day today everypony?"

"It was fun!", they all said, after standing up. "What did you do?" One foal said, "We practiced magic. We all had to practice our magic that goes with our special talent." Thunder said, "That does sound fun. I would love to practice my special talent, but my special talent is thunder. I make the thunder for my twin's lightning. She makes blue lightning. It's special lightning and I make the special thunder for it. We're a storm team." Another foal pointed out, "You have rainbow waves behind your lightning bolt. Can you do a Sonic Rainboom?" Thunder shook her head, "No, that's something only Rainbow Dash can do. I wish I could do the Sonic Rainboom too. That would be awesome." The foals all smiled, "Yeah it would!" Golden Quill then came out of her classroom. "Oh, hello everypony, Princess. Thunder, Lightning, Terra, what are you all doing here?" Lightning stepped forward with the note under her wing. "Broad Sword wrote a note giving us permission to bring Terra to Ponyville." She gestured to under her wing. Golden Quill took it with her magic and read it. "Ok, thank you for bringing me the note. I too give you permission." Terra smiled. "Thanks mommy." Then another foal asked, "Why are you in a wheelchair and why are you so quiet when you talk and why is your smile not as big?" Terra looked at that foal. "Midnight Walker, that's not something you ask right out of the blue. Plus, that's rude to ask somepony that. It's ok to ask why they're in a wheelchair, but not everything else you just asked.", Golden Quill said.

"But I'm curious!", Midnight complained. "I know you are, but only asking why she's in a wheelchair would have sufficed. You would have found out the rest from her answer to why she is in a wheelchair." Terra replied to Midnight's question, "I was born really tiny and really weak. My doctor said I will stay weak and frail all my life. I draw strength from the Earth though so I can walk, but mommy says I walk all wobbly and I am very slow. The illness is also why I talk so quietly and can't smile so big or normal smile." The foals all looked sorry for Terra. "Well, now that we know, we can go home and do our homework. We also did math, Equestrian, social studies, and science. We have science homework.", another foal said. "Ok, good idea Snow Fall. Good bye everypony.", Golden said. "Bye!", the foals said and then left. "What time is it?", Terra asked. Golden looked at the classroom clock. "2:40." Terra groaned. "I wish time would go faster… I wanna go to Ponyville…" Celestia, Golden, and Lightning giggled as Thunder chuckled. "Sorry hon, but that's just the way time works, but I really should be getting back to work now. I have papers to grade. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, before I do go back to work, Terra will need bits to for the ride to and back from Ponyville and bits for the stay at the inn. Ask your father to go to the bank and take out what you need." Thunder and Lightning looked at each other, then nodded.

"We can take care of the expenses Golden. Our dad works as a guard at the castle too, his name is Golden Knight. We can ask him for the money. We don't have any hospital bills to catch up on, so we can easily pay for her and ourselves and still have enough money left." Golden shook her head. "Oh, no. I couldn't let you do that. She's my and Sword's daughter. We've got to cover her expenses." Thunder then said, "We're the ones who are taking her though, and as Lightning said, we can easily pay for her while still having enough money left over." Golden tried to argue back, but Thunder and Lightning held their hooves up. "We're not taking no for an answer.", they both said together. Golden lowered her head and sighed. "Oh, alright. Though we'll pay you back." Lightning shook her head. "No need. We're doing this out of the generosity of our hearts." Golden smiled a small smile, "You two really are generous. Thank you girls." Celestia smiled as well, "You two are exceptional ponies for your age. Generous, kind, caring, responsible, offering to pay for Terra so her parents can keep up on their hospital bills." Then Terra said, "Come on, let's go to Golden Knight." The older ponies smiled. "Have fun Terra. I'll see you tomorrow, and behave for Thunder and Lightning ok?", Golden said. Terra nodded once. Then the four went back to the castle. When they arrive, it is now 3:16. It took them until 3:44 to find Golden Knight.

"Dad, we need bits to go to and from Ponyville and for the inn for Terra and the both of us. Golden Quill and Broad Sword already gave us permission to take Terra to Ponyville.", Thunder said. "That's quite a bit to give. 50 times 3 times two…so that's a hundred, three hundred bits plus 30 so that's three hundred thirty bits in total. Well actually, we do have that much plus more. I think it'll be fine. Just this once though, right?" Thunder, Lightning, and Terra nodded. Knight sighed, "Well, go find your mother, let her know I said it was ok. She'll take you to the bank and get out the bits needed." Thunder and Lightning grinned and hugged him. "Thanks dad!", they said. "Yeah, thanks Golden Knight.", Terra said. "You're welcome. You two be on your best behavior though, be good role models for Terra." The twins nodded, then bid Celestia and their dad good bye and left for their home. Right now it's 3:59. When they arrived at the twins' home, it was 4:13. Thunder went inside while Lightning waited outside with Terra. It was 4:18 when Thunder came out with Harper. "Oh, why hello little one. You must be Terra." Terra nodded a tiny nod, "Yes, I am. Thank you for agreeing to help me and my foalsitters, who are your daughters."

"It's not a problem, though we can't be doing this all the time. I am happy my twins are very generous and kind hearted, but money doesn't simply grow on trees." Terra nodded a tiny nod, understanding they can't do this all the time. So, off they went to the bank. When they arrived, it was 4:25. When they left, Thunder had the bits in her money pouch. They went back to the castle and to the throne room at 4:40, and hung out with the Princesses until 6:40. They had played games that Terra would be able to play. Then they left for the station and arrived at 6:55. They paid for their tickets and boarded. When the supper cart came, they ate and then watched the scenery go by until they felt tired. They went to bed and when midnight came, they were woken up by the conductor. They first asked him how to get to the Ponyville Inn, he told them, then they went to the inn, paid 30 bits, 10 bits for each of them for one night, and then went up to room 3 and went back to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day for Terra.

A/N: wow… 7 pages XD Well, to explain the foals in the park, they would be Terra's age and younger of course. Next chapter I hope will be good and I hope this was a good chapter as well.


	39. Terra Meets Princess Lucky Fire

Chapter 39: Terra meets Princess Lucky Fire

A/N: yh yh, I know. Sucky arsed title... hopefully not foreshadowing to a sucky chapter. That would suck a lot... and lol to guitarrawr. Glad I was able to do that XD imagery is one good thing to a story or even poem or song. Well, in your case, I think it would be auditory-ness XD I dunno what the real word would be for that. Also, it would be the same day for everypony in this chapter. The day after Tiara went to Lucky.

Terra, Thunder, and Lightning all woke up at the inn around 7:30 and went down to get breakfast. For an inn, the breakfast wasn't too bad. Oatmeal and milk. Then they went out to Ponyville. They saw some ponies getting out of their homes and greet the day. "I still can't believe how young the Princess of Ponyville is though. She's only 4 years older than me. How can she do it?", Terra said. "She is a very exceptional little filly. It's also in her blood. She was born into it, and it seems she was able to do the whole Princess thing ever since she was much younger, even younger than 5 years old when she first became Princess." Terra looked amazed. "Wooooow." Thunder asked, "Where do you want to go?" Terra replied, "I wanna go to the apple farm and meet the Apple family." Thunder nodded and Lightning smiled and nodded. They took her to Sweet Apple Acres. It was a little after 8 when they arrived. When they spotted one of the Apple siblings, Big Mac, Thunder shouted out, "Hey Big Mac!" and waved. He looked up and waved back.

When they got to him, "This is Terra, the little filly we foalsit. She wanted to come to Ponyville and meet the Princess, but we're waiting until she gets out of office to meet her. So we're going around town meeting other ponies and this is the first place she wanted to come so she could meet the Apple family.", Lightning said. "Nice to meet ya Terra. Ah'm Big McIntosh." Terra smiled weakly, "Hi Big McIntosh. Nice to meet you too." Big Mac smiled, "Call me Big Mac, everypony else does." Terra nodded a small nod. "Where's Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith?", Thunder asked. "Applejack's somewhere in town, prob'ly with Rainbow, Apple Bloom is out with her two friends, and Granny Smith is visitin' her friends in the nursin' home." The three nodded. "Ok, thanks Big Mac." He smiled and nodded, then continued on his way, he was doing some of the chores around the farm. Thunder was pushing Terra's wheelchair, so she pushed Terra to the town with Lightning walking with them, of course.

When they got to the middle of town, they saw Applejack walking with Rainbow and to the twins' surprise, Spitfire. "Spitfire?!", the twins said. The three ponies looked their way. "Howdy Thunder, Lightnin'! Fancy seein' ya both here. What're ya doin' here? Is that the foal ya both started foalsittin'?" They made their way to the twins, meeting them halfway. "Yup, this is Terra. She has a crippling illness that made her this way. She draws strength from the Earth, so she can walk, but her walking is very wobbly and slow.", Lightning said. "Poor filly. Seems she is doing fine though, despite her illness if she can walk and draw strength from the Earth. Does she have a set lifespan because of the illness?", Spitfire asked. "Yeah, Terra mentioned not living that long." Terra then said, "The doctor said when I reach 20 I will pass on. I hope not. I wanna live a longer life than that." The 5 older ponies nodded, understanding her wish. "Who knows kid, you might surprise everypony and live longer like you want to." Terra looked hopeful. "I really hope that does happen." The 5 all smiled gently at her.

"So, getting off this somewhat depressing topic... Spitfire, what are you doing here in Ponyville?", Thunder asked. "I thought I would come down here and see how my friends were doing. You included now. What are your names?" Thunder was elated to know a Wonderbolt was talking to her, though she's hiding it very well. "My name is Thunder Crash." Lightning went next and she too is quite happy a Wonderbolt is talking to her, "I'm Lightning Sky. We both are a storm team. When we get older, we will be working under Rainbow Dash, if she still works as supervisor to the weather team when we get old enough to be on the weather team." Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "I'm only 20. Of course I will still be supervisor. I resent that.", though she said 'I resent that jokingly' and smiled too when she said that. Lightning and Terra giggled and Applejack, Spitfire, and Thunder chuckled. "I'm Rainbow Dash by the way, though you could probably could figure that out by my rainbow mane. Also, nice to meet you kid" Terra nodded, "Yeah, I did figure it out." Spitfire then said, "And you know me by overhearing my name from Thunder. Nice to meet you." Applejack then said, "N' mah name's Applejack. Nice ta meet ya."

"Nice to meet the three of you too." Lightning then asked, "Know where we can find your younger sibling Applejack?", Lightning asked. "She should be at the park ice skatin' with her friends." Thunder grinned, "Nice. Are they any good?" Applejack made a :/ face, made a so-so gesture and said, "Eh... kinda Ah suppose. Though Scootaloo is real good at it. Ah'm not surprised actually." The twins smiled and said, "Well, we're off to let Terra meet them." Applejack then said, "Alright. See y'all later." The three smiled, "Yup!", Thunder said. Then they went to the park. They went to the lake and saw that Apple Bloom and her friends were actually getting off of the ice. It was probably about 9:12 right now. "Apple Bloom!", Lightning called out. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, and Twist all looked in the three's direction. "Howdy Thunder, Lightnin'! Who's yer friend?" The three reached the fillies. "This is Terra. She wanted to come to Ponyvlle to meet Lucky. We're waiting until she gets out of work to actually introduce Terra though." Sweetie nodded and said, "I see. Good idea. I will be having lunch though with her. I made an appointment with her a couple of days ago to have lunch with her."

"That's nice. Hope you have fun.", Lightning said and smiled. Sweetie smiled happily and said, "I will." Terra then said to AB, "So, you're Apple Bloom, I can tell by the way you talk. You talk the same way as Applejack and Big Mac." Apple Bloom smiled and said, "Eeyup! Ah'm an Apple 'n proud of it! Nice ta meet ya Terra." Terra smiled weakly. "So, who are your friends?" Sweetie introduced herself first, "I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister. Nice to meet you." Then Scootaloo went next. "I'm Scootaloo. Nice to meet you Terra." Then Twist. "I'm Peppermint Twist, though everypony just calls me Twist." (I know, she has the lisp, but I don't remember how bad it is, so I don't know whether to lispify XD lol, 'lispify'. I dunno whether to lispify 'though' by putting 'dough' :/ plz let me know so I can edit.) Then last but not least, Silver Spoon. "I'm Silver Spoon, the newest friend of these four. Nice to meet you Terra."

"Nice to meet you all too." The 5 smiled, then Silver said, "We were about to get hot chocolate at Sugar Cube Corner, want to come with us?" Thunder, Lightning, and Terra smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you for inviting us.", Lightning said. "Yeah, thanks.", Terra and Thunder said. "You're welcome." Sweetie, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Twist are all somewhat surprised, though they lose the surprise fast. They still think it's really awesome that Lucky got to her and Tiara about their bullying and changed them. So, the 8 of them went to SCC. When they got there they all went to the counter and well, the 5 fillies Terra just met ordered hot chocolate. The twins only had enough for the train ride back to Canterlot. "You three aren't getting anything?", Mrs. Cake asked. "We only have enough bits for the train ride back to Canterlot." Silver Spoon then said, "I can get you hot chocolate. I get a fairly decent allowance, so I can get the four of us." Lightning shook her head, "No, we couldn't do that. We'd have to pay you back, and we wouldn't know when we could do that since we live in Canterlot ourselves."

Silver waved a hoof. "You don't have to pay me back. I'm doing this because I want to really redeem myself after all the bullying I have done. I want to show that I have changed my ways and this is one way." Lightning looked unsure. Thunder did too. Terra just asked, "What's bullying?" Thunder explained, having been one herself. "Oh, that's not nice." Everypony who heard her shook their heads, agreeing with Terra. Sweetie said, "She really means it when she says she wants to redeem herself." Lightning sighed, then said, "Alright. You win Silver Spoon." Silver smiled kindly, then paid for the three's hot chocolates. Mrs. Cake smiled at Silver Spoon. "That was very kind and generous of you Silver. I'm proud of you." Silver just blushed lightly. Thunder, AB, Scootaloo, and Twist chuckled and Lightning, Mrs. Cake, Terra, and Sweetie giggled at Silver's light blush at the compliment. Then when they all got their hot chocolate, Sweetie moved two tables together and moved the chairs so that they could all sit together. "Well thanks Silver for paying for us.", Lightning said. "Yeah, thanks Silver.", Thunder and Terra said. "It's no problem, really. Glad to help. Like I said, I want to redeem myself and also, I kind of felt bad you guys couldn't get hot chocolate though we could."

The three smiled. Pinkie then came out with the Cake twins and spotted the big group, of course, not that hard to spot. Pinkie brings the Cake twins over to them. "Hi everypony! Who's the new pony? Is she new in town?" Terra said, of course as always in her quiet weak voice, "My name is Terra. I'm from Canterlot visiting here. I'm going to meet the Princess here." Pinkie smiled a big smile. "Oooo, well you'll like her, she's really nice and very smart for her age. She's only 9." Terra nodded a tiny nod. "I know. I saw her being made Princess and her speech on tv. She's only 4 years older than me." Pinkie made an 'oh' face. "Why talk quiet?", Pumpkin asked. Terra explained how her doctor explained it, it's the only way she knows how to explain it. When the Cake twins tilted their heads and looked confused, Lightning explained in a way they can understand, though left out the short life span part of it. "Oh, that bad, right?", Pound asked. "Yeah, it is. Sometimes I wish I could play with other foals on the playground and stuff, but sometimes I like watching them play."

"Can play blocks?", Pumpkin asked. Terra smiled weakly, "Yeah, I can play blocks. I love blocks. Thunder, can you get me out of my wheelchair?" Thunder nodded and unbuckled her, then picks her up and sets her down on the floor with the Cake twins. Pinkie went to get the blocks in the twins' room, and comes back down with them and sets them in front of the three young foals. The three of them started playing, Lightning set Terra's hot chocolate next to her, so she can drink it while playing. "Can walk?", Pound asked Terra. "Yes, though only outside, the Earth helps me walk." Pound and Pumpkin tilted their heads and asked, "How?" Terra thought carefully this time so they can understand. "Well, I think my magic helps the Earth help me, though my horn doesn't shine or anything." The twins looked thoughtful, most likely processing that. They finally got it after a bit of thinking. "Oh." For a while, the three played with the blocks, but then Terra started getting hungry. It was 11:58 now. The three played for a couple hours, not with just the blocks, but other toys too in that time frame.

"Lunch time Pound and Pumpkin.", Mr. Cake said at 12:00 as he came out to them. "Oh? Who's your new friend?" Pumpkin said, "Terra! Weak filly. No walk inside. Only outside. Earth help her." Mr. Cake smiled gently at Terra. "Hello Terra. My name is Mr. Cake. Though, my full name is Carrot Cake, everypony calls me Mr. Cake." Terra smiled back at him, "Nice to meet you too." Mr. Cake then asked, "Do you want to stay for lunch? You are my twins' new friend after all, and it would be rude not to ask." Terra looked at Thunder and Lightning. "Can I?" Lightning smiled gently, "Sure. It's ok with me." Thunder nodded, "I don't mind." Mr. Cake looked at the older twins. "Oh, hello you two, foalsitting this little filly?" They nodded. "Thanks.", Terra said to the older twins. "You're welcome." Mr. Cake invited them to have lunch with them too. They accepted and thanked him.

~with Lucky during lunch~

Lucky was just opening her lunch box when Sweetie came into her office. Lucky looked up and smiled. "Hi Sweetie Belle." Sweetie smiled back. "Hiya Princess." Sweetie sat down and put her lunch box on Lucky's desk and opened it. "So, what did you get for lunch? Your favorite sandwich?" Lucky grinned. "Yup, tomato sandwich with miracle whip and one leaf of lettuce. Along with an apple and carrot juice." Sweetie then said, "That sounds yummy. I got some pineapple for us to share and then for myself I have a salad and a carrot and grape juice." Lucky grinned and said, "That sounds really good too. We both have really good lunches." Sweetie nodded and then passed some pineapple to Lucky. Lucky took it and thanked her. "So, I wonder how else other than Comet's way of finding out her preference we can find out?", Sweetie asked. "No clue, though I did see Pink about if Comet and Blossom belonged together, and Pink even said after giving her insight and after me giving mine, Pink said that we give her that vibe that we seem to be a good match."

Sweetie blushed. "Sh-she did?" Lucky chuckled at Sweetie's blush, and nodded her head. "Yeah, she did. I told her that we're too young for that and that we're too young to find out if we even prefer the same gender as ourselves. She said that didn't matter and that she still says we make a perfect match." Sweetie got thinking, then said, "If that comes true, then Rarity and Fluttershy wouldn't be your Aunts anymore. They'd be your mothers-in-law. Though Rarity and Fluttershy aren't married yet, still, when they are, they'll both be your mothers-in-law." Lucky grinned, "Awesome!" Sweetie giggled, "Yeah. That is pretty cool now that I think about it." Lucky then said, "We'll ask Twilight today about how we can tell how we know we like the same gender other than kissing." Sweetie smiled, "Well, actually, you'll be having a visitor, or should I say, 3 visitors when you get out of work today. Thunder, Lightning, and the filly they foalsit are here to visit with you."

Lucky's face lit up, though not literally, and she was really happy. "My storm twin friends are here?!" Sweetie nodded. "Yup. Their little filly they brought with them is so cute. She's really tiny though she has an illness that makes her like that. Poor filly." Lucky tilted her head. "Really? So does she have a wheelchair then?" Sweetie nodded. "Oh wow. Well, I'm definitely looking forward to meeting her then." Sweetie smiled, then said, "Tomorrow when you get out of work we can ask Twilight about the whole, finding out if you like the same gender without having to kiss' thing." Lucky nodded, then they got to actually eating their lunch.

~back with the twins and Terra~

After lunch, the older twins bid the Cakes and Pinkie good bye and thanked them again for inviting them to lunch, which was sandwiches, so Mrs. Cake could easily have made more. Lightning brought Terra to the library. When they walked in, they heard a "Welcome to Golden Oaks Library... oh, Thunder, Lightning, hi!" The twins grinned and looked at Twilight. "Hi Twilight.", Lightning said. "Hey Twilight.", Thunder said. "So, this is the little foal you're foalsitting? She's so cute. Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Terra smiled a small smile and said, "My name is Terra. Nice to meet you Twilight." Twilight smiled at the twins, "She's very polite. How old is she actually?" Terra answered, "I'm 4. I'll be 5 in June. My mommy taught me how to be polite. Her name is Golden Quill. She works at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

Twilight looked amazed, "I enrolled in that school a long time ago. I wonder if she worked there back then, or maybe she would have been in college for teaching at that time." Terra shrugged. "I'm here to meet the Princess here. When does she get out of work?" Twilight said, "She gets out at around 2:30 or 2:40. It depends on how much work she has for the day." Terra just nodded once. "So Terra, do you like books?" Terra half shrugged. "They're ok." Twilight smiled at that. "Well, how often do you get read to?" Terra tilted her head, "Often?" Twilight explained. "Oh. Once a week." Twilight thought that was fair enough. "So, meeting the Princess huh? You'll like her. She's very nice." Terra giggled, "That's what Pinkie said." Pinkie introduced herself at lunch after having realized she didn't introduce herself when she first met Terra. Twilight grinned. So Terra got to spend time getting to know Twilight, until it was 2:20 then they went to the Town Hall.

They arrived at 2:27. They waited 7 minutes and then Lucky finally came out. When she saw the twins she grinned and tackle/hugged Thunder, then hugged Lightning. "Hiya Little Princess." Lucky grinned at Thunder. "Hi! So, this is the little filly you foalsit for?", Lucky asked, having saw Terra before she commenced her tackle/hug on Thunder. "Yup, this is Terra. Terra, meet Princess Lucky Fire." Terra was in awe, the Princess was right here in front of her! She thinks this one special, as do all the other ponies in the world. Having been Princess ever since 5 and having the paper work to do as well, as well as the knowledge and wisdom a true Princess has. Lucky smiled gently at Terra. "Hey there Terra. I'm Princess Lucky Fire. Nice to meet you." Terra blinked, then said, "Y-Yeah... n-nice meeting you... t-too."

Lucky grinned, "Too much in awe at my appearance and meeting me huh?" Terra looked surprised, though as surprised as she could muster. "I know what you're feeling, as well as Thunder and Lightning. I'm psychic." Terra looked confused this time. "Psychic?" Lucky explained so Terra could understand what she is trying to explain. "Ooooh, ok. Neat." Lucky nodded, "It _is _pretty cool, but can be a burden too if there are way too many ponies at once and I don't expect it so that I can't block it out." Terra looked confused again. Lucky explained in simpler terms. "Oh, yeah, I bet it would be pretty bad at times." Lucky nodded, "And the big word for the 'I bet it would be pretty bad at times' would be 'overwhelming'." Terra nodded a tiny nod. "So, wanna hang out with me Terra? I got my work all finished and everything. I'm free for the rest of the day. Of course, I gotta find my mamas and tell them I will be spending time with you." Thunder said, "Last we saw them they were with Spitfire." Lucky looked happy. "Oooo, Spitfire's in Ponyville?!" Thunder grinned and nodded. "Awesome! Let's go!" Lucky took off flying, "Lucky! Hold up! We got a wheelchair bound filly remember?" Lucky skidded to a stop in midair. "Oops. My bad. Sorry Terra." Terra giggled her quiet giggle. "It's ok."

The twins and Terra got caught up to Lucky, then they commenced their search for Lucky's mamas. They found them at the nursing home for the elderly ponies with Granny Smith and Granny's friend. "Hiya Granny Smith.", Lucky said and nuzzled her. "Well howdy Lucky.", Granny said, nuzzling her back. "Who's yer new friend?" Lucky happily replied, "This is Terra. She's come from Canterlot just to meet me." Granny smiled. "Howdy Terra. Ah'm Granny Smith. Nice ta meet ya." Terra smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you too Granny Smith." The rest of the day was very interesting, though fun. Thunder and Lightning hugged Lucky before getting on the train and Lucky shook Terra's hoof gently. "Bye guys. It's nice seeing you and it was nice meeting you Terra. Hope you had fun." Terra smiled, "I did. Thanks Princess." Lucky smiled, happy to hear that. Then the three got on the train. Lucky waved till they couldn't see her anymore. "I liked meeting Terra." Rainbow and Applejack smiled.

A/N: hmm, I think now would be a good time to skip to when Lucky's 16. What do you guys think? Think it's about time for that now? It would introduce new steps in her life. Ain't no way I'm spoiling it so I'm not telling what it will introduce. You'll have to see for yourselves if you agree to me skipping to when she is 16.


End file.
